Reverse Polarity
by CarrieW
Summary: 2nd Book in a Series. Read Lunar Phases 1st-/s/6493342/1/Lunar Phases Renesmee has finally found her peace, but will she rise to meet the challenge that comes with it?  This story will foster a new phase-contain love and loss.
1. Operation SCALL

_Thank you Jenniemae2013 and Addicted to Edward from PTB for the first-round polishing of this chapter. Thank you Woodlily and Furious Kitten for round-two._

**Chapter 1 – Operation SCALL**

It shouldn't have surprised me to see them there. It did. As I moved to stand fully in front of the window, their eyes were peering straight through it to me – _through_ me. Surely they meant me no harm, but that didn't stop the shiver from creeping up my spine. I mean, they were there to get my help, to have me change them. Most of them were, anyway; some of them just wanted to see if the stories were true. It didn't matter either way. There were too many by that point, more arriving than departing. We had been working on some sort of method to organize the herd, to create a system without leaving a paper trail behind them.

I walked away from the picture window, unable to keep from feeling responsible for their prolonged wait. I came to rest in the soft, isolated chair that was my secondary station lately. My first station was always my bed. I was constantly exhausted.

Leaning forward, I found my hands moving instinctively to rub my temples. The headache was constant, hammers pounding tirelessly into my brain. I was drained. I tried very hard to hide it, because when I didn't, I inevitably received loving reminders about my health being more important than my newly defined purpose.

"You're tired." Jacob's face flooded with worry. "Time to call it a day, you think?"

He didn't have much room to talk because he wasn't resting as well as he should either. The dark circles under his eyes showed pronounced exhaustion. To be fair, I was only half his worry. After becoming the sole pack leader, his responsibilities to watch and guard the territory had more than doubled what they were before Sam's death. I wouldn't have minded trading places with him. The idea of tending to only fourteen bodies was appealing compared to the crowd waiting outside.

We had difficulty counting them all, because they came and went without notification. They didn't answer to us in any way, and we had no choice but to handle them as a doctor might handle patients for a walk-in clinic. I had only managed to go through a small portion of them in the months after realizing my potential.

"I'm good for another round today," I said flatly.

I could smell the campfire that I had come to realize was Jacob's most prevalent aroma. It indicated anger. There used to be a difference between his human and wolf scents, but the more I was around him, the more they seemed to blend together. I wasn't sure whether it was an actual shift in my senses or if I was becoming overly familiar with the scents, causing them to run together.

I really didn't have the energy for another fight. He had a point, but he also needed to understand how important my new role was to me, to those wishing for the cure, and to him. I was helping his cause too, after all. Less vampires meant less stress for the Quileute protectors, leaving them time to settle into their new positions. Jacob was more stressed than ever, and I couldn't take it away from him.

Through my growth process, I had found out I was quite unique. I had finally found my place, my purpose, and my peace. When bitten by a vampire, my human half strengthened, fighting against the venom that was meant to poison me. Instead of succumbing to darkness, my light flowed freely outward, reversing roles and curing immortality. I had the ability to reverse vampirism. I was their second chance at humanity.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," he added, trying to keep an even tone but having little success.

He was right, and even though we generally saw eye to eye, lately we were arguing more than we were getting along. Thankfully, we were both too busy to sit around and stew on it. Being tired, cranky, and overwhelmed were great deterrents.

Dad didn't seem to mind, and while he never openly admitted it, I knew he was inwardly grateful to have his darling daughter at home with him for a little while longer. Though Jacob wanted me to move into our cabin right away – the cabin that he had erected for us before there was even an _us – _Dad stood firm in our separation until marriage. I was too swept up in the onslaught of SCALL to fight with him either.

SCALL – Second Chance at Living Life – that was what we were calling my efforts, and we ended up simply using the term to refer to those waiting to be changed as well, tying the act itself to those who were being changed. They seemed content to wait, unbothered by the fact that I had no concrete timeline for their change. They had forever – until I took it from them. Thinking of the crowd outside the window, I realized I needed more than forever. I needed reinforcements.

"I'm fine," I lied, fluttering my lashes at him.

That usually worked, but not today. Not for either of us. I wasn't feeling very powerful, and he wasn't feeling very receptive to my ploys.

"We'll take over," Alice chimed in happily.

The others were very helpful and always with me through each change. Though unable to perform the actual transformation, they were effective in profiling and bringing the most urgent cases to the front of the line. Grandmother had created a network for fostering those who, while advanced in literal age, were minors in human form. Having fostered her own family, she was familiar with the process and had developed a long line of valid adopters for the "minors" we produced in the change.

I sighed. I really had wanted to get one more change in for the day. I turned to look out the window, discouraged by the falling snow that blocked my view. I was thankful that the huddled group outside wouldn't need to worry about frostbite, nevertheless I wished for spring and the return of life to our forest. I didn't have long to wait. It was February already. Two months had flashed by since I had discovered my power, and while much had been accomplished, there was much left to do. Without a visible end to the client list, it seemed like getting to the bottom of it was out of reach. I just didn't see how I would get to everyone.

"Just one more?" I asked.

"Ness," Jacob pleaded. "You obviously don't know your limits. I know you mean well, but they're still going to be there tomorrow."

"And the next day," I sighed. _And the next...and the next..._

"You need a break," Mom agreed. "You have to pace yourself or..."

He recovered fast, but I caught Jacob's flinch at the all too recent memory. Grandfather and Grandmother had been the first to be willfully changed. She couldn't have been more delighted at the prospect of settling down in Forks. He had been pleased he would be able to continue working at the hospital he loved. Every second counted as suspicions surrounding him were already too advanced. They wouldn't be able to stay another year, even with the plastic surgery excuses. I thought it would be nice for them to experience the change together – a united transition into their new life. Their transformation had been successful, but the drain it placed on me far outweighed the haze I experienced in changing Aro.

Aro had been a Volturi leader. He was the first to witness my ability to invoke the cure that would sever all ties binding him to the Volturi and the Volturi to him. In trying to make me a vampire, he had forfeited his immortality. What he had unleashed was definitely more than he had bargained for. Once released, there was no locking me away again.

I would catch Alice searching for him every now and again with her precognitive sight. The shift was permanent as far as she could see. That gave me strength to forge ahead; it increased my confidence to help others that were stuck in a life not meant for continuance.

"I'll walk her home," Jacob announced.

I glanced at Dad, and he smirked.

_Enjoy it while you can, __I thought._

Dad's smiled widened, truly happy he had kept me for as long as he had. In all honesty, the end of the day brought such exhaustion it wouldn't have mattered where I was slept as long as I got to close my eyes. All too soon they would open again, and the cycle would continue. I would force food into my mouth and start again from scratch, new faces replacing those of the previous day. I could change no more than two SCALLs in a twenty-four hour period. Attempting more physically damaged me, exceeding invisible limits. The few times I had tried put me entirely out of commission for days. I had developed an alert system within my body that notified me when the tank was full and I could deplete it again.

"Really, though," I persisted. "One left. We agreed on two."

It was pretty bad when I had to use his words to win my argument. My brain was without the capacity for creative return. His own words would prove effective; he didn't like to be wrong so it was a fail-safe way to make sure that I got what I wanted. It was about more than just wanting it, though. It was a responsibility I took very seriously.

When I took on the project, I couldn't have guessed how popular it would be and how many were longing to be human. This did bring me peace, this SCALL transitioning, but it also drained me physically and emotionally. To me, it was a fair trade-off. To Jacob, it was something else for him to worry about.

"Carlisle?" Jacob's voice was nearly a whisper.

Grandfather was the doctor in the family, and while Jacob had always relied on him prior to his return to humanity, something shifted with Jacob's psyche in the actual reformation. He gained an even more pronounced respect for a man who would choose something other than eternity. He was certain that Grandfather could look inside of me and read my condition. When he nodded permission, I found my smile again.

Frustration lingered and grew the longer the process went on. We wanted to help everyone we could, make everything right. Patience wore thin. After months, the shift became almost mundane, the enthusiasm to cure wavering. It became more of a process than progression.

A brief wave of anticipation surged through my senses, and I took a silent breath to savor the gush of energy that flowed freely through me. It was an adrenaline rush, much like the ones my Mom used to crave before she became a vampire. They reminded her that she was alive.

With my heart racing, I nodded to Alice, who skipped to the door and called out a name. "Carolyn Mayfair."

She knew who was next; she always did. I wasn't the only one who could feel the drain of this magic; everyone felt it. While it was beyond compelling to continue, we were limited in how many we could help at once.

I waited. This was when the rush moved into me – moments before the invoked change. I had grown numb to the rest of it. The routine was simple and necessary to make sure I didn't overdo it as I had with Grandfather and Grandmother. My family waited and made my decisions for me while I remained with idle reserve until action was required. I wanted to regain control but wasn't sure if I could trust myself to know my limits. My desire to heal was far too consuming to allow for rationalization. I would have given them every ounce of me if left to my own devices. Instead, I had to be regulated – controlled – because if my light burned out too quickly then sharing it was impossible.

When the young woman walked through the door, she was greeted with warm smiles. Jasper, having the ability to control emotions, was always there for the shift, because the change had a different emotional effect on every SCALL. It was impossible to predict individual reactions, regardless of the pattern that seemed visible to me. To me, it seemed simple. It was scary, it was new, and most of all, it was painful. Those who had made the transition said that it was mildly similar to their first change –more intense but not as long in duration – so the ache was constant whether or not the reactions were predictable.

As the girl moved nervously to stand in front of my chair, I tilted my head to the side in observation. What did she have to be scared of? I was the one who was about to be bitten. I blew out an upward breath that forced a curl up and away from my face. Maybe if I was standing, she would realize that I presented nothing to fear.

I was helping them make this change, and at first it had been because I was giving them something to celebrate, and that I was offering them freedom from an unnatural choice. I had lost _some_ of that compassion along the way, finding it difficult to view them beyond the cattle they seemed to be, herding toward change.

I was tired and in need of an emotional recharge. I tried to pretend it was because it hurt too much to think about those still waiting. To feel nothing was easier than being hopelessly devastated by my inability to instantly save them.

"So," I began, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. "How long have you been waiting?"

This was an important question for me. It wasn't on the mandatory pre-op prep list that Grandfather created, but I found it equally important. To me, it was the most relevant question. How much time they waited to make the transition showed desire for the change. They weren't trying out the newest fad and weren't likely to change their minds mid-course. I was providing a service they knew could not be retracted.

Some were thankful about the change; some were not. It was interesting to view so many personality types and how they shifted when their biology did. Grandfather was never bored. I, on the other hand, was bored. No, maybe bored wasn't the right way to describe it. I was more indifferent, feeling more like a piece of machinery than a person. Were they taking away my humanity a little bit at a time?

"Six weeks," she said quietly, quickly looking down when I made eye contact.

Strange. Her reaction wasn't one I had encountered before. It was caught between awe and nerves, like she thought I was something more important than her, someone elevated in stature. I had seen similar reactions in Volterra. Why was she treating me like royalty?

"Take a deep breath," I stated, adding noticeable calm to my tone. "I'm not going to bite you."

She laughed at this, and I was grateful. Six weeks was a long time to wait. She might as well enjoy it a little. Besides, she was about to feel an onslaught of fire that would remove all traces of joy from her lips.

"How old are you?" I continued.

It was then that I felt Jasper's influence. I was thankful to have his aid. This part – the inquiry – made me somewhat nervous. I understood the reasons behind the interview but wasn't comfortable being the one to have to give it. The longer we postponed the inevitable, the edgier I became from thinking about the upcoming pain. Distraction clouded the answers as I imagined the SCALL's face distorted in agony. Absolution required suffering. That was the part that drained me the most.

"One hundred and twenty-two," she replied swiftly.

Carolyn proceeded down the list of short-reply lines I fed her. Two remained. What led to her change? What would she do when she regained humanity? These simple things could sometimes have very complex responses. In some cases, it led to them standing and removing themselves from the Cullen house without further conversation, not ready to give it all away for uncertainty. Possible reasons were that they were hesitant to give away their immortality, the memories of creation were too strong to overlook, or they really hadn't considered what they would do with the final phase of their existence. With an end in sight, futures are put into perspective; potential fades, and decisions must be made. No longer does the possibility of forever exist to complete things not yet dreamed of. While visible freedom is given, there are new restraints, and those need to be dealt with.

We had lost two before we decided to make Alice search as a prerequisite for those who wanted to change. Familiar with regenerative functions and a never-ending life, a vampire is free to explore and exist in a somewhat careless fashion. Humans aren't privy to such reckless indulgence. Habits are hard to break, and two were taken by preventable, everyday accidents due to lack of preparation on our part and theirs: car wrecks, bodily injury, and even communicable disease. Grandfather and Grandmother, who had both experienced reversal, were ideal educators. Those going through with the alteration were required to endure a post-op session with them.

"I was changed in the fall, I think," Carolyn stated. "I was engaged and excited when my fiancé thought it would be a sincere notion to take me hunting with him – to show me that he could provide for me. I wasn't a country girl at all, but then again, he wasn't a country boy, either. Anyway, we thought we were hunting. We weren't; we were being hunted."

I nodded and listened intently. The love stories always caught my attention. The loss often found me allowing the tears to fall that the SCALL could not. Soon she would have her own tears and could express herself again. Tragedy sparked emotion, and my heart quickened. The time was near. The small-talk calmed the girl and took her mind off what was coming.

Carolyn had been waiting for six weeks. She could hear the sounds coming from inside the house and knew what she was getting herself into. Yet there she sat waiting and willing to continue. She was truly brave.

"I separated from my creator after a decade _or so__,_" she added. "We had…_different_ views. When I found out there were other vampires who were feeding from animals, I was delighted. I spent a great many years alone in those wild and wonderful mountains. I've made several friends since then, pulled in different directions to different destinations. I would call it fate. I think all those times...when I was walking blindly...following some unknown path that those journeys were leading me here to you."

"You're a tracker?" I asked, trying to figure out how much she knew about her gift.

"Maybe," she said after some careful thought. "I never really considered it. I look at it more like fate leading me in the direction I was meant to travel. I've always had this weight on my chest, like something is holding me down – you have it too. I was meant to come here to get my life back. To be honest, I haven't really decided what I will do from this point on, but I know it will be a beginning for me – a second chance to live the life that I was meant to lead."

Smiling, I moved a little closer to her and extended my hand. When she hesitantly took it, I pictured everything she had told me clearly in my mind, as though I was living her past with her. The sensation numbed my fingers, and I wanted to give her the warmth that would replace the cold. This is why I continued – to give peace to those who wanted it. In this convergence, I would help her meet her future.

"You know it's going to hurt, right?" I asked sympathetically.

I felt her hand twitch. She knew. Jacob came to stand beside me for moral support. She was not the only one who would feel pain, but mine was short-lived compared to what she was about to experience. I released her and moved my unruly curls away from my neck, tilting my head slightly to the side. I noted her hesitation when she saw the two dimpled scars on my neck. There was a matching pair on the opposite side. I could see why those bite marks would concern her, but her bite wouldn't have the same result. They were from the overzealous change of my grandparents.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "You won't leave a mark because no one else did. These are from a moment I wouldn't trade for anything, and I'm proud to have them."

With that, my gaze shifted to Grandfather and Grandmother, who until that moment had worn uniform expressions of guilt. They smiled at me. I proudly wore the reminder of their healing; it was a way to keep them with me always.

"Whenever you're ready."

I reached my hand out, and Jacob took it in his. I squeezed a little as she bit into my neck. He hated this part; it made him feel helpless and territorial. He was allowing the most absolute law in his tribe to be broken. While the end result meant freedom from the disease, it didn't stop his instinctual desire to protect. I needed him too much to talk him out of attending. His warmth was like the healing sun, and I felt it flow through me, giving me the strength to push my inner light out into Carolyn.

It was over quickly for me. I heard Carolyn fall to the floor, trying hard to fight the screams building in her throat. She couldn't. A loud wail rocketed out from between her lips, and I had to cover my ears to keep the drums from bursting. This was the _not fun_ part, the transition. In seeing them writhe in agony, I sometimes forgot how I was supposedly helping them. This was the part that never wavered, and I hated it. If I could find a way to shorten the duration, I would. The problem was that I didn't really have time to look for a way. Could I bypass this? Was there something I could do to hasten the result?

Jacob pulled me toward the kitchen, where a cool glass of milk waited for me on the counter. I drank it slowly, the action having no real significance beyond repetitive motion. I had my own pain to contend with. The blood inside me, uniquely able to cure, had to self-replenish; I was weak and drained. While I could have taken the easy way and gone hunting, I had given up my liquid diet fully. To go back now after being away from it for so long – I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself with just a single forest creature. I was scared that I would need something more, something that still tempted me – human blood.

The urge was the worst with the SCALLs. When they turned, a sickeningly sweet smell that was like overripe fruit filled the air. The craving was strongest for me at that point.

Jacob moved a strong hand to brush away an intrusive curl from my face. Even they were too worn out to fight with him. His lingering hand caught my chin, tilting my face upward to his. His lips were soft at first, questioning. I was losing the strength of the human smell in Jacob, but the wolf aroma was more potent than ever. I smelled sawdust, his sadness moving into me through the connection of our lips. I took that inside, changed it, and converted it to contentment, amity. I deepened the kiss, energy regenerating from the closeness between us. He was my own personal battery pack. I drew in the scent of his breath, noting the slight shift in emotion through the newest smell that was Jacob. This was chimney-fire. It represented something cozy and comfortable.

"Ahem," Dad said from across the room. "Everything's okay over here, in case you were wondering."

Dad enjoyed interrupting. Sure, he wanted to make certain I knew Carolyn was alright, but he could tell that I knew she was. His role had become something more antagonistic than fatherly, and he found great joy in tormenting Jacob. He was pleased when Jacob growled at him in response. I wouldn't complain. It could have been far worse; they could still hate one another. The petty rivalry was amusing. They were more like brothers than anything now. That was better in the long run, even if I often got stuck in the middle of their bickering.

Carolyn was not yet on steady legs, but neither was I. I nodded to Carlisle in approval when he gave me a permissive glance. He picked her up and moved her to the waiting room.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked me.

There were many mealtimes, and Grandmother loved that not only could she use her kitchen for me, but also for her and Carlisle as well. Jacob was nearly as hungry as I was at any given moment, and I was pretty sure, between the two of us, we were the sole reason for additional employment at the local grocery.

"Tired," I replied.

_If he says __I told you so__, you can throw something at him, __I offered to my father._

I noticed Dad shift from the far side of the room, ready to accept my invitation to heave something at Jacob.

"I'll take you home," Jacob replied, and I could see Dad's disappointment from the corner of my eye.

Jacob was tired too. He didn't have time to play. Between tending to me and taking care of his pack, his energy was stretched dangerously thin. Sliding out the back door, we circled around to the forest. This always made him nervous. He was sure some overeager member of the waiting party would lose all sense of control and charge. I didn't have similar fears. Those that were waiting already had more insight and control than newborns. They weren't likely to become frenzied.

We took each step with focused effort. Falling down was a bad idea. I needed to be strong for him and for me. While I appreciated his support – craved it – I couldn't let him see me in a weakened state. He would pressure me more about slowing down. Realistically, slowing down was the worst thing I could do. It would simply drag out the process for a longer period of time. I didn't want to keep them waiting any longer than they already had to. My biggest concern was there would be more coming in than I could ever handle on my own, the stream never-ending.

When I sighed, he moved closer and swung his arm over my shoulder. The added weight nearly brought me to my knees; I could barely carry myself. For a portion of the walk, no words were spoken. There was no wildlife to offer sound. Winter was dismal, void of life and hope. Even with my sunshine at my side, I couldn't put away the gloomy mood that haunted me.

"Let's go away for the day," Jacob suggested, catching me off guard.

"Go...where?"

"Anywhere," he decided. "So you can catch your breath. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," I retorted quickly. _Here we go again._

Why couldn't we just keep walking to the cottage in silence so that I could enjoy a few moments of closeness to him without the worldly stress and obligations messing it up?

"You don't look _fine_," he persisted.

"Do we really have to do this?" _Please – please let's not do this._

"Well, if you'd stop being so pigheaded and actually listen to me, I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

_Crap, we're really doing this._

"It wouldn't kill you to take a day off, you know," he continued.

"You 're one to talk, Jacob Black," I clearly couldn't keep my mouth shut. "It's not like _you're_ resting either."

"I'm not the one we're talking about here, Ness." He sighed. "It's not just me who's concerned."

"So you're the spokesman, are you?" I rolled my eyes. "When I want you to worry, I'll let you know."

"If something happens to you..." He paused, and I caught the shift in scent, his arm muscles flexing ever so slightly.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," I assured him, leaning in closer.

I didn't want to upset him. I didn't like him fretting over me, but my role as healer was far too important to let personal feelings get in the way. I had an enormous responsibility. Of all my family, he should understand that the most. He had duties as well, and aside from SCALLs, my biggest worry was him not fulfilling his obligations as Alpha. He was spending too much time with me to be doing that.

"You should be thanking me," I added. "I'm helping you do your job. This is supposed to make things _less_ stressful for you."

"My job is looking after you," he said. "Everything else is secondary."

While I wanted that to make me feel important and gloriously adored, it didn't. It made me feel guilty because his pack needed him. They should have been his priority, but they never would be, because no matter how strongly he was bound to them, the bond he had with me was stronger. I was the reason he wasn't looking after them the way that he needed to. Couldn't he do both? Could I do both if I was in his position?

Coming to stand in front of the cottage, I shifted and pulled his other arm around my shoulder, encasing myself in the perfection that was Jacob. I nuzzled my face into his chest, grumbling at the material keeping me from his smooth skin. He smelled of chimney-fire, and I was thankful that we had somehow managed to make it through the day without some catastrophic argument splitting us apart. I needed him. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I couldn't do this without him. He knew that. That made me feel all the more guilty, all the more helpless and out of control.

"I think you should sleep in your own bed tonight," I suggested.

He had been sleeping in wolf form outside my window for eight straight weeks. That might have had something to do with the black circles under his eyes. He didn't trust the bloodsucking swarm outside the main house. He thought that I didn't know, and I wasn't going to push the matter. I liked him there and slept easier knowing that he wasn't far from me.

"Maybe you should come to _our _home and keep me company," he retorted, a sly smile spreading across his perfect lips.

I experienced a sudden dampness in my mouth, accompanied by a lump in my throat that choked my words. I didn't have time to force it back down before his mouth found mine. The sweetness of sea salt flooded my taste buds, and I slid my arms around his waist, instinctively pulling him closer to me. The movement was instinctual as I tried to eliminate any excess space between us. He wasn't close enough – never close enough. Our breath was no longer two entities but belonged to one another, lungs sharing the same oxygen. He was the breath that I needed to continue. The muscles in his back twitched under the shirt, and I felt like taking hold of the offending material and ripping it free, exposing the treasure within.

My knees gave way, and I knew that I needed to stop. Nothing good could come from me so easily losing control. I was bound to take things too far, and he would have happily let me. While I might enjoy the moments that would follow, I would regret my inability to wait. I didn't want that lying on my conscience or his.

I slid under his arms and away from him. He gave a soft growl.

"Go take a few laps around," I suggested, cringing when I saw the ripple of movement under his muscle. "Soon."

"Not soon enough," he muttered and shifted before my eyes, shreds of clothing flying everywhere around us.

He padded over to me and forced his snout along my hand, making sure to dampen it.

"Gross," I whined, crinkling up my nose and wiping the slime on my pants. "See you tomorrow."

He howled into the night.

"I love you too," I whispered and dragged myself into the cottage and toward my room.


	2. SCALLless

Special thanks to Jennrosee and furious Kitten for their PTB beta fine-tuning of this chapter. **  
**

**Chapter 2 – SCALL-less**

Waking up was seriously unappealing. I didn't remember shifting in the night, but the dishevelment of the bed told a different story. The fitted sheet beneath me was soaked in sweat and sticking uncomfortably to my side. Grumbling, I shoved free of the mattress. I wasn't really a morning person.

Yawning, I moved to sit at my vanity and felt immediate comfort. The stiff wood of my chair warmed my heart and melted away the lingering crankiness. Jacob had made it for me, love and patience obvious in the detail of his creation. I took a deep breath in through my nose, pulling in the sweet scent of oak and stain.

This moment of reflection brought with it two additional realizations. One - I was alone in the cottage. The generally potent smell of Mom and Dad was not present. They hadn't come home. They always came home. Where were they? Two - Jacob was gone, but he had been in the cottage. He wasn't pacing outside my window waiting for me to wake up, dreading the start of another day. This unnerved me. While I wanted to enjoy the solitude, I couldn't. It wasn't normal – well normal based on the routine that I had developed two months ago. Something was wrong.

A sudden sense of panic washed through me, and I found it difficult to get dressed with the quaking of my fingers. Frustrated at my inability to secure the buttons, I threw the flannel shirt to the floor. I replaced it with the first dress in arms reach, a strappy satin number that cooled my now flaming skin. Alice would be pleased. She wasn't impressed with my wardrobe choices as of late and had repeatedly stated her disapproval.

"Why should it matter what I wear?" I had asked her.

"This is your _audience_," she had said thoughtfully. "If I wanted to change, I don't know if I could bring myself to bite you. You look...unkempt."

I felt pretty unkempt on the inside too, but I was pretty good at masking that. I wasn't sleeping well, which frustrated me, because I couldn't remember waking up in the night. Nor did I remember having any sort of dreams. I couldn't remember moving at all once my head hit the pillow. Yet I never woke up feeling refreshed. The drain remained and multiplied with the addition of days.

The smell of Jacob having been in the cottage strengthened my need to hurry. I was halfway to the main house when I realized that I had forgotten my shoes. The snow-covered ground licked playfully at my feet, but they were moving too fast to appreciate the chill. As I narrowed the distance, my heart raced in unison with my steps. I cursed my speed limitations; I couldn't get there quickly enough.

Panic set in at the persistent silence that remained as I closed in on the main house. The tapping of my steps was the only audible sound. A pain started in my chest, a hallow feeling that invoked fire where it spread. My hand reached to press against it, trying to keep it centralized to one location. Each thump of my heartbeat sent out vibrations, keeping the stillness at bay.

Breaking through the trees, I skidded to a halt. Digging my toes into the snow didn't stop gravity from hurling me forward from my momentum. I stayed on the ground where I fell and couldn't get up. I was awestruck at what I was seeing. What I should have seen was a gathering of vampires that were waiting for their turn – I saw nothing. The area was clear of any visible evidence that anyone had ever been there. A white, open space existed where they should have been.

Surely this had to be a dream. I was _finally_ dreaming. That was the only logical explanation to this imaginatory exploring that felt peculiarly real. Is this what I had been missing all along – a secondary life away from life, an alternate reality? Did fantasy take me to a place away from everything and everyone around me? Was this my reprieve from constant obligation?

Jacob bolted out the door and was running to me before I could blink away the vision.

"You okay?" He hesitantly offered me a hand.

A contemplative line manifested between my brows while I tried to put myself together. Not a dream. My heart momentarily stopped its clambering when his warm hand palmed my face, then instantly escalated of its rhythm once registering his touch, each beat bounding out of my chest as a forceful reminder that I was awake.

"They're gone," I whispered.

"Yep," he replied, pulling me to my feet.

I tried to pretend that he wasn't somehow directly involved in their disappearance, but it was difficult since I knew what he was capable of when it came to protecting me. How could this make him happy? It would take me decades to put their faces to names and find them, searching out each SCALL until they were given what they had originally came here for. While his intentions were noble, he was making my work harder for me. I wanted to punch him square in the jaw but had been warned by Mom how that wasn't a good idea.

"Why?" I squeaked out. _Why have you done this to me? To them?_

"You were working too hard," he said nonchalantly, pleased with himself.

"So you admit what you've done?" I continued, shocked that he could be so cavalier about something that meant more humans in the world and less vampires. _You've ruined their second chance._

"I just started the fire," Jacob said proudly. "Everyone else spread the flames."

My heart sank; I couldn't believe that my entire family had turned against me. When had they ever listened to what Jacob said? Why would they start when something so obviously important was at stake?

"Ness…" Jacob lost some of his smile. "This is a _good _thing. You look like someone died."

Though I didn't think it possible, my heart sank even lower. They were already dead. What I was meant to give them was life – the chance to live, breath, and exist freely as defined by humanity.

I tried to will away the gnawing ache that catapulted from inside me and nestled into my stomach. I felt ill, like I might very well expel the contents, only there was nothing in there to expel. It growled in response, reminding me of its desire to consume. If Jacob didn't shut his mouth, I might lose my self-control and tear a strip off of him to chew.

"You're hungry," he noticed, unmoved by my confusion. "Esme's making French Toast."

I blinked, moving forward with Jacob in a sort of haze. Flashes of the crowd whipped through my mind. I imagined their constant clatter. Even though they were amazingly quiet, together those whispers made a pronounced sound. There were no more voices; there was only the sound of our steps. I closed my eyes when we reached the stairs, not sure whether my reserve would hold up to maintain civility after what they had done.

When we entered, the smell of breakfast distracted me. With food in my mouth, maybe I could tie away the words that wanted to spout forth from my lips. Up the stairs and into the dining room, I fell into the chair. Alice followed behind me, cleaning the wet surface area where my feet had dirtied the floor.

"I'm glad to see you dressed for the occasion," she said in her whimsical voice. "You realize that you forgot to put on shoes, right?"

I didn't smile, but I experienced a new sensation. Beyond the sorrow, confusion, and fear sprung something else. I reached my hands under the chair and squeezed with all of my might to keep from reaching up and wrapping my fingers around her delicate little neck. She laughed and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Don't worry honey," Mom said as she entered the dining room to deliver food to the table. "You'll get used to it after a few days."

A few days? Did they seriously think that I would be sticking around for a few days? I had to try to catch them before they all split back off into their routine non-lives. I sighed, wishing I had paid more attention to them. Instead of viewing them as a herd, I should have individualized faces before it became their turn. I should have taken more time between transitions to bond with them, to reaffirm that they were making the right choice.

How could they have given up so quickly, so quietly? After waiting all this time, I had disappointed them. While I had not personally dropped the axe, the axe was obviously dropped, and without my consent or knowledge. I would leave after breakfast. Their scents wouldn't be hard to track. They couldn't have left _that_ long ago. I had to try.

My family had all betrayed me - every last one of them – except for Rosalie and Emmett. I missed her especially. If she had been there, I would have changed her right then and there, because I still trusted her, and I wanted desperately to show her that she could trust me. If she were with me, it wouldn't have happened; she would never have allowed them to make such a horrible decision. She wouldn't have let them leave; nor would she have let my family force them to go.

It was quiet without her and Emmett. They were taking another sabbatical. This one had been to stay away from the SCALL. She was jealous of their change. Emmett wasn't ready to make the shift, and they needed to do it together. While I knew that she wouldn't wait for long, they needed the chance alone to explore their options without invading eyes and distraction. Knowing that she needed to be away didn't stop me from wishing she was there in that moment.

Food was placed before me, and Grandfather stood to propose a toast. "To SCALL."

I snorted. As if they had a right to toast the evicted. The wood from the chair splintered into my palms, and I could feel my ring pressing into my finger; I wanted it to snap apart for what _he_ had done to me. I wanted to scream; it was inching its way into my throat, and in any moment it was going to burst through my lips, possibly tearing them all apart in its release. I wouldn't be the only one to suffer - I would make sure that every occupant in the room felt the wrath too. They deserved it and had earned it.

"Renesmee," Grandmother offered. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

I noted Jasper's entrance. I didn't see him, but I felt his presence in the instant flood of warmth. Did they really think that I was going to take the news without resistance? Would a little trickle of calm stop the tidal wave from crashing out? It was swishing inside me, rocking me back and forth. I was about to drown them all.

Jacob and Dad walked in at the same time, uniform smiles plastered on their faces. I felt my eye twitch, the hammers in my head transmuting into drills. Dad's smile dripped off his face instantly in hearing my distress.

"Jacob." Dad spoke through strained teeth. "Did you tell her?"

"I wrote her a note," he explained, his own happiness wavering.

"Bad dog," said the voice that I needed more than anything.

The anger gave way to relief for her appearance. I ran into Rosalie's arms, the ocean current inside me releasing onto her shoulders. She was everything that I needed - the only one that I wanted.

I sobbed pitifully. "They sent them away."

When Jacob tried to reach toward me to comfort, Rosalie hissed, and he decided against it.

"It's not what you think," he continued. "I...left a note."

"Did it not occur to you, mutt," Rosalie scolded. "That she would be too worried to _look_ for a note?"

"She was sleeping." He pled his case. "She needed to rest."

I wiped at my eyes, trying to let it all sink in and regain my composure. Rosalie guided me back to my chair, wiping the bits of wood debris onto the floor. Her icy glare never left Jacob, and I am pretty sure that if he could have dug a hole in the middle of the dining room floor, he would have crawled into it.

"Edward," she commanded. "Please explain to your daughter what has transpired."

"We organized…" Dad stammered, caught between _hearing_ my scattered thoughts and aggravation at Jacob over having let it get to that point.

"We worked all night," Alice added enthusiastically.

"Interviewing and cataloguing those who are left," Mom continued.

"We documented everything," Carlisle stated. "For you to review. Once you've seen the printed pages, we will dispose of them. You won't forget them or when they are due to arrive."

"We made a schedule for them to come," Grandmother offered. "To give you some breathing room."

"We organized," Dad repeated, as though I hadn't heard him clearly the first time.

_I thought you sent them away. I thought _he_ put you up to it._

My words wouldn't come out. I needed a few moments to register what they were saying. They were helping by trying to make things easier for me. Without seeing the daunting number of SCALLs, the pressure to change them wouldn't be so overwhelming for me. They were intervening, because I was too stubborn to admit that I was in over my head. They knew that I was tired whether I tried to hide it or not - they knew me. And still, I had seen the worst in all of them, instead of giving them a chance to explain what had happened.

"It _was_ Jacob's idea," Dad admitted.

Jacob stood, looking like I had taken one of the drills from my brain and flung it into his heart. He was a wreck; I had wrecked him. I frowned, waiting for the words advancing in my brain to expel from my lips.

_I'm sorry._

Only two words could express how I felt, and even they got lost in my silent appreciation for my family. The tears came again, and I moved my hands to my face to shield my visible embarrassment. I wasn't done overreacting, after all.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper from behind the protective barrier.

"You need to eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Mom said, thinking a shift of attention was in order.

I had lost my appetite and was unable to will the utensil into my hand. That was when I smelled _her_. She walked hesitantly into the room, having waited for the calm before entering. She looked the same - sort of. Her features were similar, but without the added benefit of vampiric enhancement.

What she had lost in false beauty, she had gained in confidence. She moved straight to me and stopped to stand next to my chair. I forced my hand around the fork and speared a piece of bread. Carolyn's scent was divine, and it was better to have the food in my mouth than to take away the life she had only just regained the day before.

"I just wanted to thank you again, in person," she stated.

I swallowed without chewing and gulped down the syrup-covered goodness in hopes that it would push the flame with it into my gut.

"One day, I will think of a way to truly show you what you've given me," she added, nervous now at my lack of response.

"You're welcome," I replied stiffly, the saliva building up into pools in my mouth. "Really...I'm glad to have helped."

"That pull we talked about before." She rubbed her hands together anxiously. "I still feel the tug, sort of, but the weight is gone. It's like it lifted right off my chest."

"Oh," I responded cautiously between bites. "A lot of your experiences might seem less intensified now."

I wanted to take my fork and skewer her with it. She would taste better than the French Toast in my mouth – and that was saying a lot as this was my favorite breakfast food. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to find the strength to resist. Taking a deep breath, though I wanted to, would be a horrific idea.

"Carolyn," Grandmother offered, saving me from myself. "Why don't you wait for me outside? I'm ready to drive you to the airport."

They were all watching me curiously. I met each of their gazes briefly, amazed that I was the only one in the room finding restraint difficult. I was only a half breed - half vampire, half human. I wasn't even a vegetarian anymore, not in the immortal sense. My diet was strictly substance-based.

I could walk into a crowded room of people without ever once questioning my reserve where blood-dining was concerned, but something inside of me shifted when I gave them their life back. It wasn't just Carolyn. It was all the ones that I had turned. Their too sweet scent was vaguely unappealing to the remaining vampires in my family, but to me it was nearly irresistible. It constantly tested my abstinence. This was why Grandfather and Grandmother did the post-op interview. I couldn't be trusted; the denial was far too stressful for me.

Carolyn seemed a little confused but noted the shift in atmosphere. She hadn't lost all her senses in the switch back to normalcy; danger lights flashed instinctively in her mind. She smiled again and exited the room with a quickened pace. The door could be heard shortly thereafter.

I took another bite of my breakfast, chomping down on the fork inside my mouth. When I looked up from my plate, everyone looked away awkwardly, as though they hadn't been staring knives into me moments before.

"Thank you," I repeated, frustrated with myself and the continued silence. "For organizing."

"So," Alice sang in her angelic voice. "What are you going to do with an entire week off?"

"A week?" I asked.

"Well," she countered. "Six days after today."

_Why do they always try to overlook my short-comings?_

Dad offered me a knowing look. He – most of all – understood the torment inside me. He had overcome the same crazy hunger where my mother was concerned. Her blood had called to him stronger than any he had ever known. That seemed unfair to me. He had one person to keep alive. I gave life to many and threatened to take it away just by being in their cured presence. It was a horrible twist of fate and a tease to what I could do.

I tried to think back to Aro, and he had offered the same sweet scent, but I hadn't felt like it was controlling me. I didn't remember being particularly overwhelmed by the urge to drink him. Maybe it was because he was my first. Maybe I was so swept up in the newness of my ability that I never had a chance to register his effect on me. I wasn't about to hunt him down to get my answer. I didn't need to; I had Alice, who still peeked in from time to time in an attempt to curb a vague curiosity.

Grandfather and Grandmother were also omitted from my primal urges. He did find it fascinating that they were immune, but I chalked it up to another anomaly due to the nature of their change. While they were very much human, their transition had been so different for all of us. To my knowledge, the other family members had no difficulty in finding restraint either, as though the binds that existed between us would never sever, regardless of our biology or condition. I was grateful for that. They had adjusted well to the change and were happier than I can ever remember them being prior to it.

"I guess I should have a look at the list," I decided.

"Boring." Rosalie yawned. "I'm taking you to get a make-over."

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?" I whined, sinking lower into my seat as Alice and Rosalie made all sorts of girlie plans for me without my permission.

When Jacob came up behind me, offering me a hand, I felt my heart start to piece itself back together again. He had forgiven me; I had forgiven him. We were pretty good at _getting_ mad at one another, but not very good at _staying_ mad at one another. It was our thing, something that came along with being so similarly stubborn and unwilling to bend.

The documents took me a little over fifteen minutes to review, and then they were disposed of – it wasn't a good idea to leave something like that lying around. Inside my head was the safest place they could possibly be. Purpose renewed, I felt a sheer sense of relief in having it all mapped out before me. I would be finished with the waiting list in six months. It definitely helped me to realize that there was an end in sight.

Sure – the list would grow, but it seemed more manageable in having it all out there on paper for me. A timeline eased my worry. They knew what to expect, and I knew what I had to offer. Jacob's idea was truly that of a great leader, and I was proud of my Alpha. I wasn't quite ready to admit that fact, but I wouldn't let him dwell on it for much longer. The smell of sawdust was my least favorite scent.


	3. Favors

**Author's note – **special thank you to PTB betas Pain Jane and ChloeCougar for tidying up this chapter.

**Chapter 3 – Favors**

It surprised me that I had survived the afternoon. Between Alice and Rosalie, I had been dressed, undressed, and redressed roughly five hundred million times. Once that was finished, they had accessorized, which had been very unappealing to me. Still, the familiarity of it was comforting.

The bright side of the joint attention was that I had successfully made it through the day without spending alone time with Rosalie – she wouldn't discuss her desire to be changed openly.

Of all my vampire family, Rosalie wanted to change the most. I remembered her disappointment at Christmas – when Grandfather and Grandmother received their shifting gift, she was terribly unimpressed. It didn't seem to matter to her that they had moved toward their human future together, united in their decision. She saw no logic in me making her wait. Without Emmett's approval, I wouldn't consider changing her. While she had been ready to have her _disease_ cured since the moment she was turned into a vampire, Emmett wasn't ready.

It wasn't my place to play marital counselor, but I understood a little about compromise and its role in long term relationships. I had two fantastic role models, Mom and Dad, whose love was boundless and ever-enduring. I hoped for something similar with Jacob and me, fearing it wouldn't be as easy as my parents made it look. Whatever decision Rosalie and Emmett came to would need to be a united one before I would agree to the reversal. Her mind was set. It was her responsibility to persuade him, not mine.

The shopping extravaganza was not the end of the day. To my dismay, I was hosting a dinner at _our_ cabin. I didn't even live there, and yet I was being volunteered to serve a meal and entertain guests in the cabin that Jacob had built. Wasn't I supposed to be on vacation? Where was this free time they had promised me?

I had no idea how to host a gathering; nor did I know whom to invite to such an event. Alice happily took over the planning, and thankfully, the guest list was short: Jacob, me, Leah, Mike, Seth, Grandpa, and Sue.

It surprised me when the evening started off well. The tension dissipated once they had all arrived. It wasn't the grand celebration I had feared; it was a quiet combination of close family. Mom and Dad showed up conveniently after the feed. Of course, they had already eaten. Seth cleaned up what I thought might make it into the fridge for leftovers.

I appreciated him. He was often my guiding light in Jacob's mood swings. Seth was immune to the temperament issues the other wolves experienced. Being Leah's little brother had led him through greater battles than shape-shifting. While he had reached maturity some time ago, it was difficult for me to view him as an adult. I tried very hard to treat him maturely, but I sometimes failed miserably. Had it been so long ago that I was seeking my own emotional independence? Would he do his growing in the same fashion I had? Evasion hadn't been an effective means to that end.

"You've done real good, kid," Grandpa said from across the table to Jacob. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"It's a little empty at the moment." Jacob instantly shifted his attention to me. "It'll be more comfortable once Ness moves in."

Why did he have to put me on the spot like that? Grandpa's lifted brow had me wanting to crawl under the table and hide, and he wasn't the only one looking. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for my response too. The only one negatively affected by the seemingly innocent comment was Dad.

"_After_ she marries me, of course," Jacob added, making me shrink another foot in my chair.

I hadn't exactly talked to Grandpa about that. I hadn't been able to talk to him about much of anything since my return. The SCALL monopolized all my time, and upon looking across the table at him, I felt guilty for shirking my responsibilities as a granddaughter.

While he would never admit it, I knew that he was worried about my health. I could tell by the way he surveyed me, not with curiosity but with concern. I loaded an unnaturally wide smile on my face and aimed it at him, trying to thwart his investigation.

"Speaking of marriage," Leah piped up. "We have an announcement to make."

It took great effort to hide my relief at the interruption. Seeing Leah so happy was great – seeing her in any capacity was nice. With the crowd of vampires outside the main house, there was no way she was stepping within a two-mile radius of it or me. That would have put her far too close to them.

Being with me meant being surrounded by _bloodsuckers_, ones she hadn't grown accustomed to. The fresh scents lingered uncomfortably due to her heightened senses. I knew that the smell bothered Jacob too – he had referred to it as being squirted in the nose with bleach – but he would have moved the moon and the stars for me if it were possible. Odors weren't enough to keep him away – nothing could.

I would see Leah flying overhead from time to time in the beginning. She was obviously checking in, but that was as close as she came. The distance, while disheartening, was mutually understood. She couldn't visit me any more than I could leave my post to visit her.

Besides, she was far too busy to hover. Her newfound love ate up the majority of her time. She had taken to Mike in true imprinting fashion, and he seemed equally smitten with her. This was our _formal_ introduction, and the poor man was visibly nervous. Not that I could blame him when taking into consideration the heckling crowd – we weren't exactly an unintimidating looking group.

Mike had barely touched his food during dinner. Nor had he found many words to add to our short conversations. What Leah saw in him, I wasn't initially sure. With an average height and build, he was a typical human. He was very unlike her and positively boring. Perhaps, with the constant excitement in my life, I was desensitized to normality. The only thing that struck me as impressive were his pale blue eyes and how they kept trying to steal glances at Mom and Dad when they thought no one was looking. How much did he know?

"We're getting married," Leah persisted, when she was sure that she had our undivided attention.

"That's great!" Mom seemed relieved. "When's the big day?"

"In about a month." She jabbed him with an encouraging elbow. "Right, Mike?"

"Right," he stammered, coughing lightly when he lost his voice.

I wondered if he knew what he was getting into with Leah. Aside from the obvious shape-shifting thing, she had a pretty aggressive personality. He was more reserved, the role of follower suiting nicely. In retrospect, it was an oddly perfect connection. They actually were compatible, opposing forces balancing each other out. She wasn't good with competition, and I doubted that he would offer her any.

Mike was expectedly edgy, but comfort in being around us would come eventually – it would have to for things to work with them. In my opinion, he was doing pretty well in maintaining composure. Either he knew a little about us and was taking the rest in, or he knew nothing about us and was about to find it all out. I felt a little sorry for him either way.

"Well," Sue said hesitantly. "That's very fast."

It was fast, but Leah was sure of her path, had faith in her direction, and believed in her heritage. Why should she wait? Waiting was like postponing the inevitable, and she was ready. She had already wasted enough time.

She had been prepared to move on with her life for a while, even before Mike had come along – maybe that was why she had finally found him the day we returned from our rescue mission. He had added incentive to do something that would have happened with or without him. He was the gentle push forward she needed where I had given her the giant shove that had caused the death of Sam and Emily.

"There's plenty of time to change your mind," Jacob added in Mike's direction, inviting an icy glare from Leah.

Seth laughed, which caused me to momentarily release the guilt I placed on myself, and he proceeded to bump knuckles with Jacob. I questioned not only their maturity but also their sanity. She might not be able to turn into a wolf anymore, but that didn't make her human form any less resilient or menacing. When his eyes met hers, Seth cringed a little before proceeding to wipe the smile off his face.

It was strange seeing her so enthusiastic – even with their antics. Her skin seemed to glow. Maybe it was just the imprinting that did that to her, but I suspected it had more to do with the relief of having her mind free of pack thoughts. It was always very crowded in there for her.

With only herself to contend with, she was noticeably content. I was happy for her. It was more than I could have hoped that she would find. As a bonus, she was getting the husband she had dreamed of, and maybe additions to the family would come after that. I would be forever thankful to be able to witness it, even if watching the Mike Newton boy made me yawn.

When we travelled to Volterra to rescue her, a small part of me had feared we would be unsuccessful: we weren't. While she would never know the reason behind her crucial change, simply knowing she had found the strength to find freedom awed me. While I was the catalyst to her shifting choice, she was the one to carry it out.

Instead of continuing her heritage as a wolf, she had risen above that limitation and had become an eagle. This allowed her to fulfill her responsibilities in a new way – as a watcher. I might have shown her the door, but it was her choice to open it. Now, with Mike at her side, she would walk through it – they would walk through it together. What resided on the other side would complete her journey. I was blessed with the chance to watch her progression, to be a part of it.

"Well," Grandpa said, scooting from the table. "I've got a patrol to do. For some reason, the roads are all jammed up. The locals are complaining. You kids hear anything about a bunch of tourists in town?"

The instant silence caused a raised eyebrow. His suspicion had him backpedalling.

"Actually, never mind," he decided, as I opened my mouth to explain it was the herd of vampires leaving town that had increased traffic flow. "I think this is a need-to-know type situation."

Sue winked at me when Grandpa helped her put on her coat. She knew. She was the only reason he hadn't sent in the cavalry over my lack of visits. I wasn't sure exactly how she was keeping his curiosity at bay, but the twinkle in his eyes told me the answer was on a need-to-know basis too, and I neither needed nor wanted to know.

They were gone for around two seconds when Leah joined me in the kitchen. I was rinsing dishes while she loaded them into the dishwasher. She had something on her mind, and I wanted to make sure that she didn't overextend privacy's reach. I looked over my shoulder and caught Jacob staring at me with a snide smirk on his lips, like he was about to say something that would make me want to fly across the kitchen to the table and pummel him.

"Yep," he said thoughtfully to Mike. "Look at them. Sort of makes your heart sing, doesn't it? Nice dinner. Nice company. Sitting back and relaxing while they clean up the mess."

"Jake," Mom interjected on my behalf. "Remember the time I sprained my hand punching you in the face?"

"Sure, sure," he replied, widening his grin.

"I wonder if I would sprain it now," she continued thoughtfully.

Having distracted them, I turned back to Leah. We continued with the task idly. She was building up the nerve to ask me something. It was hard for her, throwing anything out in the open like that, and I was the only person she would ever be that forward with. She didn't fear how it would make her appear weak or out of control. Whatever it was, I knew that it was important and required my full attention.

"Should we go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Can you show him?" she blurted out, hopeful eyes locking with mine.

"Does he know anything?"

_This shouldn`t be too hard, right?_

"No," she admitted.

_Crap. _

"Does he know about Jacob?" I continued. "About the pack?"

_How does he not know _anything_?_

"No," she replied, somewhat edgier.

_Crap. Crap._

"Does he at least know about you?"

_Come on Leah! Give me something to work with here._

"No," she said, chewing on her lip. "Nothing at all."

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

While distractions were marvelous, the escalating worry in the kitchen was quickly gaining favor over picking at one another. I looked at them then. They had moved to the living room. Jacob was draped over the arm of the too-white couch he refused to get rid of until I moved in.

I wasn't about to admit that I had already gotten used to its presence. He needed to have some sort of incentive in his mind, something that would make him feel like he was giving it up for me, like it would even the score somehow.

What he didn't realize was that we were already tied. We were bound together inside and out, and no balancing of the scales was required. The two of us were the centrifugal force, and yet I had somehow failed to make my intentions clear to him. He still worried about my choice, afraid he might lose me. I wasn't sure how I could convince him other than to marry him. I was ready – mostly. I just had other priorities, things that were far more important than what bed I slept in.

"You'll do it, right?" she pleaded, which brought my focus back to her.

I turned to look at them all again. They were content and conversational in the open room. A buzzing started at my temples and worked its way around my head. The drills were turning into something new. They were individualizing, each pulse unique and out of rhythm. It felt like a swarm of bees in my brain, and as quickly as it came, it disappeared. The dull sensation remained as it always did, but the largest portion of the pain simply vanished.

I looked to Dad, who instantly showed concern. He was the only one I couldn't hide myself from, and it caused extensive aggravation. I was getting better at masking things, but lately, these strange episodes were happening more and more. The headaches and the restlessness were just a few of the symptoms proving my dire need for rest. It had taken them thrusting the vacation on me for me to see the requirement, but I was prepared to accept their offering.

First, I needed to cater to Leah's request. One of two things was bound to happen. Either Mike would tear out of the cabin in terror, or he would go into silent shock. I couldn't imagine him taking the news well at all. It was pretty unfair that she was leaving it all to me.

Seriously, how could she make a wedding date without him knowing about her ability to turn into a bird? She was setting herself up for failure by building a relationship on unsteady ground. He deserved to know the truth. While she planned to use me to hasten the information transfer, it didn't stop the fact that he might not be ready for such an onslaught of insight. It was more than most mortals could comprehend, and he was bound to be overwhelmed. Unlike us, he was human – frail, oblivious, and _normal. _

Would he run? Would she chase? Was this the game they planned to play? I guessed that made me the referee, and I didn't like the idea of that.

I felt my steps bringing me closer to the group, the rush of nerves disconcerting. Sighing, I opened up Jasper's door inside myself. Forcing the calm became easier the more that I utilized the little trick. While I understood it was merely my subconscious driving me, it was still nice to know that I wouldn't have to get rid of his security blanket.

Jacob patted his lap, and as much as I wanted to take him up on the personal connection, my stance was all business. It was better to get it done and over with than to procrastinate any longer. I hoped Leah was ready for Mike's reaction. Dad passed me a sympathetic glance when he realized what was about to happen.

"Mike," I said directly, watching his eyes move from Leah's to mine. "I'm about to do something weird, and I want you to be prepared."

"Okay," he said slowly, drawing out the word.

I could hear his heart rate increase, and I second-guessed whether I had started things off in the right direction. It had the potential to end very badly. When Mike began to stand, Jacob gently pushed him back onto the couch. My wolf's expression showed confusion only briefly; he trusted me and would help in any way that he could. While he appreciated taunting Leah, he knew how serious the moment was, how life-altering the gift of my sight would be.

"I just need to show you something, okay?" I asked, moving to kneel in front of him.

"Show me something?" he repeated, as the thud in his chest grew louder.

I smiled and reached my hands toward his face. He flinched, and I immediately felt guilty for not being able to explain myself first – my sight _was_ my explanation. Leah stood behind me and smiled reassuringly; it was her presence that kept him from leaping off the couch and out of the cabin when I started streaming the visions into his head.

I noted the change in his expressions – how they moved from fear, to confusion, to awe, to anger, and finally understanding. Never once did he take his eyes from hers. They were truly bound, locked by the unseen force of their connection.

When I had given him everything that I could, from the beginning about the wolves, then the evolution of Leah, and finally finishing with my vampire family, I was surprised at how well he seemed to take it. Until he, unfortunately, leaned forward and threw up all over the pretty new dress Alice had bought for me.

#

Getting everything cleaned up and settled down didn't take as long as I had thought it might have. Mike quickly found his stomach, and once the boys thought he was comfortable enough they started cracking jokes to get him smiling. Leah spent the entire time pacing back and forth; fear dimmed the new shine I had seen in her. It really was important for things to go well, and I hoped that I hadn't ruined her chances by what I had shared with him.

I tried again to view him from her eyes and decided that, while he was boring to me, he was well suited for her. I felt vaguely like I knew him – an apparent side-effect to the connection I had made with him.

My imagination wondered about what his human upbringing had been like. I produced a vision of his life that surprised me, the clarity unsettling. He would give Leah her needed sense of normal, and I found myself mildly jealous at his basic existence. Not that she needed my permission, but having allies is never a bad thing.

The cabin was nearly empty, and I found myself lingering in the dining area. I sat in a mismatched chair, laughing inside as I knew where the missing piece was. Jacob had given it to me on my birthday, the smooth oak matching the remaining chairs around the large wooden table. When I moved in, my chair would move with me, completing the set.

My fingers shifted in what had become a habit, my thumb gliding inward to rub the promise Jacob had made to me, the promise that I had made to him in accepting the ring. It was a symbol of our future.

Mom and Dad stood in the living room, figures stiff as stone statues. Sometimes, it unnerved me to watch their lack of movement. His arm was draped around her waist, and her body was curved into him. If I didn't realize they were _two_ beings, it would have surprised me to find out that they weren't physically connected, joined in spirit and body. They were a perfect fit – two puzzle pieces uniquely created to interlock. Would I have that same contentment when I tied myself to Jacob? Did I have it already? Was I ready to move ahead to the next phase of my life?

Fear, doubt, and general lack of ambition made it easy to postpone the inevitable. There were many reasons to resist, but stronger than all those little excuses was a reason to look forward to our marriage: a positive. It would mean never having to be without him. It would mean finally answering my heart's silent plea, soothing the strain that filled me when he wasn't near. It would mean never waking up in my bed alone, grasping for empty air. I would have someone to help me carry the load that I hadn't realized was becoming impossible to haul alone.

That was the trouble, the deciding factor in my delay. I couldn't ethically force any more strain on him, and while he was already directly involved in my life, marriage escalated his supportive role. He was already bending beyond flexibility. I didn't want to break him.

Yawning was all it took to circulate the still air. Mom and Dad moved instantly, as though they had been waiting for nothing more than for me to show signs of sleepiness. Smiling lightly at me, they moved toward the door.

"Shall we wait for you outside?" Mom asked tentatively, hinting that it would be alright if I wanted to stay a while longer.

"I was thinking about staying," I said casually, not really sure what to expect in their reaction.

"Certainly," Dad replied. "Jacob would be pleased to walk you home later. When should we expect you?"

He hadn't quite caught my meaning, but I had caught his. I knew that they needed time to themselves. Having me at home again was something they enjoyed, but they also missed the freedom they had experienced in my two-month absence. Their honeymoon had been short-lasted, and they had never quite experienced the freshness of their new marriage because of me. My presence was not regretted, but it had inhibited their ability to explore the private privilege of their relationship. My brief adventure to South America had been the closest thing they had been given for solitude, and while they had spent a large portion of the time missing me, they had also been given the kind of independence that lovers need to learn about each other.

My explorations had been of a different nature, and as a direct result of my excursion, I felt confident enough to let my desires be known. They existed, but I was in control.

"I was thinking of spending the night," I explained.

I couldn't decide who was more surprised, Jacob or Dad. Both jaws went slack.

"I think that would be fine," Mom said before Dad could argue. "As long as..."

I felt the pink rise in my cheeks, and she smirked.

"Of course not," she said.

"This is a _bad_ idea," Dad decided, his easy stance shifting to parentally firm.

"Edward," Mom crooned, sliding her hand ever so delicately over his arm. "It really will be fine."

"We've had this discussion before," he argued, torn between giving into her touch and standing his ground.

The pleading look in his eyes meant that he wouldn't be able to fight her for long. I understood his concern, but he also needed to understand that they had laid some solid groundwork in my beliefs. I wouldn't let things go too far.

_You can trust me._

"It's not you I worry about," he countered, a warning glance shooting immediately at Jacob.

Jacob shrugged, and I wanted to rise from my chair and smack him for his lack of persuasive efforts.

_Jacob would never do anything without my permission. I promise you can trust me._

"It's easy to _think_ you're in control," Dad persisted.

"You controlled yourself," Mom added. "And I wasn't easy to deny."

She fluttered her lashes, and I could sense the change in tide. It was decided. Whatever was there in her soft expression moved him in a way I had never seen. If his heart could beat, I would have heard a steady decrease, something more than passion's increase. It was absolute contentment, the steady love that comes beyond desire's initial kiss.

I smiled to them both as they left our cabin. _Our cabin._ The words flowed through my mind with considerable ease, and while I realized that I didn't live here yet, I would someday soon. It felt like mine, like I was a part of the etched wood so delicately crafted by my wolf. Yawning again, I pushed myself free from the out-of-place chair.

Jacob had an odd expression on his face, and he smelled like something new. I had a hard time placing it at first, but it didn't take long for me to distinguish the dangerous scent. I had put myself at risk. Jacob Black, my sweet and innocent boyfriend, smelled like a forest-fire: unrestrained. Could I tame him, or would I need to leave after all? Would the flame graze my skin and consume me, or would I be able to avoid its onslaught?

He patted the couch next to him, and my heart mimicked the movement of his hand, thumping impatiently inside my chest. Could he hear it? It sounded like it was echoing through the open space. I swallowed hard, trying to press down the lump that was inching its way upward in my throat. Taking a deep breath did little to stem my nervous reaction. I drew his scent in deeper, the fire spreading and gaining strength as it consumed me. Part of me considered running for the door. I wasn't scared of him, not really. I was more scared of my reaction to being so close to him – unsupervised - unsupervised . Would I be able to keep my promise?

I didn't have a choice but to gap the distance. Where else was I going to go? I had given Mom and Dad free reign of the cottage, and I wasn't naive enough to consider interrupting them. My steps were labored, like my feet were bricks. Then he smiled. The weight shifted, and the flames lifted it up toward my chest where they replanted themselves.

The tension released instantly when he slid his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. The blaze remained, but we were ahead of the sparks. Sighing, I marveled in the calm that I found next to him. We sat silently for a while, words unimportant when weighed against the reality of our love. I pictured us there together, years in the future, with the same quiet perfection.

I needed the vacation to sit back and reflect on the change that had come so swiftly into my life. In sitting with him, those responsibilities seemed outside the looking-glass, at bay outside the walls of our home. They couldn't touch us there; we were protected. Inside the wooden sanctuary of our cottage, we were normal. We were two simple people with only each other to consider. Going outside again would be difficult; staying inside would be a different kind of difficult. Which was safer?

"Could you do me a favor?" Jacob asked, his voice playful.

Crinkling up my nose, I turned to look him straight in the face. My fortitude for additional favors was weak, and I needed to be careful to what I agreed.

"I think I might be all favored out," I admitted.

"Well this shouldn't be hard for you at all then," he replied, brilliant white teeth exposed between the curl of his lips. "I want you to take one day this week and do something that _you _want to do."

I considered the implications of his statement. I had already spent time on myself – when I had left for two months. My purpose was outside that scope, and I no longer needed to sate my desires for contentment. My peace came from sharing my gift with others and helping them in the ways they could not help themselves. Asking me to stop was unfair, even if only for a day. It was counterproductive and altogether unappealing.

"Do you not know me at all?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Better than you know yourself," he stated confidently, moving his free hand to sweep away an unruly curl from my face.

My skin sizzled at the continued contact on my cheek. Inhaling deeply, I took in the flame, savoring the burn that rushed its way into the pit of my stomach. My heart hitched, causing internal alarms to sound.

The warning got lost in my response when he leaned forward to kiss me. The heat disoriented me by blurring my vision. Closing my eyes, I tried to find my center. The single presence of my being got lost as two souls danced through one joined space.

His salty lips tasted of the sea, and I drew in the ocean. The heat between us trailed along my limbs, internally mirroring the response of my skin.

"Too hot," I murmured.

We were no longer ahead of the fire. It had caught up to us, circling around and capturing us in the moment just before incineration. My pulse strengthened its rhythm, and I knew that he heard it. With every accelerated beat his urgency rose, and I knew that he was losing the control that I had lost the moment he pressed his lips to mine. My hair ensnared his hands, the spirals making a last ditch effort in stopping potential disaster.

"Yes, Jacob," I whispered, answering his unasked question.

He released me then, and for a moment, I was reminded of the all too familiar sting of his rejection. Clutching my chest, I recoiled into the couch as the liquid filled my eyes. My human hormones had taken control and ruined my magical moment. He had felt the fire too, but instead of it urging him onward, the flame irritated his skin – I had burned him.

"A few laps," he said between ragged breaths.

The line forming between my brows burrowed deeper.

"A few laps," he repeated, trying to steady himself.

My confusion manifested as I watched him. Frustration tainted his perfect face, and I wanted to soothe away the pain that I had placed there. At the very least, I needed to apologize. I heard the grinding then, caused by the pressure from his clamped jaw.

His heart-rate was elevated, and I realized it was not repulsion he was feeling, but emotion. He was equally distraught in the intensity of our connection, but unlike me, he had enough sense to try to stop us both from doing something we would regret.

Watching him try to regain composure, I laughed, and this caused the tears to spill over the edges. He caught the liquid scent, and everything shifted. He knelt before me on the floor to survey the damage.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

His hand moved to wipe a tear from my cheek but stopped short in order to prevent any additional damage.

"A few laps?" I asked as a sly smile developed on my lips.

"Yeah," he replied, humor changing his tone. "To release some...tension."

"Do you think that would help me?" I wondered aloud. _Nope. Not at all._

He kissed me lightly on the cheek. It was strange to have that sort of touch. The heat was there, but not the rush of desire. It was nice, and I wanted to feel it again.

"Can you do me a favor?" I requested while fluttering my lashes.

"For you, the world," he returned easily.

"Can you have a _little_ less faith in me?"

"Not a chance."

Sighing, he leaned over me and scooped me up in his arms. It was the coziest I had ever felt in my life, and I never wanted it to end.

"Let's go to bed," he said. "To _sleep_."

I laughed, and he carried me up the stairs.


	4. Conduit

Thank you to PTB McGee42 and evelyn-shaye for polishing this chapter.

**Chapter 4 – Conduit**

"Ness," called a strained voice. "Wake up."

I grumbled and tried to fight my uncooperative eyes into focus. Neither my body nor the dark-filled room was willing to relent. The bed was overly comfortable, complete with my own heating blanket – Jacob. Not that I experienced cold, but that didn't mean that I wasn't prone to a chill now and again – especially when he was too far away from me.

"Hmm," I mumbled, still not quite able to drag myself back to reality.

"You've got some explaining to do." Jacob was out of the bed and pacing back and forth before I could even consider responding.

I was stuck inside the cloudy area between the conscious and subconscious. Awake meant Jacob, which was appealing in its own way, but I was still tired.

"Aren't I supposed to be on vacation?" I whined, taking the pillow and hauling it over my face.

When he pulled it away, things became alarmingly clear. _Campfire_. He was mad. Was he mad _at me_? Why would my sleeping make him angry? I sat upright in the bed and instinctively reached my hand toward his face, but he pulled away, started pacing again, and made sure to fling the dagger directly at my heart by evading me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Who is _he_?" The anger gave way to something else, which turned the dagger sharply sideways.

"Who?"

"I'm not upset," he continued, trying another tactic, which caused the dagger handle to swing back and forth. "I mean, I know I was gone for a long time. I just want to know who you're dreaming about when I want you to be dreaming about me."

"Jacob," I replied, growing annoyed with his continued frustration. "I don't _dream_."

"Sure, sure."

"I guess that isn't entirely accurate," I admitted. "I don't _remember _my dreams."

"Right," he persisted. "Okay ... so tell me who the vampire is that you _accidently_ put into my head."

Before I could get the question out about how I was supposed to know, Jacob picked up my ringing cell phone from the bedside table. There was a brief moment where he _almost_ handed it to me, but his emotions got the better of him, and he answered it. I wasn't sure who he thought would be on the other end of the receiver – as if some mystery man would be calling me in the middle of the night – but it wasn't a stranger. I recognized Dad's voice, though I couldn't make out the words.

"Oh." Jacob's brow furrowed with something that seemed a lot like guilt and relief. "Yeah. We'll be right there."

I expected him to give me more details, but he didn't. I narrowed my eyes when he reached for my hand, not quite sure that I wanted his help out of bed. The blade had fallen out of the gaping hole that he had created when he rejected me.

"Hey," he began defensively. "You're the one who told me to have a little less faith in you."

"I'm pretty sure that's _not_ what I meant. As _if_ you need to feel threatened by whatever imaginary person you saw in my head. I've met so many different people at this point that a strange face shouldn't have any effect on you at all." My arguments, though valid, were not going to calm him down so I opted for distraction. "Care to share what this is all about?"

"We'd find out sooner if you'd hurry up," he suggested, before dragging me off the bed and into his instant warmth.

Our potential debate was halted by my curiosity about what was going on at the main house, and he wanted to know as badly as I did. I hadn't been able to hear what was said, but I could tell that it wasn't anything light-hearted and vacation-like. Something was wrong.

From what I had gathered, I had been dreaming about another man – not an ideal dream-sequence to share with my future husband, but was it my fault if he looked without my permission? That was the only thing that could have ignited the campfire: jealousy.

_Nahuel _– I had chosen Jacob over the only male version of my kind. Had I been dreaming of him? If that had been the case, then Jacob would have referred to him by name. Who was this mystery man that had collided with my subconscious, and why couldn't I remember him?

I wanted to reach over and strip the memory, which would, in turn, pull it into me, but that would have been wrong – horribly, undeniably, temptingly wrong. Invading his thoughts was not a good way to build rapport and grow our budding relationship, though my good sense couldn't see the harm in wanting to.

It was exhilarating to race him to the main house. In human form, he was much slower than me, and I had lost sight of him at the halfway point, which caused me to increase my pace. He would cheat so that he could win – he always did.

Being nothing if not predictable, as I broke through the tree line, my russet wolf came tearing out in front of me, pausing to stand confidently on the front porch. I walked past him with my chin raised high, while he planted his haunches on the wood and blew out his nose.

"Cheater," I scolded him, before entering the house without him.

He needed a chance to phase back, and I needed a chance to feel out the situation before he did. The new scent hit my nose instantly – lemon drops and lotus.

As I had predicted, the vampire was new to me, but the relief was short-lived. Who was he? If he was another SCALL, surely that wouldn't have provoked a call in the middle of the night, in the midst of my holiday. What did he want with me?

Jacob came in to find me waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, frozen in what could only be explained as a state of dread. He took my hand and led the way, brave enough for both of us.

"New to you, new to me," he stated enthusiastically. "Let's go meet the new vampire in town."

The living room was full of concerned vampires that I knew and one that I had never seen before. He was the center of attention, watchful eyes waiting to see how I would respond to his presence.

"A pleasant surprise," the silky voice crooned reverently.

Defensively, my family stood to create a barrier around me. A slow chill crept up my spine, and I wondered what about this man had caused alarm. At six-one, he was slightly taller than most immortals I had met. He wasn't particularly muscular – Emmett could probably snap him in two with his eyelids. The only thing menacing about him was his eyes, which glowed an unappealing red.

He definitely wasn't a potential SCALL. They were advised to shift their diet prior to requesting change. This was thought to minimize the ill effects of transformation.

I tried to open Jasper's door but found it frustratingly locked. Desiring direct manipulation, I glanced at Jasper, who looked back at me apologetically.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man continued, ignoring my family entirely. "My name is Tayte Chandler."

"How can I help you?" I asked.

I immediately understood that this was not a random encounter; he was not a wayward vampire who just happened to be in the neighborhood. He was looking for pleasant introductions. He was on a mission. Was he an ally or an enemy?

"Right to business, is it?" he mused with a tone as confident as his stance.

_Dad?_

I tried to speak to my father, to get some sense of what the man's intentions were, but he didn't even look at me. His eyes were someplace else, confusion altering his generally wired demeanor.

"He can't hear you," Tayte explained. "And Jasper can't calm you any more than Alice could see me coming."

What type of force could completely halt all innate abilities? What kind of enhanced strength would it take to stop _everything_? Was that even possible?

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He was obviously there to see me, but for what reason? If my family viewed him as a threat, they surely wouldn't have called to invite me into the eye of the storm. They would have called to warn me to run.

"I'm not here to harm you." He pointed to each of the vampires standing guard. "Or any of them."

Jacob shifted his weight beside me, standing on the ready. While I didn't feel threatened, I was concerned about the forceful removal of the alchemy I had grown so comfortable with. If Tayte could stop the flow, did he do so at will, or was it like an automatic shut-off valve?

Surely, if Tayte had ill intent, he didn't plan to leave there alive. Magic or not, he was outnumbered. I tried to naturally calm myself, because my stress was increasing the probability of attack, but stronger than my fear was curiosity. What had brought him to me? What was so important that he would risk his life to seek me out?

"I'm not worried," I said easily, noting the more relaxed stance from all those surrounding me.

"Wonderful." He smirked. "I do realize that my very presence can…take some time to get used to."

"That's an understatement," Dad muttered.

"It might make you feel more comfortable to know that I can't do anything with the powers I've stripped you of," Tayte continued. "You'll get them back once I am gone."

Tayte did his own sort of balancing. While I had the ability to right wrongs, offering vampires another chance at humanity, he did something equally unique. His very presence negated energies that would otherwise be deemed supernatural. He balanced the scales. I had heard of his kind before, but we had never met a _magnet_. He pulled in every unnatural force around him.

"I'm actually looking for a friend of mine," he explained. "I seem to have lost her scent."

"Or maybe it changed," Dad offered.

The minor blip of relief was appreciated; Tayte wasn't there for me as I had thought. He was looking for someone that he had misplaced.

"Perhaps, Telepath," Tayte replied thoughtfully. "Though, I wish she would have told me beforehand. She could have saved me a great deal of trouble in finding her."

"Carolyn," I whispered. _You're too late._

"Yes." His lips twisted when he heard her name. "I ... "

e wasn't impressed that she had come to me; nor would he appreciate that I had changed her. We had seen this before, friends and lovers unwilling to let go of what was never theirs to hold. Usually the appeal disappeared in knowing that they were too late to change minds. Tayte didn't seem to be someone so easily placated by his _friend's_ release.

"Pity," he said casually. "I'm not surprised, but I am _disappointed_."

"She's free now." I tried to say it in a non-condescending way. _You can't affect her anymore._

"Free from more than you realize," he agreed. "Of course, I'm sure that she didn't tell you about _that._"

"We only offer the support they request," Mom said defensively. "What details they give us are up to them."

"'We' is an easy statement to make, Guard," Tayte countered. "Please don't take offense, but I am much more interested in hearing what the Conduit has to say."

His reference to each of my family members by ability, instead of by name, annoyed me. Of course he knew what they could do. Every bit of it was flowing through his body. Yet that was where it would remain. Magnets could draw from their surroundings and do nothing more with them. He knew enough to be dangerous, and he was aware of enough to be cocky, but he didn't look to me like a fighter. Was he planning to pull a "Dad" and end his life since he had lost her? Was he going to use my family as a means to that end?

"Conduit," he said again, directed at me. "Do you always let others speak for you?"

"My name is _Renesmee_," I replied with mirrored civility, pointing to my family as I introduced them. "This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Feel free to use their names."

Emmett smirked and tossed me a wink. I would miss him as my bodyguard once he and Rosalie decided on their change. As a SCALL, he would lose his elevated strength. While that responsibility would be relinquished, he could still take on the role from time to time. It was something that he enjoyed, and I wouldn't deny him that happiness.

"My apologies," Tayte said sincerely. "I am so used to sensing things that I often forget there are faces behind the gifts. Please forgive my rudeness."

Another level of tension lifted, and I noted the uniform ease of my barrier – all but one. Jacob wasn't convinced. As my family moved away from me, Jacob stepped closer.

"Please understand my initial frustration," he continued, further attempting to instill ease. "I searched for over one hundred years to find Carolyn. Having lost her is…a tragedy."

I bit my lip, trying to stifle my curiosity. A conduit – what had he meant by that? If I asked him, it would be like giving into his game. I didn't want to play, but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep pretending disinterest.

"She was gifted as well," he persisted.

"A tracker," Jasper replied.

"Yes, Empath…Jasper," he corrected. "Among many other things."

"She's free now," I repeated. "She didn't leave you. She left a life that she was never meant to lead."

"We did have a difficult time seeing eye-to-eye, but I was terribly fond of her," he admitted. "Had she not left me, she might not have felt so overwhelmed that she needed to give up forever. You see, she's a conduit, too. Well, she _was_ one. I tried to teach her, to help her harness her gift, but she wasn't ready. I guess I wasn't ready either, not to give _that_ much. Can you believe that she actually wanted me to be like you…a vegetarian? Imagine the thought of _that_. I would consider it now, knowing what I do, to have her back. I did try finding her – relentlessly even – but it was like she was always a step ahead of me."

"Are you the one who changed her?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied guiltily. "It's strange seeing things as we do. The pull is sometimes too strong to resist. I wanted her and knew what she was capable of. Magnets have a sort of sense to the potential of things, and I knew that she was gifted. I _needed_ her. I thought that she might need me as well, but over time, we grew apart. You can change people, their biology, but you can't change what's inside them. Their personalities remain the same, but you know that already, don't you?"

"Why do you think she's a conduit?" Jacob asked, his tone sounding like he was prepared to defend my honor.

"I not only still the powers around me," Tayte explained. "I feel them. I draw them in. Maybe my term is wrong. I'm not really sure. She's a channel: a passageway. She's like a filter that the power can flow through. I draw it, but she can do something much more glorious. She can _use_ it, by using me. That's how Carolyn's gift was. But I think Renesmee can do more than that, to be honest. She's far more powerful than Carolyn was. I think she can use it whether I am here or not ... would have used it eventually on her own, even if I had not come."

I gasped at the thought of that. Maybe I didn't want the answer, after all. He was wrong; I didn't have that sort of power. Could I share thoughts? Yes. Could I _take_ thoughts? Unfortunately, yes. Not abilities. I couldn't take abilities, and while I had never tried, I was pretty sure that I didn't want to. I was content with the little SCALL project I had going. I really didn't need anything new on my plate. To hear other's thoughts, to see into the future – no desire existed for that.

"Maybe it would be easier if I showed you what I mean," Tayte offered.

"I'm good, thanks," I said, stepping back and colliding with Jacob.

Tayte laughed lightly, and I knew at that point that he wasn't actively trying to scare me. He was curious, too. He wasn't angry over Carolyn, just disappointed. Sighing in exasperation, I pressed into Jacob's unmoving form.

He slid his arms around my shoulders, encasing me with the shield that Mom couldn't place around me. She was immune to all other forms of magic. Was Tayte her kryptonite?

"Okay," Tayte decided. "So the guard dog won't let me show you; let me try this from another angle. I will use Jasper, because he will be an easy example."

Jasper lifted a brow at the word 'use', and we both wondered how Tayte would be able to use him to pique my interest. Alice didn't like the mention of his name, and as though she were a force worth reckoning with, Alice shifted to stand in front of Jasper. Their love awed me, and I knew that he would stand before her if their roles were reversed. Unlike Jacob and me, they shared the protection role.

"Jasper is an empath," Tayte continued. "He can manipulate emotions. He has manipulated your emotions before, right?"

I nodded.

"So, essentially, your subconscious felt that power and remembered it," he continued. "You can probably use it on your own sometimes, without even realizing it wasn't habitual warmth you felt. You actually _used_ the gift Jasper gave to you. It wasn't a replica. It was the real thing, and you can self-calm."

He had my attention.

"I use Jasper as an example because his power relates directly to emotions," he repeated. "Emotions are something you are familiar with, something that you have experienced on your own prior to his manipulation. He takes feelings that are already present, and shifts them, replacing them with whatever he feels will negate the current emotion, whatever will be a stronger distraction. Now you can, too."

I blinked, trying to process that.

"Anything strange happen to you lately?" he persisted, knowing that he had me where he wanted me. "Have any new feelings that you can't really explain?"

"Maybe," I admitted.

"Did you never stop to wonder about the grand balance of things?" Tayte questioned. "Do you know what you've given up? Do you know what you've gained?"

"I prefer to think of it as what I am giving," I countered. "And I'd like to think that I am giving it selflessly. That's the point of the exercise."

"Well, you realize that powers exist in both humans and vampires," he continued. "Case in point – Alice. She was gifted prior to her change, and like all other immortals, her ability strengthened and came into focus when she was turned."

"And your point is?" Jacob shot back.

"My point is, she's giving away her humanity, a little at a time," he said. "Every time we bite her, she's giving that human part of herself away. She's refilling, sure, but there is that little bit of time that she is more immortal than she is mortal. So, her channel strengthens because of it. Her talent magnifies."

"So, if she is a conduit, as you say," Jasper added thoughtfully, "then what role do you play in her using her new gift?"

I would have figured out the conduit thing on my own, though it would have taken me a while. The more that I was around my family, the more I would become familiar with their abilities. Eventually, in theory, I would be able to utilize them as if they were mine. It might be interesting to try new things, _eventually._ By the time it happened, I might very well be ready for it. Not now, though. I had far too many other things to attend to.

"Her gift exists with or without me," Tayte replied swiftly, never looking away from me. "Over time, the more she is around the powers, the easier it will be for her to utilize them on her own.

"What is my role? What am I? I am an energy-boost for her. I draw it in like a vacuum, all at once. She's the reverse switch. I am a fast-forward button to what she can do."

"But she's not a magnet," Dad reminded him. "You're saying she will develop these traits over time because of familiarity. If she is not a magnet, how can that be?"

"Our bodies are energy at the core," he stated simply. "Mortal or immortal, we have tiny electromagnetic currents travelling through us. She isn't a magnet, but she is receptive to energy. Thus, she is a conduit for those tiny little flecks that are lost to you, so small you would never realize they are gone. You shed them, but their life has not expired, because you cannot expire. You live forever, and as such, so do they."

"It's an interesting theory," Grandfather said, finally breaking through his contemplative silence.

"You feel out of whack, don't you?" Tayte said, again directing his attention to me. "Something isn't _right?"_

"She's just a bit run down," Mom told him. "She's been transitioning a lot of bodies lately."

_Don't tell him _that.

"Don't make excuses for her," Tayte scolded. "She's perfectly capable of explaining how she feels."

I could smell the start of campfire, sparks igniting. I lifted my arms up to Jacob's and patted lightly. He still felt protective over Mom, and I appreciated that in a way that I could never explain to him.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Tayte said to me.

I thought back to the obscurities in view: the exhaustion, the headaches, and _the bees_. Had I listened to them closer, would they have been voices? Telepathy? The dream, the one I could not remember about Tayte, yet Jacob had seen so vividly in his mind. Precognition? I had allowed Aro into my brain, and since then my imagination had produced clear visions of the people I touched – Carolyn and Mike, specifically. I could picture their life without taking their memories. Tactile Telepathy? Finally, there was Jasper's door, the door that I had known was there and used on numerous occasions. I had believed that it was my subconscious allowing me to open it, but what if it was more?

Even though it all began to make sense, there was one important thing that I didn't agree with. I wasn't a conduit, not at all. If I was anything, I was a two-way mirror, like the windows in Nahuel's hotel. I could reflect back everything shown to me, while absorbing it from the inner side.

"Show me," I said, stepping out of my protective bubble.

"Ness." Jacob pulled me back in. "Maybe we should think this through before you go offering yourself up as a science experiment."

"He won't hurt me," I whispered. "I need to see."

"She needs this anyway, loyal pet," Tayte announced. "Without my magnetism, she will only suffer."

"What do you mean, _suffer_?" Jacob asked uneasily.

His worried tone was one that I hadn't heard since I was a baby, when they weren't sure that my growth would stop. He was scared. I wanted to take his fears away. I felt fine, not one-hundred percent, but this was why I was taking a little break. I needed to recharge. Besides, I was never whole; I would be eternally split in two. I had accepted that, expected it.

"What's happening to her isn't exactly natural," Tayte continued, unswayed by Jacob's emotion. "She's in and out between two worlds. The wires are getting crossed. She's experiencing reverse polarity, and it's only going to get worse."

"Get worse how?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"She'll die if she continues this way," Tayte said flatly.

My heart fell to my feet; the SCALLs were killing me. I wouldn't have a choice but to stop. While my life seemed unimportant when weighed against the grand scheme of things, I needed to exist to help them. I couldn't help anyone if I was dead. Without me, they would be bound to the fate they sought freedom from.

"She needs me, for a while at least," Tayte decided. "She's been so busy trying to _heal_ that she hasn't done a very good job at taking care of herself."

"I've got it under control, thanks," Jacob snarled. "You're just looking for a replacement for your girl-toy. We're _not_ interested."

"No, Jacob," he said coolly. "You _don't_ have it under control. You can't control it, or she wouldn't be in the condition you have let her get in now. I'm sure that you wish you could, but sometimes we have to accept our personal limitations. You're not her hero today."

"And you are?" I felt the floor vibrate as his chest rumbled.

"I'm the one who's going to save her," Tayte said smugly. "I guess that makes _me_ the savior."

I felt the ripple under Jacob's skin, muscles twitching and longing to shift. I wanted him to be calm, to try to listen to what Tayte was saying. It made perfect sense. He wasn't trying to hurt me; he wanted to _help_ me. I tried to pry the lock from Jasper's door but was unable to budge it.

I heard the crunch of bones that happened in the initial transformation and realized with dread that Jacob's was about to kill me. Dad was right. Wolves were dangerous. If he phased, with me so close, he would destroy me.

In a swift and sudden moment, several things happened at once. Tayte was smiling and stepping closer to me, furthering enraging Jacob. He didn't speak but reached out his hand. If he was telling the truth, this was going to be the biggest adrenaline rush I had ever experienced in my life. If he was lying, I would die. On the bright side, I wouldn't be dying alone. Jacob would take him down with me. Why didn't that feel like much of a consolation prize?

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes – I definitely didn't want to see it coming.

In retrospect, closing my eyes wasn't a great idea. Initially, it felt like I was drowning in the thick, liquid nothing of night. Then the buzzing started, instantly increasing in volume. Through the darkness I heard the most explosive sound I had ever experienced in my life. It was everything and nothing all at once, tones and inflections reverberating in my brain.

It took me a few moments to realize the sounds were voices, not the bees I had imagined. Trying to break them into individual strands was impossible because the words were jumbled together like alphabet soup.

_Hunt. Sleep. Scared. Shopping. Fascinating. Bored. Baby._

In the same swift moment this enlightenment happened, my free hand continued to grip Jacob's arm, and it was almost like he could feel what I was feeling, hear what I was hearing. My shared confusion was enough to halt the shift that would have ended my life. I think it would have been easier to die, because the pain spread, lasers aimed at different areas in my mental cortex.

I tried to concentrate, the ache inhibiting my ability to differentiate the tones, but the words grew and manifested into something more – sentences.

_What's he doing? I hope he knows what he's doing. I think I'd like to hunt tonight. This is fascinating. I'm bored. I wonder what we will name the baby. _

Tayte had opened the valve, and when he did, everything that he experienced came rushing through. There was no filter to soften the stream. Emotions, thoughts, and possibilities consumed me, whipping through my senses and breaking the circuits. I was overloaded, wires shooting off sparks that made my body twitch violently.

Overwhelmed, and still without sight, I felt my body falling in a quick descent. The speed from the air around me stung my skin. I searched desperately for some solid ground, finding nothing to provide footing. In a frantic effort, I pulled at Jasper's door, and it opened. Instead of allowing his gift to exit the room, I pulled myself inside it.

"Too much," I muttered before blacking out.


	5. Osmosis

**Thank you PTB (Little Miss Mionie and Lindsey21412) for the tidying.**

**Chapter 5 - Osmosis**

I woke up to see Jacob with the strangest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. One side of his mouth was curled up, and the other was immobile. It wouldn't have surprised me to witness him wiping away stupidity-induced drool. I vaguely sensed the stiff, underused cushions of the couch under me, annoyed that it wasn`t Jacob holding me.

A quick glance at the window showed continued darkness, and I wondered how long I had been passed out with inquisitive eyes surveying me.

"Tayte?" I whispered, searching, but not seeing him in the group.

This caused Jacob to frown. I didn't really care. His possessiveness was the reason everything had been thrust on me so quickly in the first place. If he had given Tayte some room to maneuver, he wouldn`t have had to save me. If anything, Jacob should have been thankful for that. Did he realize how close he had come to killing me?

"Perfect," Jacob muttered.

I felt a cold hand on my skin and smiled appreciatively at my father.

"She dreams about the bloodsucker and wakes up thinking about me. She dreams about me and wakes up thinking about the bloodsucker. Just perfect," Jacob complained.

I shot him a dirty look and took hold of Dad's hand in my own, thankful for his supportive connection.

"Are you all right?" Mom asked, coming to stand beside us and blocking Jacob from my sight.

"She's just going to tell you she is," Jacob persisted. "And you're going to listen to her, like you always do."

"I'm okay," I replied hesitantly. "I think?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob continued. "At least she is admitting she isn't sure. That's a relief. Do you _have _to stand in front of me? Seriously?"

I sensed my Dad's growing frustration, and I could see his point. Jacob, while opinionated, rarely vocalized his discontent so openly. He was sarcastic, yes, but not so audibly disruptive. Mom could have cared less and maintained her concerned position as though she hadn't heard a word that he was saying.

"I'm going to have to ask her what happened when he touched her," Grandfather stated from across the room.

The tension lifted. I noted it in the quiet conversations happening in the room. They were all a little more vocal than I was used to, each having their own say with regard to the events. When I heard Rosalie's voice, I winced.

"I guess this means I have to wait a while longer for my change," she whined.

She was always one to put the attention back on her, and I hoped that the others would reply to her comments as they typically did, which would take me out of the spotlight. I looked to her then, confused at how her conscience-tugging comment hadn`t gotten any flack. The only person who paid any attention was Dad, who had cringed lightly at the words.

"I'm tired of waiting," she said, exasperated.

I blinked rapidly to fix my obviously skewed vision. Her lips hadn't moved – or they hadn`t appeared to, anyway.

"I'm sort of disappointed he left on his own," Emmett said thoughtfully. "Throwing him out would have been cool. I might still get my chance later on ... hopefully Rose doesn't push her today. I wonder if I could take on a vampire in human form."

His lips didn't move either, and I shook lightly. Reflexively, Dad removed his hand from mine, as though the chill of his skin had caused the shiver. His release brought with it an eerie silence. Had I gone deaf?

_Dad?_

"I'm right here," he said, returning to stand beside me but not offering me his touch.

I felt the swell of heat then and turned to Jasper to express my appreciation, but I could sense the remaining strain. Everyone, including me, was worried. What Tayte had given me had completely overwhelmed me by opening the floodgates and nearly drowning me.

I tried to think back to what I had experienced, but the images were cloudy. Would they ever be clear? I remembered the voices, the feelings, and the darkness, and I wondered what I had looked like from their view.

Sitting up slowly on the couch, I felt cold hands move swiftly to my arms to aid me in my labored movements. Mom and Dad were on either side of me, leaving Jacob to stand directly in front of me with his jaw tensed.

I wanted to reach for him and remove the frustration that I had placed there. It wasn't my intention to cause him any kind of pain, and Tayte's words would have been exceptionally meaningful for him. He wasn't absolved of his protective role, but I wasn't sure how to express that to him in a way that he could understand. He wouldn't appreciate having to watch a stranger save me, especially from him.

"Could you tell me about my dream?" I asked quietly, trying to decide how best to ease his heart. "The one about you?"

He sighed, and I heard the words, "I wish I could, but how can I tell you? It's the same dream I've been having since the moment I met you. In this dream …"

I reached out to touch him, at the same time breaking free of Dad's grip. That was when his words were abruptly and rudely cut off.

"Finish please," I said eagerly.

"Finish what?" Jacob asked, a flush of red crossing his cheeks.

"Well, I'd like to hear the rest," I explained, standing from the couch. "About how it's the same dream you've been having since the moment you met me."

"I didn't _say_ that, Ness." He seemed embarrassed.

"You thought it," Dad whispered.

"Interesting," Grandfather spoke up, moving closer. "Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure," Dad replied uneasily. "It would be simple enough to find out."

"Find out what?" I asked, annoyed at having my private moment stolen from me.

I still wanted to hear Jacob finish his sentence. My own dreams were a mystery to me, but he could tell me what was in my head that I couldn't visualize. Sleeping with him might very well have been a new sort of danger for us. I couldn't control what I showed him. Could I be held accountable for what I offered him in sleep's state? Would he hold me personally responsible for what my subconscious shared with him?

Dad stood from the couch, touching me lightly on the cheek.

"Can you hear me?" Grandfather quarried with a stoic expression on his face.

"Of course I can hear you," I said, laughing lightly as Dad retracted his hand.

I watched him as his expression changed, but he wasn't talking.

"Apparently not," Dad paused. "How about now?"

"Hmm," Grandfather offered. "Once more, to confirm."

Dad moved his icy hand back to my cheek, and I heard Grandfather's voice once again, "Can you hear me now?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

I finally registered what they were doing, understanding the implications of the connection. As a conduit, and since I had already directly collided with the power, it lingered. When physically linked to Dad, I could use his ability as though it were my own. When physical connection was broken the link was severed. When he touched me, I could read thoughts as he did. The prospect was unsettling for me. If it was possible, why was it only happening now? How would I know when someone was speaking directly to me or when they were speaking to themselves?

"I think," Dad stated, "that when Tayte opened the valve, everything came through at once."

"Which would have been overwhelming," Mom said, coming to stand beside me. "I think maybe we should give her a little time to register this all."

Always my shield.

"Agreed," Jacob said, unified in Mom's opinion.

"While I appreciate your concern," I countered, "I think that I would rest easier knowing a little more than what I know currently. If I am left to my own devices, I won't be able to _not _think about it. Just give me a few minutes to sort this through, okay? Then, I promise that I will rest."

"Ness," Jacob argued. "This is supposed to be your vacation. These aren't exactly vacation-type activities."

"Jacob," I countered with pleading eyes. "You told me I could have one day to do whatever I wanted."

"I meant something _magical_ in a different way than this," he persisted.

"You didn't specify," I continued.

Defeated, he dragged his fingers through his growing hair. I liked my shaggy wolf. It made it easier to ride him when we took off through the forest. What did he think about as the air brushed past us? Did he think of me moving along with him? Did he think of anything at all?

"Why don't you go and check in on Seth and the pack," I suggested. "You've been neglecting them terribly, I'm afraid."

I regretted my word choice, but I knew that it was necessary since he wouldn't leave my side otherwise. He was torn between two duties, and he was putting me ahead of them. I didn't want it to be like that; it wasn't right. I wasn't sure what it would take to get him to own up to his responsibilities, but I would figure it out in due time.

I had a new responsibility of my own, and I needed some time to get used to it without his thoughtful hovering. It would be easier to explore without him there to distract me. I also thought that it was unfair to be able to dig into his brain and wasn't sure that I was ready for what I would find there.

While a certain level of curiosity existed to pilfer through the contents, he deserved his privacy. I thought that was why Mom and Dad had such an effective relationship; he could reach everyone's mind but hers. Her great shield was impenetrable by force. What she had found after time was that she did have the option to allow entry, but it was when she deemed it appropriate. She chose the when, which gave them their much needed space. They were well suited.

Begrudgingly, Jacob leaned forward and kissed me once lightly on the cheek, before removing himself from my presence. My heart hurt, like he took a piece of me with him every time he left my side.

"I would have to assume," Grandfather began, "that when he opened the valve, as you said Edward, that she experienced everything he had stripped from us."

"And her brain remembered it," Dad added. "Now she can reflect it back."

"Like a mirror," I offered. "A two-way mirror."

"Exactly," Grandfather agreed. "And it has limits, obviously."

"Well," Mom said. "She's only ever been able to utilize her gift through touch."

"True," Dad stated. "I guess the question now is how much was transferred to her."

"That's not the question I have," Jasper replied, joining the conversation. "I want to know what level of control _he_ has. From what I could tell, he didn't have control over the flow, which makes the transfer quite dangerous."

"Right," I affirmed. "It was like everything and nothing all at once. I don't know how to describe it."

"I guess we need to find out just how in tune Tayte is with his gift," Dad considered.

"I'll go get him," Emmett offered, smirking. "I wouldn't mind finding out the hard way."

Always my bodyguard.

"I'm going with you." Jasper kissed Alice lightly on the nose when she pouted. "Maybe I can offer him some suggestions for how to keep things reigned in."

"And I can help with that," Grandfather added.

"I'm going as well," Dad stated.

As they readied themselves to go retrieve the vampire that could bring out the best and worst in myself, I turned my eyes to the remaining occupants of the room. This left the girls and made me think back to the words echoing in my mind. One in particular crossed my mind, leaving me curious. _Baby._

"So," I stated casually as I heard the door click closed, realizing that there was only one available option. "When were you planning on letting us know?"

"Let you know what?" Grandmother asked curiously as my question was obviously directed at her.

I listened closely, sure that I would be able to pick out the heartbeat of a life inside her, but I heard nothing. Maybe it was too early. Why she wanted to keep it a secret, I wasn't sure. It thrilled me to see this happen for her. In her previous life she had lost her child. To help ease that pain, she had adopted a slew of vampires, which she considered her own brand of family. It was functional, but this was different. This was answering a question she had never hoped to ask for. It was impossible for me to contain my excitement for her.

"When are you due?" I persisted eagerly.

"Renesmee, darling, I think you should sit down," Grandmother stated, her eyes wary. "You've had a long night."

"I guess I realize why you might want to keep it a secret for a while," I continued. "But honestly, how long do you think you could hide something like that?"

The others were eyeing her now curiously, trying to read between the lines. They had more powerful hearing than me; surely they sensed the change in her. They didn't seem as confident as I did; they didn't seem to see anything different at all.

"You're pregnant?" Rosalie asked, trying to hide her frustration.

"No," Grandmother replied. "That's what I am trying to explain."

The attention shifted to me, and I felt suddenly confused. I had heard _baby._ Then, I had heard _I wonder what we will name the baby_. She was the only one that it could possibly be, the only one in the room that could reproduce. The line formed between my brows, as I concentrated on the thoughts, trying to put the words to a voice via memory transfer. It _was_ her voice.

In retrospect, all the voices were easy to differentiate. While they had seemed jumbled together at the time, reflecting back allowed me to see how easy they were to identify. It was definitely her tone and her vocal chords making the statement. She hadn't spoken in a way that talked about what ifs; it was definite.

"I _heard_ you," I argued. "Well, not with my ears but with my mind. You didn't say that, think that?"

"No," she stated. "Though I would definitely admit it if I had. I've had a _cycle_. So I do truly hope it is a possibility, but it hasn't happened yet."

"Alice?" I pleaded, wondering if she was the only one left who could save my sanity.

I watched her, sensing her mind go someplace else, to a future unwritten. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and I wondered what it was like for her to see things that hadn't actually happened yet. Her lips curled into something more pronounced than general glee. Her pixie-like features exuded delight.

"You're having a baby!" Alice chirped with excitement.

"I am?"

"You are!" Alice confirmed.

Alice danced around the group, giving soft hugs to all those remaining. It was true. The line in my brows burrowed deeper. If I was hearing thoughts in my mind, and some of them were future tense, how would I know which were present? How would I know the difference?

They didn't pause in their excitement to pay attention to me as I slid downward onto the couch. Did I really want any of these gifts? I was pretty happy with the ones that I had, content in having learned the extent of my abilities. Was I ready to try something new? Was I ready to move to this new phase? I had far too much going on, and I was feeling very overwhelmed. I wanted Jacob and the comfort that he provided by just being with me. Yet, I had regretfully sent him away.

As I continued to watch them, I felt a new pressure that came in the way Rosalie wasn't smiling. She was already tired of waiting. This prospect would bring all the more desire to hurry things along. While Grandmother was not pregnant presently, she would be that way soon. It opened potential for Rosalie's dreams, where she was envisioning her own child instead of grandmothers'. When her gaze met mine, I saw desperation, and I nodded. It was her turn. The next time I sat with a SCALL in front of me that SCALL would be Rosalie.

I hoped that Emmett was as ready as she was, because she would leave him in her dust. I understood that and had finally understood that while love is unconditional, it required separation at times.

On the other hand, I hated being away from Jacob and felt the gnawing deep in my core when he wasn't near me. This wasn't some schoolgirl obsession. This was something much stronger, something terrifying. The force of my feelings outweighed Rosalie's. I wasn't about to trivialize her and Emmett`s relationship by talking to her about it, but I sensed that Rosalie cared far more about herself than she would ever care about Emmett, or anyone else for that matter.

Her mind was set, and so was mine. She could tell by the subtle shift of my lips – and how they turned down at the edges – that I had given in. In response, hers turned up. She ran to me, hauling me off the couch and spinning me around in disorienting circles. I felt nauseous, and I wasn't sure if it was from the movement itself or from the deep-rooted regret about what I had decided to do. How would Emmett take the news?


	6. Patience

**Special thanks to PTB 4mejasper and **Lattecoug for the chapter tidying.

**Chapter 6 – Patience**

It hadn't taken Emmett, Jasper, Dad, and Grandfather long to retrieve Tayte, and they had returned just in time to see the gratuitous display of affection from Rosalie. With Tayte accompanying them, there was no way for them to know our thoughts or feelings, which left all but one of them looking pretty confused. Tayte provided his own form of shielding.

Emmett, however, was not confused. His appeared both terrified and disgusted. Was he angry with me? Would he forgive me for consenting to Rosalie's, change against his wishes? Should he be the sole beneficiary of her fate? Marriage required compromise, but in their case, either side could be viewed as right. I had tipped the scales by conceding to her.

"Rose," he began quietly. "Can we go upstairs for a minute?"

I felt her marble-smooth hands slide slowly from my arms, and I turned my face up to look at her. She lifted her chin, dignified and confident in her choice. How much of her beauty would she lose in the transfer? She was exceptionally attractive, even for a vampire. It would stand to reason that her human form would be equally appealing. She would no longer sparkle, but would she lose her shine?

Sighing, I left their departure uncontested, though I felt like I had been caught in an unforgivably traitorous act that needed to be justified. I had never seen such a forced calm from Emmett; it worried me.

Tayte yawned abruptly. His intentional interruption of my emotional turmoil annoyed me. His confidence was something that mirrored Rosalie's, which made him somewhat predictable. Comparing him to her helped me realize what the others still hadn't figured out for themselves. He wasn't evil.

Being full of himself didn't make him a bad person. He was attuned to his needs and desires before all others, but that didn't mean that his needs and desires housed evil intent. Rosalie had taught me this. She wanted to get her own way, and while she would do anything to get it, her intent wasn't necessarily malicious.

"This must be strange for you," Tayte said to my family. "I realize how cumbersome my presence is to you all, how it affects you."

"Some of us more than others," Dad mumbled.

I thought about Dad's silent mind and immediately understood how the absence of sound would be similar to the flood of thoughts that had gushed into my mind, only in the opposite direction. It would take some time to get used to.

If I could borrow Dad's gift in touching him, I wondered if I would be able to invoke his gift in Tayte's presence. Could I turn it off and on? Did I have valve control?

"Yes, Edward," Tayte agreed. "Your power is always on, and it is a continual channel. The same is true of Jasper. I would affect you both very strongly. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It doesn't necessarily affect them in a _bad_ way," Mom offered. "Edward has always wanted a little peace and quiet, and I imagine that Jasper has wanted the same thing, from time to time. It's not a bad way; it's a new way."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," Tayte decided, eyeing her carefully. "It must be very strange for him crawling around in your brain."

"He can't get in there, unless I want him to," she replied, winking at Dad.

His curiosity about my family put my guard up. I didn't want them to tell him too much. While I didn't feel that he was a serious threat, I needed to maintain some level of wariness for Jacob's sake. This would show him that I did know how to take care of myself, as well as others.

I would prove to Jacob that I could stand on my own two feet, and once I had done that, I would feel confident in standing next to him as his wife. I didn't want him to carry me. I didn't want to carry him. I wanted us to carry each other, hold each other up, like Alice and Jasper did.

How could I marry him without that happening? That didn't mean that I had intentions of moving away from him. I wasn't going anywhere, but that was exactly the point. We weren't going anywhere; we weren't growing.

With physical feelings being short-lived and dulling over time, I wanted to make sure that the base we built was secure. I wanted _forever_ with Jacob. That meant patience.

Patience, it seemed, was running thin in all areas of my life. There was Rosalie expecting her change. Then, there were the SCALL, in general, who had been scheduled to return. Finally, there was Jacob, who was getting antsy about getting married. They were all waiting for me. The impact of those responsibilities made me want to run and hide under a rock, never coming out.

On the other end of the spectrum, there was Tayte. He drew in everything and consumed everything around him. He sucked it all in and held it there, waiting to find someone who could remove it for him. He was waiting too, but what he could offer to me in return for release was enhanced magic that might very well aid me in all aspects of my life. The trick would be to learn how to control the release. From a more complex view, he righted the electromagnets in my body, physically keeping me from going haywire. I needed him. Did he know how much?

"Could we have a private moment?" he asked me.

I lifted my eyebrows. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be alone with him. From the uniformly shocked looks of my family, they were very concerned with the idea, too. A loud crash had me looking toward the staircase. When my glance travelled up it, Emmett descended.

"I'll go," he offered. "It's safer than going back up there, anyway."

I didn't ask Emmett what he and Rosalie had said or decided. I would find out soon enough.

"I will explain my reason for my request of a private moment, in an attempt to ease the stress my question has caused," Tayte offered. "My power extends for about a quarter mile and no further. It is strongest in the center and fades toward the outer edges. For all intents and purposes, if we are to work on transfer again, I think it would be safer to do so at a distance from your family's wonderful abilities. What you experienced before was necessary to make you understand the full extent of your potential. I don't want to further damage you, however. We should try to keep things to a minimum, in the beginning."

"We're going to train?" I asked, not sure how they would react to that.

"Yes," Tayte said simply.

"_You're_ going to train me?" I continued.

"Yes." Tayte looked annoyed.

"What do you get out of it?" I persisted.

This caught the others off guard. They either hadn't thought to ask or had already assumed that they knew the answer. What could this vampire stand to gain by helping me? He wasn't the charitable type.

Tayte smiled. I could tell that he appreciated my curt inquiry. I didn't try to sugar-coat things on his behalf. I was surrounded by lies – lies about my family, my life, and my abilities. When I could, I had made it a point to be honest about everything.

Would he be straight with me like Jacob always was? With Jacob, there was only the truth – the cold, bitter, stinging, necessary truth. This is how Jacob worked; this is why _we_ worked.

It wasn't as though I had any other options. Nahuel, my genetically similar choice, had tried to woo me with pretty words. It had been effective to a point, but at the end of the day, I had still longed for that raw, open honesty that Jacob provided. I never had to question his intentions or his position. He wore his emotions proudly for everyone to see.

I wondered, briefly, if it was because he was used to never having a private moment. Being alone didn't seem to be something he craved. The closest he came to being alone was phasing and tearing through the forest with supernatural speed, but even that did not allow him to be by himself. He had a pack full of puppies yipping constantly in his head.

That was why he ran; he was trying to outrun the voices, but as hard as he tried, he was never fast enough to find freedom. They chased after him, and he chased after me. Eventually, someone was going to get tired.

"Okay," I agreed, trying not to show my relief that Emmett was coming with us.

While I didn't really want to tear him away from Rosalie, she was better when left to her unique calming technique, which was more like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum than a grown woman. A crashing sound, indicating broken objects, echoed through the house. I frowned when I looked to Grandmother.

She had always stood her ground in the past, fearless against Rosalie when compliance was demanded. She had always done a great job in her motherly role, and that hadn't changed in her transition. Grandmother wasn't scared; her lack of interference was about offering needed space. She and Rosalie weren't as close as they had been before she and Grandfather had regained their humanity. Rosalie truly thought she would be the first to experience the cure, and she was very envious that they had undergone it first.

Grandmother was torn between her happiness in being human and her motherly feelings of empathy. What Rosalie was failing to realize was that it didn't matter what Emmett said to her. She was acting out for nothing, putting on a show with no audience. I had already come to terms with the decision to provide her with the cure. My only hope was that Emmett would understand why I had to go against his wishes.

We walked a few meters from the house, before Tayte stopped. He was trying to locate the outer edge of his power. This would be the safest place to reattempt transfer.

While they couldn't be with me physically, I felt my family's spirit around me. A quick glance back to the house showed them standing in the window, porcelain dolls frozen in wonder and fear. I hoped that I wouldn't disappoint them.

Emmett paced back and forth beside us. His body was there, but his mind was still upstairs with his mate. If something took a turn for the worst, he would still be able to act on autopilot and protect me. There was no concern that his preoccupation would prove fatal for me. I appreciated his closeness but was glad that he didn't feel the need to thoroughly be a part of what was coming. The distraction was crucial.

"I would like to start off by saying I am sorry," Tayte said softly. "It was not my intention to...thrust it all on you like I did."

"I know," I quipped.

"The dog was going to crush you," he continued. "Does he realize how easily he could lose control?"

"I'm sure he has an idea." I shrugged. "But, you're wrong, because he would have stopped. I have faith in him."

"Interesting that you would use the term faith," he mused, "considering the condition of our existence. Your faith would be better served in something more realistic than shifting wolves with temper issues."

"I hope that you don't expect me to view you, a vampire, as my spiritual advisor," I muttered. _I truly am damned. _

"Of course not," he replied quickly. "I am simply stating that your canine cannot possibly control himself in a functional way."

"You wouldn't be the first immortal I have proven wrong," I rebutted, shrugging when his lips curled into a sly smile. _You won't be the last, either._

"I am speaking from experience," he countered. "I am using my own limitations as a base."

"It surprises me that you would admit to being anything but perfect." _Or is feigned humility another ploy?_

"Not even close," Emmett said on a laugh, and I realized that Tayte and I's conversation had gained favor over his brooding over Rosalie.

"Lack of control is something I can relate to," Tayte continued, ignoring him. "Imagine having to hold everything _in_ all the time. You start to feel as though you might burst."

"Why not just stay away from people with innate magic?" I asked casually, as though the answer could truly be so simple.

"Why breathe?" he countered. "I'm a magnet. I don't have the strength it would require to fight the pull. That would be like fighting gravity."

This was something I could relate to. It was like Jacob and I, with his imprinting. While I wasn't sure of every single detail in regards to our connection, I knew that it was something unbreakable. While flawed at times, it created an indestructible binding between us. I felt secure enough to make him wait a while longer for the wedding. He wasn't going anywhere; neither was I.

"I lack the control to stream only certain abilities," Tayte explained. "When I open the gate, it all pours through. While powerful, it is much like your canine friend's inability to maintain composure. Two switches – off and on."

"I don't see why everything has to be one extreme or the other," I argued. "There has to be a happy medium." _You're just too tempted by tipping the scales in your favor to consider compromise._

It made no sense that middle ground could not exist for him. I could understand the struggle in having two halves, both sides fighting equally hard for my attention. What I had come to terms with was that both sides needed to be nurtured, each in their own way. In learning that about myself, it was easier to come to terms with weaknesses on either side. Also, on a positive note, I was able to utilize the strengths on both sides. Balance existed for me.

"Well, you asked me a valid question," he continued. "What do I get out of training you?"

I had done that, and I regretted it. Of course there had to be something in it for him. He didn't seem like the charitable type. I wasn't obligated to give him anything.

I could always continue to learn on my own, if he didn't want to teach me. I could even take longer spurts between curing SCALLs, which would effectively preserve my life. Grandfather would think of some medical way to make sure that I didn't die. I couldn't and wouldn't give up my cause. It was far too noble a road to risk halting travel. The fact that my body was misfiring was a simple speed bump to warn me that I needed to slow down. I understood and appreciated the message and planned to do just that.

I refused to think in terms of termination – especially my own – when what I was offering vampires was a second chance. While I had witnessed irony's cruelty in the past, I didn't see how a higher power would turn a blind eye to my saving His children. He wouldn't do it, couldn't do it. Yes, I had faith, more faith than I had realized.

"I need help, too," he admitted. "I never thought to ask for it, until I saw the potential and insight that resides in your little family. I really believe it might be possible."

"What might be possible?" _Your little cryptic-game is wearing thin. I'm not impressed, if that's what you're hoping for._

"To make a choice about what I send out," he said thoughtfully. "What if I could select powers to absorb, leaving the others free? What if I could send individual streams, instead of a flood? If I could, then what I can do would truly be useful."

"I think you're plenty powerful enough. I'm a little hesitant to assist you in picking and choosing what you share." _There's no way I am going to help you do that._

"I don't think you should complain," he retorted smartly. "You're also benefiting from this connection. The powers, balancing, and insight are only a few of the things you're gaining."

"What I felt in that room was in no way, shape, or form something I would consider a benefit," I rebutted. "What you left me with, post explosion, was no more pleasant."

"What do you mean?"

"It was very intense," I said softly. _It was completely overwhelming, and I never want to experience it again, not like that._

"Can you please stop that?" He was frustrated.

"Stop what?" I wondered. _It's truly amazing how he feels the world should bend for him._

"That!" he said, raising his voice. "That incessant talking to yourself after every sentence you speak. It's ridiculous, and it's giving me a headache."

"You can hear that?"

"No, not hear it. I feel it. I feel the same sensations you do; I recognize the powers as I draw them in. With the thoughts, it's like a vibration in my head. I can't hear the words, just the hum. The precognition is like deja vu. I don't consciously see anything from the future, but I have this strange sense that I have seen something before, like a rerun. The empathy is like butterflies in my stomach. I draw it all in."

"That's handy." I folded my arms across my chest. "How does it work for me?"

"You _feel_ it, experience it when it has touched you, but you can't push it out on your own. It's like watching a movie and seeing what is happening from behind the screen, without any way to interact with the characters."

"Like a two-way mirror," I offered.

"Exactly," he said, smiling. "A magnet will stick to a metal surface, holding anything within reason between the magnet and the point of contact. However, once you remove the magnet, whatever it was holding falls. With Carolyn, that's how it was. Everything fell. With you, it's slightly different. Your capacity to remember, to hold and to take, stays. You're not simply a reflective surface. You are something more. Like you said, a two-way mirror."

"Well, why do I feel it when you aren't around," I argued. "Aren't you the catalyst?"

"This is where you differ from Carolyn and what she was. You are much more advanced. You have taken it from the movie screen and touched it," he responded. "You make it real to you in the instant that you feel it. Your body replicates those cells, allowing you to channel easier. The path becomes familiar, and it will be easier for you to use whatever power you have touched, with practice. Of course, you have limitations, too. Your conscious abilities require contact."

He was mentioning _her_ a lot, and I strained to see if his emotions were going to take over. He seemed indifferent in mentioning her, like she had never existed to him. Yet, she was a defined base in his explanations. How important was she truly?

"You're not mad at me for changing her?" I wondered, not really sure why that mattered to me but knowing it did.

"No," he said sternly. "I didn't control her. She knew that. I am disappointed in not having been given the chance to say goodbye. Had I cared more, I would have beat her here, persuaded her. I didn't, not until it was too late. I was doing too much following to think of getting in front of her. Naturally, I am a leader. The backseat simply confused me. Losing her was inevitable, because chasing her disturbed me, and I seldom do things that bother me."

"She's not dead," I barked, annoyed at the implied finality. "Quite the contrary, actually."

"She's dead to me," he stated simply.

He was right. Once cured, Carolyn would have to cut all vampiric ties. She had given up that aspect of her life for personal reasons, reasons having little to do with Tayte Chandler. While she could never be absolved of her past, she now had a chance at a future via a human existence. To maintain a secret seemed a small price to pay for that prize.

"Did you follow her scent here?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes and no," he replied thoughtfully. "She was drawn here because of the magic, not just yours but everyone's. Aside from the Volturi, this is the largest _gifted_ family I have ever seen. The pull of so much power in one place is strange. I am drawn to it. She is – was – too."

"So, she wasn't a tracker?"

"Yes, she was," he argued. "As with all trackers, they are pulled by what they seek. The options in tracking are nearly endless. Your lack of proper education is a sin. You and I, we are naturally drawn to what will answer questions for us, questions about purpose and possibility. We are always going to be living in the ocean."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Living in the ocean?"

"Personalities are absolutely dynamic, but in terms of looking toward the future, you're an ocean dweller," he decided. "I chose the ocean because I find the possibilities appealing. I am selfish by nature, and want to have an extensive variety of company to pick from. The ocean is endless, the expanse limitless. I need to be free, to explore, and to grow. You have that same need in you. You should think about travelling with me. You could touch so many people along the way."

"I might have once," I replied thoughtfully. "Not now."

"No," he argued. "You are not settling for the second option, which is the fish bowl. Sure, it's nice and cozy there. You bring the dirty fish in and clean them up so that what you send out into the world is pure. What you don't realize is that you are sending them out into a polluted ocean. While you have idealistic intentions, your method is cruelly ineffective for those recently changed. It sickens me to think of you here, withering away, and for what? A love struck puppy?"

"Well," I said, stumbling over my words. "You certainly are direct."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tayte said, tightening his jaw and puffing out his chest. "Bring the mutt if you must, but he will bore you before long."

That was when I grew angry. I was pretty good at maintaining civility, but the fact that this human-feeder thought I would even entertain the notion of cross-country missionary work with him was absurd. I had met my fair share of confident men, cocky ones too. He might very well have won the imaginary prize for being the biggest tool. He was trying to annoy me, trying to ruffle my feathers, and it had worked. I had lost all patience, succumbing to the urgency of everyone around me. My renewed vigor refreshed the energy that, until the moment of my rage had lain dormant, bringing with it my desire to aid.

"You think I am just going to up and leave everything I have built for myself here, because some mystery vampire comes into town speaking garbage that barely interests me enough to keep me awake?" I fumed. "Maybe in your little fantasy world you are super suave and amazing, but I have no interest in you beyond basic scientific exploration. The power – fascinating. You – not so much. I'm not going anywhere."

"You will," he said, a smug smile forming on his lips.

"Oh?" I shot back. "And, what makes you think that?"

He laughed. "You won't have a choice."


	7. Reservations and Revelations

Special thanks to PTB Betas Jennnrosee & Claireybeary12 for the tidying – aww commas. They are so open to interpretation, but it was pretty rude of the word processor fairies to eat all of my italics (every last one). Thanks guys.

**Chapter 7 – Reservations and Revelations**

I was prepared to see my bodyguard move but was unprepared to feel the earth disappear from under me when Emmett braced himself between Tayte and I. He turned to face Tayte, extending his hand back to shove me out of harm's way. I'm sure he didn't mean to push so hard, but that didn't stop me from flying backward toward the closing line of vampires that were running out of the house. Dad caught me before I connected with the ground.

Tayte stood, arms held in the air as a sign of retreat. "You do have a tendency to over-react."

"You _threatened_ her." Emmett growled. "Not cool."

"I didn't threaten her," Tayte countered, unswayed by the emotional lashing present in Emmett's tone. "I simply explained to her that she would choose to come with me, _eventually_. Don't worry, tough guy, I didn't say it would be soon. Unlike you, I have all of the time in the world."

Emmett hissed, and it sounded a little like eggs sizzling in a pan. Joining him were several other cracked eggs – my family members that had come outside – and it smelled nothing like breakfast; it smelled like potential battle.

"What will you do when you don't have enhanced strength to guarantee victory?" Tayte wondered. "You'd really be willing to leave her unguarded?"

Tayte had absorbed enough in his short time with us to realize that Rosalie and Emmett were scheduled to change. Taunting Emmett wasn't a generally wise decision, but Tayte didn't seem at all concerned. He was right. Emmett would lose a great amount of the gifts that made him who he was to me. I hoped the benefit was worth it for him.

I knew, regardless of the outcome, he would do whatever Rosalie wanted. It had always been that way. Her happiness was required for his contentment. She selfishly used that against him, thinking only about what she stood to gain.

Was I any different than her? Were my reasons for hesitation based on fear that I would lose his protection when I cured them?

"Not your business," Emmett returned sharply.

"I think it's time to call it a day," Grandfather offered, finally catching up to the rest of them.

His cumbersome human speed meant that he wasn't, and never again would be, first on the scene. Grandmother hadn't exited the house at all. She was still watching wide-eyed from behind the glass as though the simple barrier offered the shielding that she had given up in her transition.

As if sensing my potential involvement in a struggle, Jacob moved through the trees in wolf form. He padded warily over to my side.

What were they so scared of?

Tayte relented, laughing as he off started off toward the road.

"Tomorrow, then," he sang back at us. "Do try to shed some of your paranoia, won't you? I'm not the one you should be protecting her from."

Whistling, he slipped out of view. Once he was outside of his negation range, the tension instantly eased from the group. Mine remained. He was a useful tool, but to what extent? Would I be able to maintain calm in his presence? His overstocked confidence annoyed me, and I wasn't sure I would be able to ignore it. If he kept it up, it wouldn't matter. Someone was going to knock the pedestal he had placed himself on right out from underneath him. Would he swiftly land on his feet like a cat, or would he fall on his face like the donkey he was?

Jacob pushed my hand with his snout and padded off toward the trees, presumably to phase back. The others moved toward the house, leaving Emmett and I standing there alone. I swallowed hard, not really looking forward to a private conversation. I was relieved when I saw Alice turn on her heels and move back toward us. Her steps were slow, contemplative.

"Thanks for that," I offered.

"Not a problem," he responded proudly. "I should enjoy it while I can."

The lump grew in my throat. It was like a rock was stuck there, refusing to budge.

"Yeah, I won't make this more awkward than it already is," he stated. "I don't want to change. Rosalie does. I want Rosalie. I always have and always will. So while this isn't my choice, she's my choice. So …"

"So …" I echoed.

"I was human once." He smiled a little. "It wasn't so bad, I guess."

"It will take some getting used to, for sure," I admitted. _For you and for me._

Alice took my hand and pulled. The force of her movement jolted my senses, and I felt a strange wave of confusion wash through me. Things seemed blurry. I tugged, trying to retrieve my hand, but I realized that while it felt as though a vice had secured it, she was no longer beside me. Sudden darkness followed, like the sun had instantly fallen from the sky. I tried to ignore it, not wanting to draw attention to my situation. Surely, when I sat down, the stars would absolve.

"I'd like to go first," Emmett said casually.

"Why?"

"Well," he replied thoughtfully. "I'd like to be able to rub it in her face."

He might very well do that, torment Rosalie about changing before she did, but I knew the reason was more sincere. He wanted to experience the pain, to be prepared and know what it was like before she went through it. His role of bodyguard would continue in a new way.

When the darkness subsided, replaced with a faint light that made me feel as though I was looking through a glass, I moved to stand closer to him, drawing in the fennel and caramel apple scent that he would lose in the transition; I would miss it.

I watched Rosalie open the door. She wore an annoyed look on her face. Her gaze was intensely focused on Emmett, and that was when I turned to see what she was seeing. A smile spread across his lips.

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie shouted from the porch.

That was all I heard before Emmett was sinking his teeth into my neck. The shock of his movement took me completely off guard, and we both ended up collapsing to the ground below, with him on top of me. A rippling pain followed that was not from his bulk restraining me. It was from the cure.

Between winces, he laughed. I cursed under my breath, rueful that I wasn't able to kick him since he was incapacitating me. How was I going to get him off of me? I felt someone tugging on my hand, an invisible force trying to assist me.

Between hysterics and hysteria, Emmett shouted, "I win."

He finally rolled off of me, but I still wasn't strong enough to stand up. In true competitive fashion, he had indeed won the battle, but the unimpressed look on Rosalie's face made me wonder if he would survive to win the war. She came stomping toward us.

"Take it easy on him, Rosalie," I suggested. "He's breakable now."

Sighing, she shifted gears mid-stride. Frowning, she knelt down beside him, trying to sooth away the lingering ache of the change. She couldn't be angry with him, not seeing him in such pain.

Jacob pulled me up from the ground and into his arms. I could tell that he was frustrated over what he had witnessed, and I was sure that he would have something to say to Emmett once the post-cure trauma had passed. He carried me toward the house.

We passed Grandfather and Dad along the way. Both looked concerned.

_I'm fine. He just took me off guard_.

Dad nodded, and his expression changed to one of amusement as he joined the others. In some sick, masochistic way, it was almost like he enjoyed watching Emmett in pain. The mighty had fallen.

"Which of you needs me the most?" Grandfather asked, knowing I would be honest with him. I pointed at Emmett, and he smiled softly.

Jacob carried me up the porch-steps and through the open door.

While Grandmother was looking pleased, I felt defeated. I knew what I was doing was right, but it was also sort of sad. I could live forever if I wanted to. If the people I loved planned on aging, where did that leave me? It left me wishing I would age, too, unwilling to live a life without them in it. Yet without me, who would help the SCALL? I had a responsibility to them that I couldn't ignore.

They were the very reason that I wasn't aging. I had been on a strictly human diet for months, without the negative side-effects I had experienced in the past or the human annoyances. Grandfather hypothesized that this was due to my constant depletion of fuel. When my human half filled back up, I emptied it just as quickly, providing the cure to the next candidate for change. There was no reserve.

This was another reason I was postponing the wedding. Marriage, in my eyes, meant the possibility of extending our family, growing it. I might never be able to offer expansion to Jacob. Part of his imprinting, by nature, was strengthening his race; this was required for continued lineage. I didn't know how I could make that possible for him. He had never asked me, and I realized it was the last thing on his mind, but it mattered to me. I saw things in the long term, visualizing a future not yet written. While I knew we had similar goals, I was scared of holding him back from his generational obligations.

The door shut behind Jacob and me. That was when the fuzzy edges of my vision cleared up. I wasn't in the house, at all. I was lying on the ground, a group of nervous eyes surveying me. The only thing I remembered feeling was Alice releasing my hand. Everything else was numb, until I moved. It was like waking up from a full night's sleep or rising from a trance. Tingles spread when I flexed various muscles.

"Well," Alice said, nearly whispering. "That was _different_."

"Everything about you is _different_," Emmett joked.

"Thank you," Alice replied thoughtfully. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Alice?" I asked, adjusting my hands to rub away the ache in my temples.

"We just had a vision," Alice answered me, preemptively.

"Oh," I replied. "But, you can't see me. You can't see Jacob, either, for that matter. I don't understand."

"We had better get Carlisle," Alice decided.

Alice could see the future. She had a precognitive gift, which allowed her to focus on situations coming based on decisions made. This was not always effective or accurate. Emmett had made a conscious choice to change. Had he been alone in her vision, I wouldn't question her, at all. He hadn't been alone.

Jacob and I had both been there. Previously, she had never been able to see anything of my future. The gaps were very frustrating for her. I was a blank slate. The same was true of Jacob. Yet, she and I had stood and witnessed something that only we could see, something that had not yet happened.

"Are you coming with me?" Alice asked smartly. "Or are you just going to stand there glaring at him all day?"

She was used to this happening and knew what to look for and how to react to it. While I had envisioned Tayte in a dream, the night before meeting him, I didn't remember it. This was completely different than that. I remembered everything.

"Hey, what did I do?" Emmett whined.

I had a hard time viewing Emmett in the same playful light. He hadn't yet bitten me without my permission, but the act was vividly clear in my mind. Should I blame him for something that hadn't actually happened?

My legs weren't steady. I needed to sit, but I didn't want to look weak, either. Strength was important to me, even feigned strength. I needed to be worthy of my cause. I also was afraid to turn away from Emmett, unsure how far into the future the spontaneous biting would occur.

The future-seeing process was fresh, new, and incredibly disorienting. When I wobbled on my legs, Emmett tried to steady me, and I surprised myself by growling at him.

"Careful now," Emmett warned me. "I'll fight back if I have to."

"Relax," Alice offered. "These visions are subjective."

"Yeah," Emmett added. "I'm innocent."

"For now," Alice interceded, inviting an icy glare from him. "Don't stink-eye me, Emmett. I'm not the one envisioning ways to turn this into a game."

I frowned, releasing the steady stare that I was shooting at him. I didn't mean to make him feel uneasy, but I was trying to view him as he was presently, not as I had seen him in precognitive thought. It was difficult to rewind back once I had clicked fast forward.

Alice reached for my hand to guide me into the house. She flinched when I pulled it away before she could touch me. I had never recoiled from physical affection before, especially not from my family, but with all these new and not so wonderful adjustments, I was concerned with what else might be shown to me.

When Jacob jogged to my side, I felt like taking hold of him and running away to someplace far and safe. He wasn't perfect. He was curved and edged, but he fit perfectly with me and was the only constant, the only predictable puzzle piece in my life.

Once inside, Alice offered me a warm smile, showing me that she was instantly over the emotional strain I had placed on her. I assumed I had Jasper to thank for that. I knew I was right when he pushed off the wall and came to take his place at her side.

"Let me get you guys something to eat," Grandmother suggested. "Do you think Seth would like something, too?"

This was her way of asking where Seth was. She missed him; I missed him, too. Seth used to be around a lot more. His contagious smile was always welcomed in the Cullen house or anywhere else he graced with his presence. If Jacob was my battery pack, Seth was the cord that plugged Jacob into the wall. It was impossible not to appreciate his happy aura.

He loved every second of the tasks that Jacob delegated to him, but I worried that he was being overworked. Instead of running the patrols himself, Jacob had Seth scan the perimeter so that he could be with me. While Seth never complained, and was quite proud of his new responsibilities, I felt guilty over it.

He wasn't a child anymore, but it was hard not to look at him like one. Jacob knew him better, could understand his desire to take on additional responsibilities, but to me he would always be our cute, little mascot.

"No, thanks," Jacob replied. "He's going to meet up with us later. Leah wanted me to let you know that she is pushing up the wedding date. I'm the invitation bearer."

Grandmother gasped. She wasn't the only one shocked. It wasn't just the idea of Leah willingly inviting her sworn enemies, but the time-push was strange, too. It had been only the night before that they had announced their engagement. She was rushing … or _was_ she? I felt a ping of jealousy for her being so sure of her course. There was no worry, no prolonging. She wasn't dragging her feet like I was.

"Does that invitation include everyone present?" Grandmother asked.

She was restraining her happiness until she was sure this included us all, mortal and immortal. Her thoughtfulness and reserve never ceased to amaze me. With grace and eloquence, she showed what it meant to love deeply and had always experienced this unconditionally. While she wanted to go, she wouldn't do so if it meant excluding any member of her family.

"Esme, you're like a neighboring tribe at this point," Jacob replied, avoiding his typical sarcastic retort. "Of course you're _all_ invited."

There was some singing, dancing, and talk of attire. I took the opportunity to find a much-needed seat. I wasn't sure what Grandmother was cooking, but the smell worked its way into my stomach, causing an echoed response. It was talking to me, reminding me of how very human I was. Jacob was helping her, which won him smacked fingers on multiple occasions.

I watched him watch her and wondered if he was trying to learn something he planned to impress me with. I don't think he realized how impressed I was with him on a daily basis. Why would he? I didn't think to tell him, to show him. I really needed to work on that.

If not for the lingering paranoia that Emmett might bite me at any moment, I might have closed my eyes. Avoiding Alice was equally necessary. This narrowed down my entertainment options. The only gift I was comfortable receiving was one I had been using for quite some time. I smiled when Jasper came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Hey there, little darlin'," he said quietly, the slight southern drawl soothing me.

"Hey." _Thank goodness it's you_.

"Pretty big business you've gotten yourself into," he began. "You're handling yourself well."

"Masking," I argued. "But, you know that."

"Either way." He half-smiled. "It's not my place to expose your feelings."

"Thanks for that," I offered. _Ever my counselor_.

"Just don't go forgetting I'm here," Jasper advised me. "Just because you don't need me to stop those nasty temper tantrums, doesn't mean I'm useless to you."

"Jasper, you could never be useless," I countered.

"I'm just saying that even grown-ups need advice every now and again, and the more you grow, the more you will need that guidance. Most people have a long timeline of trial and error and mistakes behind them. This is called experience. In your case, things constantly move in fast forward. You don't have the benefit of learned wisdom," he explained. "There are people around you who love you, and they have had a long time to get used to the things you are suddenly experiencing. It wouldn't hurt you to be direct and ask questions, instead of avoiding them."

"You're talking about Alice," I decided, guilty pings jabbing at my heart for evading her.

"Well, that would be a good place to start, being that it's fresh," Jasper agreed. "You'll likely want to have a little chat with your dad as well."

"He's much better at pilfering around in people's heads than I am," I added. "I can't imagine ever being good or wanting to be good at that. It seems pretty intrusive."

"None of our gifts, at the base, are private," Jasper argued. "Does Alice see _her_future? Not that she talks about. Do I control _my_ emotions? No, I find self-restraint exceptionally difficult. And your father, who I adore as a brother, is in constant battle with his brain's logic; yet, he can hear clearly the thoughts of everyone in this room. There is always a give and take."

_Compromise._

I watched Jacob in the kitchen, holding out plates with barely contained enthusiasm. Not one plate. Two plates. One for me and one for him. He no longer thought of himself as a single unit. It was high time that I started offering him the same respect and courtesy. This revelation had my feet fidgeting on the floor below me. It was time to let go of reservations and to seek the future that was laid out before us. We were going to see his family, to talk of weddings and futures. This would be a great mood-setter, a preparatory shove to a much-needed conversation. He was ready. He had been ready since the day I was born. It was time to end the waiting.


	8. Traditions and Impositions

Thank you PTB Woodlily & fmfg for your helpful tidying.

**Chapter 8 – Traditions and Impositions**

It was a party, but not the kind I was accustomed to. It was a ceremony in itself that I had been invited to, something ritualistic and suited for Leah, who embodied her heritage at the very core of her being. They were planning to hold out for the grand celebration at week's end. The women worked inside, helping Leah with her veil. I had never seen anything more carefully crafted.

We detailed the lace with shells, which were meant to represent fertility. There were also coins, which were symbolic of wealth. Thimbles were sewn in to show she would be a good provider. When I snickered, I earned an elbow to the side. Finally, there were bells, which represented her awareness of the needs of her family. Each item was described, and being a part of its creation had truly made me feel like a member of her family and her tribe. It brought me closer to her and to Jacob.

The mood inside was serious, but the tone outside was something else, entirely. While we were tending to the veil, Jacob had taken on the responsibility of entertaining Mike. This didn't turn out quite as planned. Their shape-shifting still made Mike nervous, and while the pack meant no harm, Mike had no way of knowing their phasing competitions were meant to provide bragging rights, not to maim. When he burst through the door, intruding into our domain, the older women started chastising him for his intrusion, while Leah became embarrassed.

We were evicted. More specifically, Jacob was evicted, but this meant my departure as well. At least he had waited until we were nearly finished to exhibit bad behavior. My guess, he got bored. He knew that it was rude to leave, but being thrown out meant he wasn't displaying poor etiquette, anyway. I wondered when he would start leading by example.

He insisted on phasing; he needed the run as much as I would enjoy the ride. Of course, he was right. The crisp air shooting past me was an exhilarating reminder of how very alive I was. I leaned into his russet fur, breathing in the mixed scent of adrenaline and chimney-fire.

With the cabin in sight, I realized that I wasn't quite ready to stop the carefree jaunt. I launched myself from Jacobs shoulders, bringing him to a skidding halt about a quarter mile from the cabin. I landed on the first visible branch of a giant evergreen, which was easily twelve feet above me.

He sniffed the air and circled slowly. When he had honed in on my location, he blew out his nose and padded toward the door. He wasn't in the mood to play – or maybe, he had different entertainment in mind.

Leaping to the ground, I found my lips curling into an easy smile. I made slow steps toward the porch, breathing in the change in tides. Ocean current poured out from inside the cabin, indicating Jacob had phased back. My stress drained out of me at the doorstep. This was my solace, my place of peace. Nothing mattered here except us. I was home.

We came to rest on the couch, where he laid his head in my lap. Cozy as he was, it wasn't the cushion of my legs that was on his mind. He was thinking of something beyond the physical connection between us. I didn't mind, as my thoughts were someplace else, too. Just being together was enough; it provided a comfort that I would never tire of.

But after a while, the prolonged silence left me wondering if he'd chewed off his tongue to keep from lashing out at Leah. He was getting better at realizing his role and understanding when he was out of line, which was often. That showed great initiative. Maybe, his Alpha gene was coming out of hibernation.

I imagined a slew of snarky comments aimed at Leah after she had raked him over his interactions with Mike, but he had simply apologized and left. He hadn't even tried to argue his case – one that actually made rational sense. I knew that Jacob had been trying to make Mike feel more at ease, but Leah hadn't been at all impressed and had actually threatened his life if he didn't leave.

"It's hard to believe that not so very many years ago, the practice was banned," Jacob said thoughtfully from my lap.

I tried to sidetrack and align my thoughts with his, but was unable to do so. We were thinking about completely different things. He noted my confused expression and laughed. Taking a strong but gentle finger, he smoothed out the crease between my brows.

"The potlatch," he explained. "The one planned for the wedding."

"Right," I said, finally clueing in. _Wedding talk. This could get interesting._

"I guess you were pretty young the last time you saw one," he decided.

He was right. It was a few years ago, but that didn't take the memory away. The extravagant ceremonies were the most sacred in winter, and I had attended several. The grand dances and feasts were beyond memorable. With nearly childlike fascination, I had sat motionless in amazement.

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," I reminded him. "Besides, you're forgetting I remember _everything_."

"Sure, sure," he replied easily.

I was relieved when the mention of our past didn't cause discomfort. The memories were valid and important to me. It would have been negligent to pretend they never existed just because they happened prior to adult realizations about relationships. Jacob was a part of my past: a distinct one. I wasn't willing to let any of that time go. Our innocent friendship had blossomed into a mature relationship, and I was proud of the development, even if we had been made to work fairly hard to get where we were.

"Do you think they are rushing things?" I asked, ready to overanalyze every word he used in response.

"Not at all," he returned quickly.

_That's all you're going to give me? How am I supposed to turn this around to us?_

"Well, it's pretty quick," I persisted.

"It's imprinting." Jacob shrugged. "She knows what she needs and wants; it's him. Why delay?"

Imprinting still confused me. I understood the basic point of it – the unavoidable connection that formed. The intensity of it didn't trouble me. What was difficult to digest was the speed at which it happened. It was sort of precognitive and looked into the future for a happy ending. It only occurred when two people were destined to be together, like they were soul-mates. I didn't argue the validity, because I believed Jacob and I made a perfect pair, but the science behind it was a mystery to me. I had heard of love at first sight, but I had learned through my own experience with Nahuel that there was a grand difference between loving and being in love with someone.

"You think too much," Jacob decided.

"Sorry," I replied instinctively.

"Don't you ever just want to … be?" he asked. "To live in the moment, without worrying about the meaning of things?"

"Not so much," I responded quickly, feeling a little defensive.

"Fair enough," he continued. "I'm not asking you to change who you are. I would never do that. I like who you are. I just worry about you."

"Aren't I lucky? You _like_ me," I shot back, shifting out from under him. "I wish you would worry more about yourself."

"Someone needs to worry about you." A sly smile formed on his lips.

I wasn't sure why he felt the need to constantly agitate me, and I wondered what he would do when he got me good and mad. Was he prepared to handle the consequences of his actions?

"I actually _like y_ou a lot_."_

"You have a funny way of showing it, sometimes." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Things are so serious, lately," he added, making a grand motion with his hands to point to the cabin. "I want this place to be a sanctuary for you."

"For us," I corrected.

"Right." His smile broadened.

He nearly blinded me with the beam of his sudden happiness. It was easy to please him and just as easy to make him angry. I understood having temper control issues, as I experienced fluctuations myself. I also remembered the elation I felt in realizing that he had chosen me.

I wanted to get there again, to that fluttery place beyond apprehension. Sitting on the too-white sofa, in the perfection of our home, I was _almost _there. I didn't want to leave.

"We could make it a double wedding," he said casually, sitting up to face me directly.

I swallowed hard, not quite prepared for the direct shift in conversation. While I appreciated his consistent honesty, the comment caught me off guard. I knew that it was coming, but it was a different thing entirely to actually hear the pushy words coming out of his mouth.

"Or not," he backpedaled, the grin melting off of his face.

"Soon," I muttered. _What do I say?_

"Sure, sure," he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

The last thing either of us needed was an awkward silence. His pleading eyes broke my heart. I wanted him. I wanted to marry him. Why was I being such a coward? Why not step forward into the next phase of our lives?

Every second that passed by made it harder for me to respond. He sensed the delay, which further built the tension around us.

_Say something!_

"I had a vision today about Emmett biting me," I stated.

_You idiot! Where did that come from? _

"Excuse me?" Jacob said, campfire igniting.

_Crap. Fix this. FAST._

"You were in it," I added.

_Okay, that's true. Do a little more side-tracking._

"Really?" The question came through clenched teeth. "Was I pulverizing a bloodsucker?"

_Perfect. Here's my diversion._

"Oh no," I explained. "You would have had to fight Rosalie to get in line for that. She was pretty unimpressed."

"I'm surprised Blondie cared," he retorted, hands flexing at his sides. "The only thing she cares about is herself."

_Was he making a dig at me? Well, this isn't working, at all._

"She was mad that he did it before she got a chance to," I responded, trying to add some laughter to my voice.

_Yeah, he's totally not finding this funny. Crap._

"So," he said, contemplating. "You're seeing futures now? Alice must be _ecstatic._"

"She thought it was weird." I wrinkled my nose. "But, I think she found it intriguing to see you and me in her vision for once."

"Tell her to talk to your dad," he replied glumly. "I think he's pretty used to it by now."

"Why?" I wondered, confused how Dad would have anything to do with Alice's visions.

"Just never mind," he replied, campfire continuing to sizzle. "I'm going for a run."

"Okay," I said. "Did you want me to come, too?"

"I'm not about to make you do anything you don't want to do."

He wasn't talking about the run. He was talking about the wedding. I had hurt him again, and I felt ashamed. Sighing, I watched him nearly plough through the door. It wasn't until it slammed behind him that I realized why he would want Alice to talk to Dad. Jacob was thinking about me constantly – mostly, about the wedding. His thoughts revolved around us, so Dad would be getting a clear view of Jacob's intentions. How strange was it for both of them? I leaned into the couch and cried myself to sleep.

#

I woke up to the smell of smoke but not the smoke of campfire that I was used to. This was stronger, more consuming. I smelled a bonfire. Jacob was nearly in the kitchen, incredibly far away from my position on the couch. He was fuming. I thought the run would sooth him, but it seemed to have made him angrier.

Guiltily, I moved toward him. There were so many things that needed to be said. I wanted to start with how much I wanted to marry him – to tell him everything I was feeling and let him take it at face value. Maybe, he would understand. His worries probably mirrored mine.

When he stepped back and bumped into the kitchen island, I froze. The fire sizzled in his eyes, and his body shook from the sensation of his anger. I opened my mouth to speak, but his words overpowered mine.

"You're _leaving?" _he yelled. "With _him?_"

Instantly confused, I couldn't do anything but stare at him. What was he talking about? I didn't plan on going anywhere. This wasn't something I was ready for him to say. Nor was I prepared to respond coherently. Had I dreamt again? Had he come back to check on me and seen something in my unconscious state that I didn't remember?

"When were you planning to tell me?" His voice twitched in unison with his muscles.

"What do you mean?" I knew that I sounded defensive. "To my knowledge, I haven't planned anything. There isn't anything to tell you. What did you _see_?"

"Does it _matter_ what I saw?" he shot back. "Would it make a _difference_?"

"It might if you bothered to _tell_ me," I said smartly.

I could feel my calm slipping away. Unless he told me what he had seen, I had no way to know if he had a right to be mad. If he had witnessed one of my visions, how could he hold me accountable for that? I had no way of knowing what manifested in my mind, subconsciously.

"I saw you leaving with him," he said flatly, fists curling into tight balls at his side.

He shifted around the kitchen island, trying to use it as some sort of barrier between us, as if that would be enough to stop either of us if this continued.

"Leaving with _who?_" I demanded. "Who would I leave with besides you? What reason would I have to do _that_?"

"Well, I think we _both _know you wouldn't be leaving with _me,"_ he shot back. "You've made it _very _clear we won't be honeymooning any time soon."

"I _never_ said that," I shot back. _Maybe, I thought it a time or two._ "What, you're a mind-reader now?"

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you don't want to marry me, Ness," he said, bonfire spreading. "What I didn't expect was _another_ replacement."

"Another replacement?" I scowled. "_You_ are the one who abandoned _me_, not the other way around."

I really had no idea who he thought could replace him. He had absolutely lost his mind.

"I won't compete for you," he stated. "I shouldn't _have_ to. If that's what you want, you will be sorely disappointed. I've done enough chasing. I won't do it anymore."

"That's _my _fault?" I shouted. "Were you chasing _me? _I never asked you to do that_."_

He had chased my mother, though had never been able to catch her, and this had never bothered me. Their _potential relationship_ had been initiated because of fate's guidance. The precognitive power of the imprinting had seen that I would be a product of Mom and Dad's love. Because of that, Jacob had naturally been drawn to my mother. It would have been unfair to blame him for wanting her, just as it was unfair of him to blame me for her rejecting him. I wasn't responsible for that.

"No, you couldn't be bothered to ask me to do anything," he spat. "You're _so_ much like Rosalie it kills me."

"Am I supposed to feel insulted by that?" I countered. "She's beautiful, confident, and knows what she _wants_. I fail to see how that's a _bad_ thing."

She was all those things, and lately, I was none of them. If anything, I was jealous of her courage. To have him throwing her name around offended me.

"Did you never stop to consider how it would make me feel?"

"How what would make you feel, Jacob?" I pleaded. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Tayte," he said, nearly choking on the words.

"Why would I go anywhere with him?" I wondered.

"Well, how about when you figure it out, you let me know!" he shouted.

"You need to stop yelling at me about something I have no control over," I responded, my volume matching his. "Maybe, you need to stay _out_ of my head. If you're going to jump to conclusions at everything you see there, you don't _belong_ there!"

"If you would talk to me once in a while and tell me how you are feeling, maybe I wouldn't feel like I _have_ to invade your brain."

"If you would _listen_ to me once in a while when I talk, maybe I would do it more!" I snapped back. "I'm talking now. How do you like it, Jacob? What would you like me to say? Do you want me to tell you every little thing that runs through my head? Do you want me to tell you how utterly and completely terrified I am? Do you want me to tell you that I worry about and over-analyze every little thing that happens in my life? Do you want to hear that some of those worries include _you_? Because they do, Jacob."

He brought his fists down onto the kitchen island, and it splintered all around us. My body shivered reactively to the movement.

"You don't scare me," I said sternly.

He grumbled low in his throat, and I swallowed hard. Okay, maybe I was a little scared, but I wasn't about to admit _that_ to him. He would smell my fear and pounce. Instead, I needed to stand my ground. I would not let him bully me.

"I'm not trying to _scare_ you," Jacob said, frustration evident in his voice. "Would that keep you from leaving?"

"I don't plan on leaving!" I exclaimed. "See, you're _not_ listening."

"It doesn't _matter _what you say," he countered. "I saw what I saw."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see what you saw, and until this very minute I didn't _want _to leave," I admitted.

"Well maybe you _should_ leave, then!"

"Maybe, I should!"

"Fine, then!"

"Fine!"

I threw my hands in the air and stormed toward the door. For one split second I considered turning around and running into his arms, knowing that the physical connection would melt away the lingering frustration. His next words stopped me.

"Don't bother coming back until you're ready to phase forward," he demanded. "I'm tired of these stupid games. I have better things to do with my time."

I didn't even turn around to look at him; I was unwilling to let him see the instant flood of tears that were staining my cheeks. I slammed the door so hard I'm surprised it didn't fall from the hinges, pulling with it the crumbled remnants of paradise lost.


	9. Sawdust

Special thanks to PTB MeteorMuse and Pirri for their tidying.

**Chapter 9 – Sawdust**

I wasn't walking so much as stomping through the forest back to the cottage. Seriously? Did that just happen? Did we truly just have a fight full of childish rhetoric? _Fine. Fine, then._ I reached up to brush some of the bits of oak from my bronze locks.

He had made a mess out of our kitchen island; he might regret that. The material destruction didn't offend me. I had acknowledged the fact that it wouldn't be the first, nor would it be the last, household item that suffered the wrath of my wolf. It was replaceable.

What bothered me more was the new smell – the one that I never wanted to smell again. _Bonfire_. I didn't understand his anger. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. I _understood_ the anger, in a jealous Jacob sort of way, but I didn't understand why it was directed _at __me_. Wasn't that a big no-no? Someone needed to write an Imprinting-for-Dummies book. It would be a best-seller.

I was at the cottage before I realized how easily I had done the same thing that he was mad at me for; I had made assumptions. When I had shared the vision with Alice, the one of Emmett biting me, it had caused mistrust. While it wasn't something that had happened yet, it had still left me cautious. If Jacob had seen me leaving with Tayte, which I still couldn't fathom happening, it would have been difficult for him to _unsee _it.

Sighing, I put my hand on the door knob. I stood there wondering whether or not I should turn around and go home. Before I could draw a conclusion, Dad opened the door. It was all that I could do to keep from falling into a heap of emotions at his feet. I wanted the anger back. That was something I had experience in dealing with. This feeling of defeat and loss crushed me.

"What happened?" Mom asked after I came inside, guiding me to the living room. "Did Jacob _do_ something?"

I saw a brief flicker of anger in Dad's expression before he curbed it. "I think they both played a role, love."

I knew my tears were about to spill over. I wasn't sure how long I could keep them at bay. Dad wasn't supposed to be rational. I expected him to instantly take my side as he always had. This, enhanced by my own guilt, was the deciding factor in my expended willpower. Mom frowned and moved her hand to wipe away the liquid that fell.

"It's easy to _think_ you know that," I grumbled.

Dad's unfair advantage annoyed me, and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"If I'm wrong, go ahead and correct me," Dad responded sternly.

He wasn't wrong, but I wasn't about to openly admit that.

"There's nothing _easy_ about mindreading," he added. "There's great consideration required. You have to know when to respond to thought and when to have the decency to offer privacy."

I pondered this for a moment. When he had been connected to me in the main house – Tayte's interference – I was briefly able to experience everything Dad did on a daily basis. It was disorienting when several voices mixed together in my mind. To add to my confusion, some of those voices were discussing things that hadn't even happened yet. I hadn't liked the feeling. He was right that there was nothing easy about his gift.

Dad interrupted my thoughts. "Now that you are thinking reasonably, how about you explain to us what happened?"

I replayed the events, starting with Leah's veil-making and ending with me storming out of the cabin. Both Mom and Dad were frowning by the end of it. I couldn't tell whether they were sad or disappointed; they were probably both.

"It's normal not to agree on everything," Mom explained. "There are going to be times when the two of you don't see eye to eye. That's part of the growth process; it strengthens your relationship. The trick is finding a balance and being able to see the other person's side and respecting their opinion."

"Well, he definitely wasn't trying to see my side," I muttered.

"Were you trying to see his?" Dad asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side?"

"I think your Dad has found an appreciation for Switzerland," Mom mused.

They locked eyes, and there was affection evident in the small space between them.

"You aren't supposed to be neutral where I am concerned," I stated sourly.

"Would you prefer I revert to detesting him?" Dad said, almost smiling. "That _can_ be arranged."

No. I really didn't want that. I just didn't want to accept my responsibility in what had happened. We had both acted childishly, but I was the one who had left, unwilling to do what I knew I needed to – apologize.

"Jacob is part of this family," Dad said thoughtfully. "I'm not saying he is justified in his temper tantrums, but when you make a choice to love someone, you have to accept everything that comes with that love – both the good and the bad. Just like I am sure he is willing to accept some of your _less appealing_ traits."

"Such as?" I narrowed my eyes, daring him to continue.

"Such as…" he began, carefully considering his words. "Your selfishness, your constant need to be right, and your indecisiveness – need I go on?"

I wanted to pout but decided against it. He was right _again – _guess that apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

"I can see why Jacob would have been upset," Mom defended him. "Seeing you leave with Tayte would have been terrible for him."

"I haven't gone anywhere," I argued. "I have no intention to. When Alice sees things, it's like seeing decisions people make. I haven't made any decisions about Tayte. Why would I go anywhere with him? It doesn't make sense."

"Without being able to see what Jacob saw, it might never make sense," Dad added.

"Just give him a little time to cool down. Then, we will go over together to see if we can get this sorted out," Mom offered.

I swallowed hard. Having their support was appreciated, but I needed to stop relying on them to end all of my problems. This was something that I knew was important. I needed to work through this with _only_ Jacob. As a couple, we couldn't depend on others to answer all of the hard questions we were likely to face. Instead of turning to the support of family, we needed to turn to one another.

My emotions were quick in turning, and I was no longer angry, but Jacob needed to be allowed the chance to calm down. He needed the opportunity to regret his behavior; I certainly did. Had reflection left him open, like me, to conversations that would help us work through this?

All of the hope in the world wasn't enough to stop my father's lips from becoming two thin slits. A few seconds later I smelled it. He was still raging: still bonfire. I choked on the lump in my throat.

"Allow me," Mom volunteered.

She stood at the door, holding it only part of the way open. I wasn't sure how she managed to keep Jacob on the other side. I often forgot how strong she truly was.

"Move," Jacob snarled.

"Make me," Mom snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.

She wasn't scared – not in the slightest bit intimidated by the menacing force of his anger. I was. Moreover, I didn't want to be the cause of a fight between them, and I wasn't sure that he really stood a chance if Dad decided to step in. That would certainly happen in any moment.

Dad was restraining himself in a way that surprised me. He had never been confident in the wolves' restraint. A fuming Jacob held definite disaster potential. The rage, though meant for me, was being filtered by Mom. It wasn't fair to force her to protect me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jake," she said, and she meant it. That didn't stop me from being concerned for her.

"Well, you should be," he threatened her.

"You're not coming through this door until you prove to me that you have no intention of harming my daughter."

Dad and I stood on the other side of the door. His hand reached out instinctively to hold mine. He offered me support that I didn't deserve but certainly appreciated. That was a mistake, because it allowed me to hear the unfiltered thoughts behind Jacob's commentary.

"I would never do anything to hurt her," Jacob said, offended by the insinuation. _The leech she's leaving with, that's another story._ "I can't believe you would say something like that."

"I'm not talking about your violent tendencies," Mom redirected him.

"Then, why are you talking at all?" he demanded.

"You can consider me the gatekeeper," Mom suggested.

"I'm not above breaking and entering," he replied coolly. _I will break down the gate so fast it will leave your head spinning. If I have to go through you, I will. You're standing between me and the love of my life._

"You won't," Mom said softly. "Go take a few laps and calm down. Then, you can come back and speak with her rationally."

"I _am_ calm," he argued._ I wasn't before. You should see what I did to the couch ... what I plan to do to that bloodsucker. _

I heard his muscles rippling. Dad clenched my hand tightly, causing me to whimper. His restraint was being pushed to the limit. Mom wasn't privy to the internal war raging in Jacob's mind, but Dad was. He knew just how close to the edge Jacob was. If she kept pushing, he was going to pull her over with him.

In retrospect, whimpering from the other side of the door wasn't a good idea. Jacob's enhanced hearing alerted him to my discomfort, further increasing his rage.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted. _I _will_ move you to get to her._

"I'm not afraid of you, Jake," she repeated calmly. "Show me you can control yourself, and I will consider letting you in. For the record, yelling at me isn't helping your case."

_You really _don't_ want to see me out of control. _"Bells, I need to talk to her."

"How about you just say what it is that you want say …" she said thoughtfully. "… From there."

I heard him move, and it was like he had hit a brick wall. She didn't budge. Dad, on the other hand, flexed his grip on my hand. I tried not to vocally express my pain, but it really did hurt. The smallest sound escaped my lips, and that was when I heard the growl. It was responded to with a whooshing sound and a clucking of Mom's tongue.

"Tsk tsk," she chastised him. "If you keep it up, she won't ever want to talk to you again."

"You want to protect her from someone?" Jacob snarled. "Protect her from the leech that's crunching her hand behind the door." _That's right. You're back there hurting her, but that's okay, right? That's for the best. You think you know what's best for her. You don't. You don't know her like I do. You can't take care of her like I can. I would _never_ hurt her._

Dad released my hand instantly, giving me an apologetic look. This halted the thoughts I had heard rattling around in Jacob's head. I hadn't realized quite how animus he could be. Maybe, seeing inside his head wasn't fair, but fairness wasn't taken into consideration when he had peeked into my head. I had no control over what I had showed him. What level of control did he have?

Dad stepped around the door, unwilling to speak through it.

"You're hurting her now, Jacob," Dad rebutted. "If you can't see that, you really aren't ready to talk to her."

"I'm _hurting_ her_?_" he retorted. "Did she _bother_ to tell you why she ran here in the first place?"

"I was under the impression that it had something to do with a broken kitchen island," Dad stated, matter-of-factly.

I thought Dad was Switzerland? That wasn't a very neutral thing to say.

"Maybe, next time you go digging around in her head," Jacob suggested, breaths coming in uneven spurts. "You can try and figure out exactly how the hell I am supposed to react to seeing her leave with that bloodsucker."

"You can ask her yourself as soon as you regain your composure," Mom offered.

"While you're at it," Jacob spat at Mom. "Ask _him_ what he would do if it was _you._ It sure is easy for you to think you have it all figured out … thinking you have _me_ figured out. You don't. You _never_ did."

I reached my hand out toward the door. Jacob's heart was aching, and while I was the direct cause, there was something more to that statement than what I had done to him. I wanted to take it away. I wanted to move right through the door to go to him, but I didn't. I couldn't move. I was frozen in the pain I felt radiating from his defeated form.

I was hurting him far worse than Mom ever could have. My resistance, my inability to _show_ him how important he was to me, was breaking his heart in two. I tried to open my mouth to speak the words that he needed to hear, but they wouldn't come out. They were stuck behind the lump growing inside my throat.

The next thing I heard was the door shutting. On the other side of it, the scent phased as swiftly as my departing wolf – to sawdust.


	10. Changes

**Thanks to PTB Betas Batgirl8968**** and furious Kitten for the tidying.**

**Chapter 10 – Changes**

I knew that I needed to talk to Jacob, and I wasn't _exactly_ procrastinating. I had spent most of the night tossing and turning so much that I was unable to get any rest.

Thinking about Rosalie and Emmett was an effective distraction. They were never going to see eye to eye about changing. I had made Rosalie wait long enough, and I knew that her patience was running dangerously thin. I confirmed my decision to complete the transformation around four in the morning, but I wasn`t able to find enough ambition to rip myself free from the mattress until much later.

I didn`t speak to my parents on my way out of the house. Dad knew what I intended to do, and when he shook his head, I knew he was disappointed in the direction I was headed. That didn`t stop him or Mom from following me out the door and to the main house. They would let me make my own mistakes.

I tried to enter quietly. While early hours never used to be a problem, Grandfather and Grandmother now liked to linger in their room in the morning. I liked to think that they were catching up on the sleep they had missed out on for so many years. I didn`t want to intrude, but I had put Rosalie's change off for long enough.

"Ready?" I asked Rosalie after making my way into the living room.

No explanations were needed. She knew exactly what I meant. She was sitting next to Emmett on the sofa and nearly rocketed to the ceiling from excitement when I addressed her. I tried not to look at Emmett, who made no effort to stand; he didn't mirror her enthusiasm.

"Of course I am," Rosalie insisted.

I had never seen her quite so unrestrained in her happiness, and I knew it was the right decision for her. Finding humanity was something she had waited for since the moment of her vampiric change; it was pointless to try to convince her that this wasn't what she wanted.

"It's going to hurt," Emmett warned her.

"I know," she replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"You're going to get _old_," he persisted.

"I _know_," Rosalie said, giving him a dirty look.

I wondered what Emmett was trying to accomplish besides a swift kick to the teeth. If he kept pushing her, she was going to start pushing back.

"There will be lots of grey hair and wrinkles in your future," Emmett continued.

"I know that, too," she said, moving closer to me.

Rosalie was surprisingly successful in ignoring his taunts. I knew he was trying to strike a nerve with her to get her to postpone her change. This wasn't something he was ready to accept – for him or for her. Teasing her was his way of expressing that, but she wasn't willing to listen. She knew what she wanted, and it didn't matter whether or not he agreed. Whatever arguments they had behind closed doors were likely more heated than this display, but they hadn't changed her mind; it wouldn't change mine, either.

"You won't be as _cool _as you are now," Emmett said finally.

Rosalie's smile lost its resolve, and I heard the hiss forming in her throat that indicated her patience had been exceeded. Emmett's smile grew wider as though he was feeding off of her frustration. He was pleased by his ability to make her lose her feigned calm.

"Maybe we should give them a moment," Dad suggested.

"I don't _need_ a moment," Rosalie said, scowling. "I need _him_ to shut up."

"Hey," Emmett said mid-shrug. "If you're that sure, nothing I say will stop you. You've never listened to me before – why start now?"

"Emmett, we have discussed this," Rosalie rebutted. "You _know_ how I feel."

"And, you know how _I_ feel," he countered. "Anyway, I'm not changing."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie snapped at him. "If you think that threatening me will change my mind, you're wrong."

"It's _your_ mind, Rose," he returned sharply. "Do what you want. That's what I'm going to do."

I stood with my lip between my teeth. It wasn't my intention to cause a fight between them. They were both being selfish. Rosalie wanted to be human; Emmett wanted to be a vampire. There really was no middle ground for them. Compromise was impossible. Someone would have to cave. Someone would have to relinquish control … or they would have to choose to travel down two separate paths.

"I have some good news that might change the atmosphere in this room," Grandmother said, interrupting the display.

We all turned to look at her. Grandfather stood, wearing a grin, by her side. I had never witnessed a more prideful expression on his face. The second closest display was when I had finished my second journal for his collection. I had titled it _SCALL – Insight into Change._

Dad took a large, unneeded breath. His shock had me curious about what this news could be. Rosalie hissed again, Emmett said nothing, and Mom's reaction was to run to Grandmother and wrap her arms carefully around her.

"You're sure?" Mom asked.

I had obviously missed some major clue about what was going on.

"We're having a baby," Grandfather announced.

"Oh." I tried to decide on the appropriate response. "That's great." _I think._

"I'm not really far along, at all, not even enough that you could hear the heartbeat," Grandmother admitted. "That will come soon enough."

"I'm ready now," Rosalie whispered. "_Right now_."

I swallowed hard. She wasn't thinking about Grandmother. All she was thinking about was her chance to be pregnant. What would she do if she couldn't get Emmett to change with her? Would she go out and find someone willing to give her a baby? Was it really that simple? Were there no emotions to consider?

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes." Rosalie had stars in her eyes.

She wasn't thinking about the answers to those questions. The only thing she was thinking about was her future.

"Maybe we should give this a little time to sink in," I suggested.

"_No_ – you're just wasting more time." Rosalie's words came out at a quickened pace.

I was concerned that she was getting desperate. I had already made her wait, and I didn't have the right to make her wait any longer. Watching Emmett sit silently on the couch, I wondered if he would forgive me if I did this for her.

"Emmett," I began my preemptive apology.

"It is what it is." Emmett shrugged. "The timing's not right for me. Apparently, it's right for her. You win some; you lose some."

Would he really accept this without an inkling of frustration? Why didn't he want to change? This wasn't something he had ever explained, and I really didn't think that it was my place to ask. Yet I needed to know, because as much as I wanted to help Rosalie, I was also scared.

My fear demanded that logic answer that question for me. His decision was about me. Emmett felt compelled to continue his role as my bodyguard. Without the added strength of his vampiric form, he wasn't sure how well he could play that role. He didn't realize that I no longer needed his protection. He couldn't have known – I hadn't bothered to tell him that. He was waiting for someone else to take his place. Until I married Jacob, he wouldn't feel confident in my safety.

I turned and started toward the door. I needed to tell Jacob everything that I was feeling. I would share with him my insecurities and let him help me work through them. I couldn't let us fall into the same probable separation that I projected would happen with Rosalie and Emmett.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, and Rosalie decided she had waited far longer than she should have to. Without seeing her approach, I wasn't even able to prepare myself for the sharp pain I felt from her biting into my neck.

I choked on the increasingly thick air around me. The room spun wildly around me, and I closed my eyes in hopes that the black spots in my vision would subside. There was no reprieve from the strange feeling of suffocation.

My body relented to the darkness, but inside that slow, debilitating vertigo, a new sensation developed - hypothermia. My body was instantly cold, and I felt myself falling. My only thought was a paralyzing fear of dropping to the floor and breaking my frozen form into a thousand pieces from the force of my movement.

"Get Tayte," I heard Dad say.

_No! _I cried out from a place far too deep in my mind to be heard. Maybe Tayte was able to align the magnetic particles in my body, but I knew that he couldn't take the chill away.

"Get Jacob," I heard Mom say.

He was the only person who could thaw me from my frozen state.

Emmett's deep bass was the last voice I heard before the darkness consumed me. "Get them both."

#

I wasn't sure if I was awake, but the chill was gone. Surrounding me was a blissful heat that felt like the summer's sun. I snuggled into the chest of my personal heating blanket, and I felt his lips pressing gently into my hair.

Permeating my nose was a new scent. _House-fire._ It contained fear and worry. It wasn't pleasant, but the alternative cold had me snuggling closer.

I kept my eyes closed, afraid that I was finally in the midst of a dream that I didn't want to let end. I adored the satin of his smooth chest and pressed my cheek firmly against it. His heartbeat quickened, and I wondered if he realized that I was consciously enjoying his reaction.

"You can leave now, leech," Jacob spat.

I presumed he was speaking to Tayte.

"You _should_ be thanking me," Tayte returned. "I _did_ fix her before you arrived."

"She was still freezing," Jacob countered. "I doubt you could have fixed _that._"

"If you hadn't left her in the first place, warming her up would have been unnecessary," Tayte persisted. "Is it so important for you to feel needed that you will make her suffer in your absence?"

The growl erupting in Jacob's throat shook my body. He was vibrating under me so much that I was scared to move.

"Poor puppy," Tayte continued. "Did you have a little spat?"

I wasn't sure how much longer Jacob would stay calm, but I _was_ sure that the only reason he hadn't ripped Tayte limb from limb was because I was underneath of him. If I spoke up, it would only make matters worse. While I wanted to give Tayte a piece of my mind, I didn't want to give Jacob any fuel for his fire.

I needed to do something to diffuse the situation. Maybe it was a bad idea, but at least I was coherent enough to realize that Dad couldn't share my vision due to Tayte's magnetic ability. My hope was that it would work. I needed to be able to press through Tayte's negation field.

I reached my hand up slowly and placed it on Jacob's face. I shared with him the only thing I could think of that might utilize his angst and increased heart-rate in a more appropriate way.

I placed in his mind the thought of my lips on his cheek. His smooth skin tasted of sea salt, and I wasn't able to suppress the soft sigh that echoed through the silent living room. Once confident of the bridge I had erected, despite Tayte's presence, I continued to pour the thoughts from my mind.

I showed him what I thought of him, how I needed him, and that I wanted him. My kiss trail led to his mouth where the moist, plush expanse of his lips welcomed me. They were parted slightly, barely moving against mine. I allowed my tongue to extend enough to better taste the ocean spray.

My breath caught in my throat, and I felt the blood trail from my skin where I had sunk my teeth into my lip. This grounded me, opening up a drawbridge that separated me from my false reality.

"Did you just bite yourself?" Jacob asked, with obvious humor in his voice.

On the bright side, the distraction worked. On the dim side, I really had bitten myself. He chuckled as he moved his hand to wipe away the blood-trickle from my chin.

"Bite me," I replied, annoyed at his reaction.

Jacob was getting harder for me to figure out. He wasn't supposed to find my sensual advance funny. While it had been effective in curbing his anger, I had not intended it as a joke.

"Blondie already took care of the biting quota for today," Jacob mused.

_Rosalie_. I had somehow forgotten about her. I had reacted strangely to her changing, and it hadn't occurred to me that she might have been negatively affected as well.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's somewhere talking to Emmett," Jacob explained.

Wide-eyed, I nearly sprung from his lap. He wasn't having any part of that and merely wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Don't worry," Jacob continued. "They stopped heaving things around a while ago."

"She's okay?" I persisted.

"I guess." He smirked.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough." Tayte refused to be ignored.

"You're still here?" Jacob's sarcasm was eager to drip off his tongue.

"Until she tells me to go," Tayte returned casually.

"I'm going to go check on Rosalie," Mom decided.

I hadn't even realized she was there. Before leaving, she gave me a motherly look that let me know she was well aware of the thoughts that I was having moments before. Thankfully, it had only been a kiss, but that didn't stop the blush from painting my cheeks.

"You will be the death of me," Dad muttered before joining Mom.

_Point for Tayte._ I let out a shaky breath. Having Dad see that would have been awkward.

"What's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing … she's perfectly _normal_," Jacob said, dazzling me with his brilliantly white teeth.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Jacob didn't care much for Rosalie, but he surely wouldn't be making a joke about her unless she was okay. He was sarcastic – not sadistic. When I tried to stand a second time, Jacob let me. It wasn't the greatest idea, and I fell forward into Tayte, who wasn't at all bothered by the instant shift in expression on Jacob's face.

"My fault," I mumbled, trying to regain my bearings.

Jacob stood immediately, sliding his arm around my waist for support. He walked with me to the stairs where he swiftly scooped me up into his iron arms.

"This is for your own good," he stated.

He was probably right. I didn't feel well enough to tackle the stairs yet. Besides, I was enjoying this momentary hiatus from angst. Preferring to enjoy the easy connection for a while longer, I slid my arm around his neck and curled into his chest. Drawing in the chimney-fire scent, I was glad when he took each step with a slow-motion pace. We needed to talk, but that would have to be later – in private.

When we walked into Rosalie and Emmett's room, Emmett was standing by the window. He seemed like he wasn't sure what to say, do, or think. Rosalie was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her skin was all blotchy and swollen. All in all, her reaction was normal.

In vampire form, Rosalie had been beautiful beyond even immortal standards. As a human, she was certainly attractive and far prettier than most, but in transitioning back to her human state, something more than bloodlust was lost. Everything about her was _normal_, hence the reason for her tears.

Jacob sat me down on the floor, so that I could get closer to her. This was the unpleasant part for me – the part where I had to keep from eating someone I cared about. As I moved forward, it felt like someone had struck a match in my throat. While my restraint with my family was far stronger than with a typical SCALL, the initial hours still held temptation.

I took one more step toward her and looked into her eyes for the Rosalie that I knew and loved. She was lost somewhere behind a sea of violet blue.

"You regret it?" I whispered.

"She needs some time to adjust to the change," Grandmother answered for her. "It takes a while to get your bearings back."

"Right." I didn't believe her. "Emmett?"

"None for me, thanks." His golden gaze fell to Rosalie then quickly shifted away. "I think I'll keep what I have."

A fresh wave of tears streamed from Rosalie's position on the bed, and I backed slowly away from them. Her reaction confused me. Was she upset at me? I wasn't the one who had taken it upon myself to _force _change. Wasn't this what she had wanted? She had been warned that it might not be everything she thought it would be. Was she really so incredibly self-absorbed?

Yes – and I should have known that better than anyone, because I had been acting the same way. While I knew that I had some details to tend to before I could marry Jacob – like taking care of the SCALL waiting list – that shouldn't stop me from making plans with him. I had made him wait long enough.

He picked me up at the top of the stairs, when I had backed myself completely out of the room. "Better safe than sorry."

I smiled, and he mirrored my emotion. Wanting to make sure we wouldn't accidently come crashing down in his confusion, I waited until we were on the main floor before telling him what was on my mind. His steps down weren't rushed, but they weren't as slow as the ascent had been. It was almost like he knew what I was going to say when we reached the bottom.

"So," I began as casually as I could manage. "We should find Alice."

"Why?" Jacob asked, concern removing his smile.

"Well," I traced his soft lips with my index finger. "If I don't let her plan the wedding, she will simply go insane."

I felt his smile from my fingertip to the bottom of my toes.

"It's a good thing that waiting list of mine is so long," I added, trying to gently explain we couldn't get married until I was finished with it. "She is bound to overindulge."

Jacob sighed. He wasn't pleased by my stipulation. While I knew that it would upset him to wait, I needed to find a way to explain to him how important it was to complete my current task before marrying him. I wanted to focus all of my attention on our marriage, especially in the beginning. It was important for me to put the same effort into our relationship that he was. I couldn't do that if I was worried about vampires who were waiting to be human. It wasn't like I could just hire someone to take my place. This wasn't a job; it was a career.

"I hope you're not rushing things on my account." Tayte was standing close to the door. "I know you find me irresistible, but _marrying _him won't change that."

Jacob's muscles twitched under me.

"Very well, then." A twisted smile distorted Tayte's face. "If you _must_ marry the dog, I might as well help you do it sooner. You can consider it my wedding gift to you."

"How _exactly_ do you plan to speed things up?" Jacob asked accusingly.

"She'll have to come with me to find out," Tayte said smugly, folding his arms across his chest.


	11. Relenting

**Thanks to PTB ****thalia-csiny AKA Melissa** and A blank Beta which was nameless on the sheet. Head-tilt. It's getting easier to tidy, I hope.  


**Chapter 11 – Relenting**

It had only taken a few minutes to realize why Jacob didn't intimidate Tayte. He was over-confident, but he wasn't stupid. Though strong in human form, Jacob's wolf form was far stronger – strong enough to make a vampire cower. Tayte hadn't overlooked that possibility; he simply didn't think it was a valid concern. Unfortunately, he had been right. His magnetic power had stopped Jacob from being able to phase.

As such, his response-inviting commentary went without physical rebuttal. I wished that I could remove his over-inflated ego by opening the valve of magic he held tightly closed. I _had_ tried. That's what I had spent the last few days attempting, but regardless of my attempts, the dam was impenetrable.

"I can't say I really mind the attention you're giving me," Tayte announced from his safe location on the other side of the room. "It's just unfortunate that it's happening from _over there._"

"That's close enough," Jacob answered for me.

Jacob hadn't left my side since we made up from our argument. I hadn't decided whether he was afraid I might go running off with Tayte if he turned his back on me or if he simply couldn't stand to be away from me after the fight we had. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Regardless of the reason, I couldn't accept that his pack wasn't suffering due to his absence. Jacob had tried to explain to me that being a good leader meant delegating responsibilities. Seth had been placed as second in command. While I had initially questioned this, still finding it difficult to accept his maturity, it was a solid choice. Seth's calm demeanor made it easy for him to persuade the others to do what was needed without him having to threaten compliance.

Besides, when viewing things diplomatically, he was the _only_ rational option. Paul was far too trigger-happy. Quil and Embry were not nearly serious enough. Jared was far too swept up in his imprint Kim to think clearly about anything else. The other members were too new to Jacob's group, and having been under the direct care of Sam, they were unable to take the free reins that Jacob allowed his pack. They were used to someone else making all of the decisions, and they were trained not to question those decisions.

Tayte's hovering was annoying, and while I wanted to tell him to take a hike, there was a larger part of me that wondered what he had meant when he mentioned being able to hasten the change process. I honestly thought that once he grew bored and realized I wasn't giving into his whims, his ego would overrule his withholding, but it hadn't yet. Time held no marker for him. I cursed his vampiric patience.

Tayte's presence meant that Jacob wasn't about to allow me any breathing room. He didn't have my restraint in waiting. To Jacob, waiting meant postponing my inevitable departure – with Tayte in accordance to the dream that had been projected from my unconscious thoughts. While I was appreciative of Jacob's faith in my sleep-visions, I wasn't so convinced in their accuracy. I wasn't going anywhere. Tayte, on the other hand, would have to go soon, before Jacob completely lost his cool. Tayte was enjoying the agitation of my unchanging wolf, and the more annoyed Jacob got, the longer it would take for Tayte to explain things. I was starting to get tired of both of them.

Rosalie's fresh batch of tears had me moving from my place in the living room to join her upstairs. The boys didn't come with me, and it was for the best. When I stepped into _her_ room – she had kicked Emmett out temporarily – she was sitting on the edge of her bed, weeping.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what new human inconvenience had initiated the water-works.

"Look." Rosalie sobbed, pointing to her leg.

"What am I looking at?" I wondered, not seeing anything but a normal leg.

"The hair," she said between breaths. "It keeps coming back."

"That's what hair does, Rosalie." I sighed.

I was _trying_ to be patient with her, because I understood that awakened humanity would bring with it many things she hadn't experienced in a long time. That didn't change the fact that she got on my nerves with her constantly overemotional state. I was helpless to calm her. I couldn't even hug her, because being that close to her tempted my reserve. The smooth skin of her neck looked like the shiny surface of an apple; I wasn't sure I could keep from biting her. With every passing hour, I grew stronger against my desire, but I wasn't beyond it. I might never be immune to her too-ripe scent.

"Right," she stated thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to go for a run."

"That sounds like a great idea," I agreed, hoping the endorphins would elevate her mood. "See if you can get Jacob to go with you." _Two for the price of one. Now, if I could find some way to get rid of Tayte, I would have a moment's peace._

I left the room abruptly when she rose from the bed, her scent engulfing me in flames. Swallowing down the fire that singed my throat, I descended the staircase. Why was I torturing myself? Why not just leave her alone for a few days? It was because I felt guilty about everything she was feeling. While she was the one who had forcefully invoked her change, it was _my_ blood that had cured her. I couldn't help feeling directly responsible for her condition.

No one else was giving her the extra attention she craved. Emmett was maintaining a safe distance, because every time he came within ten feet of her, she convulsed. Mom and Dad were staying away for the same reason. Rosalie's thoughts were far too loud for Dad to tolerate. Where Dad went, Mom went. Jasper, while generally appreciative of being needed, was unable to force calm with Tayte around.

Besides, Jasper and Alice were on a design adventure. She was delighted in the preparation news and had not hesitated to take all of my measurements for the wedding dress that she was certain had to be specially made.

Grandfather and Grandmother needed to sleep. So we were taking turns; it just happened to be my shift to _babysit_ Rosalie.

"She's going for a run," I announced. "Someone needs to go with her."

"Well, I'm not going without you," Jacob said, claiming me with an arm around my shoulder.

"I doubt she could keep up with me," Tayte mused, a smirk forming on his lips. "Are you truly afraid Renesmee will run away with me should you leave for ten minutes? Have you no faith in her?"

"I have plenty of faith in her," Jacob shot back. "Faith in you, not so much."

"Rosalie really needs to go run off some of her _issues_," I pleaded. "I'll be here when you come back. I promise."

Jacob flashed me a calculated smile, before honing his narrowed eyes on Tayte. "If _anything_ happens to her … if you so much as _look_ at her in the wrong way…"

"You'll do what exactly?" Tayte chided him. "You'll find a way to turn into the big, bad wolf and make me pay? Good luck with that."

In that moment, I regretted not having the ability to open the valve holding the powers inside of Tayte. Watching Jacob rip him apart seemed like something I would enjoy. Jacob stood, convulsing lightly but unable to phase. While I was glad nothing inside of the house would be broken by his rage, I wasn't pleased by his obvious discomfort.

"Running might not be such a bad idea," he conceded.

Rosalie smiled at us before exiting the house with Jacob. It was strange seeing them so near each other without their constant bantering. Jacob hadn't cracked one joke about her since her first wave of tears, post-change, which had both impressed and surprised me.

I couldn't help shuddering at the intimidating view of Tayte's fangs. Why had I been naïve enough to think that being alone with Tayte would be better than going with Rosalie and Jacob? Showing him that he frightened me didn't seem like a particularly smart thing to do. Snide comments might help shield my nerves.

"Why _are_ you still here, Tayte?"

"I really do want to help you," he answered.

"How do you expect to do that, exactly?" I lifted a curious brow.

"Don't you _trust_ me?" he crooned.

"No – not even a little bit," I admitted. "Though, I am curious what you stand to gain from this _aid._"

"I haven't decided yet." He shrugged.

I moved to sit on the couch, where I pulled and tucked my knees into my chest.

"My _balancing_ will increase the amount of vampires you can change, but there might be something else that could help you, too," he explained.

"Such as?"

"If there were more than one of you," he contemplated.

"I've already come to terms with the fact that there can't be two of me," I said. "I'm stuck in the middle for now."

I leaned forward, resting my face on my forearms. Tolerating him was exhausting.

"Maybe not two of _you,_" he continued.

I considered this. The only other person biologically like me was Nahuel, who was venomous. I already knew that his blood didn't have the same curing effect as mine. He had tried unsuccessfully to change Kachiri. Also, he was too busy with Hotel Looking Glass to schedule a trip for them to come see me. Thankfully, she was content to wait for her transition. I had spoken to them a few times for long enough to get updates about Zafrina and Senna. They all seemed happy, and that was more than I could have hoped for.

"Nahuel doesn't have the same ability I do," I explained.

"Nahuel doesn't," Tayte agreed. "What about his sisters?"

"I think I hate you," I said flatly, annoyed that I hadn't thought of it on my own.

"Hate is a very extreme emotion," he mused. "Without love, it cannot exist."

"Keep dreaming," I retorted.

"I'll leave that to you," he replied smoothly. "You're much better at it than I am."

"I don't remember my dreams, Tayte," I snapped at him. "I fail to see how that makes me better at anything."

"Didn't you just have a dream?" he countered. "Something about you … and me …"

_Crap._

Our conversation was halted by Rosalie's assault on the front door. In her frustration, she had forgotten the basic function of turning the knob. Jacob opening it for her only escalated her already volatile state. Weeping _again,_ she ran up the stairs to her room. There was no slamming sound indicating a desire for solitude, and I relented in catering to her for the hundredth time.

Bright side – I didn't have to continue my awkward conversation with Tayte. Dim side – I had to deal with Rosalie. Her abnormally emotional state was becoming more than I could handle. I needed to give her some tough love before we all lost our sanity and dug a hole to bury her in.

"What happened?" I asked carefully, mentally preparing for a multitude of varied reactions.

"I _stink_," Rosalie whined.

I took a deep breath and regretted it. She certainly had a smell, but I was sure 'stink' wasn't the word I would have used to describe it. The run had brought a glistening sheen to her skin, her pours leaking out a hypnotic scent that had my mouth watering. I swallowed hard and looked for the strength to keep from breathing too deeply.

"You don't _stink_," I argued.

"Jacob said I did," she persisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Jacob hasn't said one ill thing about you since you've changed. Why would he start now?"

"He said we were about to get our stink on," she continued.

"I think he meant you were going to run faster?" I offered.

"Oh," she replied, contemplative.

"He has been making a _serious_ effort not to … set you off," I explained. "We all have."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rosalie retorted.

Did she really not see what an absolute troll she was being? Maybe, someone just needed to give her a nice big dose of honesty. Maybe, she was so swept up in the newness of her transition that she couldn't see clearly how she should behave. My explaining it to her might set her off, but it might also stop the rest of us from spending the remainder of her short life in misery. A few tears seemed a small price to pay.

Was this the torture I had put them all through in the midst of my brief, and explosive puberty? If so, they had probably already dug a hole to bury me in. Maybe, I could use that same hole for Rosalie if this plan didn't work.

"I know this is hard for you," I began. "But you are being completely irrational. I realize you have new feelings … new fears … new _everything_, but you are giving us all whiplash with your mood-swings. _You_ made this choice. _You_ wanted this. _You _have to live with this decision.

"It's not about _us_ anymore - you _never_ wanted it to be. It has always been the Rosalie show – twenty-four-seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. I'm tired of re-runs. I thought you were, too.

"Isn't that why you wanted this? Didn't you want to reach for a future you couldn't have in your permanent status? Are you going to _live_, or are you going to waste what little time you have left on this precious earth being miserable over simple little things that humans have to deal with on a daily basis?"

"I'm alive," she repeated.

Rosalie took a deep gulp of air, attentive to the feeling that it brought to her lungs. I watched her, waiting for the liquid to spill from her eyes, but it didn't. She pulled herself from her heap on the bed, straightened her shoulders, and adjusted her hair.

"Maybe, it's time for me to take this show on the road," Rosalie decided.

"Grandmother could design you a house, you know," I offered. "Jacob could build it. If you promised to stop crying every two seconds, he would probably build a porch swing for you, too."

Rosalie laughed then, and bright pink painted her cheeks. I wasn't sure whether or not it was my oxygen deprivation from trying not to breathe her scent that skewed my vision, but she no longer looked like a normal human girl. In that moment, I realized that part of her elevated beauty had never been about her literal appearance. Without her confidence, she was a mere shell of what she could potentially be.

"Have you seen my monkey man?" Rosalie asked, some hesitation still in her voice. "I guess it's time for us to have a grown up discussion about what's going to happen."

"He's at the cottage," I said, feeling a little like I was tattling. "He's been there since your … transition."

"Right," Rosalie said on a sigh. "I'd better go get him so we can figure out exactly how to deal with our _differences_."

"Well, you're definitely going to the right place," I encouraged her. "Who better to advise you than Mom and Dad? They have tons of insight into _this_ kind of difference."

"Imagine," Rosalie joked. "_Me_ having to ask _Bella Swan_ how to love a vampire."

We both laughed.

"So," Rosalie whispered. "I have quite the mess to clean up. Did you want to come and help?"

"I'll pass, thanks," I said. "I sort of have my own disaster relief to manage."

"We could slip out the window?" she offered.

"They would catch up to us eventually," I replied softly.

"That's the best part," she assured me, winking and heading out of the room.

Not even a knife would have cut through the tension in the air downstairs. Jacob was pacing back and forth, and Tayte was looking bored near the window. What was discussed in my absence? Should I break down and ask? Had Tayte blown everything out of proportion like he had a tendency to do? No, he wouldn't still be alive if he had.

"Well done," Tayte complimented me. "You handled that very well."

"You're amazing," Jacob stated, narrowing his eyes at Tayte and refusing to be outdone. "I wasn't sure I could keep my mouth shut much longer. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for _more_ _humans_, but I was about to make you figure out a way to change her back."

"Well, _that's_ sorted out, anyway," I said, trying to decide how best to speak to Jacob about the coming trip.

I considered giving Tayte the boot, because I couldn't imagine talking about things with him there would make them easier for Jacob to understand. Should we go back to the cabin? I wasn't sure we had enough furniture left to handle another argument. As if actually disturbed by my internal struggle, Tayte decided for me.

"I've things to tend to," he said casually.

"People to annoy," Jacob added.

The fact that Tayte merely smirked left Jacob curious. Curiosity turned into fear when he looked at me. Tayte was out of the door before another word could pass Jacob's lips, leaving me to face Jacob alone. I didn't like Tayte, not in the least, but the thought of following him appealed to me more than another confrontation with Jacob.

I took a deep breath, which was my first mistake. My lungs sucked in the wretched stink of house-fire. As if stricken with smoke inhalation, my world grew black. In retrospect, passing out had probably saved me … but it didn't save all the pretty little knickknacks on the shelves behind me.


	12. Trust

**Chapter 12 - Trust**

There were stars in my vision when I came to, accompanied by a fresh burning sensation on the underside of both forearms. Apparently, in an unplanned self-preservation move, I had brought my arms up to shield my face from the onslaught of breakables. While my skin was nearly as tough as my vampiric family, it wasn't completely impervious to the free-falling shards of year's worth of accumulation. At least Grandmother hadn't been a sword-collector.

"Ouch," I managed.

"She'll be fine, Jacob," Grandmother soothed him. "She doesn't even need stitches."

I tried to blink away the stars to get a glimpse at the damage; it looked more like road-rash than anything. Red-blotchy skin replaced what used to be an ivory sheen. Grandfather coated the raw areas in a thick, transparent cream before covering them with bandages.

"Sorry," I stammered.

I felt guilty about destroying her pretty things, and I felt guiltier knowing she was more concerned about me than her material loss.

"Don't be silly," Grandmother responded, patting me lightly on the back. "It saves me having to dust them."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I continued.

"I don't want to sleep this life away," she replied easily. "Hungry?"

"I could eat," Jacob responded, earning a scolding look from Grandmother.

"Sure," I added, giving Jacob a wary glance.

He wanted to continue our conversation privately, and I couldn't stand having him look at me that way much longer with the house-fire blazing in his eyes. Maybe having Grandmother and Grandfather with us while I talked to him would provide the added persuasion I needed to get him to listen to me. They were rational, knowledgeable, and experienced. Jacob trusted their words, especially Grandfathers. My only question was, would they agree with me … or Jacob?

"So … I was thinking," I started, knowing I should leave Tayte's name out of the conversation if I could help it. "There is a way to get through the list quicker."

"They can wait," Jacob said quickly. "They have all the time in the world to wait."

"But that means you_ – we_ – would have to wait, too," I argued.

"Why?" he retorted. "I know this is something you have to do. Do you think I'm going to turn into some iron-fisted tyrant when you marry me? You act like I'll expect you to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen for the rest of your days."

This caused Grandfather to smile, seeing how Grandmother was just that – barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Unfortunately, he was the only one smiling, which prompted his departure. Grandmother abandoned me as well, leaving me alone to face Jacob.

"Look around us," I continued. "We are surrounded by people who love and care for one another. We are a single branch of this family free. The thing is, when our branch starts growing, it is going to be weak. Not forever, but for a while, and so I want to make sure we get things started off right. I don't want it snapping from the added weight of everything else that we are."

"I can't walk away from my pack." His voice was full of regret and sadness.

"I know," I said softly, moving to reach my hand up to his impossibly distant cheek. "So if I can remove this weight, I will. It's one less thing we will have to deal with, initially. I'm not disillusioned about marriage; it will take work. I don't plan on it being some job I deal with on a daily basis. I plan to make a career out of it. So I want to do this …"

"You want to do what, exactly?" He flinched away from my touch.

"I want to get through the list quicker." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Okay," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I need to take a little trip," I squeaked out, closing my eyes as not to visually receive his response.

That was a bad idea, because in losing one sense, the others grew stronger. My sense of smell erupted with campfire. That was okay. Campfire I could deal with. If it shifted to bonfire, we might have a problem.

"Tayte," he snarled. "What did he say to you?"

"I didn't say anything about Tayte," I argued, but the truth was painfully visible in my continued nervous lip-chewing.

"What did he _say_?" Jacob's muscles rippled under his shirt.

"You told me I could spend _one _day doing something that I wanted to do," I said, trying to side-track him.

"I _assumed_ that one day would involve me," he responded shortly. "What. Did. He. Say?"

"If I can change vampires to humans, maybe Nahuel's sisters can, too," I spoke quickly. "With Tayte's ability to adjust my electrical current – and probably theirs – we could run through the list in a matter of weeks, instead of six months. We could get married in a few weeks! Wouldn't that be great? No more waiting. No more wondering. Weeks, Jacob."

I hoped that adding that at the end would help him see the light at the end of the tunnel, but it didn't seem to be having quite that effect. I reached my hand back up to touch his cheek, and he smacked my hand away. I don't think he actually meant to _smack_ it, but he was a little angry and nearing the loss of his control. And it did hurt – a lot. When my eyes filled up, he forgot all about being mad at me, Tayte, or anything else in the world that was annoying him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, scooping me up and snuggling me into his chest. "Are you okay? Did I break you?"

I laughed, the tears spilling over the edges. He gently reached a hand up to wipe them away. I moved my arm around his neck, slowly tracing the smooth skin that I found.

"I need to do this, Jacob," I said seriously. "I need to do this for _us_. I want to give my life to you, and while I know there will be others, it won't be such an overwhelming number as the original SCALLs. I'm not choosing him or me. I'm choosing _us_. Can you please try to see that?"

"I guess I should be thankful you are finally talking about marrying me." His glorious smile spread across his cheeks. "Even if it means your dream is coming true."

"My dream is _absolutely_ coming true," I said, the twinkle in my eyes causing hid lips to tremble. "The only dream I could ever hope for – the dream I get the pleasure of having when I'm awake – is the dream of spending the rest of my life with you as Mrs. Black."

"Sure, sure," he replied, leaning in and brushing his lips against mine.

I needed to show him, needed to prove to him that there was no one in the world that I wanted more than him. My hand around his neck held him against my lips, and I leaned into the kiss, days of worry and strain disappearing inside of the love that radiated from my form into him. I drank in the ocean current of his mood shift, while reaching my free hand to his cheek. He turned his head to kiss the ring that he had made me.

When I intentionally slid my finger along his soft lips, his jaw flexed, and I started to lose sense of where I was. There was no slow and steady stream as I was used to from him. The waves rocked with the full force of his emotion, desperate to pledge his love to me. His tongue worked its way across my lips before invading my mouth. The taste intoxicated me, the salty sea colliding with the beginnings of what could easily become my favorite fire, the forest kind.

If not for the intentional clanging of dishes on the counter next to us, I wouldn't have noticed my dad.

_Crap._

I tried to wriggle out of Jacob's arms, but he was holding me too tightly. Dad's glare felt like needles on my skin, accentuated by the bright pink that stained my cheeks. Jacob laughed, and I was pretty sure I might die from embarrassment.

"I'm likely to die from something else," Dad announced before removing himself from what I imagined were very vivid thoughts coming from my future husband's mind.

Jacob continued to laugh, and it was hard not to join him. He was the best kind of contagious.

"Your mom and dad are coming with you," he said, his mood shifting again. "Don't you _dare_ even try to argue with me about that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I grinned.

"You have _one_ day," he added sternly. "Not including travel time."

"That's all I need," I agreed. "I have to be back in time for Leah's wedding, anyway."

"And _no_ changing anyone, for any reason," he continued. "Not even that girlfriend of his."

"Her name is Kachiri," I rebutted. "And okay, but I am telling them you wouldn't let me."

"I don't care what you tell them," he persisted. "Just promise me you won't. I don't like the idea of not … being there."

"I promise – I won't change anyone without you there _ever _again."

"Okay then," he said, pouting slightly. "I trust you."

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Do you really need to act so excited about being away from me for a _whole_ day?" he joked.

"It's just a day."

I urged away his jutted lip with another kiss. This time I didn't allow myself to get so carried away. Something about Dad being in the other room kept me grounded. Jacob, on the other hand, could have cared less who was there. He very much wanted to pour his heart and soul into our embrace. I tried to act strong, but I knew what he meant. Twenty-four hours without him would be like decades without the sun. I could feel my temperature lowering just thinking about.

Giving into the temptation of his movement, I lost my reserve. Breathing in my sunshine, I hoped it would be enough to get me through my new adventure. Only one thing could make my trip to Buenos Aires a holiday, but there was no way I was going to ask my heart to join me. Instead, I would leave it with my love so he could keep it warm with his perpetual heat, protecting it from any potential threat.

"I love you, my lunatic wolf-man," I murmured.

"I love you, too," he whispered.


	13. Valves

**Chapter 13 - Valves**

I hadn't seen Jacob since he had agreed to let me go, and as I stood outside of the main house, I was beginning to feel like he wasn't even going to come and tell me goodbye. I was running out of time and began wondering if this was some sort of ploy to get me to change my mind. I wasn't overruling that sort of manipulation from him.

Mom and Dad were boarding a flight about twelve hours later than the one Tayte and I was scheduled for. Alice had confirmed, via phone contact, that it was imperative that we leave first. I wanted to wait for them, but I knew that I could sleep on the flight – or pretend to sleep if it meant not having to talk to Tayte. Once we touched down in Buenos Aires, I would use the extra hours as an opportunity to prepare my speech for Nahuel's sisters.

Nahuel and I had never really talked about them in detail, and I wondered what they were like. Were they torn like him with regret? Were they content with their fate and proud of who they were? Nahuel had vaguely explained that they had been in closer contact with their father than he was and that while he knew where they were at all times, they rarely communicated for pleasure. It was usually business with them. They each had a unique personality, and none of them were like him – aside from the obvious fact that they had the same biological father.

"We're not going to make it to the plane on time if you keep stalling," Tayte stated.

"Go without me," I shot back.

"I wasn't attempting to be rude," he countered. "I was simply stating a fact."

I glanced down at my watch (the one Nahuel had given me). It was the first time I had placed it on my wrist since my return from South America. I felt that, in some small way, it would show him how much I had appreciated his part in my growth process. I hadn't forgotten about him.

"Dad?" I asked, knowing it was pointless to wonder whether he could hear Jacob's thoughts but still unable to keep from asking.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," Dad responded. "I have no way to know if he's coming. I can't hear anything when _he's_ around."

Tayte was blocking, and it frustrated me how quickly and thoroughly he managed to strip everyone of their powers.

Sighing, I moved toward the door of the Volvo, since Mom and Dad were driving us. Att least I wouldn't be stuck in the car, alone with Tayte, for the four-hour – two with Dad behind the wheel – drive to Seattle.

When I placed my hand on the latch I heard it – the unforgettable sound of a motorcycle. My heart leapt with anticipation. I heard Tayte curse under his breath, and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him as he climbed into the back seat. Maybe, I didn't give Tayte enough credit. Purposefully removing himself from the scene was a polite way _not _to wreck my goodbye. I would try to remember that good deed the next time he said or did something to make me want to strangle him.

Jacob had barely climbed from the bike when I collided with him. I smelled chimney-fire, and I couldn`t have been more delighted, because I didn`t want this to be messy. His presence relieved me, willing away all of the potential strain of what lay ahead.

"Sorry it took me so long," he muttered, placing me back on the ground.

I frowned, not really wanting the added distance between us.

"I thought you weren't coming," I whispered.

This stopped him in his tracks. He tilted his head to the side, surveying me for the tears he heard in my words.

"You act like it's _easy_ to put my life on hold for you," he snapped at me.

The tears spilled over, and when his lips curled into a smirk, I wanted to punch him. He was mocking my emotion, which was very unfair. Yes – I was the one who wanted to go, but it was because I needed to get some details in check so that we could start our future together. His reaction to that, and to me, seemed overly harsh.

I watched him untie something from the back of his bike. I thought about kicking him in the shin when he turned around, but I was far too curious by the bag he was holding to do that.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Well," he responded thoughtfully. "It's only a day, but you didn't pack a bag?"

"No, I have clothes there," I explained. "Why would you pack a bag for me?"

A wide smile covered his face, blinding me with his impossibly white teeth.

Tayte opened the door of the Volvo, and it wasn't until he spoke that I understood why Jacob was smiling. "I'm _not_ sitting by him."

"You're coming with us?" I shouted gleefully.

Jacob flinched, and I wondered how quickly his ear-drums would heal. I kissed him quickly on the mouth, and then ran over to my parents to explain what they obviously already knew. Mom jumped up and down with me, mainly because I forced her to. I could tell she was relieved. When I moved to Dad, he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I lingered a little there, hugging him tightly.

Somewhere in my mind, I was sure that I heard Jacob say, "_As if I would let her go without me."_ I turned to him, a little confused. He held the same sweet smile on his face that was there only moments before.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Not a thing," he returned. "Let's go, or we're going to be late."

We were half-way to the airport, me sandwiched between Tayte and Jacob, before I had the good sense to worry about his pack. Would I never stop being so selfish? He was leaving them unguarded because of me, which meant that I was coming between him and his responsibilities _again._

"What about the pack?" I asked, nervous what his response would be.

"Seth has it under control." He shrugged.

"But Seth is so …" I couldn't finish the words, couldn't justifiably explain my inability to let him grow up.

"Seth is second in command now," Jacob replied. "It's _only_ a day, remember?"

"Right," I conceded, but that didn't stop that sickening ping from assaulting my stomach.

"Just so you know," Jacob added. "Leah said if you miss the wedding, she is going to come down there and fly into you."

"Not literally I hope," I joked, leaning over to peck him lightly on the cheek.

He took hold of my hand and slowly twirled my ring around.

"Soon," he whispered.

"Would you mind picking up the pace a bit," Tayte implored. "I'm beginning to feel ill."

"Finally – something we can agree on," Dad retorted.

Dad did speed up, noticeably so. I had a pretty good idea what his problem was, and while it was almost justified, it was something he was going to have to deal with. We needed to have _that_ conversation, but now was not the appropriate venue for it.

Sighing contentedly, I leaned against Jacob's inviting shoulder. Chimney-fire welcomed me.

#

It had taken quite a few reminders from Mom about Alice's instructions before Dad had agreed to wait for the later flight. Jacob joining me, unsupervised, to a honeymoon-like location hadn't been overly appealing to him. I had thought he was over-exaggerating until Jacob came sauntering out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Every muscle in my body instantly seized, and I wondered if he had noticed the thin line of drool escaping my mouth.

He mumbled something about forgetting his clothes and trudged warily into the bedroom where his bag was. If not for the continued stiffening of my body, I would have followed him. Taking in a deep breath, I was instantly assaulted by his sea scents_. _The bothersome lump grew in my throat, and I swallowed hard in an attempt to shove it, and the fire, into the pit of my stomach.

It wasn't until I heard him snoring that I felt my limbs regain mobility. Carefully, I crept into the room, trying not to linger over his sleeping form. He was so peaceful that it was difficult not to join him. I opened the dresser drawer in the room Nahuel made for me to find it still full of my belongings. He had explained that it would forever be my room, and I was welcome to leave as much or as little there as I wanted.

Opting for a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank-top, I moved toward the bathroom with the intention of taking advantage of the jet-driven tub. I wasn't sure how long I remained conscious, but I certainly remembered being awakened by the unmistakably horrible feeling of drowning. Before I could register what had happened, I was being wrapped carefully inside of a comfortable, white robe and carried to the bed. The easy movement was far more appealing than the feeling of flopping around like a fish in shallow water.

Jacob curled into the bed behind me, innocently pulling me tighter against him. He didn't ask any of the questions that must have been whipping through his head. What happened? Who did it happen with? Why are you sleeping in the bathtub instead of with me? He didn't even comment on the ruined door, where he had ripped it from the hinges to get to me. It wouldn't register until later that he had seen me naked and ignored it, instead focusing on my obviously anguished face.

I laid there until I felt the heat of his unconscious breathing caress the back of my neck. I was a little scared to join him in slumber, afraid of what I might unwillingly share with him. I found myself thankful for the range at which Tayte's ability functioned. My dreams were safe from the lunatic wolf-man at my side – at least for that night. Unfortunately, they hadn't stopped, altogether.

In my continued wake, it was difficult to ignore the way that Jacob held me so protectively inside of his arms. Nor could I ignore the elevated heat from his form pressing into my back. The hot air along my neck was what I feared might drive me over the edge. I imagined his lips pressing into my skin – soft, moist kisses covering the exposed flesh.

Trying not to twitch, I drew in a deep breath, which served only to cause his iron arms to grip me tighter. I needed to give myself at least an inch of freedom; maybe then, I could shift my shameful train of thought back to where it needed to be. I wasn't on my honeymoon. Nor was I in any position to be thinking about our next relationship phase. Just because my thoughts were private didn't mean my body wasn't openly displaying embarrassing reactions to the sleeping form beside me.

My heart pumped wildly in my chest, and I was pretty sure I was going to suffer heat exhaustion inside of the cotton garment. I managed to turn my body slightly, my back resting against the mattress. That was a _little_ better. My hair shielded my neck from the onslaught of hot heaven escaping his mouth.

My new dilemma was the heavy arm that rested along my stomach. I tried not to breathe, because with each intake of air, the robe shifted apart a little further – until the slightest bit of my exposed skin connected with his. The fire that broke through my skin nearly caused me to cry out. I sucked in a deep gulp of air to keep from vocalizing my new emotion as waves of heat spread out where his arm pulsed above me. Feeling his heartbeat increased the speed of mine further still, and I wondered exactly how I would manage to free myself from his embrace without waking him up. The more troubling question was – did I really want to be free?

I had no idea what I was doing, but I was sure that it was absolutely inappropriate to feel the way I was feeling. I had always enjoyed our kissing, but had never really spent much time thinking about where it would lead to. Jacob always put a stop to things before I had a real chance to _explore_.

With our marriage coming, it left me wondering about the elevated connection, and about whether or not I would know what to do when the time came. The thought of my inexperience, coupled with the thought of my now nearly gyrating body, brought a flood of pink to my cheeks.

"Nessie?" mumbled the sleepy voice beside of me.

I tried to shake myself back to a calm state, but I found it even more difficult as his hand retracted just enough to move through the crack in the robe, one hot hand sliding along my stomach and across my side.

"You're hand is in my robe," I whispered, mortified.

"So?" he said, hiding behind still-closed eyes.

Was he talking in his sleep? How could he not feel the fire sizzling along my skin? His fingers idly circled where they touched, and I found my teeth pressing into my lip as not to push myself harder against his hand. There was something wrong with me – a strange, tingling sensation beyond the fire. It was like the flame had burnt through my first layer of muscle and was dangerously working its way deeper into my core.

I gasped and the pink of my cheeks spread out along my entire body. That was enough to make him move, but not away from me as he should have. He rolled on top of me, pinning me against the bed. Something dark and devouring existed beyond his eyes, and forest-fire erupted. When his lips crushed mine, I felt the fire spread rapidly.

I was vaguely aware of my response, which was to arch myself up toward him. It felt like he was too far away from me; I needed him to be closer – much closer. When he tried to pull away from me, I wound my hands around his neck and locked my fingers together. I felt his body tense against me, a growl building in his throat. Whatever heat was burning my insides had worked its way throughout my entire body and was climbing up my legs in a second wave.

"You're going to kill me," Jacob grumbled into my lips, trying desperately to move his away from mine.

I wasn't giving up without a fight. When he had finally freed his lips, they unsteadily let out warm air into my ear. I lifted one leg to slide along the back of his knee. The idea was to break the steady distance between us, but he wasn't budging. After fighting against him for another moment, I sank down into the bed and retreated. Breathing hard, I tried to find my calm reserve but was unable.

We remained like that for a moment – him hovering above me and staring into my defeated eyes. It wasn't until he started to laugh that the embarrassment returned. I slid out from underneath of him, gripped the robe tightly around my body, and tried unsuccessfully to cover up naivety's pink paint that had marked me.

He was laughing at me. Was I really so inexperienced that it wasn't _rude_ of him to make fun of me in my current condition? I maintained the red hue, but it quickly shifted to an easier to deal with emotion – anger.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I fumed.

My heart-rate picked back up from my raw and receptive senses. I heard them at the door before they knocked, and I marched over to it, not really caring about my attire – or lack thereof. _Great, might as well kill two birds with one stone._ Flinging the door open, I noted Dad's instant shift in expression at what I was wearing.

"It wasn't our intention to interrupt," he said coldly.

Tayte snickered from behind them.

"You didn't," I shot back.

Was it wrong of me to be annoyed at Dad's discomfort? Yes. Was he justified in feeling like he was losing me to Jacob? No. Did I have the strength to give them both a severe and irreversible wake-up call? Maybe. It wasn't until I heard Jacob laughing again that I realized the alarm clock was about to go off.

"You'd better shield his mind," I warned Mom. "I don't even think Tayte is strong enough to block _this._"

I stomped over to Jacob, who was standing wide-eyed beside of the couch. My actual movements were minimal – a soft grazing across his lips. I wasn't trying to kill my father, but he needed to see _something,_ or he was never going to get over his aversion to my maturity. If he couldn't survive an almost-kiss, he might never let me make it to the altar.

I ran my hands smoothly along Jacob's cheeks. I kept my eyes open so that I wouldn't miss one second of his response to the thoughts I was pouring into his head. I shared with him heated hands and touches that would have made my mother's colorless skin blush had she been able to see what I was showing him. When I was satisfied by the sudden clenching of his jaw – and other areas I had only imagined – I abruptly removed my hands from his face.

Jacob was in absolute shock when I shoved past him and into the bedroom, where I turned to shout, "Who's laughing now?" before ceremoniously slamming the door.

I figured out two important things that day. One – I wasn't daddy's innocent, little girl anymore, and I wouldn't ever again be. Two – my rage allowed me to control the valve that harbored all of the powers residing in Tayte. Both were mildly dangerous realizations.


	14. Unguarded

Chapter 14 – Unguarded

I knew I would eventually have to come out of the room, because the only exit was on the other side of the door. For a brief moment, I considered climbing out through the window, but with the sun shining brightly against the exterior of Hotel Looking Glass that probably wasn't the wisest idea.

I could hear muffled conversations, and at times there were elevations in Dad and Jacob's voices. The gentle knocking made me frown, as Jacob tried for a third time to get me to open the door for him.

"Open up, Ness," he pleaded. "Can't we at least talk about this?"

Right. Like that was going to happen. The last thing I wanted to do was to have an intimate conversation in the presence of Mom, Dad, and Tayte.

"I'm not above breaking down this door," he warned.

I already felt guilty about the destruction of the one closing off the bathroom. Nahuel would understand, but it didn't make me any more comfortable with why it had happened. The rescue was clouded, and I wasn't sure what had led me to nearly drown myself in the tub. Not being able to remember my dreams was frustrating, especially when I could so easily remember everything else.

"Last warning," Jacob announced.

I couldn't tell if he was serious.

"May I try?" Dad suggested from behind my protective barrier.

"Like she is going to open it for _you_," Jacob grumbled.

"Well, she isn't opening it for _you_," Dad countered. "Maybe, if you hadn't laughed at her _advances_."

"I guess I should have let her have her way with me," Jacob snapped back.

"As _if_ that's what happened," Dad retorted sharply.

Again Jacob was laughing, and I heard my father hiss.

"Enough!" Mom intervened.

Her I would let in. When I cracked the door open, I shot both Dad and Jacob dirty looks. Mom shook her head in annoyance and walked between them, extending her hands outward and giving them a shove away from one another. She shut them out, and their silence let me know that we wouldn't have much privacy – or any.

"What happened in the bathroom?" she asked quietly.

"Not sure," I replied casually. "I was taking a bath and fell asleep. That's all I remember."

"Tayte has gone to find Nahuel," she continued, side-tracking.

"Good – the sooner, the better," I responded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?" she asked, a slow smile forming.

"Not so much," I admitted.

"Is it because they're listening?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"Go help Tayte," Mom said in a level tone. "It's _not_ a request."

There was some shuffling and grumbling outside in the sitting room, followed by silence.

"That's better," she said, winking at me. "Now, spill it."

Talking to Mom was strange at times. When she had her one-on-one time with me, it was more like we were friends. She made it easy for me to tell her everything – except the things that a daughter probably shouldn't be sharing with her mother. The thought of talking to her about being intimate with my soon-to-be husband brought fresh pink to my cheeks. It was absolutely mortifying.

"Would you rather _show_ me?" she offered.

"No!" I shouted, horrified at the thought.

The idea of putting my daydreams into her head turned my skin an even deeper shade of crimson. It was bad enough that I needed to talk to her about it at all. I definitely didn't want to share the awkward visions inside of my head.

"Look," Mom started, having a pretty good idea where this conversation needed to go. "I have been trying to figure out how to prepare for this conversation with you for a long time. We've had _the talk_ before, but this is different; this is definite. You know how I feel about intimacy. There is nothing to be ashamed of. For example, look at your father and I – I have no qualms about openly displaying my feelings for him … nor do I hide my desire."

"Mom – please," I whimpered.

"Listen to me, Renesmee," Mom continued. "We are all adults here – even if the two most important men in your life are acting like little boys about it. Jacob is new to this. In awkward situations, he has a tendency to act inappropriately – such as laughing at something that was probably scaring him to death. He uses humor as a shield. Edward ... this is new for him, too. He comes from a time where marriage meant giving over full responsibility to the husband, and he isn't quite ready to relinquish his role."

"That's very old-fashioned," I argued.

"That's just your father," she countered. "I stopped trying to evolve him a long time ago. He's progressed a long way, but he still has some letting go to do."

"I don't expect him to let go," I conceded. "But, he needs to stretch the elastic out or something. I'm having a hard enough time coming to terms with these new _feelings_ without the added difficulty of masking my thoughts for his benefit."

"Okay," Mom said, contemplative. "How would you like to imagine your father and me making love?"

She had said it so bluntly that I wasn't sure how to respond; I said nothing. I just stared at her with my jaw slack.

"Exactly." She smirked. "You wouldn't like to imagine that any more than your father wants to imagine you and Jacob doing the same."

"You make a good point."

"So, maybe, a truce is in order," Mom suggested. "And maybe, I will give you your wedding gift early."

It confused me when she said it, but before I could argue, she was reaching her hands toward mine with determination.

"Bear in mind," she began. "I'm not exactly sure how this will work, but the other powers you can emulate you have touched directly. You have experienced the way they feel when being used. Maybe, if I share my shield with you, it will leave a permanent print in your mind, and you might be able to use it on your own with enough practice."

Her good sense always awed me. It was definitely worth a shot, especially when the alternative was locking Tayte up in my closet for the rest of my unnatural life.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I've gotten really good at doing other things while I play with my shield," she added thoughtfully. "So, we can continue our chat while you get used to the feel of the shield's vibration."

"It sort of feels like standing under power lines," I explained.

"Now," Mom said, with a devious smile forming. "Let me give you a few tips and tricks that might make your honeymoon spectacular."

"Mom," I groaned, trying to thwart her attempt to continue a conversation I was far from ready to have with her.

"Trust me," she persisted. "You'll thank me for breaking down your guard."

"Tear it down and build it bigger, right?" I half-smiled.

"Speaking of size," she stated thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. I hoped her shared-shield would work. If not, my father might not speak to her again for the next few decades over the possibilities she placed in my head.

#

"Isabella Swan!" Dad scolded her the moment they were allowed back into the hotel room.

"What?" she replied, feigning innocence by fluttering her lashes.

"I _might_ have expected something like this from Emmett, but never from you," he said through clenched teeth.

"If you think your father is over-protective, just wait until Emmett realizes you have grown up," Mom joked.

The blush returned again, and I whispered, "I better start practicing."

Dad pressed his eyes closed so tight I was afraid they might permanently seal.

"You've had a few years to get comfortable with yourself," he reminded her. "Let's not overdo your daughter's stamina … or mine."

I was thankful when she threw up the shield in defeat. I had always known she was protecting me in her own way, but it was different that time. Having been directly connected to her ability, when she activated it around me, it seemed stronger and impossible not to notice.

Jacob stood, looking concerned. He wasn't sure just how _over _his inappropriate response I was. Part of me wanted to run to him and sooth away the strain. Another part of me wanted to let him continue to stew over his reaction to my forward advance. The side that won – it would always win – had me moving toward him timidly with open arms. I couldn't stand to see him upset when I was the cause, even if he did deserve it.

He lifted me against him as though I were a feather, holding me away just enough to look me straight in the eye. "Definitely _not_ funny."

It was my turn to laugh, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let him go, but the coughing and sputtering from behind me reminded me that we were not alone. His continued hold showed me that he didn't want to release me, either. Would they think of our open affection differently once we were married?

I hated being away from him, but I also knew that our lives would require it, sometimes. I wondered if I would ever get over the butterflies that flapped crazily in my stomach at the thought of our closeness, and I secretly hoped I wouldn't.

Instead of the supernatural tingle blending with my own response to his touch, it stopped.

Frowning, I announced, "Tayte's back."

"Not a moment too soon," Dad muttered, earning him a playful punch on the arm from Mom.

Within minutes there was a soft knock on the door, and I took in a deep breath of pineapple coconut. Nahuel was with him. I wondered, however briefly, what my reaction would be to him. While we had left on good terms, and had spoken a few times since we parted, I hadn't seen him since then. I also hadn't forgotten the effect he once had on my senses. As if wondering the same thing, I felt Jacob's grip on me tighten.

"Oh for goodness' sake," Tayte said as he opened the door. "Family spat aside, we have business to attend to."

Nahuel walked by him with Kachiri in hand, and I couldn't help noticing how _different_ she looked. While exotically beautiful before, she was more refined. A tailored, mauve blouse complemented slim-fitting slacks. Though not needing the additional height, she also had on a pair of slick heels that clicked with each step. She smiled at me smartly before extending her hand in my direction.

"You look …" I stammered.

"Sophisticated," she finished for me, following up her introduction with a wink.

"No," I argued, shaking my head. "Happy."

"That too," she agreed, crinkling up her nose a bit.

It was then that I noticed the glistening diamond that surely added ten pounds of weight to her hand.

"Congratulations," I offered.

"You'll come back for the wedding, of course," she said primly.

"Of course," I replied, mirroring her tone.

We all laughed then, and I wiggled out of Jacob's arms, throwing propriety out of the window to grip them both in a warm embrace.

"And while there are things we need to catch up on," Nahuel stated. "I realize there are time constraints which will not allow for personal matters at this time."

"Right," I said, frowning slightly. "I need help."

As they moved with us to the sitting room, Nahuel gave the bathroom door a quick survey. He wouldn't ask what happened; nor would he make a scene over it, but I saw a hint of worry as he looked from me to Jacob.

"I'll pay for the damages," I said shakily.

He lifted a brow, not believing for a second it was me who had removed it from its hinges.

"It was between me and her," Jacob said, shrugging. "Not a good place to be."

"So," I began, casually redirecting the conversation. "Your sisters."

"Yes, Dayanara and Alexandria are waiting in my room for you to come to them," he stated. "The third, Cathain, will be here soon."

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting." I moved toward the door, expecting everyone to follow.

"Wait," Nahuel replied sharply. "I feel I should warn you …"

"Warn me?" An immediate knot developed in my throat.

I knew Nahuel's sisters weren't like him – or us. They hadn't had quite the same upbringing as Nahuel or me. But I also didn't think of Joham in the same light as other's might, actually having grown to understand the reasoning behind his scientific experiments. Nahuel had believed his father to be a monster until he had met me, but he had also avoided talking about his connection to his sisters. I really didn't know what to expect.

"They aren't exactly tasteful," he said bluntly. "Please try not to let them offend you … or your companion."

"I didn't expect this to be easy," I offered. "It doesn't stop it from being necessary."

"It will certainly be _entertaining_," Tayte mused. "I met one of them last night."

Nahuel's body went rigid.

"Relax," Tayte tried to reassure him. "I was on my way _out_ of town. I've been trying to attune myself to _different_ tastes."

I looked at him curiously. Tayte hadn't mentioned anything to me about changing his diet, and his eyes were still a vibrant red. Then again, it did take a while for them to change when switching to animal blood. Not that I minded, but why would he do that? What did he _think_ he stood to gain?

"Any suggestions you could offer that might make this worth their while would be appreciated," Dad added.

Nahuel thought for a moment, trying to envision something that would appeal to them.

"We appeal to their ambition," I said, the idea forming based on how I would deal with Tayte in the same situation.

"I guess we should let Tayte do the talking," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Ah – the hero again," Tayte replied, causing Jacob to growl.

"That might work," Dad agreed. "Material wealth. Fame. Whatever they seek, they shall have."

"Maybe, you should stay behind like a good dog," Tayte retorted.

"Careful, Tayte," Mom warned him. "She's figured out how to work the valve, and something tells me Jacob would have an easier time convincing her to do it than you would have convincing her not to."

Mom was right, and I couldn't help noticing Jacob's smug smile.

"On second thought," Tayte continued. "A good dog would follow its master."

I wasn't listening to them. I was trying to figure out what I would say to the sisters based on several different scenarios. If they wanted money – no problem. If they wanted fame – too easy. If they wanted power – it would be a little more difficult, but not impossible considering my favor with the new Volturi leader.

I closed my eyes and imagined Rosalie's regained confidence. I could handle this. I had no choice but to make this work. For the SCALL. For Jacob. He gave me the added strength I needed to release my doubt and start up the hall, leaving my friends and family in my wake. They could have stayed there bickering without it mattering. I had a job to do, and I wanted to get it over with before I lost my nerve.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to the black box beside the door to Nahuel's suite. Whatever – or whoever – was on the other side _was_ going to help me. They just didn't know it yet.


	15. Sisters

Chapter 15 – Dayanara, Cathain, and Always Alexandria

My initial reaction to the two semi-clothed hybrids was confusion. As they stood mesmerized by the computer screens flashing variant real-time video, I couldn't help but notice how the largest center screen, which used to showcase my room, had been replaced with a charming painting of Nahuel and Kachiri – his handiwork no doubt. That calmed my nerves and proved – as if I needed further proof – that they were suited for one another.

The sisters never moved until Nahuel spoke with a tone that threatened compliance, "Play nice."

They both turned then, and while they had seemed somewhat similar from behind, I couldn't help noticing how nothing about their faces was genetically similar. They looked nothing like Nahuel either. The two half-vampires made no attempt to hide their thorough study of me. I felt like leaping behind Jacob to avoid their scrutiny.

"I _almost_ see what caught your attention," one said with her midnight-colored lips.

A thick, black substance encased her lids and contrasted the ice-blue hue of her eyes. Goosebumps invaded my skin as I was reminded of the similar shade belonging to Aro. Her clothing fit snuggly and matched the dark coloring of her make-up. She wore boots that laced up to the knee, which covered her fish-net pantyhose.

"I'm Dayanara, the middle sister," she said tightly. "I suppose you can call me Daya, though I generally reserve that for people I actually like."

The other sister snorted before moving a hand to sweep her long, raven hair to her back. This exposed even more flesh, and I was mildly curious about how she managed to show so much cleavage without the rest of it spilling over the top of her bodice. She ignored me entirely, focusing her attention on the males I had brought with me. I felt a protective urge to shield them from the intentions that were clearly evident on her face. Instead of hiding behind Jacob, I hid him behind me.

When Jacob gasped, I considered elbowing him in the chest. What I hadn't expected was my father to mimic his sound. I looked to Mom for guidance, and she had taken an obvious step toward Dad to stake her claim. If she could do it, then surely it made it okay for me to have done the same in shielding Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When the other sister laughed, bouncing her chest up and down, his arms tightened around me. I fought the urge to step down hard on his toes.

"And I'm Lexy…today," said the second sister, running her tongue along her teeth.

"And sometimes Alexis… Andrea…Andi…Dria…and always Alexandria…" Nahuel sighed. "Could you put Lexy away for a while? Andrea might be more appropriate for the time being."

"Now what fun would that be?" Lexy retorted.

"Not fun at all," Tayte mused, stepping toward them to reach for each of their hands.

It both sickened and intrigued me to watch the way he flooded them with charm, kissing once each of their extended hands. I would let them fight over him later, and I added another point to his 'good-deed' list for the necessary distraction.

"Business _before_ pleasure," Nahuel said stiffly.

I watched Kachiri give him a reassuring pat on the back. Nahuel was dignified. Having siblings that were so _open_ about their personalities would be hard for him to appreciate. I gave him a small smile to let him know I was not judging him based on anything they said – or did – that day.

He gestured toward the living room, and I sat down uncomfortably in the center of the leather couch. Daya and Alexandria sat across from me, in matching chairs. Tayte moved to stand between them, and I shot him a dirty look. It would take more than a few brownie points to save him from my wrath if he found a way to mess things up for me. It would only take me a moment to let Jacob know I was opening the valve to let him phase, and I knew he wouldn't think twice before taking advantage of it.

Jacob sat down next to me on the couch, and Mom and Dad stood behind me. I tried to mentally run through some quick and hopefully effective statements that would end this little gathering before I needed to crawl into Jacob's lap to get his attention turned back to me. Concentration wasn't easy.

Everything Lexy did, each voluntary shift of her body, was meant to be provocative – even her air intake. Every breath she took came with the intention of bringing attention to the swell of her chest moving in and out. I tried to ignore it when Jacob swallowed hard, and I swore to myself that if he started panting I would gladly take a broken hand in turn for punching him in the face.

Noticing my distress, Dad moved closer and rested a hand on my shoulder, which only managed to escalate my growing sense of frustration. I could _hear_ their thoughts, and I was no longer intrigued; I was repulsed. _Oh he's delightful. I wonder what he tastes like. Why would he _choose_ her? She's so ordinary. Why exactly am I here? I'm bored. I wonder what she plans to offer me. Did I leave the coffee pot on this morning? I could snap her in two like a twig. Leave her bleeding corpse in the un-used alley. Mmm I know that smell. Fear. Desire. Lust. Rage._

Dad moved his hand away quickly, realizing his connection to me had opened the valve, and he was forced to hear the same cluttered thoughts. I wasn't sure who was saying what, and I honestly didn't want to know. The only thing I was absolutely certain about was that it was only once voice, and it belonged to the many Alexandria's sitting in the chair across from me.

Did she realize what was going on in her head? Was it intentional? Had she developed each personality as a defense mechanism or for her own entertainment? I wasn't ruling out the idea of asking her, but I did notice instantly when she put Lexy away. Her form straightened in the chair, and she crossed her legs primly.

"Andrea," Nahuel stated, relief in his tone.

Daya scowled in her seat, arms folded defensively across her chest.

"What exactly can we do for you?" Andrea asked evenly.

"How much do you know?" I asked, annoyed that I hadn't thought to ask Nahuel what he had told them about my new ability.

"We were briefly explained to that you are _special_," Andrea explained.

"I fail to see it myself," Daya added.

"Of course you wouldn't see it," Tayte interjected. "Is not the sweetest part of the candy hidden inside?"

"Well she has good taste in friends," Andrea stated thoughtfully, making me cringe.

Tayte was far from my friend, but I was increasingly thankful for his presence. He was growing on me, much like fungus.

"I can reverse vampirism," I said abruptly.

These women seemed to appreciate boldness, and I needed them to hear my case. If I tried to appeal to their sentimental side, they would do nothing more than laugh at me. The best I could do was to lay it on the line, think of something to offer them, and hope it was enough to gain their favor. Actually, I didn't even care if I gained their favor, so long as they were helping the cause. The end mattered more than the means.

"Well that's _interesting_," Andrea replied, giving me her entire attention.

"And _who_ exactly would be stupid enough to _want_ that?" Daya wondered, still unmotivated to be included.

"More than I can handle," I answered honestly.

"More than _you_ can handle too," Jacob added defensively when they smirked.

Tayte moved _with_ the conversation, realizing their sense of superiority might open up an opportunity for challenge. "Really – I think they _could_ handle it."

Alexandria shifted again, while we got to know another personality – Andi.

"Sure, let's make a game of it!" Andi said with delight.

"Andi," Nahuel, who was fluent in all her personas, intervened. "It's not a real game and should be taken somewhat seriously…there's _pain_ involved."

This ignited curious sparks in Daya, and I knew exactly how I would get her to agree.

"There's quite a bit of pain involved in the process," I said grimly. "Almost more than I can stand."

"Really," Daya replied thoughtfully. "That would be tempting _if _I believed you…which I don't."

"I can show you," I replied instantly.

Bringing back the memories of change was something I avoided at all costs. I wasn't being deceitful; it _was_ painful. It hurt nearly as bad to remember it as it had during the literal transition. I had to show them; it was the only way they were going to believe me.

Lifting from the chair, I felt Jacob's half-hearted tug against my shirt. He wouldn't fight me on that, because he knew how important it was that we convince them to help us. Mom and Dad were equally prepared to assist should the need arise. I didn't feel threatened as I moved closer to them, mainly because Tayte was between them. _Why_ was still a lingering question, but I believed him when he said he wanted to help me.

I extended my hands to share the vision with both Daya and Alexis, an angst-seeking personality of Alexandria. Both were nearly floored by what I gave them, and I held nothing back. I released the raw torrents of fire and ice that I had experienced during every SCALL transitioning.

They were both writhing with some sort of strange fixation I might never understand. When I simultaneously released them, they were both still leaning back in their chairs as though I had just given the greatest sense of pleasure they had ever experienced. I felt my stomach tighten and turned to look at my family, who were plagued with the same disgusted expressions that I knew rested on my face.

Beyond the churning in my stomach was a flutter of something else – hope. They would help me. I had no doubt about that. I would ignore their reasons for doing it, because the greater good demanded it.

"It won't work," came a new voice from the entryway to the sitting room.

I turned to view the final sister, who stood with her arms folded tightly against her chest. She was the complete opposite of the others. There was nothing feminine or alluring about her overly muscular form that would make any competitive body-builder jealous.

"Cathain," Nahuel greeted the oldest sister. "Thank you for coming."

She grunted at him before turning her attention to her sisters. "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you with your sick desires have never been bitten by one of your _playmates_?"

They smirked.

"Did they miraculously transform before your eyes?" she asked authoritatively.

They frowned.

"Exactly," Cathain continued. "So while all of you have done an excellent job in attempting to manipulate them into what you want, it's been in vain."

The flicker of hope that burned inside me dimmed.

"And this is where I get to fulfill the role I enjoy ever so much," Tayte announced. "Hero again."

_Crap._

I hated needing him, but understood immediately what his role was. He could absorb energy. I was different then Nahuel's sisters' - with a light inside me that could never be mirrored by their overly ambitious existence. Tayte would help me spread that light through their inner darkness.

"You think you are so clever," Cathain mused. "Your clever words won't change the truth."

She wasn't charmed by him in the least. I wasn't altogether sure anyone could charm her. Finding her weakness would be far more difficult, and I wasn't sure I had enough stamina to try.

"Seeing is believing," Tayte said smugly. "Kachiri, would you be opposed to demonstrating?"

I really hadn't noticed her through the entire interaction, but when I looked into her golden eyes, I knew she wouldn't refuse. She wanted to change. While she would have preferred me being the one to do it, she would do this for me and for Nahuel.

"Are you ready?" Nahuel asked her quietly. "It is fine if you are not, my darling."

"I'm ready," she assured him. "If it doesn't work, well…perhaps it was not meant to be."

"I am with you regardless of the outcome," Nahuel argued. "I will not doubt that again."

I smiled at their private moment, once again pleased that his sweet words were where they belonged.

There was sniffling at my side, and I looked over to see the last of Alexandria's personalities displayed via the tears streaming down her cheeks. Dria, who always came as a last-resort, and who was completely and hopelessly sentimental.

"I'll do it," Dria said.

"No," Cathain argued. "I'm the ringleader of this circus. I'll do it."

"Okay," Dria sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

I might never be able to figure her out, and I didn't have time to try. I moved toward Nahuel; Jacob stood to join me just in case. When Tayte placed his hand on my shoulder, Jacob snarled.

"Necessary," Tayte assured him, smirking.

As not to be outdone, Jacob curled his arm around my waist, causing Tayte to roll his eyes.

"Necessary," Jacob said smugly.

I sort of felt like I was being pulled in both directions, but the feeling didn't last. I had more important things to think about than petty boy rivalries.

I reached out my hand to Cathain, who couldn't be bothered with propriety or gentleness. She forcefully pulled Kachiri forward and toward her neck. At first, I was unable to move as the sensation of pain washed through me, but that's all it was – pain. There was no fire. There was no ice. When Jacob forcefully removed the death-grip Cathain had on my hand, the pain was gone as though it had never been there.

Kachiri gasped, falling into Nahuel's arms. It wasn't the same. There was no scream. There was no falling to the floor in absolute agony. The sickness came, the expulsion of the black film that always marked the change's completion, but she made no sound. On the other hand, Cathain _was_ on the floor. She was doubled over and fighting against the wail's release.

"It's okay to cry," I soothed her. "It's not the greatest feeling in the world."

"Don't _touch_ me," she croaked.

"Was it as good as it looked?" Daya swooned from behind me.

Jacob pulled me backward then, doubting Cathain's ability to maintain calm.

"Fix her electric things, Hero" he said to Tayte.

"She doesn't concern me," Tayte scoffed. "Renesmee, how do you feel?"

"Fine," I whispered. "Like nothing happened."

They all looked at me doubtfully, but it wasn't a lie. I didn't feel like anything had happened. While the pain was present during the transition, it had disappeared as soon as I had released Cathain. It had simply vanished as though it had never existed in the first place.

"Kachiri?" I asked, growing frustrated when Jacob wouldn't release me to go check on her.

"She is…" Nahuel stammered. "Leaking into my shirt."

I pulled harder against Jacob, who had resorted to using his iron arms like a seatbelt across my waist.

"Is she okay?" I asked, the panic setting in.

"She's fine," he assured me. "She's…crying."

I detested my lack of control. In finally seeing how helpless everyone around me must have felt during every SCALL change, I stopped fighting. Jacob caught me before my body could go limp, lifting me and curling me into his arms. In a strange and playful manner, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine. I offered him one half-smile.

As overwhelmed as I was in watching it all unfold, I knew we weren't finished. I still needed to get Cathain, who apparently controlled the other two, to agree to aid me. For someone who looked so strong, her pain tolerance seemed rather lacking. Then again, I had always done things differently in giving myself some time to get used to and prepare for it. She had jumped right in without thinking about the possible side effects.

"I think we should go while you come to terms with this," Mom suggested. "We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Jacob carried me out of the room before I could even turn my head back to see the still-crippled warrior on the floor. The other sisters hovered over her and asked strange questions that made no sense to me.

"Power," I whispered.

"What?" Dad asked, as he opened the door to my room.

"She'll want power," I repeated. "We just have to figure out how to give it to her."

"Sure sure," Jacob said. "That'll be _easy_."

"I'm sort of tired," I admitted. "Didn't sleep real well last night."

"Well we had better get you rested up before the wedding," Jacob said.

He tried to lay me down on the couch, but I didn't want to be away from him. I was overtaken by panic at the thought of any of them leaving me. My latching confused him, but he didn't leave me. He picked me back up and slid underneath of me. Mom and Dad stood staring as well, but they didn't argue my wishes. Their idle chatter was like a song to me, and I was asleep without being able to make out one coherent sentence.

**Author notes - I don't generally leave story notes, but I realize there will be some confusion about Alexandria. As appealing as her character is, I haven't really decided how far I plan to develop her. What I do know is there is a reason she is the way she is. Not only is she the baby of their almost-family, but she didn't come naturally. She was conceived in a petri dish and implanted in the unknowing mother. (Her dad is a scientist for goodness sakes - You don't think he would be trying out some crazy things in the name of science?) There were 6 eggs that got fertilized, and Alexandria...absorbed them all. That's really all I know about her. Hope this helps. :)**

**So here is an explanation of all her personalities.**

**Alexis - Angsty dark  
Andrea - Business-like, professional  
Andi - immature, fun-seeking  
Dria - Sentimental, always in the end as a last-resort  
Lexy - Sexy Lexy of course**


	16. A Little Faith

*~* Authors note – I added another section to this chapter. It left off with Nessie opening the package…it's continued from there. It was supposed to be the start of a new chapter, but I thought it fit better at the end of this one. Patient waiters…hurry up and go find out what was in the box. New readers, be thankful you didn't have to wait *~*

Chapter 16 – A Little Faith

"No! Let him go!" I screamed, clawing at my eyes in an attempt to rip away the darkness.

I wasn't sure what I was yelling about, but I couldn't shake away the feeling of impending doom. Whatever vision resided in dream remained there once I was no longer directly under the control of sleep. To make matters worse, I couldn't even get a second-hand viewing, because Tayte's presence at the opposite end of Hotel Looking Glass shielded my subconscious from Dad.

"Easy baby," came Jacob's soothing voice when he curled me against his chest.

My body betrayed me, and he calmed the quakes by whooshing warm air into my distraught bronze locks. Mom and Dad were standing in what seemed to be in the same position they had been in when I had fallen asleep. How long had I been unconscious?

"Bad dream?" Mom asked quietly, chewing at her bottom lip like she had a tendency to do when she was nervous.

"How would I know?" I said, frustration replacing my terror. "I can't…remember."

"You were talking," Dad said, trying to provoke the memory that was veiled in an impenetrable shield in my mind.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Just when you woke up," he replied. "_No! Let him go!_"

"Well that really narrows it down, doesn't it?" I retorted. "Sorry – don't mean to be cranky…this is just…argh."

I grumbled and crawled my way out of Jacob's lap, my shirt damp from our joined heat.

"I should have a shower before we go," I said, giving the door a thoughtful glance. "On second thought, maybe just a quick change. We wouldn't want to be late for Leah's wedding. She would really rake me, and I might break Seth's…little…heart."

It was when I mentioned his name that the panic returned, an invisible bulldozer plowing into my chest with enough force to bring me to my knees. I couldn't remember anything bad happening to him in my dream, but the mention of his name brought unexplainable fear. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Seth," I whispered, about two seconds before I felt my cell phone vibrating in my jeans pocket.

"Get the phone," Jacob ordered, his voice frantic. _House-fire._

Mom moved swiftly, and I could barely make out what she was saying. She closed the phone and held it; confusion displayed on her face.

"Who _was_ it?" Jacob persisted, his voice cracking.

"Just Tayte," Mom answered solemnly. "They've agreed to help us."

We should have been happy, because Nahuel's sisters were going to help. There was nothing that should have delighted us more, but the mood in the room wasn't one for celebration. The cartwheels and confetti would have to wait, because there was something else that needed to be dealt with first.

"Someone call him already!" I demanded.

That someone couldn't be me; my fingers were far too shaky, and I couldn't even bring myself to move from my awkward position on the floor.

Mom dutifully opened the phone again while tapping her foot impatiently for the mere two seconds it took someone to answer. I couldn't hear the words being spoken, but I noticed her form loosen.

"Okay," she said quietly. "No – everything's fine. Great news. Yes - they are going to help. We'll be there for sure. Tell Leah not to worry. Sure. I'll tell him. Bye Seth."

When she closed the phone my world stopped shaking - Seth was okay. I took a deep breath and held it while I tried to find Jasper's door, which was locked by Tayte's interference. I didn't have the strength to pry it open.

"He wanted me to tell you to stop hovering. '_He's got this'_, were his exact words," Mom told Jacob.

"Nothing to report?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing," she tried to assure him. "He was asking if we would be back in time – that sort of thing."

Jacob nodded, but I could sense that he was just as concerned as I was.

"We should go," I whispered. "Try to catch an earlier flight."

Jacob simply nodded again.

"I'll hurry," I said as I dashed from the room to change.

No one had moved from their current positions; they were still there when I re-entered the sitting room.

"Ready," I said, with Jacob's bag in arms.

Jacob said nothing during the quick trip to the airport. He didn't even make a snarky comment when Dad announced that Tayte would be following behind us by a few days. Tayte planned to _entertain_ our soon to be guests and prepare them for what they could look forward to in Forks. I was quite confident that until both Jacob and I saw that nothing was wrong with Seth, neither of us would rest easy and the house-fire would blaze on. Similarly, no one looked forward to the long flight that would prevent the tiny lifeline the cell phone offered.

"He was at the main house," Mom said, leaning up from her seat on the plane. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett…they are all there. Leah was on her way. He's safe there."

"His sister is about to get married," Dad added, trying to lighten the air. "And neither you nor Renesmee are back yet. That's probably all she saw. Leah is probably about to fly into him for having to go get him on _her_ wedding day."

"But we don't know that, do we?" Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, feeling the tears well up.

Would I never stop hurting him?

"Ah baby," he replied, the house-fire instantly extinguishing then. "You didn't do anything wrong…nothing. You're…perfect. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. It's all fine, okay. It's going to be fine."

I blinked away the tears and hoped he wasn't losing his mind or going into shock. Thing's certainly weren't _fine_.

"Sure sure," I repeated softly, moving my hand to rest it on his.

When I said that one thing, his muscles eased as though my confirmation alone fought away uncertainty.

"Maybe we could talk to Alice," I began. "We'll have a little time before we head to the reservation."

"No," he said, his jaw clenching again. "Nothing changes…it's an important day."

I heard whispers behind me but couldn't make out the words.

"Nothing changes," he repeated with enough determination that I didn't dare argue. "We're just going to have a little faith – please?"

I nodded and leaned into his shoulder, his warmth edging away my worried chill. He was right. Leah didn't have a very large support group, and I knew she needed us at the wedding. To be honest, I wasn't sure who planned to come. Most of Jacob's pack members were still on edge because of what had happened to Sam and Emily, and I knew if it weren't for his direct influence, she would have been completely disowned by the tribe. She needed us there. Sighing, I prepared for what would undoubtedly be the longest flight I had ever been on, because I didn't dare fall asleep.

#

I might have taken five whole breaths during the half-day of travel. We had called once more when our flight stopped over briefly in Dallas, but the news was the same. _Everything's fine. _We had been advised to 'take a chill pill' and that 'the stress of the upcoming wedding was making us all paranoid' – Seth's words.

Jacob distracted me when we drove past the cliffs, which almost allowed us to see the beach below. His lips nearly consumed me, and it wasn't until Dad jerked around a corner that the momentum separated us.

"Sorry," Dad said, feigning innocence.

I knew why Jacob had chosen that moment to express his feelings, and that was the only reason Dad hadn't slammed on the brakes, instead using the curve as a deterrent. First Beach was the location of our first kiss, the one that had torn us apart for the two following years that it took for my body to catch up to my mind.

"I'm not ready to go home, Jacob," I whined, before flopping myself down into the sand in preparation to kick up a huge fit if he tried to move me.

"It's going to storm, Nessie," he warned, giving me that parental tone I was sick and tired of.

"I'm not made of sugar," I retorted. "I won't melt."

"Sure sure," he said, getting ready to swing me over his shoulders if he needed to.

I loved hanging out with Jacob, but it also annoyed me when he used force to win. It wasn't my fault I had the body of a lanky fourteen year old. I was growing a little every day, but I knew it didn't make a bit of difference. I would never reach his massive height. He would always be stronger than me, and he would always use that strength to get me to do what he wanted.

Ever determined, I curled my arms around my legs and burrowed myself deeper into the sand. I tucked my hand down, because I knew if I looked him in the eye I would lose faster. Yes – I understood there was no way I would win, and he was right. We were about to get very wet very quickly. I could smell the rain-filled sky, but I didn't particularly care whether or not I ruined the overly feminine clothes Alice and Rosalie dressed me in. I wasn't a Barbie Doll. This was more about the struggle for power I would eventually win.

"I _will_ drag you if I have to," he warned me.

He always warned me; he was considerate like that. He also never threatened me idly. When Jacob Black said he was going to do something, he did it, and when he told someone to do something…well, everyone listened - everyone but me. I made a habit out of not listening on purpose, because I found it cute when he growled in frustration.

"So _make_ me then," I challenged him.

When he leaned down to uproot me from the sand – shame on him for being so predictable – I was ready. I rolled quickly to the right, sweeping my leg out as I did so. His solid muscles cracked my shin, but my movement had completed the desire effect. Jacob was falling forward, and I stood up quickly to run.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" I yelled.

His reflexes were quick, quicker than I had anticipated. Before I could take off running, he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down with him. I laughed into his chest as the rain exploded from the sky.

"Too late!" I announced, looking down at him from my place above the world.

He always did that for me, made me feel like I was the most important thing. That's probably while I enjoyed tormenting him so much; I knew I would get away with it, and he would still make me feel like that.

When the bolt of lightning shot across the sky, the reflective light on his face caught my attention. He was wearing the same Jacob smile he always wore for me, but his lips looked different – softer somehow. I wanted to touch them, but not with my hand. I wanted to feel the plush perfection of them against mine. There was no coherent thought process that went along with my actions; I simply leaned down and pressed my mouth to his.

His skin was warm, but his entire body stiffened like I had poisoned him. At first, I thought maybe they were wrong about my not being venomous. It didn't matter that I was too shocked to get off of him, because he broke from his death-like trance and heaved me away from his body. The last thing I saw was a russet tornado as Jacob disappeared into the forest.

Dad swerved again, which broke me free of the memory.

"Maybe I should drive?" Mom offered, lifting a curious brow.

He glanced at me through the rear-view mirror, and I realized it was the first time that Dad had seen the exact replay of that fateful kiss. My cheeks burned with red. He gave me the kind of smile that let me know he empathized with my pain, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of what had happened.

When we drove past Emily and Sam's house, I reached my hand out to hold Jacob's. There were ghosts in his eyes as he stared at the empty, unused home. Underneath the snow, there were visible improvements that had obviously come from Jacob's capable hands. My wolf could not only overhaul an engine, but he had also mastered carpentry. The newly shingled roof and finished deck made me frown.

"What's going to happen to it now?" I asked, hoping my question didn't come off sounding offensive in some way.

"Seth's moving in," Jacob said softly. "Leah and Mike will be living in the Clearwater house since Sue is living with your grandpa."

"Oh," I responded, as we continued on our way to the recreation hall where the wedding would be.

I thought about my own wedding, which would be coming in the not so far off future. I hadn't really given much thought to the details, but I sort of felt the sand seemed appropriate.

"Maybe we could get married on the beach," I suggested, hoping to sidetrack his gloomy thoughts.

He turned to me suddenly and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. He set his jaw, and I knew that my comment was out of line. Swallowing hard, I needed to know what I could do to fix whatever was floating around in his head. I casually reached my free hand forward to touch Dad's shoulder. Cheating by reading his mind seemed like a good alternative to having a non-private conversation in the back seat of Dad's Volvo.

"Not appropriate," Dad said.

I assumed he was talking to us both, because Jacob's scowl was immediately replaced with a smirk in the same moment that I leaned back in the seat.

He dropped me off at Sue's house – it would be hers until she formally handed it over to Leah. I was going to help Leah finish getting ready while Dad and Mom dropped Jacob off at the rec hall to help them do final-touch things. Alice had promised to stop by with a dress for me to slip into, because we didn't have time to stop at the house on the way.

I had wanted to go to the hall first to see Seth, but we didn't have that sort of time to spare. We were cutting it close as it was. Jacob promised to call me if anything seemed _off_, and I trusted him to do just that. He needed a little post-op meeting with Seth anyway, and I had no desire to be involved in business strategy.

Leah met me at the door, where she thankfully showed her pleasure at my appearance before bringing the hammer down.

Still hugging me, she complained. "You almost didn't make it!"

"Lots of time to spare," I assured her. "Besides, it's not like you could start without me!"

She smirked.

"You look…" I struggled to find the right word. "Radiant."

Her veil was attached, and I couldn't help noticing how much shorter it was than I expected it to be. When I had helped adorn the beaded lace with shells, coins, thimbles, and bells, it had seemed a lot longer. She wasn't in her dress yet.

"Thanks," she replied quickly. "I'm all nerves though."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked curiously, finding it strange that she was alone on her big day.

My heart thudded loudly, and I hoped Jacob was going to be able to round some folks up for the ceremony at least. It was an important day for Leah, and I didn't want it to be the day she started questioning the gaping hole I had left her mind with. If she walked into the recreation hall and there was no one there, the questions would come.

"I sort of wanted to be alone with you when you came," she said, her face displaying uncharacteristic worry.

"Is everything okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Did you get everything sorted out with the sisters?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why was she changing the subject?

"All sorted," I replied. "It should be interesting to see how everything plays out."

"Yes," she said thoughtfully. "That among other things."

"Such as?"

I briefly contemplated wrestling whatever she was thinking out of her head, but knew we had worked far too hard on the veil to ruin it.

"You were right," she added quickly.

"I usually am," I agreed. "What exactly was I right about?"

She sighed and started pacing.

"Spill it!" I demanded.

"You know how you told me that if I stopped phasing that I might be able to…move on with my life?"

"Yes," I remembered. "I did say that."

"And you know how I haven't been around much?"

"I know you've been busy," I reassured her. "I've been busy too."

"But you're here now," she said, smiling.

"I am indeed."

When she smiled it was like the glow around her spread outward. She was happy, and I didn't think I would ever be able to see her in such a content state. While I realized I would eventually have to explain to her everything I had stripped away – there were far too many people who knew the circumstances of the deaths' – I wouldn't taint her day by bringing up events from the past. She was moving into the future, and I was very proud of her progression.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, a little louder as though I hadn't heard her the first time.

"How?" I shouted. "You just…I mean…you're not even married. How…when…"

"Well I didn't expect it to happen so _fast_," she admitted. "You mean you and Jacob haven't…"

"No!" I shouted. "I mean…we don't really…no!"

She sighed again and continued with her pacing.

"You can't tell anyone," she begged me. "The timing is close. I pushed up the wedding date – every day counts, you know? Mike hasn't told anyone. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell you, but when your mom told me you can keep secrets now…I just needed to tell you."

"When were you talking to Mom?" I wondered. "_Why_ were you talking to Mom?"

She smirked again, and I shook my head. Leah was choosing a pretty strange time to be laying such a heavy load on me.

"Why are you telling me _now_?" I finally asked her.

"Because I needed a shoulder," she answered simply.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She stopped pacing, and for a brief second I saw the fear. Unlike me, she was beyond the how and why's. She had been given time to prepare herself for the complications that were involved with her being pregnant. My support would get her through it – she knew I would be there for her. By not phasing, she had forced her life forward, but it wasn't as simple as making a choice to go against the natural reaction her body had to changing. I would need to speak with Grandfather and figure out how we would make sure to keep her from shifting, because I wasn't sure her body, or the baby, would survive if she did.

"Testing your restraint," she said, grinning. "Because you are always there for me, even when it seems like no one else is. You have faith in me, and I wanted you to know this is like a gift…"

_Gifts. Crap._ I was a bumbling idiot, and I hadn't thought to get her something for the wedding. As if on cue, the familiar sound of a Porsche pulled into the drive, followed by the distinct smell of Coreopsis and firecracker that was always cheerful Alice.

"I come bearing gifts," Alice announced, passing me a pristinely wrapped box.

"Open it," Leah suggested, amusement in her tone.

"It's not for me, you flighty bird," I joked.

"It's for both of us," Leah conceded.

When I pulled open the lid my jaw dropped to the ground.

I ran my hand over the cool, white material that was hidden partially by tissue paper. Part of me knew exactly what it was – that part made my fingers twitch with trepidation and anticipation. The other part, the smaller part, needed some confirmation.

"Isn't it sort of inappropriate to wear white on someone else's wedding day?" I asked curiously.

"You're wearing white," Leah countered. "I'm wearing blue."

"And you _both_ need to get dressed," Alice joined in, giggling.

I wasn't moving. My feet were two concrete blocks on the floor. What exactly were they trying to pull?

"Explain," I ordered them, surprising myself with my authoritative tone. "Or so help me…I will walk out of this house right now."

Leah stood, contemplating how best to approach her tasking to persuade me.

"Don't be foolish," Alice interceded. "You wouldn't want all this preparation to go to waste."

"All this…" I stammered. "Preparation?"

"Yes, I admit it was unconventional preparation," Alice conceded. "But I'm a girl that gets the job done!"

They had to realize I wouldn't instantly give into their trap. I could sense the growing worry as they tried to shift through several different tactical options: guilt, fear, bribery, and downright pleading . Finally it was Leah who broke through the cold cement encasing my feet.

"It was Jacob's idea," Leah said.

Jacob, who beyond all reasonable doubt, adored me. He would cherish me always, and I _did_ want to spend my life with him, however long that ended up being. I didn't want to spend another night away from him, even though that thought alone brought with it nerves that threatened to re-cement my feet. He was my warmth and provided the fire that kept the chilled vampiric tendencies at bay. He was my sunshine and provided the light that gave me hope in knowing my choice to cure was right. It was his battle too, and I was helping him fight against something his people had been fighting for long before either of us had existed.

I _did_ want to marry Jacob Black, but I wanted to do it on my terms, on _our _day. I didn't want to step into Leah's light when it was her turn to shine.

"Leah, I love you," I said sincerely. "This is _your_ day."

"Nessie, I love you too," she replied. "If this is _my_ day, which mean I get to make the rules."

I clamped my jaw shut, and she held her hand out so I wouldn't interrupt her.

"When I needed a friend to give me a shove, you filled that role," Leah began. "You were there for me when it seemed like – and still seems like – no one else is. I'm not sure of everything that happened, and I have bits and pieces of broken memories. I know you're responsible for that, and it's something we will deal with eventually. What I also know is that whatever happened, whatever is _going_ to happen is a good thing. It's _because_ of you…and because of your faith in me."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and couldn't help feeling more than a little guilty for what I had taken from her. She might not be so appreciative when she found out the truth. Maybe I could give this to her, this memory, and maybe it would be one of the last things we would ever do together. Would she understand why I had stolen the thoughts to give her peace in her new life?

"I know what happened," Leah said quietly. "About Sam and Emily."

I swallowed hard. It really shocked me that she knew and was being so _calm_ about it.

"Not today," I stammered. "This isn't the right day."

"Of course it's the right day," Leah said, moving to wipe a tear from her eye. "I can't _remember_ what happened, but I know I was directly involved. I made Seth tell me. That boy doesn't have much will-power where his big sister is concerned. Plus, I fight dirty to win."

I imagined her having chased Seth around a room and wrestling him to the floor through any means necessary to overpower him. Then it made sense to me – the vision, the screaming, Seth. I would have been scared for him to tell her the truth, because I wouldn't have thought she would receive the information as calmly as she seemed to be. _'No! Let him go!'_ was probably me trying to stop Leah from finding out about Sam and Emily.

Leah clasped her hands together, and I knew that while she appeared strong, the knowledge wouldn't have been easy for her to swallow. Digesting it would be even more difficult. With the new added strain of a baby to think about, there would be a lot of damage control to consider.

"It's the right day, because there is nothing wrong with me moving on with my life," she decided. "This is the gift you have given me – this gentle nudge forward into my future, and quite frankly I think it's rude not to accept a gift when someone gives it so selflessly. You have given me a _family_, Nessie, and I want to give you something back. So I don't want it to be just _my_ day; it's _our_ day."

Alice was standing perfectly motionless, and to be honest I had never seen her so still. I knew she was waiting for my directive, but I was a little fretful about how quickly she would pounce when I agreed to put on the dress.

"You know I want to marry Jacob," I mumbled.

"Yes," Alice and Leah replied simultaneously.

"I don't think…"

"You think too much," Leah interrupted.

"Jacob's sure today is the day?" I persisted.

"I already told you – it was his idea," Leah explained. "He casually brought it up."

"And we steam-rolled right over any doubts he had after mentioning it," Alice added.

"So he had doubts?" I persisted.

"Not doubts about marrying you, Nessie," Alice began to explain. "Doubts that you were ready. He would never push you into something. You are his everything. He's been waiting his whole life for you."

"He is also unaware that we plan to drag you to the altar kicking and screaming if we have to," Leah added, smiling sweetly.

I narrowed my eyes at her; she fluttered her lashes.

"What are you waiting for?" Mom asked, and I hadn't realized her and Dad had arrived.

"You're sure?" I wondered.

"My little nudger," Mom stated affectionately. "I couldn't ask for a better husband for my darling daughter. He will protect you, cherish you, adore you, and he will continue to love you as deeply as I love your father - forever."

_"And you're sure?"_

"This is your decision," Dad answered thoughtfully. "I have to believe that I have raised you to know what is right for you. I respect all your decisions and have known this day was coming for a long time. You will always be my little girl, but you are also a beautiful young woman, and I know Jacob will treasure you as much I do your mother. If I have to concede in offering your hand, it would _only_ be to him."

"No more tears!" Alice commanded. "Puffy eyes on your wedding day – not a good thing."

That was all it took. Her movements were barely registered, and within ten minutes both Leah and I were standing at the door in our wedding attire. Leah's dress was a traditional blue, marking the past she was leaving behind. It also represented the sky, which was her second home. The final touch was the veil, which I had helped her make. She had taken it and sectioned it off into two halves, which explained why it had appeared shorter to me earlier.

"Leah," I mumbled as we made our way into Dad's Volvo. "How traditional is this going to be?"

"Well Mike isn't native," Leah explained. "We are going to incorporate both. The hardest part was talking his family into an outside ceremony in February…"

"Outside?" I asked. "It's winter. While I realize most of the guests won't have an aversion to the weather…"

"There will be two fires," Leah said thoughtfully. "Have a little faith, will you?"


	17. Promises

Chapter 17 – Promises

All my fears and inhibitions vanished when my eyes locked with his. Nothing mattered but the man waiting for me. The walk seemed to takes hours, each step feeling like miles, and I was sure I would never reach him. Each fluttered palpation of my heart sang a song for my future – our future.

I barely felt the hand of my father guiding me toward the erected altar. My only thoughts were of Jacob, my Jacob, forever and always. How I could have ever doubted my readiness for that moment was a mystery, and I knew that was where I was meant to be. My self-exploration and desire to learn had been leading me to the one person that would carry me, and in turn I would always find the strength to carry him. We were interlocking pieces in the puzzle of life.

Leah hadn't been wrong about the location being appropriate, and I felt the warmth of the two blue, blazing fires on either side of us. Several blankets were laid out on the sand, and I thought back to the drive to the reservation. Not only had Jacob distracted me from memory with the kiss, but he hadn't wanted me to see what he had waiting for me on First Beach. He had known that would be where I wanted to marry him.

Billy stood with pride before us, speaking words both from his history as well as his heart. To have him performing the ceremony was equally fitting.

"Today we welcome two new members to our tribe and with them their families. Renesmee Cullen – you have given hope and peace to our people and cause. I am proud to call you daughter. Leah Clearwater – you have found a way to watch over us, to protect and fulfill your obligations in way that exceeds our expectations. Your father is watching you now with pride." Billy stated. "To vow, you will complete the Rite of Seven Steps, each around your prospective fires."

Jacob guided me to the right, while Mike and Leah moved toward the left. I tried to think of what I would say, what I would pledge to the man who would soon by my husband. _You think too much. Let your heart guide you._ And it did guide me as we prepared to take our steps sunwise around the sacred fire.

Jacob stepped forward without hesitation, and I made a mental note to scold him for having the time to prepare that I was not gifted with. "My beloved, in taking this walk with me, I will show you – and the Creator – that I will lead you into our future."

I took a step forward to stand at his side. "And in taking this step, I stand beside you and in front of all spirits – living and beyond life – to vow that I will follow when needed and lead when necessary. This is my commitment to you."

"You have walked with me into the second step," Jacob said moving forward, and I could nearly feel the happiness from his vibrating form. "I will always protect you and allow you to protect me. Combined, our strength and courage will overcome all obstacles. This is my pledge."

"My husband," I said, gasping at how overwhelmed I felt in hearing it from my lips. "I will allow you to protect me, and in turn I will protect you from anything that might cause you harm – including myself."

He flashed me a brilliant smile, and I heard the laughter from our witnesses, before taking another step forward. "My _wife_. You have walked three steps with me, and I promise that you shall never want for anything that I will not fight to the death to obtain for you."

"In taking this step," I began thoughtfully, after coming to stand beside him. "I will love you more every day, because with you at my side, my heart is ever-growing. While impossible to fill, I promise to try – because without you, I am empty.

He took another step forward, and I caught him wiping a tear from his golden cheek. "My beautiful wife, I am blessed that you have taken four steps with me. I am thankful every day for the gift that has been given to us – through this love - and I vow to you that I will never take it for granted."

I wasn't sure if I was breaking any rules, but I couldn't help but reach on my toes to wipe away another tear from his cheek, before speaking. "You are my companion for the future, my soul mate from the moment I was created – even before then. The spirits sent me to you, and I vow to remain at your side forever."

"I am beyond happy that you have taken five steps with me," he said, his voice shaking lightly as he advanced. "I vow to respect your decisions, even when they do not line up with mine, because I have always loved – been _in love _ – with everything that you are and stand for."

I wiped at my own eyes as I came to stand beside him again. "And my commitment to you is to make sure that the decisions I make are thoughtful and considerate, because they are no longer my own. They are _ours_."

Jacob took another step around the sacred fire, and I realized we were nearly at the end of the ritual. I knew once we completed the circle we would be husband and wife. My skin was tingling from the heat of the fire and from my elation. There was no dread, no lingering thoughts that we needed to wait. We had waited our entire lives. I eagerly stepped toward him.

"In walking six steps with me, you have stilled my heart, sharing with me a contentment that I vow to return to you," Jacob said, his deep-colored eyes reflecting the fire.

I stepped toward him again, knowing it wouldn't matter how many steps there were, I would take them all to be with him. "Through sorrows and joys, I will always support you. I will carry you, and I promise to let you carry me too – even when I don't realize I need to be."

"My beloved wife - as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm, and in front of God, the spirits, _our_ tribe, _our_ friends, and _our_ family we are united. You are now completely mine, and in turn, I am yours. You are everything to me, and I have given everything I have to you."

I wiped at my eyes, which were flooded with so many tears I could barely see him as I made the final step to meet him. "My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of your honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Everything I have said, everything I _will_ say, comes from a pure heart. You are my sun, and I promise that no matter how hard it gets, I will always use my light to strengthen your beams. Loving you is the easiest and _rightest_ thing I have ever done or will ever do. For as long as I live, I will love you."

It was then that I sensed the breaking of the crowd as it split to circle around two fires. It didn't matter; I barely registered them. The only thing I saw with absolute clarity was the golden skin of my sun shining down on me as his lips pressed against mine. The heat from the fire was no match for the flame in my husband's kiss.

There was a reception planned at the recreation hall, and several witnesses left to remove themselves from the chill in the air. When Jacob slipped his arm around my waist, his heated skin seeped through the satin material of the dress, and I shivered.

"Are you cold baby?" he asked, leaning his face down to level with mine.

"I'm never cold when I'm with you – husband," I said, crinkling my nose up before grinning like an idiot.

He mirrored my smile, and I could tell my having said it set off happy-bolts in his brain. Instead of commencing with the ritualistic line of congratulators, he swept me up and spun me around in dizzying circles.

"I think we're breaking some rules," I whispered in his ear, noticing the sour look on Alice's face.

"We make our own rules now – wife," he said, kissing me again before returning me to the sand.

Rosalie came to sand before us, a few steps ahead of Emmett. Jacob accepted an uncharacteristic kiss on the cheek from her and a back-cracking hug from Emmett.

"I don't have to tell you to take care of her," Rosalie said thoughtfully to Jacob. "But you should expect me to visit often – a fair warning."

"Hey, I won't complain," Jacob returned. "Since you don't smell nearly as bad as you used to."

I cringed and wondered how far she had come since her recent emotional turmoil, but knew the answer when the smirk formed.

"That's definitely something I don't miss," Rosalie mused. "The wet dog smell."

She stood in front of me for a moment, giving me a thorough survey. "Beautiful."

"Takes one to know one," I said, pulling her close for a careful hug. It was important to remember that she was breakable.

"Indeed," she agreed.

"We're not doing a gift-giving thing here, as traditionally the bride and groom are the ones who give presents, but we all got you something," she said, handing me two snapshot photos.

On the first image was a new living room set. The second one nearly had me breaking out in laughter. Jacob narrowed his eyes and snatched the pictures from me. He didn't find them as funny as I did. The first photo was of an over-plush sectional sofa, with a matching chair. The color choice was the reason for my amusement, and I was pleased that they had replaced what was showing in the second snapshot – a too-white couch torn to shreds on our front lawn.

"This is your ambition and drive to take care of her," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"It's lovely," I said appreciatively. "Thank you."

She beamed and moved out of the way so Emmett could pick me up and swing me around. He handed me two photos as well: the first was a picture of an empty box – creature of habit, and the second was a picture of an entertainment system that had Jacob howling with excitement.

"You'll be protecting her now, bro," Emmett said casually, and I understood his meaning. "Do me solid."

They did a knuckle-bumping move that made both Rosalie and me roll our eyes.

"Our turn!" Alice squealed, dragging Jasper behind her.

She hugged us quickly since she was far too excited to shove the pictures at me to be sentimental.

"This is from both of us," she announced.

There were four pictures in total, each showing a different angle of the room downstairs and the upstairs loft. She and Jasper had taken decorated the wall space. The one thing that stood out the most was a painting in the center of the living room, above the entertainment center. There were others: the meadow, pictures they had taken of Jacob and I, and Jacob's red house, but the one that brought fresh tears to my eyes was the painting Nahuel had made of me.

"Thank you," I whispered, from a voice that shook from emotion.

Alice beamed since she was successful in making me cry happy tears, kissing me again on each cheek before taking a backward step.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, whispering, "I'm always here if you need me, darlin'."

"I won't forget," I promised him.

"This is for you to continue your education," Grandfather said, extending a Polaroid.

He had taken an entire section in the loft and fashioned a library, complete with shelves and reading materials. I squinted trying to read through some of the titles in the collection.

"It's alphabetical for now," he explained. "You will want to organize in a way that suits you."

"Thank you!" I stated enthusiastically, reaching out to embrace him.

Grandmother smiled and moved forward with her hand extended. "Now, keep in mind I didn't do any of the lifting. We left that to the boys since I am in a fragile state. But it was my design…"

I wiped a tear from my eye when I saw that she had reconstructed my kitchen island.

"We made it from graphene," she said smoothly. "One of the strongest materials in the world…hard to break it."

She winked, and I witnessed guilt form on Jacob's face. Grandmother cringed and stepped away to let me console my husband.

"It's just _things_," I assured him.

"Baby, I won't ever hurt you. I know it can get scary," he began. "Especially since you married the big, bad wolf, but I wouldn't..."

"I know," I interrupted him, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

"I can't promise I won't ever _break _anything," he added. "But I _can_ promise to never break you."

"Deal," I agreed. "You act like I don't have a temper of my own – you're mild-mannered when compared to one of my tantrums. Ask Jasper…"

"I remember," Jacob said, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the nose.

"And I've already given you part of your gift," Mom chimed in, breaking us out of our moment. "The second part will be keeping your father occupied tonight."

I blushed and was pretty sure I heard Jacob's heartbeat jump beside me. Swept up in the delight of my surprise, I hadn't really taken into consideration that Jacob Black was now my husband in _every_ way. That brought about several possibilities – some of which were terrifying to me.

"I've got something for you as well," Dad offered, giving my Mom a dirty look.

Dad was doing a great job of maintaining composure, especially since Mom wasn't making it easy for him. To atone for her actions, I watched her slide her arm very slowly up his, using her fingers to trace along his skin as she took his hand in her. The mood shift was instant, and I wondered if I would ever have that kind of effect on Jacob. The idea was appealing to me – to know how to invoke desired reactions by a simple touch.

I heard a clanging sound and centered my attention on the keys Dad was jangling in front of me. The fire shimmered in the reflective metal, and I nearly jumped up and down in realizing that he was staying true to tradition by buying me a new vehicle. I grabbed at the keys and ran toward the parking lot, while pushing the alert button which would show me which of the vehicles present belonged to me.

My excitement diminished instantly when I saw the direction of the bleeping and light. My family was behind me, and I heard several snickers.

Jacob was beyond excited and didn't hesitate to show his appreciation. "So cool! I can fit half the pack in there!"

I handed him the keys and let him check out the interior of the Honda Odyssey Touring, complete with Navigational System.

"Well," Rosalie said, patting me lightly on the shoulder. "It does have a 3.5 liter V-6 engine."

"It's a _van_," I whined, watching Jacob play with buttons alongside Grandpa who had followed us to the lot.

"You're a family woman now," Dad explained, smug smile placed on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes and prepared to give him a peek into what his family-oriented daughter would be doing with Jacob later that night, when I felt the hum of Mom's shield around me.

"No fair," I muttered.

"Well," Mom stated, fluttering her lashes. "I didn't want him to hear you thanking him, before you actually said it."

"It was a very thoughtful gift," I said, giving in and hugging him close. "Thank you."

He reached around me, his arms going stiff on either side. I was behind bars, and I wasn't sure he would ever free me. Pressed against his chest, I wasn't sure I was ready to be free – he had always been everything to me, known everything about me, and understood things I didn't have the ability to explain.

When I smelled the chimney-fire of my husband, I squeezed my father's waist once more. He leaned down and peppered my face with butterfly kisses until I smiled. He released me into Jacob's arms, and I knew in that moment he would never have let me go had it been anyone else.

"I love you guys!" I shouted through the passenger window of my new van.

Bright side – the seat was very comfortable. Dim side – I couldn't stop fidgeting. Without the distraction of people and conversations, I was left alone with my husband as we headed off to our home to spend the first night of the rest of our lives. Clutching the pictures to keep my hands occupied, I clamped my lips together, afraid my chattering teeth would alert Jacob to my distress.

"I love you," he whispered. "My beautiful wife."

"I love you too," I replied quickly, the words catching in my throat.

He took one long hard look at me and laughed. "Don't worry baby, I'm not the biter in the relationship, remember?"

I scowled at him but was secretly thankful that his inappropriate humor had instantly soothed my nerves. He always knew what was best for me, and I could never hide how I truly felt – I no longer wanted to.

"Thank you for this," I stated. "It was…_perfect_."

"For you the world," he replied sincerely, reaching his hand across the console to take hold of mine.

**Authors note – Okay, okay. I have a feeling you were all expecting the next chapter to have lemons. I will be honest in saying, I am not so sure about the lemons for this – because nothing up to this point has been anything but tasteful. I am going to try to write some tasteful lemons, but if I am not satisfied, and I think it is inappropriate, I probably won't post it. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this, because as readers, and in having been through over 150K words to get to this point, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. What do you think I should do?**


	18. Permission

Chapter 18 - Permission

When we pulled into the driveway at the cabin, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at the couch remnants littering the lawn. There were pieces of white strewn everywhere. Some were invisible against the snow, while others made the tree limbs look like they were caught in the crossfire of a slumber party pillow fight. The only piece remaining intact was one sole arm, which looked untouched.

Jacob cringed, and I patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry baby; with a few rolls of duct tape, it will be as good as new."

"Sure sure," he replied, reaching down to sweep me into his arms. "I get to carry you over the threshold now."

I couldn't help noticing the delighted twinkle in his eyes, offset by the winter moon that shined down on us. When we stepped through the doorway, even though I knew it was already my home, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in belonging to the cabin that Jacob built, on the default line of two once-warring clans. We were the center, and we had brought the Cullen's and Quileute together to fight for a future not yet written. While the responsibility outside was a great one, the outside world disappeared for us in the moment we passed through the double-wide doors.

"Whatcha want to do?" Jacob asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

My breath caught in my chest, which caused him to laugh.

"A movie on our new big screen TV?" he backpedaled.

"Sure," I stammered, feeling my knees weaken when he placed me next to our newly erected kitchen island. "Jacob?"

"Yeah baby?" he called out, while digging through the recently stocked fridge.

"Nothing," I muttered.

After finding what he was looking for, he rifled through the drawers trying to find a corkscrew, but gave up and used his strong jaw to pop out the cork to the bottle of wine he had retrieved. I would work on reorganizing in a more functional way when I had some free time on my hands. I only had a few days left for my _vacation_, but I imagined I could get a lot done if I set my mind to it.

Pouring two fancy glasses worth of white wine, he leaned across the island top, reaching for my arm which he carefully twisted around his. "First a toast."

"A toast," I repeated.

"To forever - with the most beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, confident, selfless person I know," he said, seeming quite proud to have gotten that all out in one breath. "My wife – Mrs. Renesmee Black."

The tears tried to cloud my vision, and I blinked them away.

"And you're sexy," he added, thoughtfully. "Except when you cry."

I laughed and tried to pull my arm free from his, but one little flex of his bicep muscle was enough to render me immobile.

"I love you," he said, leaning his face close to mine. "No stress, okay? We have forever. No pressure."

The tears slipped over the edges at that. Jacob knew I was scared, and even though I had just become his wife, he would never push me into something I was not ready for. He would wait for my permission to take our relationship to the next level, and he had no expectations for it to happen that night.

"But…" I stuttered. "We just…"

"No pressure," he repeated, easily. "What movie do you want to watch? Something romantic?"

"How about something with blood and guts," I answered.

"A woman after my own heart," he said reverently, gulping back his glass of wine and pouring another.

I had to laugh, knowing that neither of us was able to experience the side-effects of alcohol due to our elevated temperatures. We had tried, at one point. Well, I had tried while he had poorly supervised. I snickered at the memory.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Black?" he said from his new location at the entertainment center.

"Do you remember that time when I emptied out half a wine rack at the cottage?" I reminisced.

"As if I wouldn't!" Jacob shot back. "I wasn't allowed to see you for a week."

"They told me you were '_out of town on business'_, but I didn't believe them." I said, smiling. "I couldn't have been more than a theoretical ten years old."

"I paced the ground where this cabin is for the whole week," Jacob admitted, sliding a disc into the machine. "They told me if I came back before then that they would make it two weeks. The nerve!"

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Leg Sever," he said, exposing his brilliantly white teeth via a signature smile.

"Gruesome," I said, taking another sip of my wine.

"Jacob," I whispered after sitting, not quite sure how to ask the next question.

"Yes Mrs. Black?" he responded, coming to sit beside me on our new sectional sofa.

"When did you decide to build this cabin?"

"When I realized I was running out of time to play games with you," he stated thoughtfully. "And I wanted you to have something – _us_ to have something - that wouldn't be on either side of the fence. We are the fence, baby."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"No more games," I promised him.

He lifted a brow and kissed me again, lingering against my lips as he spoke. "Grown-ups get to play different kinds of games."

A match struck inside me that ignited a flame which worked its way outward with every heartbeat. Everything in its wake was being burnt to a crisp. I backed away from Jacob suddenly, downing the remainder of the wine from my glass. It might not have had the intoxicating effect that would calm my nerves, but maybe it could help the searing flame that had settled in my throat.

The heat from my internal fire brought roses to my cheeks, and I wanted to give my head a shake for my foolish over-reaction. I had kissed Jacob several times without being scared. In fact, he was generally the one telling me we needed to stop. We didn't need to stop anymore, and yet I was terrified to go any further. I was terrified to touch him, let alone think about what would come from those touches.

Refusing to be even an inch away from me – but also understanding my inhibitions – Jacob shoved me against the arm of the sectional and laid his head in my lap. It was a bold and necessary move to keep me from running away. It would keep him from touching me with his hands while effectively binding me to the cushions.

We weren't twenty minutes into the movie when Jacob's heavy breathing alerted me to his sleeping form beneath me. Idly, I reached my hand down to run it through his midnight hair, the texture soft to my fingers. I traced the contours of his golden cheeks and pulled away when he twitched under me.

I didn't want to wake him up, but I didn't want to be awake without him. I tried very awkwardly to slide myself down beside him on the couch. What I had managed to do was half-trap myself under his heavy body while my dress was riding up somewhere around my waist. _Why does the human half always come out when you need the stealthy vampire half?_ I tried to find my grace, but was unable to casually inch the dress back down.

"Allow me," murmured Jacob, gripping my hips gently and very slowly working the satin material down my thighs.

I couldn't smell anything over the familiar and instantaneous scent that made my form shudder beside my husband. _Forest-fire._

I wanted to tell him to stop but lost my resolve in the pool of drool forming inside my mouth. I swallowed hard, hoping the liquid would provide some relief to the instant fire in my throat. It didn't.

I wasn't scared anymore. Instead of feeling as though I might be burned, I wanted to be consumed by his flame – needed to be. My feelings for Jacob, in watching them grow and develop from innocent affection into marital longings, were far stronger than anything I had ever experienced before. It was right to be with him, and there was nothing to be scared about. He would treat me with the same reverence he always had, and he would make sure that my first experience – our first experience – was magical.

Jacob's hands felt like water through the smooth material of the satin as he worked with tantalizingly slow speed to return my dress to the proper position – boiling water. Heat trails travelled with the movement, the searing current scorching a path along my upper thighs.

I gasped against his mouth, inhaling his heated breath as his lips hovered over mine. My back was pressed into the plush fabric of the sofa, but it held no cushion compared to Jacob's lips, and I strained myself forward trying to press mine against them. Every time I moved closer, he seemed to inch backward. I felt his hands tense around the bottom of my dress, clamping tightly to keep him from moving them someplace else. In thinking about where I wanted his hands, my body took control of my mind, launching me closer to him before he could pull away again.

My newly non-coordinated fingers found it difficult to work against the buttons that were keeping the white dress shirt between me and Jacob's golden chest. In frustration, I grabbed either side and ripped apart the material, the broken buttons making clicking noises as they landed on the hardwood floor. Jacob's hands were still clenching tightly to the bottom of my dress, and I heard his heartbeat explode into a new rhythm when I pressed my lips against his exposed chest. His pectoral muscles flexed tautly against my kiss.

I brazenly pushed my tongue against his salty skin, alternating between tasting and nibbling him until I reached his neck. I knew I had found a special place just below his chin, and I lingered there while his body spasmed against me.

"I want you," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked through clenched teeth. "What if I…I mean, I don't want to…"

"You won't hurt me, Jacob," I said before taking his earlobe into my mouth. "A little faith, please?"

He laughed and the generally carefree sound was almost strangled by a groan.

"Slowly, then," he suggested, tilting his head and catching my lips with his.

What Jacob didn't realize was that it would take every last ounce of willpower I had to keep from rushing things. He was scared of hurting me, and while I knew things wouldn't be altogether comfortable at first, the brief pain would subside. I needed him with me, against me, and filling me. Even pressed up against him on the sofa, we were much too far apart.

When his fists finally released the satin material, my body reacted instantly. My legs lifted upward in search of his hands, sliding along the flat surface of his palms. Relenting, Jacob slid his hands under the hem of the dress, caressing the bare skin he found at the back of my thighs. When I twitched lightly, he gripped them tightly, pulling me against him.

I could feel his excitement through the annoying remainder of our clothes, and a wave of dizzy delight had me sighing into his deepened kiss. He inhaled my breath, taking his tongue and experimenting with my mouth, which opened to his advance.

"You taste so good," he murmured. "Like milky peaches."

I hesitated for a moment and wondered what he would think if I explained to him about all his different scents and how they all overwhelmed me in various ways. The forest-fire raged on, and I knew it would soon close in around us.

My hands slid around his sweat-coated skin, exploring first the muscles of his chest, roaming carefully to his abdomen, and then sliding smoothly to the muscles on his back before I pulled him closer to me.

My chest was hammering against his, my heated body making the dress stick uncomfortably to my damp skin.

"Need. It. Off." I panted against his lips, squirming against his hands, which hadn't moved farther than my upper thighs.

He skillfully gripped the hem and without releasing my mouth managed to work the dress upward. While I wanted to rid myself of the garment entirely, another wave of spasms rocked my body when he paused several times to caress the newly exposed skin. With every passing second a new section was grazed with what seemed like cool air, further elevating my core temperature. He stopped when the dress reached my waist, slowly lingering over the waistband of my pink lace underwear. Playfully, he snapped the elastic while biting at my lip, and I felt my hips buck forward, straining against his hand. This movement elicited what sounded like a growl that made its way up his throat, and my body shook again.

His lips abandoned mine, and while I was hesitant to let them go, I needed the fresh air. I couldn't tell if I was dizzy and disoriented from my passion or from the general lack of oxygen. I gasped, dragging my fingers through his silky hair when he slid down on the couch to kiss just above my belly button, rolling me over onto my back and straddling my elongated form with his legs.

I realized he would notice from his position the scent of my arousal, and I shuddered once more when he breathed in again through his nose, appreciating his effect on me. I wasn't insecure, nor was I embarrassed; I wanted him to know that I wanted him, wanted to feel the continued kisses as he worked the satin higher up my body with his mouth. When he reached my chest, he paused again, allowing his hands to explore gently his new treasures. His tongue worked in sync with his teeth, and I thought I might explode underneath him when he lingered over each center, taking one inside his mouth while the other was continually caressed with his hand.

Feeling a strange new fire erupt from inside me, I felt his pleased smile against my chest when my body found its first release of the night. I wasn't a complete prude. I knew what had happened, but had never imagined it being possible without some sort of direct contact. My legs vibrated with the aftereffects of the quake, and Jacob used my recovery time as an opportunity to lift the dress the remainder of the way over my head, tossing it to the far side of the living room.

"You'll want to get that dry-cleaned," he suggested, resuming his kiss-trail until he found my neck.

"You'll want to get yours mended," I countered between pants. "I don't know how to sew buttons back on."

"I have a feeling," he said, whispering with hot breath into my ear. "I can find far more useful things to do with you than mending."

I moaned softly when he moved the position of one leg, taking his knee and placing it between my thighs to part them. His hands remained above my waist, and he lifted off of me enough to look into my glazed-over eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked again, needing permission.

I couldn't speak though I wanted to. My words were caught inside my desire. I bit at my bottom lip which was going through withdraw without his and nodded furiously. I had never been more certain of anything. I wanted to be with him and to connect with him in a way that only soul-mates could – joined in body and spirit.

He kissed me once lightly on the mouth, before scooping me into his arms and heading for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, refusing to break contact and using my closeness to his chest to savor the salty sea taste that resided there.

"We can christen the couch some other time," he murmured. "I want to make love to my wife in our bed."

When he placed me gently on the soft mattress, I wasn't sure how to react to the new waves of emotion I felt. As I watched him shed the remainder of his clothes, the moonbeams shined in from the skylight, reflecting off his glistening skin. He looked absolutely radiant, and it finally dawned on me that he was mine. In allowing him to claim me, I was claiming him – my husband.

Being able to physically see my effect on him awakened the nerves which had found dormancy in the heat of my desire. I refused to let him see me scared, because I knew he would stop everything if I even hinted at discomfort. The excitement returned, pushing the nerves away, when he crawled onto the bed and shoved me upward toward the pillows.

He found my lips again, winding his hands into my hair and pulling me toward him with an urgency that matched my own. His tongue once again explored my mouth, and I could feel his excitement as he tried to hover over me without making me feel threatened. I didn't feel threatened, not in the slightest, and I decided to prove it to him by parting and extending one leg out and upward until it was crooked around one of his, encouraging him closer to me.

When I felt him pressing against me, I thought I might implode from my inhibiting undergarment, and I tried to reach down between us to see if I could remove it on my own.

"Easy baby," he panted into my mouth. "Let me make love to you...slowly."

I relented but thought if he didn't soon give in to this fire, it was going to burn us both to a crisp.

"So hot," I mumbled.

He slid back down my body, the torturous effect of his lips causing me to shake under him. When he reached the elastic waistband again, he lingered there, kissing along my stomach while exploring further with his hands, massaging through the material in a way that made me find my release for a second time that night.

Once satisfied with his progress, he took the pink material in his teeth and worked it down my body. I never realized anything could be done so slowly. It was like time had skewed, allowing us to prolong our time together.

Once freeing me from the cumbersome undergarment, he stayed at the foot of the bed long enough to take in the sight of me.

"So beautiful," he whispered. "And mine."

I smiled down at him, laughing only momentarily when he began peppering my legs with soft kisses. The further he moved up my body, the slower the kisses became until he stopped just before my waist, using his hands to directly connect with my core. The fire built again inside me, and he drove me over the edge for a fourth time when his tongue slid against me slowly, tasting my arousal.

"I. Need. You. Now." I practically begged him, and I wasn't sure whether it was the urgency of my words or his own diminished patience that made him give into me.

He climbed back up my body and used his knee to open me up to him. I was thankful when he leaned forward against my chest, not wanting him to see my face, in case the pain made me cringe. When he entered me at first, I clenched my muscles tightly at the shock. There was a new burning, but it wasn't the kind of consuming fire I had longed for. I bit into my lip, forcing my muscles to relax while he eased the rest of the way inside me. He was patient, barely moving until my body grew accustomed to the intrusion. I hooked my legs around his back, afraid he would pull away from me. The pain shifted into the most glorious feeling any woman could ever experience.

Jacob sensed my ease and allowed his body to build a steady rhythm, and I found my own moving to match his, arching up to meet him as he lowered against and deeper into me. I'm pretty sure there was and never could be anything more personal and perfect than finding unity with my husband.

Reacting to the swell of warmth in my heart, my body could do nothing but crave more, and I reached my hands around his back, urging him to meet the pace mine wanted to move. He gladly conceded, and our speed increased until there was nothing slow and steady about our heated bodies connecting in the moonlit room of our cabin.

I could feel the fire building up again. I wanted to give him something more than my fifth release with him inside me. I wanted to show him everything he was doing to my body, mind, and heart. I placed my hands on his glistening cheeks and _showed_ him everything I felt as my release caused me to pulsate around him.

That was the end of movement for us, because what I shared with him drove him over the edge with me, where we were both consumed by the forest-fire.

He fell on top of me, and I was almost worried I had destroyed him – destroyed myself. The flames that had devoured us had also made us stronger. When we rose from the soot and ash, we were no longer two parts - we were one.

"_I love you, Jacob Black."_

"_I love you too, Mrs. Black."_

We were far too exhausted and spent to realize that neither of us had spoken those words out loud. Succumbing to what could only be described as unwilling loss of consciousness, our heavy breathing blended into the rhythmic pattern of sleep.

**Author's note – I hope you will forgive the length of time it took for me to update with this, and I am sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Some of you wanted lemons, but someone else made a valid suggestion to me. I didn't want to taint the story with puckery goodness. I wanted it to be something sweeter, something that matches the rest of the writing. So I gave you peaches, and I would love to know what you thought of them. **


	19. Accessories

Chapter 19 - Accessories

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I couldn't quite figure out how I could look so completely different. At one time, it wouldn't have surprised me to take in the view of an almost stranger after a full night's sleep, but I hadn't aged for quite some time. While I was sticking to the human diet, my interaction with the SCALL seemed to work against time, offering an alternative to growing older.

But I did look different. Who I saw staring back at me was a woman who radiated with happiness and a new sense of maturity. I looked and felt sexy, which when put into perspective would greatly benefit the new phase in my life.

Dragging myself out of Jacob's inviting arms had been difficult, especially when he seemed eager to continue with another round of glass-shattering love-making like the one I had woken up to. Unfortunately, human necessity had won, and he had been forced to release me.

There was a gentle tap on the bathroom door, followed by a throat clearing. It was obvious Jacob was trying to figure out his limits in regards to my personal space. "Hungry?"

Unsuccessfully trying to sweep away my unruly bronze curls, I settled for haphazardly using an elastic band to try to contain them. I angled the small mirror to make sure the ponytail was centered. _Behave, _I warned my hair.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jacob asked in an amused voice.

The crashing sound of the mirror falling to the floor removed any insecurities Jacob felt about invading my privacy. I was glad I hadn't locked the door, because I really would have hated to replace it so soon.

"Baby?" he whispered, looking down at the broken mirror scattered around my bare feet.

I looked at him hesitantly, knowing I had overreacted, but not altogether sure I was wrong about him hearing my self-talk. Oddly, he didn't seem to be alert to the current stream of thoughts that were circling my brain. Maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe he hadn't heard anything.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you get that concentrated look on your face?" Jacob said, lifting me from the spot I had planted my feet. "Your eyebrows scrunch together and you crinkle up your nose."

"I broke your mirror," I said quietly, leaning my face into his chest.

"Our mirror," he corrected me. "It's all replaceable, right?" _Ask her what spooked her, moron._

"You shouldn't talk like that," I scolded him.

"But it _is_ all replaceable," he repeated. "And it is all _ours_."

"No, I mean you shouldn't call yourself names," I persisted. "That's my job." _And moron wouldn't be on my top ten list to choose from either. I would probably go with either hot or juicy._

"I like both," he said, laughing lightly.

My cheeks burned red in realizing he had heard my thoughts without me projecting them. It was getting a little strange for me. He didn't seem to be able to pick up on random things that were working through my brain, but when I directly spoke in a way that seemed to address him, he heard it without any added effort from me. Was it possible that we had developed a new technique for communicating?

He shifted me up and into his arms and started down the stairs. My giving gift allowed me to force my thoughts on others, but I had never been able to project anything without direct physical contact. Even if I had found some way to do that with Jacob, it still didn't explain why he was able to do the same thing with me.

When he placed me gently on the floor in the kitchen and started his search for a frying pan, I decided to give it another try. _You'd better let me make breakfast. I'd hate to think we'd miss an encore of last night due to food poisoning._

He stood victorious with frying pan in hand, proud of his ability to find it in less than five minutes.

"What, you don't like burnt toast?" he asked, feigning surprise.

I was sure my nose was scrunching up again when he reached out his free hand to smooth out the line between my brows.

"Jacob," I said thoughtfully. "I want you to tell me something, but I don't want you to actually say it out loud."

"Okay," he agreed, eyeing my suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Anything you want," I answered quickly. "I am just trying to figure something out."

He smirked when I bit my lower lip and rested the frying pan on the counter by the sink. _When you do that with your mouth, it almost makes me forget that I need to eat anything. I want to pick you up, place you on our new kitchen island, and have you for breakfast._

My cheeks flushed a contagious red, and when he realized I had heard him, his followed suit. Unfortunately, his shame didn't last nearly as long as mine and was quickly replaced with a wicked grin. _This could come in handy._

_I guess so,_ I answered him.

"I can hear you too," he whispered.

He was only stunned for about two point three seconds, before shrugging and moving to the fridge to retrieve eggs and bacon.

"Not strange?" I asked, concerned about his sudden nonchalance in regards to our mind-reading revelation.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Seriously?" I persisted, concerned that he was only feigning calm so I wouldn't freak out.

"Seriously," he repeated, mimicking my voice which earned him a scowl.

"I don't believe you," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Believe it, baby," he replied smoothly.

_Please tell me what you're feeling?_ I thought, fluttering my lashes and jutting out my lower lip.

"Hey," he groaned. "No cheating."

I sniffled, which I knew was crossing the line between manipulation and downright unethical misconduct, but I needed to know he was okay with the whole thing. We were both used to mystery, and this was simply one more on a long road of speed bumps. We could either complain about it slowing us down, or we could enjoy the fact that it did. I preferred the latter.

Jacob had experienced as much practice at guarding his thoughts as I had. He had an entire pack to share the space of his mind with, while I had grown up with a mind-reading father. With the added gift of Mom's shield, I probably had an advantage in the nondisclosure department. Regardless, we were equally equipped to deflect outside mental intrusions, but what happened when we were intruding on each other? Sighing, I wondered whether or not I really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Actually," he said, moving to lift me onto the island. "I'm trying to play it cool so you won't think I am an egotistical jerk."

"Why would I think that?" I asked, sliding my hands along his chest, which tightened under my touch.

"You can make _anyone_ hear _anything_ you want," he answered honestly. "You can even take things away."

I swallowed hard, pressing the lump down my throat. I continued to trace his skin with my fingers, hoping the idle movement would keep any frustration he was about to express at bay.

"I'm so ridiculously proud right now," he admitted, which surprised me. "You give and give so freely, and while I realize that this is probably just the beginning of your ability to hear thoughts on your own – my voice was the first one you heard…without help, and I can hear yours too. We're linked."

"You're special," I stated in a silly little girl voice, which caused him to laugh and pull me closer to him and to the edge of the island.

I wrapped my legs around his sides and wasted no time in finding his mouth. I was hungry too, but it wasn't the idea of breakfast that caused butterflies in my stomach. My husband tasted better than anything. His lips worked against mine with determination, his tongue trailing gently over the surface before asking for admittance which I eagerly granted.

The knock on the door shocked me, causing me to bolt forward against him, and our teeth clanged together. I laughed, but Jacob wasn't impressed. He grumbled and stomped toward the door, looking back in a way that warned me not to leave my position on the counter.

_Be nice, _I teased him, noting the woodsy scents outside the cabin. _They're yours._

_Ours now,_ he countered, sticking his tongue out at me.

They didn't wait for an invitation before barging in, and it actually shocked me that Jacob didn't phase right in the middle of our living room to evict Quil and Embry. It didn't take long before I understood why. I caught the disgruntled look on Seth's face just as Jacob stepped out onto the porch with him, closing the door as he went.

"So…Mrs. Black," Embry began after joining me in the kitchen, leaning onto the island beside me and resting his chin on his hands. "How was your night?"

I considered for a moment how best to approach that with Embry since he knew where my goat was tied. He was always making bets with Quil in regards to me, and I had a feeling the newest bet wouldn't be something as innocent as how many marshmallows I could shove into my mouth at once. His childishness was part of his charm - mostly.

Embry was also the only member of the pack, aside from Seth, that had not imprinted. I felt both sorry for him and relieved for the woman who had yet to capture his heart. Part of me wondered whether Embry could actually find one women who would be enough to sate his consistent need to be entertained.

I forgave him for his annoying behavior, because I knew – though he would never admit to such a thing – it bothered him that he hadn't found his mate, and I personally thought his conquests were an attempt to find Mrs. Right. Needless to say, there were a lot of potential Mrs. Rights', and he certainly didn't mind sharing the details about them to anyone who would listen.

On one hand, I didn't exactly want to rub it in Embry's face that Jacob and I had spent a perfectly blissful night where he had pleased me several times, and had they waited a little while longer before so rudely interrupting us, we would have carried on with our honeymooning. On the other hand, I knew that as soon as Jacob phased, they would know all too well those intimate details. _That_ would definitely take some getting used to. While I hoped with practice I could keep the same thing from Dad's mind, I was painfully certain it wouldn't be kept a secret from Jacob's pack.

"Hey Nessie," Quil said, humor in his voice. "There's buttons all over the floor over here."

I blushed and Embry laughed so hard he nearly had tears running down his cheeks. "What happened to the shirt?"

"It was in my way," I admitted, adding a threatening edge to my tone.

"That's a bad place to be I think," Jacob stated, having returned to save me from the unruly boys' behavior.

He was warning them not to cross the line, and I suddenly felt brave beside him.

"That depends on who you are," I added, deciding to put on a show for our audience so that I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life being teased by them.

"And if you're me?" Jacob asked, half-smile forming.

"When I'm done feeding _them_," I began. "I will show you what happens when _you_ get in my way."

He leaned in, and I proceeded to give him a less than innocent kiss not two feet from Embry. He made gagging noises, but it worked. He backed down. I heard the distinct sound of money changing hands, and I guessed Embry had lost the most recent bet.

_I'm shocked,_ Jacob thought, grinning from ear to ear when I released his mouth.

_I think I lost all my inhibitions last night, _I replied. _When the cabin spontaneously combusted._

His jaw lowered slightly in watching me take my index finger slowly into my mouth where I wet it on my tongue. I then placed it against his chest and made a sizzling sound.

_So hot_, he persisted, adjusting himself as he stepped away.

"Breakfast," I groaned.

"I like my eggs over-easy," Embry called in from the living room where he and Quil had already become enamored with the entertainment system.

I kissed my husband quickly on the cheek before hopping off the island. To prove a valid point, I picked up the cast-iron skillet and marched into the living room. Embry really wasn't prepared for me to take the skillet and crack him on the back of the head with it. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but he certainly would feel it for a few hours. A simple head-slap wouldn't have been effective, and I needed to let those overgrown boys know that I didn't mind feeding them, but they were expected to have manners.

"You are always welcome here," I stated matter-of-factly. "But you will say please and thank you."

He whined from his new position on the floor, and I heard Jacob laughing in the kitchen.

"Here's a great example, in case you need one," I continued. "Would you mind picking up those buttons while you're down there, _please_?"

"Sure," Embry groaned. "No problem. Happy to help."

"Thank you," I said, before returning to the kitchen with pan in hand.

I winked at Jacob who continued to laugh.

_Where's Seth?_ I asked.

I was instantly pleased that we had a private means with which to communicate, especially since we would be invaded by creatures with advanced hearing more often than not.

Jacob struggled with how much information to give me. He shuffled back and forth on his feet, and I found myself growing frustrated with his silence.

"I still have the pan in arm's reach you know," I stated thoughtfully. "And now it's hot. I'm not opposed to using it."

Jacob held up his hands in a sign of retreat, allowing his gaze to shift to Embry, who was back on the couch but rubbing his healing head furiously. When I looked over at Embry he gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen on his face, before returning his attention to the TV. A part of me knew I should feel guilty about resorting to violence, but I also realized that I needed to show some form of dominance to keep them from railroading me.

As the Alpha's wife, my role was a little different than the other imprintees'. Not only did I have my own responsibilities to contend with, but I also had an obligation to fulfill a new role – one that I hadn't exactly had time to read an instruction manual for. While I knew Jacob had no expectations of my new position, and he might not even have been aware of how things needed to be, I knew that the largest part of the shift meant I couldn't show any signs of weakness. To cower wouldn't make _me_ look bad, it would make Jacob look incapable of protecting me.

"Would you like your eggs over-easy?" I called out to Embry.

He instantly flinched before meeting my gaze. "Yes, please."

I smiled when he rubbed his head again and redirected his attention back to the television.

"Quil?" I asked, which had him stiffening beside Embry.

"I'll leave it up to you," he said smoothly. "Whatever you make will be appreciated. Thank you."

I looked away, but heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh. I didn't have to turn around to imagine the gleaming smile Quil had given Embry, which earned him a punch in the face. In turn, Quil defended. There was a shuffling sound, and something fell from a stand – probably a picture. I didn't flinch, nor did I turn my attention away from the sizzling eggs in the pan.

"Take it outside," I stated calmly to the rowdy boys, who wrestled their way obediently out the front door.

"Where's Seth?" I repeated, not looking away from the pan as I started separating plates and finished pieces of the bacon from a second skillet.

Jacob sighed, obviously frustrated that my attention hadn't been adequately diverted.

"No more secrets," I whispered.

"Some of the newer members decided to get a little out of line last night at the reception," Jacob explained. "Seth had to sort it out."

"He's actually really good at that," I said thoughtfully. "So why was he wearing the long face if it was all sorted out?"

Jacob sighed again.

"Are you upset you weren't there?" I asked, feeling guilty that I was again the cause of Jacob not being there to fulfill is leadership role.

"Not at all," Jacob argued. "Like you said, Seth's really good at that sort of thing. He didn't even have to tell them twice."

"Okay," I said slowly. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he had to tell them once," he said, his shoulders sagging. "And that was once too much. The damage had already been done."

"What damage?" I asked, my voice raising an octave.

When he looked at me and swallowed hard, I knew the answer. They'd said something to Leah, on her wedding night no less. I had been so swept up in my own union with Jacob, I hadn't thought of my best friend. Nor had I considered what cruel things might be said to her without Jacob's direct influence at the reception. I'd let her down again.

I knew there was an adjustment that needed to happen with the pack, and without their Alpha there to rein them in, the newer wolves would have difficulty in their less structured environment. What I hadn't considered was that their actions would completely evade common sense and decency.

"We need to have a meeting," I said, adding more bacon to the overflowing plate.

"We?" he asked questioningly.

"I'm not looking to be your wing man," I returned smartly. "But if you aren't going to leave me alone long enough to tend to them, then I guess I am just going to have to be your accessory."

I refused to let Jacob shirk his responsibility any longer. If it meant that I had to throw myself to a pack of wolves, I would. Maybe if they saw what kind of leader Jacob was they would figure out how to function in a half-intelligent way, without allowing their superiority complex to ruin the reputation the wolves had taken centuries to develop. There was no need for them to make any one person feel smaller than them, even if that person happened to be involved in the loss of their previous Alpha.

My husband needed to make them understand he was stepping into his rightful position, and it wasn't lost on me that he was just as doubtful as they were about his ability to fill those shoes. It was bigger than both of us individually, but maybe together we stood a chance at making them the team they needed to be.

I took in a deep breath, preparing to inhale the scent of breakfast, but instead I smelled a scent so familiar, bile rose in my throat – Snapdragon and mint. Jacob must have sensed it at the same time as I did, because he was out of the door before I had a chance to think about following.

Through the woods toward our cabin two figures approached – one vampire, one shape-shifter.

I felt my stomach tighten into knots when Seth waved his hands at the three phased wolves blocking my ability to step from the porch. I could tell what had happened without him saying a word. It was clearly visible on his ecstatic face.

As I stood there staring at them, I could think of only one question to ask. "Who's going to explain to your sister that you've imprinted on a vampire?"


	20. Separation

Chapter 20 - Separation

"Why are you here, Chelsea?" I asked, pushing past the towering wolves still standing on guard.

I knew things with the Volturi were mostly smoothed over. I had made it a point to stay connected and had spoken with Marcus several times over the last few months. While there were some lingering issues in the order of things, I was pleased with their progression. Marcus had even successfully attempted a diet change. It was a personal struggle he had taken on to try to provide a healthier existence for vampire-kind in leading by example.

Yet I knew if Chelsea had made the trip to Forks, there was a reason for it beyond a basic social call. She was the last person who might come to congratulate me on my recent marriage.

"Marcus sent me," she answered solemnly.

"I, uh, ran into her at the main house," Seth added. "I offered to escort her here."

His emotions seemed conflicted. When he looked at Chelsea there was an expression of awe, but when he looked back to his pack members, it was replaced with shame. How could he possibly explain to them why he had imprinted on their only natural enemy? I didn't think I would be able to help him, because I didn't understand it myself.

"Maybe you should all go inside," I suggested. "Breakfast is getting cold."

I heard the movement behind me as the wolves backed slowly toward the door, uncertain whether or not they should leave us. I heard their muffled voices and knew they had phased back once out of sight. There were some definite discussions that needed to be had, and they would want to speak to Seth about what he'd done, but first I needed to find out why she was there.

Seth seemed less than eager to comply. Not only did he find it difficult to leave Chelsea, but I'm sure he wasn't looking forward to what they would say to him once he was inside.

"You too, Seth," I ordered him.

Hanging his head, he walked past me toward the cabin.

I smelled Jacob's return before I felt him sliding his hand over mine. I knew we needed to stand together, the time for individual confrontations long past. I was glad to have him with me. His scent was a mixture of campfire and house-fire, settling somewhere between them, like a garbage-barrel fire indicating contained panic. _Trash-fire. _He seemed to understand the hopelessness of the situation but was unable to remove the underlying desire to fight against nature to protect Seth.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Do you have any idea what _you've_ done?" she returned. "This is a trivial inconvenience compared to what's coming."

"Trivial?" I fumed.

I opened Jasper's door to force calm. Maybe Chelsea wasn't aware of how serious the connection was. Maybe she had no idea what had just transpired. How would she know? While the Volturi were fully versed in vampire history, the only direct information they had about Jacob's pack was what I had told them – thankfully not much. Then again, maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and was conducting some strange test to see what type of effect she could have on one of them.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"Marcus sent me," she told me again.

"No, why are _you_ here?" Jacob reiterated.

"She doesn't need an interpreter, mongrel," Chelsea spat at him.

"Apparently I do," I added. "And I don't appreciate the way you are regarding my husband."

"Husband." She snorted. "That's laughable."

Everything about her was wrong for Seth. Her personality, biology, and even her clothing were nothing that I would have imagined appealing to him. Chelsea's red eyes weren't helping my opinion either, meaning that she hadn't gone along with Marcus in the transition to vegetarianism.

She didn't have Seth's magnetic happiness, nor was she openly warm in any way. Her manipulative magic would work all too easily on someone like Seth, with his naïve belief that everyone was good at the base. Chelsea was not good, but she could make anyone she wanted feel obligated to serve whatever party she wanted regardless.

_I don't trust her,_ I admitted.

_Two's company, baby,_ Jacob agreed.

While Chelsea forced compliance through her magical ability to manipulate loyalty bonds, Seth had an innate ability to bind everyone to him. His contagious happiness allowed him to use those ties to reflect back on others, pulling everyone together in the process. Seth had never thought twice about accepting the Cullen's as family, and it was that easy connection that had directly aided in the unification of the Quileute and the Cullen Clan. There were other factors, of course, but Seth had played a giant role in the process. Chelsea forced connections with a false emotional base, whereas Seth formed a bridge erected with true emotional foundation.

_Is there any way to tell for sure if he imprinted?_ I asked him.

_Maybe if he phases, but what does she stand to gain from faking something like that? _Jacob thought back.

_I won't even pretend to know the answer to that, but whatever it is, it can't be good,_ I warned him.

Chelsea eyed me carefully, trying to determine how best to proceed. The smug smile on her lips made me want to close the gap between us and forcefully remove it.

"Tampering with phone lines is too easy," she responded dryly. "Marcus wanted this message personally delivered."

I sighed, wondering why Alice hadn't predicted her arrival. It was a giant piece of information that Chelsea was sharing with us, and it seemed strange that Alice would have missed it. Then again, she was busy planning a surprise wedding and who knows what else.

"Seth's _attraction_ to me shouldn't surprise you," Chelsea finally said. "It makes perfect sense in the amalgamation process you've started."

"I didn't _start_ anything," I replied defensively.

"It's not my fault you aren't satisfied with the consequences of your actions," she said, smirking.

I was offended by her casual attitude in regards to Seth imprinting on her. I was also unimpressed by her condescending tone which implied that I had done something wrong and was now suffering because of it.

She seemed to be forgetting that Aro was the one who had bitten me, which in turn had began Operation SCALL. If she wanted to blame anyone, she should be blaming him. I didn't let her add to the guilty weight already resting on my shoulders, because I knew that it would cripple me. Besides, she had said nothing that would make me believe my actions could be portrayed in a negative light.

"Well that's where you are wrong my dear," Chelsea replied coolly. "You've started a war."

"How exactly did I do that?" I asked, flinching lightly at the certainty in her tone.

"Did you honestly think everyone would turn a blind eye to what you are doing to our kind?" Chelsea stated abruptly, obviously annoyed I hadn't considered that.

"I am offering a second change to those who _want_ it," I countered, uneasily. "I'm not forcing it on anyone. They are making a choice."

"You're more disillusioned than I thought," Chelsea informed me. "Apparently Marcus is too, because he agrees with you."

I saw a flash of something in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was exactly - hurt or fear?

"Aro left," she announced after a moment's silence. "He took several key members of the guard with him."

"Why?"

"He was trying to come up with an alternative to the way the Volturi handles punishment, at Marcus' request." Chelsea explained. "Something to keep him occupied while we figure out what to do with him."

I thought about that for a moment. It actually sounded like a productive use of his time. Unfortunately, I could tell by the tightness in her jaw that it hadn't worked out so well.

"Aro suggested that instead of the death penalty for punishment, criminals would be forced into humanity. This caused some concerns for those who are actually _proud_ to be what we are," Chelsea continued. "Some liked the idea, while some felt that having their status _taken_ away would be worse than death. Fear is an effective deterrent, but panic causes hysteria."

"So you decided against this form of punishment," I said, trying to confirm my understanding. "Because you were scared to be overruled."

I was inwardly glad that de-vampirization would not be used as a threat. I didn't want my gift to be tainted in that fashion. It was meant to bring happiness. I never intended it to be used as a weapon, and the idea that it had been considered actually sickened me. My stomach swirled lightly, and I leaned into Jacob to keep my knees from buckling.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes, obviously not appreciating the way I had interpreted her words, but she pushed on. "Marcus had initially agreed with Aro. It took several heated discussions for him to realize the potential for uprising. If we were arguing amongst ourselves, can you imagine what would have happened outside, what could still happen if anyone finds out it was even being considered?"

"Chaos," Jacob answered for me, sliding his hand around my waist.

_You okay, baby?_ he asked.

_Fine,_ I assured him. _I just don't like the idea of someone turning my blessing into a curse._

"Change for us is…" she started, pausing as she tried to find the right words. "Difficult."

"But not impossible," I countered.

"For an obviously flawed individual, you certainly _think_ your opinion is valid," Chelsea retorted. "Would you like to know how we finally convinced Marcus to decline?"

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me whether I want to know or not," I mumbled.

"I would assume he declined because he needs some more time to get used to his new role of single Volturi leader before making any serious changes like that," Jacob offered. "And once he took the time to listen, like a good leader does, he admitted you were right."

Jacob knew from experience how difficult it was taking sole ownership over a group. He also knew how to delegate tasks to those who had proved their ability to lead. He valued their opinions and listened to them. His original pack was used to the way he ran things, and they were comfortable with self-continuance. Sam's pack, on the other hand, was not. They needed more guidance, because they were used to everything being dictated to them.

It would have been similar with the vampires under combined Volturi leadership. Aro had a specific way of handling things that was different than how Marcus wanted to run things. For instance, with Aro, when the Volturi made a visit, it wasn't a social one. They were there to forcefully invoke justice.

Marcus and I had discussed, in detail, the importance of being more proactive with his people, and how that could directly benefit him. The problem with that was that there was a fine line between having a buddy and having a leader, and neither Jacob nor Marcus was at the point of being able to draw those boundaries on their own. Yet they were expected to, and they had no choice but to try.

"Well dog, you know what they say about making assumptions," Chelsea returned. "You're wrong, of course."

"Then why?" I asked, supporting more of my own weight in case Jacob lost his cool and decided to lunge at her – I sort of hoped he would.

"I'm sure _you_ will love to hear what we had to do to make him listen," she spat at me. "You've caused some rifts that even I can't fix. You've practically ruined Marcus."

"I know you guys are twisted and all, but I seriously doubt him being happy would start a war," Jacob intervened. "Make your point."

"How did you get him to listen?" I asked, trying to ignore the personal attacks so that I could fully understand what was happening.

"Marcus decided against Aro's suggestion because forcing change would go directly against what you were trying to do – not because it would cause an uprising or because it was the right or wrong thing. He wasn't thinking about _his people. _He was thinking about _you_. We had to convince him how upset you would be if you knew he was considering forcing change as a punishment. What he sees in you, I'm not sure. All I see is a selfish, trouble-making imp that will do her best to destroy both worlds if left to her own devices."

"Wow Chelsea," Jacob replied sarcastically. "Are you jealous of my Nessie? Don't sweat it. She's off the market now."

"The fact that you aren't taking this seriously, mutt, simply proves my point." Chelsea said, disgusted.

_Don't listen to her baby,_ Jacob offered. _Marcus has faith in what you are doing, and he is trying to make changes in the way they run things not for himself, not for you – though I can definitely see how pleasing you would appeal to him –but for everyone: the vampires, wolves, _and_ humans._

"I'm taking this plenty seriously," Jacob replied smartly. "If I were you, I would take a long, hard look at what's going on here. It seems to me you have a couple of options; you can either get on board or be left behind. This ships sailing."

"I'm already on board, you half-wit," she snapped at him. "What I'd like to do is make sure we stay afloat."

I sighed, knowing full well if it came to it, Chelsea would be one of the first ones abandoning ship. To be honest, I was surprised she was there at all. If given the choice to choose loyalties, I simply couldn't imagine Marcus gaining favor over Aro. I guessed Aro being a human was the only reason she had stayed with Marcus, but I wasn't bold enough to confirm my suspicions by asking her.

"You mentioned a war," I reminded her numbly.

"Marcus royally messed up when he conveyed the news to Aro," Chelsea continued. "The house is divided thanks to you. Aro left along with several others."

I found myself running through the roster, wondering who had stayed and who had followed Aro. She was right about a war. With one great force divided, there would be a struggle for power to determine who would rule.

"Not you?" I wondered, confused she wouldn't have left with Aro.

"Not me," she replied tightly. "I pledged myself to the Volturi. When Aro left, they would have all stayed, but Marcus made me relinquish my hold on them so they would be free to choose. Some chose Aro, even with his human disability."

Before I completely lost my cool, I needed to talk to Marcus. While everything Chelsea said made perfect sense, I couldn't help my inability to trust her. I needed confirmation.

"You asked me twice, why me," she replied stiffly. "I wanted the satisfaction of being the one to tell you that while sides are being drawn, Marcus would prefer you to put a halt to your recreational activities."

If Chelsea fully understood my personal sacrifices in the process, she might rethink her terminology in regards to Operation SCALL. There was nothing recreational about the drain placed on me during and after the reversal. Still, being told I couldn't continue was more painful than going through the exhausting process.

"For how long?" I asked, a nervous lump forming in my throat.

"Until we see what Aro's next move is," she continued. "We need to see if he is going to try to create a campaign, and Marcus would prefer you not to be a target."

"Is this an order?" I persisted, feeling the nausea return.

I had several things to figure out, but I certainly didn't want Chelsea to hang around while I did. There needed to be some sort of preemptive strike, because the only thing I was sure of was that Aro would find some way to retaliate. The only reason he had left us alone for as long as he had was because he had been under Marcus' watchful eye.

"Marcus has changed in more ways than you realize," Chelsea continued. "He doesn't want to rule with an iron-fist, but I fear his new methods will be the downfall of the Volturi. He made no official order, Renesmee. He simply advised me to tell you what he said. Personally, I wouldn't mind you putting a bulls-eye on your lovely back, but please don't come begging for aid if you do."

"I would never do that, Chelsea," I assured her. "But I'm not sure I can fulfill that request. They need me."

"You stupid, selfish, little girl - no, you wouldn't have to beg," she replied coolly, narrowing her eyes again. "You have a tendency to cause weakness in those around you. You did it first with your mother and father. As if causing that rift wasn't enough, you nearly _murdered_ her. Yet she still loved you, and so did he. You suck in the strength of everyone around you, and the only thing you can think to give back is the one thing that will destroy them. Is your lemming list of those waiting to forsake forever worth the destruction of your family, the family you have bled dry and who can no longer protect you?"

Jacob growled beside me, and I felt the vibration of his body through his words. "Enough."

"Really dog, take a step back and look at it – she's wronged you the most of all," Chelsea persisted. "You nearly caused your poor _husband _to attempt suicide because you tried to force yourself on him before it was appropriate…and were too stupid to realize why he shunned your advances. Then when you were finally old enough to move forward with that attempted relationship, what did you do? You ran off on some self-discovery mission, abandoning all these people who spent their entire life doing nothing but loving you when you didn't deserve it. But that wasn't enough. You wanted to drive the nail in a little deeper, so you got yourself a half-breed boyfriend and flaunted him in your _husband's_ face for a while before draining him and tossing him aside as well. Let's not forget the fact that because of your prophetic commentary, you completely destroyed someone who was supposed to be your friend – further straining your beloved by forcing him to take the life of a tribe member."

I felt the tears forming but knew she wasn't finished. The only way she was going to be finished was if Jacob silenced her. That would be happening soon. Me, I wouldn't stop her. She was right. Everything she was saying was true, and I deserved to hear it.

"You have weakened him, Renesmee, like you weaken everyone around you. I know, because I sense these things. These people can no longer help you, because you have pushed them to their maximum capacity, and for what? For _humans_? You disgust me," she raged on. "Finally and most importantly, you have broken Marcus. He is powerless against whatever magic you possess to make him feel that your word is gospel. They should have killed you when they had the chance…because your vortex disease has contaminated everyone around you."

Chelsea had said her piece and was free to leave, and I wanted nothing more than to give her a kick in any direction that led her away from me and my family. Only it wouldn't be that easy, because an important member of my family had imprinted on her. That was something neither he nor I had any control over. _Crap._

When Seth opened the door, locking eyes again with Chelsea, I felt my stomach tighten. He had heard everything she said, and his tears broke my heart in two.

When he phased on the fly and took off into the woods, Quil and Embry were hot on his heels.

"No! Let him go!" I shouted, instantly halting them.

"He'll come back," Jacob said sadly. "He doesn't have a choice."

Seth's retreat showed me exactly what I needed to do. Chelsea was right. I had caused weakness in everyone around me – in everyone who loved me. So there was only one thing I could do. I had to pull together everything I had taken and use it as a shield against Aro. I had to be strong enough for all of us. I had no choice but to succeed. My failure would be the end of us all.


	21. Conferences

**Chapter 21- Conferences**

No one stopped Chelsea from leaving. It wasn't like she was going to go very far. If the imprinting affected her like the rest of the imprintees' – myself included - she would have just as hard a time being away from Seth as he would have being away from her. It wouldn't be impossible for her to leave – I had done it, after all – but she didn't seem to have the necessity for self-exploration. She had already come to terms with what she was, and she was content with it.

"Five bucks says Leah kills him when he tells her," Embry said to Quil.

"Five bucks says Leah kills Chelsea when he tells her," Quil returned.

"Five bucks says he won't tell her anything," I joined them.

Upon realizing that I was paying attention to them – they were naked from their fly-phasing – their cheeks burned pink, and they tried ineffectively to cover themselves. I, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed at all. It didn't matter whether they were clothed or not. The only person who affected me in that way was Jacob. My feelings for them were purely maternal, which was a good thing, because I imagined there would be a lot more opportunities to view his pack members in the buff. The last thing I wanted was to feel awkward. I did, however, find it entertaining to watch them squirm.

They bolted into the cabin, and I shrugged, feeling Jacob's hand squeeze mine.

"Don't tell me you thought I was ogling them," I said on a sigh.

"Did I say that?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"You didn't have to say it," I countered.

"Someone's awfully defensive," Jacob persisted, smirking.

I tried to pull my hand away to slap his arm for teasing me, but he held it firmly in his.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said seriously. "But whatever it is, I hope I figure it out so that I can keep doing it."

I smiled and lifted on my toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Those things that she said -" he continued.

"They were true," I interrupted him.

He pulled his hands up to my face, bringing mine along with them. "Don't ever say that. You really don't see yourself as others see you. It's part of your charm and part of the reason you are such a good person."

There was no point in arguing with him. I knew how I viewed myself was not always accurate, but he didn't see things clearly either – not with the imprinting haze skewing his sight. I knew he loved me and was my soul mate, but that also meant he couldn't view me objectively. He couldn't see the truth in Chelsea's words, and I wasn't about to start a fight between us when we needed to be united for a bigger battle.

"It's going to be a busy day," I noted.

"On the bright side," Jacob said enthusiastically. "The quicker the day goes by, the quicker bedtime comes."

"I like how you think," I returned. "Maybe we'll have time for a _nap_."

"I think that could be arranged," he said, feigning a yawn. "Being Alpha has its perks."

When Embry and Quil exited the house, partly clothed, Jacob spoke again. "I'll lay five bucks on her bet."

"Easy money," Embry joked.

"For me it is," I replied. "Especially when I'll be the one telling her."

They all looked at me then.

"Someone has to," I explained. "Something tells me I'd be the best candidate for the job."

"Sure, if you have a death wish," Quil mused.

"Good luck with that," Embry added.

"I don't need luck," I countered, refusing to show how nervous the prospect made me.

"Yeah, you need full body armor," Quil persisted. "You'd better take our fearless leader here with you."

"It would probably be better if I went alone," I replied. "If I bring in the troops, she will know immediately something is amiss. It would be better to start things off on the right foot."

"In that case, you'd better wear some steel-toed boots," Embry joked.

"While I appreciate your volunteering, I think they are right," Jacob argued.

"You need to gather your pack here for the meeting," I reminded him. "If we're going to have time for a rest, we'll have to divide and conquer."

While he was hesitant to agree, I knew the idea of lying intertwined on the mattress for a while swayed his better judgment.

"Okay, your task is to get her to come here later on," Jacob stated, authoritatively. "And you - under no circumstances - are to tell her about Seth. I think we need to get a few of our ducks in a row before we share that with her."

I frowned in realizing I hadn't gotten my way as I had predicted. Of course, he was right. They needed to phase and get a clearer view about what Seth was experiencing.

"We'll go get Seth," Embry offered. "While you go with Nessie to talk to the Cullens."

"Good idea," Jacob said. "We'll meet back here in thirty minutes."

They nodded, walking off into the edge of the trees before stripping down and phasing.

"To the main house," I said in my best superhero tone.

"That's as good a place to start as any," he grumbled, taking the hand he was still holding and pulling me toward him when I tried to move in that direction.

I sprung back against him like my body was made of elastic. There was a snapping sound when I connected with his chest. Our worlds were about to collide – two rock walls creating an impenetrable boundary. The tricky part would be to make sure nothing got damaged in the process of the walls closing in.

**#**

"I don't know," Alice fumed. "I can't see. I don't know why."

We had spent the first ten minutes after arriving watching Alice pace back and forth talking to herself. While she was always animated, there was something different about her emotions, and I was worried.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Hunting with Emmett," Rosalie answered quietly. "Edward and Bella are gone too."

"They'll be back within the next twenty minutes," Grandfather assured me.

"I don't _need_ Jasper," Alice groaned. "I _want_ him, but I don't need him. What I need is so see."

In watching her continued frustration, I knew it was why they hadn't come with Seth. They were too busy trying to figure out what was going on with Alice. As I watched her jittery form move back and forth in the living room, I decided it would be easier to make a list of family members who weren't falling apart than it would be to detail each issue of those who were.

_Can't you do something?_ Jacob asked me, house-fire igniting.

_Like what? _I asked, wringing my hands together. _You want me to make her forget she can _see _things?_

_No,_ Jacob countered, pushing against my lower back and forcing me forward. _Do the Jasper thing and calm her down._

_I can't do that for anyone but me, _I argued.

_Would it hurt to try?_ he persisted, begging me with his eyes.

Yes, I could definitely try. There was no harm in that. I opened Jasper's door inside myself and willed the power outward. While I realized there was only a small chance it would work, I was still disappointed when my efforts had no effect on Alice. She continued her path back and forth.

_Maybe you have to touch her,_ Jacob urged me closer.

_What difference would that make?_ I argued, resisting the movement forward.

_Just try, baby,_ he continued. _For me. For her._

Letting out a deep breath, I took another step toward her. With every inch traveled the tension wall around her strengthened. It was fighting against my airway; I felt as though I couldn't breathe from the weight of her emotions. Alice was absolutely distraught, and seeing her so out of control made me feel helpless. I wanted to fix her, but I had no idea how to.

"Everything is black," Alice muttered. "I can't see."

I reached out my hand slowly, flinching when she smacked it away. I couldn't tell if it was a reflex move or if she was trying to keep me from touching her. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried again. This time I anticipated her rebuttal and grabbed her wrist. The sudden leash halted her progression, and she looked straight at me.

I opened Jasper's door again, pushing outward the calm that he had always projected into me. Along with the warmth, I pushed outward memories I had of times we had spent together – shopping, dressing up, and as an afterthought, I gave her something I knew she would appreciate. I projected a vision of her in a designer dress waiting impatiently to walk down the aisle with Jasper.

I felt the tension wall release in an explosive burst that seemed like glass shards grazing my internal organs. She blinked rapidly, but I didn't let go of her wrist. If she had wanted to pull it away, she could have. She was much stronger than me. Instead she fell forward, collapsing into my arms. I held her as I continued to filter out the negative energy.

"Why can't I see anything?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I admitted, though I really wished I did. "Is it everything or something in particular?"

She paused for a moment, and I knew she was concentrating. "No, they will be back in about five minutes. I can see them!"

Her sudden excitement offered a new emotion, and I felt my heart accelerate where hers couldn't.

"But I can't see them – the Volturi," she continued. "I don't understand."

"Do you want me to help you look?" I offered, thinking that our joined efforts might fight against whatever force was blocking her vision.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

She backed up a bit, taking hold of my hands in hers. I wasn't sure what to expect. They last time we had shared a vision, I was on the receiving end of an Emmett bite. I wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance.

What we shared was enough to have me panicking too, and I was pretty sure that all the bones in my hands were broken from the way she had squeezed them. We were both shaking violently when they finally arrived. She was convulsing on the floor, while I was twitching so strongly in Jacob's arms, he was having a difficult time keeping hold of me.

When Jasper released the warm current into the room, I was beyond the ability to stay conscious after the immediate calm he provided.

"It's not black, anymore," Alice mumbled incoherently.

I was vaguely aware of my voice chanting over and over again. "Red. Red. Red."

**#**

Sitting inside Leah's quaint little house, I wasn't sure why I had agreed to go alone. I was even more surprised that they had let me go at all. I had regained consciousness a mere five minutes after my black out, and I didn't really remember anything other than seeing the color red. Initially, it was as black as an eclipse, but just as suddenly, a deep crimson hue had flooded my vision. I was drowning in blood.

My hands were fine, but they were still a little shaky. Part of me wanted to lift from the floral-print couch and run out the door. The other part was too frightened to move. Leah standing in front of me while tapping her foot – hands on hips - wasn't helping my resolve.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," Leah began. "But you're sort of impeding traffic to and from the bedroom this morning."

As much as I wanted to believe I was stealing sensual moments from her, I knew that wasn't the case. Her eyes were red and swollen as though she had spent the majority of the night crying. Apparently Mike had been neither able to comfort nor distract her after the hurtful comments were spoken by a few out-of-line pack members. I wondered how much she had told Mike, since she was less than forthcoming in the beginning about her role in Quileute history.

I planned to use my concern over the previous night as a buffer to invite her to dinner that night, where Jacob and I could explain to her about Seth's situation. I really was concerned about what they had said to her, so it wasn't like I was actually misleading her. Hopefully we would get through the big reveal without any of us getting our heads pecked off. Her sarcasm and toned anger were more appealing to me than the dark circles of defeat then visible under her eyes.

I put the mug on a stand next to the couch and stood, instantly regretting my decision to be on level ground with her. I pushed away a dizzy sensation that wiped the color from my cheeks. _Put on your brave face, Ness. One of us needs to be the strong one here._

Frustrated by the continued betrayal of my vocal chords, I clenched my fists at my sides. What I wanted to do was to reach out and show her what I was thinking, but that was the chicken way out. I needed to stand my ground and force communication in a natural way.

I heard Mike snoring in the other room, and I found myself jealous. I needed a vacation from my vacation. Thoughts about an actual honeymoon away from Forks sidetracked me.

"Spill it," Leah demanded, grounding me.

I wanted to explain to her how sorry I was for not being there. While I didn't know exactly what was said, I knew the basic idea they were trying to get across to her – she was a murderer. Only, she wasn't, and it was my fault they felt that way. There was no way I could apologize to her. She would have raked me up one side and down the other. Leah Newton was far too proud to accept that sort of attention.

She was able to read my emotions on my face though, which was far more effective. Her features softened, and her pacing stopped.

"Don't," she warned me. "Just don't. If that's why you're here, feel free to leave. I've already spent too much time talking about this in the last twenty-four hours."

Looking at the closed bedroom door, I wondered again how much Mike knew. He would have wanted to know what had upset her, and being unable to deny him, it would have instigated a lengthy and detailed conversation about everything that had happened in the last few months. She wouldn't deny him the knowledge he needed, and I was glad that she had someone else to turn to. I was even gladder that she was able to open herself in that way, with absolute faith and trust.

"Jacob wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight," I said, shifting my weight from my heels to the balls of my feet and jamming my fists into my pockets.

"Okay," she said slowly, eyeing my curiously. "Why are you _really_ here?"

I was absolutely forbidden from telling her about Seth's imprint to Chelsea. I didn't argue the command, because I needed support for that. Jacob was gathering his pack for a meeting at our cabin, which would become their conference arena. While he was doing that, I was advised to find a way to get Leah to come to the cabin at a later time. Dinner seemed an appropriate way to do that.

I couldn't call, which would have been the easy thing to do, because she'd obviously taken the phone off the hook. A perpetual busy signal had echoed through my cell phone for the entire drive to her house. It wasn't until I had been parked in the driveway that I knew there was no turning back.

She needed to come to terms with Seth's imprint on her own, or she would find some way to blame me for coercion, but that didn't make it easy for me to keep it from her. Thankfully, the news was only one small portion of the chaos-soup being served for supper. So it wasn't exactly a lie to keep it from her – it was more of a postponement.

"To check on you," I admitted. "We need to clear the air, and it would be really nice to have you over for dinner."

"Did you tell Jacob I'm pregnant?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"No," I replied defensively. "But I think you should tell him tonight. It will be hard for me to keep it from him now."

That was the last thing that would be discussed, and it wasn't my place to share the news. I noticed her rigged stance loosen from relief. To her knowledge that was the largest complication in our lives – the baby. She had no idea it was only one small ingredient.

"I just don't want them looking at me _that_ way again," she whispered. "With empathy. With concern. It's easier to deal with them being mad at me than that."

"This is a good thing, right? I asked. "It makes you happy?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Then why would they look at you in any way but awe?" I wondered.

"Not _they_ so much as _him_," she continued. "At the end of the day, however Jacob feels is how the rest of them will feel. It's the nature of things."

"That didn't stop them from ruining your night," I muttered. "He wouldn't have condoned that."

"Hey, I'm just as responsible for letting it bother me," she admitted. "I blame Mike. He thaws out my chilled exterior."

"More like I melt your candy-coating," Mike added groggily from the bedroom. "Come back to bed."

"Your wish is my command," she said, her mood instantly lightening.

"On that note," I mumbled. "Dinner at six?"

"We'll be there," Leah assured me, fluttering her lashes before entering the bedroom.

I let myself out – quickly.

On the drive back to the cabin I developed a tension headache. I had never experienced any other human-like frailty, and so when the headaches started, it was difficult to explain the feeling associated with them. The drills were back and in full force by the time I parked the van in the driveway. I couldn't hear the voices that belonged to the machinery attacking my mind, but I realized what the pain was – thoughts.

The day couldn't end fast enough. While the theatrics at the Cullen house has interrupted my nap, I wanted to skip it all together and go straight to bed. There was a silver lining though. I couldn't imagine anything else going wrong. That had to count for something.


	22. Running Interference

**Chapter 22 – Running Interference**

When I saw them resting on their haunches looking up at him from his position on the porch, I felt an immediate sense of pride. As I made my way through the pack the hum of their voices in my head grew louder, but I could not focus on them. Then only thing I saw was their Alpha standing tall above them, demanding their attention with his mere presence. It was impossible not to feel humbled by the fact that he was my husband.

I finally made my way through the massive wolves - the variant scent of trees and spices too many to single out any individual wolf - and came to stand beside Jacob on his left. Seth was positioned at his right, the rightful place for a second in command. Beyond Jacob's chimney-fire, I noted Seth's Maple and marjoram scent. It was a delicate, pleasant flavor with a slightly bitter undertone, and I wondered why I had never noticed it before.

It surprised me when my russet wolf forgot his rugged stance long enough to nudge me with his towering form. When the eyes of his troops followed his movement, I felt my cheeks flush pink from the added attention.

_Too busy ogling Seth to say hi?_ he joked.

_Hi,_ I said shyly.

_Hey baby,_ he replied.

I was pleased to see our mental link worked when he was in wolf form too. It would make translations easier.

_Did I miss anything important?_ I wondered.

_Just getting started,_ he informed me.

_Let's get this show on the road,_ said a different voice – Seth's.

I furrowed my brows in concentration, trying to process the fact that I had just heard Seth speak to me as though the words were coming from his lips. My shock was visible, and Jacob let out a half-bark that could have passed for a laugh.

_I was hoping that would be the case,_ Jacob mused.

_Cool. She can hear us too?_ Seth asked.

_Apparently, _I answered. _Any idea why that is?_

_It's because of our bond, _Jacob explained. _Well, rather because of their bond to me and my bond to you._

The hammers started in my head, and I closed my eyes together tightly trying to fight them away. Obviously, the same scenario applied where I could only hear direct statements, and the wolves on the lawn weren't speaking to me directly. They were thinking but not mind-talking.

That didn't last for long though. The first comment came from someone in the middle of the group. The reddish brown fur reminded me of Jacob's only it was a bit brighter in color. I took a deep breath, drawing in the Sequoia and cayenne pepper scent that came from Rowtag. He was one of the youngest wolves, being a literal sixteen years of age. His wolf form was a bit smaller than the rest, and he stood on all fours. Shifting back and forth on his feet, he whined before addressing Jacob.

_Why is _she_ here?_

_Because I want her to be, _was Jacob's simple answer.

I gave Jacob a warning look, wondering if he realized how much that sounded like a 'because I said so' response. It was a valid question, and if he wasn't going to it explain it, I would have to. I didn't want to make his pack feel uncomfortable. I didn't want Jacob to end up feeling like he had to defend me either.

_I'm running interference,_ I replied thoughtfully.

It was sort of nice not having to physically use my words. I wasn't sure I could have gotten them out without stuttering or making myself seem like a terrified child – I definitely felt like one with all of them staring at me. Standing on the porch above them was pretty intimidating, especially when I could tell that they were less than pleased to have me invading their meeting.

_Does that mean next time I should bring Angeni?_ Shila huffed. _So she can interfere too?_

Angeli was his imprint. In fact, they all had imprints at that point aside from Embry. Even Seth had gone and made a connection, which was part of the reason for the meeting. While I knew they would have seen this through their pack connection, they would wait for it to be addressed before causing a stink over it – hopefully.

Shila was Brady's younger brother. They had the same dark brown fur, except for the white-colored bracelet on their back paws; Brady's was on the left, and Shila's was on the right. Physically, the fact that they were brothers was indisputable, and the age difference was visible in their sizes; Shila was a bit smaller than Brady. As far as tree smells, they were both distinctly Birch, but Brady also had a hint of basil while Shila had a dash of summer savory.

The smells didn't exactly bother me, and I was becoming more accustomed to realizing everyone had a unique scent – vampires, wolves, and humans. It made sense in a way, since in reality smells had a direct way of tying into memories. My brain was always collecting information for future reference.

Brady didn't like his little brother speaking out of turn and shoulder-checked him hard enough to cause Shila to yelp. It didn't help that poor Shila had been shoved right into Paul, who snapped at his backside. Paul was never one to maintain composure. While I'd been told he was calmer than he was years ago, I found it hard to believe. Actually, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to imagine the darker side. The side I saw was dark enough.

_Enough_, Jacob said sternly, growling lowly in his throat.

The strength of his voice was enough to make me stand at attention. A shiver ran down my spine, and I tried not to whimper. Cowering beside him on the porch wouldn't exactly validate my presence. I sucked in a deep breath that I was afraid to let out for fear he would find it disrespectful.

Paul shook out his dark silver fur, a mild nut-like flavor wafting toward me – chestnut and sesame seeds. While Paul thought he had a leg up since he was married to Jacob's sister, Rachel, he was wrong. They were all important to him in their own ways, even the newest members. I could tell by the way his concerned gaze scanned the group. While he would never admit it, or show any signs to them, I knew he was worried. They probably saw it too, being that they could see him inside and out, but it would be easy for them to chalk his emotions up to Seth's recent imprint.

_There are several reasons I have called this meeting, _Jacob began, demanding attention again with his authoritative tone. _The first of which is to apologize._

The drills bored into my brain, and I literally cringed. My fists clenched at my sides, and it surprised me that my nails weren't breaking through the stone skin of my palms. Their thoughts were powerful, and I was almost glad I couldn't make out the words. I had a feeling they weren't very positive.

_Let him finish, _Seth said beside him. _I realize this is new to you. You'll all get a chance to talk._

_You mean we'll all get a chance to hear about how you imprinted on a blood-sucker, _came a new voice, perfumed with Hemlock and saffron.

_Can it, Chayton, _Jared ordered him. _You know he can't control that._

_Those Clearwater's are nothing but trouble, _another voice added.

_One's a murderer, and one ought to be murdered, _said another voice.

Things were getting out of hand fairly quickly. I noticed Seth's shoulders sag, and I wanted to move past Jacob and pat him encouragingly. It nearly destroyed me that they would be so cold about someone that was supposed to be their brother. They were wrong about Leah too, but at least I could _almost_ see where they thought they were justified. She was never the social butterfly. Seth was a different story. The fact that they would willfully try to emotionally attack him sickened me. My stomach rolled lightly, and I thought for a second that I might actually throw up.

Then my husband spoke in a voice I would never be able to forget. The double-toned command fell from his mind in a way that had them all lowering their heads respectively – shamed.

_Enough_, he commanded in the Alpha voice. _I don't like having to tell you what to do, but I can see that some ground rules need to be put in place. You _will_ let me finish speaking, and you _won't_ speak again until I ask you to._

I chewed at my bottom lip, knowing that last part was eating him alive. He never wanted to tell them how to behave. That went against everything he believed in. But he realized the necessity of controlling the situation, and they had forced his hand. Thankfully, he hadn't folded up inside himself and let them continue. Sometimes taking the bull by the horns was the only way to survive. In his case, it was a lawn full of wolves, which were even more menacing.

_The first matter of business is my apology, _Jacob said, pausing to see if anyone would be able to go against his command – of course, they couldn't. _I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have. This is new to me too._

I just didn't see how his down-to-earth style would be effective for them. If I had my way, I would have been making them line up single file and whipping them into shape. It surprised me that Jacob would take another approach. I wasn't sure admitting his weakness was a great way to start the conversation, but I had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

_As far as rules – I don't like playing the Alpha card, and you don't like having to fold to me when I do. Simple solution – don't force me to use it. Respect me and I will respect you. Show common courtesy where others are concerned. Just because we are a pack of wolves, doesn't mean we have to act like it. This pack is something to be proud of. So make sure your actions give a good impression. Don't embarrass your brothers by doing something you might regret them seeing. They _will_ see it. That's an unfortunate side effect of having one mind. _

Jacob paused and shifted his weight to a standing position, padding closer to Seth.

_We are a family – maybe a slightly dysfunctional family – but a family nonetheless. We are going to annoy, agitate, and infuriate one another on a regular basis. Keep in mind before you jab a finger into someone's sore spot that they know your weaknesses too. We can _never_ willfully harm one another; before you judge, remember the person you are judging is your brother._

This was meant for Seth, and I saw several different expressions from the group of wolves: disgust, pity, and fear. None were pleased by his imprint. I couldn't say I blamed them. I wasn't enthralled by the news either, and I was half-vampire. Unfortunately, having something in common with Chelsea physically didn't help me understand the connection any better. I planned to put some more effort into figuring out how legitimate the bond was between them. Our venue at the time was less than appropriate.

_Nor can we harm others. Our role is to protect, even those we don't feel need protecting – especially them. Who else is going to look out for them? Do you honestly want to feel responsible if something were to happen? Are you ready to hold that weight on your shoulders? _

He paused again and moved closer to me. I wasn't a big fan of where this was going.

_Obviously the dirty laundry needs aired right now, because I'm not a fan of repeating myself. I am not going to play the Alpha card. I shouldn't have to. Some stuff went down that no one is happy about, but we can't rewind time. Lashing out at people who were involved isn't going to make you feel better. It will make you feel worse, because you can't change the past. You can only learn from it._

This part of the speech was about Leah. It was easy to pick out the two that had given her a hard time the night before, because they were the two guiltiest looking wolves in the group – the twins. Len was the brains, while Macht was the brawn. Both had the pleasant aroma of Cypress. There was a subtle hint of dill exuding from Machk's bulky form; a warm sage permeated from Len's narrower form. Both were the color of midnight, with mirror-matching streaks of brown along their backs, legs, and faces.

_As you are aware - you've seen what you can through my thoughts- we are missing some information that would be useful in overcoming some of the bitterness we feel about certain tribe-members. Mrs. Black is being offered as a visual aid. This isn't going to be a movie for entertainment purposes. It's going to be a documentary of Sam and Emily's death. You are going to all react differently, and you need to understand that each emotion you feel is valid. The goal is to search around you for strength, because that's what makes us so great – each other. It's not me that is holding you all together. You are doing that on your own. _

I swallowed down a nervous lump, roses coloring my cheeks. They were staring at me again, wondering what exactly I would show them. Quite frankly, I didn't know how much I thought they should see. When Jacob sensed my tension, he continued.

_I'm just the spokesman – because I'm the prettiest._

There were several chuffs from the audience, and I found myself thankful again for his inappropriate humor. He pressed his shoulder into me, and it was then that I realized just how large he was. His shoulder was at the same height as mine, and I wondered if he had grown in the last few days. He seemed taller.

I reached my hands tentatively toward his face, my heart pounding against my chest in sync with the hammers in my head. I knew their minds were racing, and they were probably asking themselves the same questions I wanted to ask. Of course, it was Jacob who answered the question for all of us, and I offered him a small smile.

_You can do this._

I brushed against his russet colored fur and made sure to look into the endless depths of his dark, brown eyes. It felt like I was swimming in an ever-expanding sea. I would swim forever if it meant finding him; my love for him provided ample strength to continue searching. I would do this for him. For Leah. For his pack.

In releasing the memories it felt as though an immeasurable weight was lifted off my chest, because no longer did I have to carry it alone. As I pushed them into Jacob, they spread outward to his pack. By showing Jacob, I was showing them everything: Leah's feelings for Sam, the affect of the news about the wedding, the altercation between Sam and Leah, the acceptance of her loss and how she tried to back away, the regret when Sam could not find his calm and Emily was slain. I shared with them Leah's desire to die, how she did not fight back, and that she thought the only way she could atone for her part in the deaths was by forfeiting her own life in one final act of bravery against the Volturi.

When I was finished there was no audible noise, and the construction crew in my brain had even taken a lunch break. I was afraid to swallow, because I knew it would sound like a loud-speaker going off. I truly thought the weight of what I had given them might have broken them. Then they howled, and the force of their voices shook me to my core. They weren't angry. They were finally allowing themselves to mourn. They could finally heal.

Through a parted path of wolves, came a form I didn't expect to see so soon. It was easy to overlook her ginger pine scent before I realized she was there, but in watching her slowly move closer to me, I could smell nothing else. Leah wiped a trail of tears from her eyes, which only grew as she made her way closer to the porch. Each wolf she passed leaned in to brush against her lowered hands. I would probably have been terrified had it been me, but she wasn't frightened. They weren't trying to intimidate her; they were apologizing and forgiving her at the same time.

Leah showed her appreciation to Jacob, who had given her the moment. She didn't quite fully understand what they had seen, but knew the worst was over. She was no longer an outcast. Instead of saying something sarcastic and shifting the mood, she surprised me by crying a silent stream of tears as she pushed past Jacob and into the cabin.

_We exist to protect humans, and we need to depend on each other to do it._ Jacob moved on, wanting to get the business aside.

I was torn between continuing to support my husband and supporting my friend who was inside alone – and probably emotionally zombified. In retrospect, silent Leah was the safer personality at that time for her.

_We may have enhanced means by which to keep humans safe, but that doesn't make it okay for us to think we are superior to them – or to each other. If you want to have some fun, go ahead. Just make sure the ones you are having fun with are keen on the game._

They nodded in agreement. Everyone learned a lesson that day.

_We need to do this more often, but I know it will be difficult since there are so many of us,_ he continued. _The bright side is that patrols will be easier, and you will have more free time to spend with your families._

There were barks indicating appreciation of the good news.

_I'm breaking you up into patrol groups. These are only a trial run, while I need to see who works the best together,_ he explained. _I'm not picking favorites, but I do need to get to know some of you a little better before I use you in a leadership position. My decisions are purely tactical – four troops means six-hour shifts, seven days a week. However your commanders want to break the time up will be at their discretion. There are three per group. Seth will rotate between groups checking on development and moving members where needed until we find a good fit. The goal slow assimilation in the hopes that we will eventually be the team we were destined to be._

In hearing him explain his plan, another swell of pride ran through me. I wasn't sure when he had the time to think about things with so much detail, but it actually sounded like it might work.

_Get to know your troop commander, because they are your life-line, _Jacob continued. _I am available at all times and will be meeting with you for one-on-ones soon. I won't be a dictator. I don't believe in that, but you _will_ abide by the rules set out by your troop commander. This is for your own benefit, until you learn how to behave like decent _human beings – _Apparently someone forgot how to teach you to think for yourselves along the way, and I'd like to give you that chance again. If you abuse it, you lose it._

They didn't so much as scratch as they listened to him. Their ears were perked up, and they were feeding from the intensity of his words.

_I will call off the groups, and you will go and stand behind your respective troop commander, who will be named first, _Jacob said, voice never faltering. _ Paul, Rowtag, and Keme; Jared, Brady and Shila; Embry, Collin, and Chayton; Quil, Machk, and Len._

_What about me? _came a smaller voice from a wolf with very light grey fur that was white on his paws and face – Takoda, who smelled sweet like White Cedar and vanilla.

I frowned a little in wondering exactly how Jacob planned to allow the fourteen year old to fulfill his duties while still keeping him safe. The poor thing had been only seven when he'd been brought into the pack.

It was a difficult place to be in. They had all suffered their childhood being taken from them, and as much as it would have been nice to be able to give it back to them, it wasn't happening. I could rewind memories, but I certainly couldn't rewind time.

_You're going to have one of the most important jobs of all, _Jacob said, jumping from the porch to the snow-covered lawn. _There are so many of us together now it's going to start to get suspicious, especially with the dissention among the troops. It's one thing to get out of line with each other, but it's soon going to spill over into the human-side of things. We don't need that kind of mess. We need a scout, to make sure our secret is still safe. You're going to run interference on the ground..._

_You're going to make him shadow Leah, aren't you? _Seth interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

Jacob ignored Seth and shifted his tail back and forth.

_I'm not following that bird around, _Takoda whined. _I mean_, _do I have to?_

_No, of course you don't have to, _Jacob said, turning away from him. _I understand if you're too scared._

A visible smirk formed on my lips before I was able to curb it, but I was sure the young wolf hadn't seen it. His eyes were determined, and he stood erect.

_I'm _not_ scared,_ he defended.

_You're sure? _Jacob persisted, still not turning around.

_I'm not scared of a_ bird, Takoda replied.

_Ah well, _Jacob added. _Don't say I didn't warn you._

Then my heart skidded in my chest. That wasn't going to work out so well since Leah wasn't able to phase for an undetermined duration of time. I couldn't very well just out and tell them she was pregnant. It wasn't my secret to share. Things were about to get a little more complicated. I had my own interference to run. Crap.

Neither the porch with my husband, nor the inside of my cabin seemed a very safe place to be. I almost preferred to head back to the Cullen house to see if Alice and I could produce a new precognitive color. Maybe this time we could try for something more hopeful than black or red. It would definitely have to be yellow, just like the strip running right up my back.

**Author's Note: Typo police – shield your eyes. I plan to go back and clean this up some in the next few days, but I wanted to get it out to the patient waiters. This was a different sort of chapter, with a lot of new characters. I struggled with figuring out whether I wanted to italicize the thoughts or quote them. In the end, when I used the quotes, I kept forgetting they weren't actually speaking to each other, because the only one in human form is Nessie – until Leah shows up. Hey, at least she was invited this time! :) Would love to hear your thoughts on the italics vs quotes thing. Which is better?**


	23. SpeedDial

**Chapter 23 – Speed Dial**

To say dinner was awkward would be a bit of an understatement. They all eagerly agreed to adhere to my 'no shop talk inside the cabin' rule, but that left a lot of silent moments. What did we have to talk about, if not the insanity going on outside sanctuary's doors?

Those remaining – Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Leah – were quite content with Jacob's offer to order pizza. Apparently, he had the local pizza shop as the number one speed-dial option. I changed that immediately when he wasn't looking.

The biggest argument prior to eating was about seating arrangements.

"You're in my chair," I informed Embry.

"I don't see your name on it," Embry returned.

There were a few things wrong with that statement. One – he had obviously forgotten I owned a sturdy frying pan. Two – my name actually was on the chair. Instead of resorting to violence, I simply pointed to the back of the chair, mouthing out the letters as I pointed to each – R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E.

"Oh," he said, giving me an alarmingly dashing smile. "My bad."

Mike's absence didn't go unnoticed.

"Where's your better half?" Seth asked Leah, trying his best to keep the nerves out of his voice.

I could completely relate to what he was feeling. I was a little scared of Leah finding out about his news as well. Even though Seth was trying to make a joke as he might on any other day, no one laughed. Seth seemed _different_. His generally happy demeanor was gone, and he looked older, like some of his internal radiance had dimmed. Was he on edge because Chelsea wasn't with him?

"He's upchucking at present," Leah announced.

While I realized she probably had immunity to any airborne virus, I couldn't help being concerned. "But you're okay, right?"

"Don't worry, Nessie," she assured me. "I feel very best. I guess he's sick enough for both of us."

And that's what dinner was full of – cryptic comments that neither side fully understood. I was left middling again between them. I couldn't tell Leah about Chelsea. I couldn't tell Jacob about the baby. I was pretty much afraid to open my mouth in case something wrong might come out of it, thusly making me break my own rule. Thankfully, I was surrounded by a bunch of hungry animals that were surprisingly table-broken enough not to speak with their mouths full. I ate more than my fair share as well in hopes that it would keep me from having to say anything.

While Leah helped me clean up the empty boxes, the boys made their way to the sofa in a less than graceful manner. Their thunderous steps left me staring slack-jawed. They ended up in a heap on the floor. While Jacob was holding Embry down, Seth arose victorious from the pile of man-boys, with remote control in hand.

"You cheated," Embry mused. "Traitor."

I wasn't sure how Leah missed the silent exchange between them. Maybe things would never be normal again.

"Some things never change," Leah mused.

The streak of yellow returned. There was no way I could tell her just how much things had changed. I felt my stomach swirl lightly. If peace could only exist inside the walls of my cabin, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to leave it again. But the outside was seeping inside. Outside, reality was about to dish out some seriously gut-wrenching entrees. I was full. Too full.

A new color surfaced, and I bolted for the door. Leaning far over the porch railing, I lost the contents of my stomach. Jacob was behind me before I was finished, and though I tried to wave him away, he wasn't budging.

Leah was the only one to find the whole thing amusing, and I could hear her snickering from the doorway. "I hope you don't have what Mike has."

Then I felt every bit of color drain out of my face.

I had seen some exceptionally strange things happen lately, but I was pretty sure pregnancy wasn't contagious. I was equally sure that it would take longer than a day after one night of love-making to have any kind of baby-induced illness.

Plus, Jacob hadn't stopped phasing. There was a reason that Leah was the first shape-shifter to become pregnant. None of the others had been able to extend their families either – including Paul and Rachel who had been married for a little over six years. The time-stop was gender blind.

I laughed a little, which caused the roses to return to my cheeks. From an outside view, I surely looked like I had lost my mind right along with my dinner. But I felt strangely sane, like I had figured out the answer to some great question. And it was a really important question. It's just that no one had thought to ask it yet, probably because they knew there was no rush to fulfill their duties of procreation.

As they stood staring at me, utterly confused, I tried to decide how exactly I would explain to them that they couldn't have children unless they could put aside their urge to phase for long enough to pass along the gene.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Jacob guided me toward Embry, who readily accepted the task of supporting my weight. I looked up at him and smiled, still feeling a little light-headed. There was no hint of amusement in his expression, and it was then that I remembered why he was one of my favorites. While I gave him the hardest time, it was only because I knew he secretly enjoyed the attention. I also knew that while the other pack members had gone off to be with their imprints, Embry didn't have that or a family to go home to.

His mother had all but disowned him years ago, never having been allowed to know why her good boy had turned into such a deviant – sneaking out at night and skipping so much school he wasn't able to graduate – despite Jacob's efforts to make him finish with him. While he was well beyond the childhood years, the relationship between him and his mother was still strained because of his secret. So yes, I was well aware that he would be spending a lot more time at my cabin, and I was okay with that. I was actually looking forward to it. I planned to force him into a losing bet where he would agree to get his GED.

Their bets amused me. Jared was the one who had started them, but he was far too busy with Kim to keep up the games. I imagined we would be seeing more of him too, since he and the others were finally going to start the tedious healing process. Quil and Embry had a head-start, having been a part of Jacob's pack for many years, but the others would catch up.

Jacob joined us again, bringing with him the most deliciously cool rag I had ever felt. I moaned lightly when he placed it on my forehead.

"You to lie down," he whispered.

"No," I managed. "I think I need the fresh air."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but I knew that he wouldn't. When it came right down to it, Jacob would always cave to me. I had to be careful how I handled that kind of control.

I pointed to the swing at the far side of the porch, and he guided me there. I didn't feel great, but I had already decided it was a compilation of everything going on around me instead of an actual illness. There was Leah's baby, Seth's imprint, and Embry's lack of imprint to empathize with. I wasn't sure how Jasper handled this sort of thing on a daily basis. I gained a new respect for him, which was saying a lot since I already thought so highly of him.

"Can you get me some water, Leah?" I asked, since she was closest to the door.

When she stepped inside some of the nausea subsided. This confirmed my belief that my physical reaction was due to stress – and for once it wasn't mine. This was further confirmed when she returned with the glass, causing me to jump from the swing and purge myself again over the railing.

"Not cool," I mumbled, staying close to the edge in a preemptive strike.

Leah stood silent for a moment. Then she laughed, and the sound of her happiness was nearly worth the shades of green I felt my skin turning moments before.

"Cut it out, Leah," Jacob warned, growling at her as he came to stand beside me.

In his defense, he really had no idea what was going on. He wasn't in the same elated place she was, and so he couldn't appreciate her response. I smelled the house-fire scent and knew he was worried. He didn't realize that the absolute delight she was feeling was being processed by me, and that I could feel it too.

"Seriously Jacob, lighten up," she persisted, giving me a brief once-over.

"And what exactly about this do you find funny?" Jacob returned. "Just being your regular selfish-self, I guess."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Leah returned smartly. "Not even _you_ could ruin my good mood today."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Jacob snapped.

"Well it has to be about someone other than you once in a while, big-shot," Leah retorted.

"Guys, come on," Embry interceded. "TV. Inside. Us. Five bucks says Seth won't get the remote this time."

"Oh, I'll get it," Seth said confidently.

Their little conversation went unheard. Jacob and Leah were far too enthralled with one-upping the other to pay attention. What they were failing to realize was that the top was a pretty lonely place. It wouldn't matter which of them won – the prize was pain. They were hurting each other, and I didn't know if they could stop.

"The least you could do is to thank me for making sure you aren't ostracized anymore," Jacob said.

The shift to campfire wasn't doing much to settle my stomach.

"Hey," Leah said, losing the fun from her tone. "I never asked you to do that."

"Yeah," he replied sourly. "And I'm sure you will find some way to justify not appreciating it either."

"Jacob," Seth interjected. "Come on. She was just joking."

"Yeah," Embry added. "Let's go in. I should get the remote by default, since I am the only one who probably won't choose some responsible show like Dr. Phil – though I am pretty sure he would have something productive to say that might teach you all how to communicating better with your _other halves_."

"Well I fail to see what's so funny about this," Jacob said, still ignoring the others.

I could feel Jacob's muscles contract where his arm was wrapped around my waist and knew I needed to pull myself together, because it was all about to hit the fan.

"Laugh it up Leah," Jacob persisted. "You won't be laughing for long."

My stomach contracted then, but there was nothing left to come out.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Truly. I'm okay."

"Seth?" I heard Leah ask quietly.

My first mistake was not looking at him. If I had been paying the slightest bit of attention, I would have seen the sudden look of guilt develop on his face. Then, I would have had time to stop him.

My second mistake was giving him enough time to answer. Hesitating for a fraction of a second was all it took for Seth to open up to Leah with the secret that would unveil hers.

"I imprinted today," he said, never once looking up from the pine at his feet.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Leah asked smartly, completely oblivious to her loaded question.

"Her name is Chelsea," Seth continued, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Cool," Leah replied. "Do I know her? I'd like to give her my condolences."

"Yes," he said, his tongue tripping over the word.

Leah narrowed her eyes as she closed the gap between them. She must have realized that his lack of returned humor didn't mean good news.

"Have I met her before?"

"Yes," Seth answered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No," she said, stepping back. "No freaking way! Tell me you didn't."

"I'm not sorry," he whispered, but I knew that he was – sort of.

From what I had learned about the whole imprinting process, it was a very overwhelming thing. A sense of completion overtook the imprinter, like a long journey had come to an end. He'd found the one thing he'd been looking for, and unfortunately, in Seth's case, that one thing happened to be his only natural enemy.

No one expected Leah to handle the news well. While she was no longer part of Jacob's pack, she was still indebted to the tribe to fulfill her own role – and that role specifically was to protect humans. Chelsea drained humans, using them as a food source. What twist in fate would make Seth – the most gentle, kind mind of all of them – connect to the very thing he was meant to destroy?

"I'll kill her," Leah fumed, her muscles twitching.

"Leah, you have to calm down," I warned her.

"Calm down?" she said through gritted teeth. "I'll calm down when I have ripped her freaking head off with my bare hands and burned the body."

She backed up another step, another step away from me, and I saw the muscles twitching more frantically under her skin.

"Leah, think about what you're doing," I pleaded. "Think about Mike."

"I _am_ thinking about Mike!" she raged on. "I'm thinking about keeping my brother's blood-sucking girlfriend from eating him!"

Then I knew it was over. Secrets no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was forcing her to calm down to save the life she was too upset to consider protecting. Whether wolf or eagle, her emotions ruled her – even more so since her hormones were working overtime.

In the very moment that she would have lifted from her feet and changed in mid-air, I lunged forward and brought us both flying together toward the hard ground. It was better than the alternative. From inside me, I poured outward any remaining calm I could muster. As I wrapped my arms around her, fighting against her wall of angst, I breathed in her ginger-pine scent and was instantly freed of the sickness that had temporarily plagued me.

I felt her anger, but I could deal with that – I was good with anger. I had experienced many temper-tantrums before. While her fury wasn't exactly the same, it was close enough that I could control it, though not for long.

_Speed-dial number two,_ I advised Jacob.

I had already reprogrammed the phone. His confusion could have only lasted about half a second, because I sensed his trash-fire scent fade as he went inside the cabin to dial Jasper. My only hope was that I was strong enough to keep her calm until he arrived.

This was Jasper's gift, and I would gladly give it back to him as soon as I could. There was nothing appealing about drawing in angry emotions and replacing them with the peace I coveted. Whoever said that in order for things to be fair there had to be give and take had obviously never experienced the blind rage of Leah Newton stabbing needles into every nerve-ending in their body.


	24. Selfish

**Chapter 24 – Selfish**

"I would probably be less stressed if you would get this freak-show away from me," Leah complained.

"Don't listen to her, Jasper," I offered. "She's just hormonal."

While she might have meant her words – probably even more than I realized - she couldn't be trusted to maintain calm on her own. And I couldn't be trusted to borrow his power. What if I slipped up and she phased? The risk was far too substantial for me to consider it.

I smiled lightly at Jasper, who was standing near the door with his arms folded across his chest. He was being exceptionally gracious, especially when the patient was less than willing to admit her necessity for his presence.

_Why didn't you tell me?_ came Jacob's rueful thoughts.

_She didn't want anyone to know,_ I responded guiltily.

_We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other._

_It wasn't a secret really, _I tried to defend myself. _I planned on making her tell you tonight._

_Well that worked out well, didn't it? _he retorted.

Jasper sighed, and I directed my attention to him again. I felt bad for forcing him to endure this, especially knowing exactly how he was feeling. I hadn't imagined the fluxes in emotion being so powerful, specifically the negative ones. Though I already thought very highly of him, I respected him even more – he was very special.

I thought back to my brief childhood, pausing at the many outbursts that had been obliterated by him. He had been a brave warrior, and he still was. I didn't know much about his past before he had joined our family, except that he had been involved in some sort of newborn army. There was visible proof of that connection all over his face, his neck, and I imagined much more graphic displays on other areas that he kept purposefully covered. The almost invisible scars had never scared me. Instead, it had fascinated me how they lifted from his skin –like his own brand of jewelry. I wore two similar gems on both sides of my neck. He definitely was a walking treasure.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what, darlin'?"

"Deal with all this," I said, motioning to the occupants of the room with my hands. "All the time."

"Controlling others has never bothered me," he answered, frowning lightly. "My self-control, now that is a grey area."

"Well it's only natural you would find self-control difficult," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "You're so busy monitoring others, you rarely get a chance to monitor yourself."

His frown lifted, and I was glad Alice had come with him. She had announced her instant pleasure in being surrounded by the wolves. Generally, the block they caused brought with it a lingering annoyance, but she was still experiencing a bigger block when trying to see what Aro was up to. Marcus was still a void for her as well. The wolf-block gave her the freedom to stop trying, because she couldn't get around it anyway.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered to Jasper. "And thank you for tolerating me. If I would have known how horrible it is-"

"You would have ruined some of the best training I have had in centuries," he interrupted me. "Those newborns had nothing on you, kid."

I heard Jacob's quiet laugh from across the room, and Jasper smiled.

"It's not all bad," he admitted. "Quite often I get to experience _that_."

I followed his line of sight to Jacob, who regardless of the impact of the day still looked at me like I was the only person that existed – nothing else mattered. When I felt the warmth of his chimney-fire, I knew exactly what Jasper was talking about. As I stood staring into my husband's eyes, I was sure that the strength of our love was enough to keep the world revolving.

"Hello, Earth to Nessie," Leah grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"How do you plan to prove to my idiot-stick brother that this imprint is a fake?" Leah demanded.

Seth had already left, unable to face the wrath of his sister. Embry had followed. Seth was definitely torn, and I wasn't sure exactly how I would sew him up again. It wouldn't likely be as easy as mending Jacob's ruined shirt. I wasn't about to tell Leah I agreed with her, because she definitely didn't need anyone fueling her fire.

"Can you prove that it is _fake_?" Jacob rebutted.

"Well, shouldn't you be able to see that?" she accused him. "One mind and all that."

"Just take my word for it – it's legit," Jacob stated dryly.

"I wish I could see," she whined. "Maybe it would make it easier to believe it."

"Trust me," Jacob warned her. "There's nothing going on right now that you would want to see."

"Some of us wouldn't mind seeing," Alice said, more to herself than to us.

"Trusting you was never an issue before," Leah said seriously.

"And now?" he asked daringly.

I wasn't sure I wanted her to answer. Jasper tensed at my side, on the ready.

"Still a non-issue," she said nonchalantly before redirecting. "So who are you going to get to fill my role since I am incapacitated?"

"I haven't had a chance to think about it," Jacob added. "Since I am only just finding out you need replaced."

"You were fine without a sky-watcher before," I interjected. "You can't just pick and choose what you want your pack to be. Leah was a special circumstance."

"Aro was still with Marcus before," Jasper added. "And we had Alice…"

He and Alice exchanged a knowing look. I was again indebted to him for assisting with Leah, but since she was back to speaking coherent sentences – without colorful adjectives thrown in – I had to assume she was in control of herself.

"The bloodsucker has a valid point," Leah agreed. "Someone needs to be up their watching."

"No. Forget it. Erase it from your minds." I refused.

"We'll leave the erasing to you," Leah decided, getting a little too excited for my liking.

"No! You don't want to be in a pack, remember?"

"Technically it would be a flock." Alice offered.

"This is _not_ okay, Alice," I glowered at her. "Do not encourage them."

"It would just be for a while," Jacob assured me. "You know, to protect the baby."

That was low – below the belt low.

"Not fair," I moaned.

"But I'm pretty," he replied, flashing me his trademark smile.

"Pretty annoying," I mused.

"And stinky," Alice added, pinching her nose to accentuate her point.

Jacob pouted, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to have that moment, because things were suddenly becoming more complicated.

They were right, of course. We did need the added protection. I knew the battle we had avoided – the fight that was meant to be our end – was coming. I just wasn't sure anyone else realized it. I wasn't about to bring it to their attention until I was ready – until we were ready.

This minor change, well minor in comparison to everything else, was a step in the right direction. I had just the wolf in mind for the job too, though I wasn't sure how I would convince Takoda to make the switch.

_What are you thinking? _Jacob asked.

_I'm thinking the job you gave to your youngest wolf just got a lot more complicated._

_No way, _Jacob argued. _It would leave him far too vulnerable. He's too inexperienced to be on his own like that._

_But it would keep him out of the line of fire, _I countered. _Like you said, it's only temporarily, until-._

_I don't even want to think about that. _Jacob shuddered. _Just what the world needs – a mini Leah running around. It's going to be a long nine months._

_If we have that long._ He thankfully missed the double-meaning in my words.

"Hi. We're still here," Alice said, waving her hands wildly.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized. "We were just trying to decide who should fill in for Leah."

"Seth, of course," Leah stated automatically. "Maybe when you're picking through his brain you can make him forget he ever set eyes on that no-good leech."

Jasper and I both flinched at the new wave of angst coming from the couch. Leah groaned and threw herself back into the cushions.

"Just call Mike already," she resigned. "He's the only one who will be able to keep me level-headed."

"Where is he?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"Just follow the sweet scent of bile," she mumbled. "He had to stop about fifteen times on the way over here."

"Is he okay?" Alice asked, concerned.. "Maybe he should go see Carlisle."

"There's nothing physically wrong with him. It's all up here," Leah explained, pointing to her head for emphasis. "It comes and goes. It started when he found out I was pregnant."

Alice frowned. "Sympathy sickness?"

"Mike has a delicate constitution," Jacob said, stifling a snicker.

"Shut up, Alpha-getti," Leah snapped.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Jacob snapped back. "You've got someone new to make miserable. It seems like a win-win situation to me."

Jasper moved closer, giving him a look that was stern enough to make me ashamed of Jacob's loose tongue.

"Everyone is good at something," Leah said softly.

For a second, I really thought it was what Jacob had said that caused Leah's mood swing. But Jacob knew her better than that. He moved in a flash, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to her. His arm stretched over her shoulder just in time for her to lean into him and start crying. It was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Leah never exposed herself like that, but Jacob wasn't surprised in the least. He knew exactly how to handle her.

"Can you give us a minute?" he whispered.

I was too shocked to ask what was going on. Alice ghosted toward Jasper and I, then pushed us out the door.

"What was _that_?" I asked once we were standing on the porch.

Jasper shrugged.

"Shouldn't I be in there too?" I continued. "She is my best friend, after all."

"She may be your best friend, but you will never know her like he does," Alice replied sympathetically. "Why did she want to keep it a secret? Didn't she want this as badly as Rosalie?"

"No one could want it as bad as Rosalie," I decided.

"Well, that's probably true," Alice replied thoughtfully.

Then her face changed. She was staring at something far beyond the realm of natural sight. Jasper growled defensively beside her, and I assumed that whatever emotion she was experiencing was not something as innocent as babies.

"How could she be so selfish!" Alice fumed.

I instinctively reached out to touch her, sharing what she was seeing.

Alice could have said several words that would have sense to me. Reckless. Careless. Impertinent. But she had said selfish – and I didn't understand why.

"We have to stop her!" Alice shrieked, her voice a glass-shattering soprano.

"While I don't doubt your ability to persuade her," _More like steam-roll right over her free-will._ "I don't see what the big deal is."

"_Think_ about it, Ness," Alice said, trying to be patient. "The only reason your mother survived the birth of you was by becoming one of us."

Crap.

I tried to inhale, but found the air around me thick and impossible to breathe. I gasped several times in an attempt to keep my airway open, but it was no use. Everything was closing in around me. Seth and his imprint to Chelsea. Leah and the baby. Alice and her inability to see Aro and Marcus. Dakota and his up-and-coming change. I was already suffocating.

And now a new dilemma, one that may or may not have already happened. Rosalie. With child. She had made the choice, and she had chosen wrong. If she was pregnant with a hybrid baby, she would most certainly die. We couldn't change her back. The price for getting what she had coveted for over half a century was death. Selfish indeed.

#

While I had momentarily considered leaving Jasper behind, I honestly believed Mike was just what Leah needed. In the instant she had seen him, her entire angst-coated shell melted. I'd left them on my sofa with a muffled warning about not stealing its virtue.

The four of us made our way to the main house – Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and me. I gave up on walking about halfway, completely and utterly worn out. Jacob didn't look much more energetic than I felt, but he had the experience of trudging through exhaustion. There were a lot more patrols to run before his pack had grown. I didn't argue when he hauled me onto his back for the rest of the way.

Leaning into his shoulder, I breathed in his warm, determined scent. It was something new, like sticks being rubbed together to create a flame – _friction-fire._

_So much for a nice night's _sleep, he mused.

_I`ll get a second wind, I`m sure_, I assured him, and I couldn`t help smiling. _Reign it in, lover-boy. I don`t know if I have the energy to hide your head from Dad._

_Maybe in a few decades my thoughts won`t be powerful enough to break through your wall,_ he joked.

_What a horrible thing to say!_ I said, exerting enough effort when I slapped his arm to leave my hand tingling.

_I can`t help it I feel so strongly about you._

_I didn`t slap you because of how you feel,_ I said, laughing loud enough that our company noticed the strange exchange. _I slapped you because you think it won`t last more than a few decades._

Alice rolled her eyes, and I was pretty sure that even though she couldn`t hear what we were saying, she had an accurate idea about what we were discussing. Jasper was definitely aware, and his smirk proved it. I felt my cheeks brighten, so I hid them under the fallen curls that had victoriously escaped the elastic band.

I whined when Jacob sat me down on the front porch.

_Not that I mind carrying you, but keeping my thoughts in check will be a lot easier if I`m not touching you, _Jacob explained.

_I`m a married woman now,_ I countered.

_You`ll always be his little girl, Ness, _Jacob argued. _He`s been pretty patient. Let`s not push his limits, unless you want to become the most beautiful widow in existence._

_Another valid point_.

"Oh for goodness' sake," Alice said, pushing between us. "I thought Edward's one-way conversations with Carlisle were annoying. They are nothing compared to you two."

Jasper continued to smirk, and I was pretty sure that whatever happy vibe we were feeding him more than made up for any awkwardness he felt about the sexual tension.

"You don't really think Rosalie. I mean. You don't believe she's-" I started, but stammered over the words.

"Only one way to find out," Jacob said, motioning toward the door. "Guess you're going to have to break down and ask her."

"How about you ask her?" I suggested, forcing a smile.

"What, Leah didn't peck me to pieces enough for one day? You want to see Rosalie chew me out too?" Jacob sniffed away fake tears. "You get sort of cranky when you miss your nap."

"Darn right," I said, sticking out my tongue before heading inside and upstairs. "Where's Emmett?"

"Hmm," Alice replied thoughtfully, before aiming her finger pointedly at Jacob. "Stay put for a minute."

She dashed up the second flight of stairs and returned before Jacob could formulate an adequate response.

"Those two are like dumb and dumber," Alice announced, closing her eyes together tightly and holding her fingers to her temples.

Jasper came to stand next to her, sliding a hand casually over her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She shook off whatever lingering thoughts were constricting her brain.

"Emmett has decided to have one more hunt before making the change," Alice said stoically, but I knew she was anything but non-emotional. "Apparently, Rosalie gave him some ultimatums that he is taking very seriously. She gave him a small taste, and he's used to the whole meal. He wanted to make one more trip to Gatlinburg before committing to humanity."

"A small taste?" I asked, confused.

"More like a great, big bite," Jacob retorted.

Alice growled low in her throat in a way that caused me to cringe.

"Well Em's a big guy," Jacob offered. "Big guys have big appetites."

"Okay, well I will just call him and tell him he needs to come home," I said, pulling out my cell phone and texting him, elbowing Mr. Innuendo in the gut as I did so.

_Get back here now, you giant pain in the butt. – Nessie_

In less than a minute my cell was vibrating.

_Bit busy. Bite you l8r. – Em_

My fingers were clicking before I had even fully read the line.

_Please? – Nessie_

There was no response, but the stillness of my phone calmed me down. I knew he was on his way back. He would give up his last hunt because I had asked him to. I wasn't trying to take it away from him, but I needed him here for the confrontation with Rosalie. Something made me feel like they were oblivious to the potential danger of their actions. Let's face it. Beautiful? Yes. Brains? Not always. If it had taken me a while to clue in, they probably had no idea that they'd tempted fate. They'd probably even thought they were being safe. The irony of that was unnerving. History was about to repeat itself, and this time no venom-injection to the heart could help the mother-to-be.

Selfish? No. Stunned seemed a far more appropriate term. Both of them were. Rosalie was always single-minded, and when she had met Emmett, she had made sure that his mind lined up with hers. I seriously doubted her desire to reproduce was so strong that she would be willing to give her life up for it. She was too busy looking behind her to ever see that far ahead. How would we explain to her that she was going to get her wish, but that she wouldn't get to see it come true?


	25. Spring Forward

**Chapter 25 – Spring Forward**

Waiting idly was less than appealing to me. In hindsight, I should have known that they would be sleeping – they were only human. Waking them up would be a simple matter, and I planned to do just that, but I needed Emmett with me when I confronted Rosalie. While they were both involved, it was Rosalie I needed to talk sense into. The only thing I could do was to hope that I wasn't too late.

I wasn't about to sequester the aid of my parents, because I fully understood that their absence meant that they had already retreated to the cottage. They were having private moments I wasn't about to interrupt.

I passed Jacob a guilty glance for taking away from our own post-wedding ventures, but he didn't seem bothered by the delay. He made his way to the couch and patted his knee. I groaned and move to sit on his lap, while Jasper and Alice stood staring out the large picture window. Something told me that staring out into the dark wouldn't hasten Emmett's arrival. Nor would it make morning come any faster.

Jacob's warmth enveloped me in a comforting blanket, and I felt my eyes beginning to droop.

What happened next was a blur at first. It was very difficult to pinpoint the precise moment my subconscious decided to take the reins, but it was obvious that I was no longer physically awake. My thoughts were sluggish, but they were somewhat coherent – enough to realize what was happening. I was dreaming.

It was strange seeing things in that capacity. The pictures reminded me of the layers in the rainforest. Several things were happening at once and separating them in my disjointed state was hard. I settled on the brightest of the colors, though I quickly regretted it.

I heard the sound before I saw them. There were ticks that sounded somewhat similar to high-heels clicking on linoleum, but it wasn't just one pair of shoes making the sound. As they grew closer, I looked around me. While I knew I wasn't alone, I was unable to see who was standing with me. A mystery alliance.

I strained to see through the fog in front of me, because I needed to see who it was that we were fighting against. The opposing force was hidden behind a thick, white cloud. I could see nothing until one cloaked figure moved into view.

Tayte.

Joining him on either side was Aro and Jane. They wore uniform smiles that terrified me. I could feel the beat of my heart increasing in time with the ticks, each pulse strengthening the volume. While I could not see behind the smoky screen, I knew what was behind it. It was an army.

Three more figures stepped forward. The first I recognized as Cathain, and she looked at me with a smug expression. The next was Dayanara, who appeared equally arrogant. The final female was one I had never seen before. Her confident pose further intimidated me.

I looked around again, still unable to see those standing with me. I could feel their presence, and I knew that I should not be frightened, but I couldn't shake my dread that this wasn't a social call.

While I knew it shouldn't matter to me, I couldn't help being disappointed in seeing Tayte with them. His agenda had been nothing short of self-sighted, but I had started to see beyond the faux bravado he wore – or at least I thought I had. I even trusted him - as much as you could trust an egotistical, self-servicing vampire.

I knew it was coming. There was no avoiding the confrontation that would cost us lives, but I hadn't had time to prepare and was nowhere near ready for it. There were too many flexing variables, and I wanted to run. It was then that I felt the warm, damp nose of my wolf. Of course he was there. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and tugged, but I couldn't move.

We hadn't exactly planned an escape route, but we did have the necessary travel documents to flee. If I jumped on Jacob's back and ran, we would spend the rest of our lives running. What if the others weren't able to get away?

Amidst the fear were other emotions: confusion, anger, relief, and the most notable which was courage.

"Why?" I whispered.

Aro opened his mouth to answer me, but instead of words came the wretched black film I had seen when I had changed him. It poured from him.

The mist shifted, covering them.

Rosalie appeared with a broken Emmett trailing behind her. Her stomach was round with child, and she held a small smile on her lips. She fell to her knees, and I still could not move from my spot.

Beside me, Jacob was no longer pulling me away. He was pushing me forward, trying again to dislodge me from my current location – toward them. I wanted to go to her, to save her, but was unable to break free from the cement blocks that regret had placed on my feet.

"Why?" I repeated, louder than before.

She opened her mouth to answer me, but instead of words came blood. So much blood. It was pouring from her mouth as forcefully as the rainforest waterfall, and I suddenly felt helpless. I couldn't help her. I was going to lose her.

When I finally dislodged my feet it was too late. I ran to her, but she disappeared as quickly as Tayte and the others. I was left searching through the fog that had enveloped me.

Jacob was gone. Rosalie was gone. Even Tayte was gone. They were all gone. I was alone. Empty. Spent. I had nothing left to give any of them.

That's when _he_ appeared, the mist parting like a curtain for him to pass through. The youngest wolf had no fear on his face. While he was small, he was brave. He would not leave me, even though I was the one who had planned to take away his wolf form – albeit temporarily. He extended his hand as an offering of peace, and I reached mine out hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Takoda assured me. "You can change me back."

Then I started vibrating, and the cloud dispersed around me. I tried to stop the tremors, but the more I resisted, the harder my body was being shaken until the cloud disappeared completely.

The first few moments after being woken up, I still wasn't seeing clearly. Alice and Jasper were hovering, and I realized that it had been Jacob's hands that were causing the movement. They were still squeezing my arms – too tightly. I lifted my hand, a silent plea for them to give me time to regain my bearings.

I'd had my first dream, and it wasn't at all what I had expected a dream would be like. It was complicated and confusing, and as far as I was concerned, I hoped I never had another one.

Trying to piece together the information and get something useful out of it was difficult in my disoriented state. I could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall, each second bringing me closer to coherency. After about five minutes of awkward silence, I finally realized the significance of everything my subconscious was telling me.

I could save all of us, but it wouldn't come without sacrifice. I shook my head, frustrated over the fact that it had taken me so long to figure out what exactly Aro wanted. The change hadn't stifled his intelligence. And I would give it to him. Did I have any other choice?

"They're coming," I informed them.

"Who's coming?" Jacob asked, rubbing my back lightly when I started shaking again.

"Aro."

"He's nothing to worry about anymore," Jasper assured me.

"He's not the one I'm worried about," I countered. "It's who he's bringing with him."

They stared at me then, and I wasn't sure how to explain to them that if I wasn't able to do what Aro wanted, we would all die. I regretted not interrupting Mom and Dad. Dad could have explained it for me. At the same time, I was glad that they had their time together. It might very well be the last night they spent in each other's arms. A battle was coming, and this time we would probably lose.

#

Jacob was still holding me four hours later, like he was afraid that the next person coming through the door would be Aro. It wasn't; it was Emmett. I had long forgotten the urgency of speaking to him about his and Rosalie's poor judgment. It was the least of our concerns.

If I was right about my hypothesis, it wouldn't matter whether or not Rosalie was pregnant. We could save her – providing we found a way to save ourselves.

Turning Aro back into a vampire wouldn't be his last request. He wouldn't stop there. So not only did I have to worry about whether or not it would even work, but also what he planned to do to us once he regained full power.

I wasn't exactly surprised that Jane was at his side, but I was worried about who else he had managed to convince to follow him. As a human, his authoritative control was immediately revoked, but if he thought he could regain his previous status and managed to make them believe it could happen, they would have listened. He had always been able to persuade them. That ability remained regardless of his physical state.

I was disappointed by Tayte's position, but not entirely surprised. He was unpredictable, and I was sure that his presence probably had more to do with something he had been promised than allegiance.

The sisters were a suitable explanation for Alice's inability to see Aro. With them there, it would have been impossible for her to see what was going on. If they were still there, we had no way of knowing how soon we would be face to face with devastation.

The missing sister – Alexandria – didn't concern me. If the other two were blocking Alice, then it had to mean that Alexandria had broken away from them and was with Marcus. She would be warning him about what was coming. Nahuel was likely with her. At least Marcus wouldn't be unprepared.

Why had no one called? Chelsea had mentioned the phone-lines being a less than secure method for communication, but it only made sense that they would chance the breech to warn us.

When I started trembling again, Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around me, and it calmed me down enough that I could think straight again.

"We should get Edward," Jasper stated.

"Not yet," I muttered. "Give them a little more time."

That's all I wanted – a little more time. I wanted to enjoy my honeymoon with Jacob. I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine, feel his strong body connecting with me. I might never feel it again, and that thought brought on the shakes again.

"A little help here," Jacob groaned. "I'm going to break her in two if I have to hold her any tighter."

Jasper nodded, and I welcomed the warmth he sent rushing through my body.

Rosalie walked sluggishly into the living room. When she saw Emmett had returned, she instantly stood at attention.

"Are we having a slumber-party conversion?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Alice shrieked, and Rosalie flinched.

"Oh please," Rosalie returned, quickly putting her guard up. "It was only a matter of time."

"Will you never think of anyone but yourself?" Jasper scolded her.

"I was thinking about a lot of things besides myself, actually," she said, rolling her eyes. "With my beauty and his brawn, we will make a lovely football team together – complete with our own mini-cheerleader squad. You should be thanking me, because I plan to keep you busy placating babies for the next ten years or so."

"Are you planning to have a litter?" Jacob snapped.

"No," she replied coolly. "I will leave that to you and Nessie."

I took my fingers and pinched his lips together before he could say anything else. She had no idea about the danger she had placed herself in, and I didn't want to be the one to tell her – not with other important matters on my mind.

"Thank you Rosalie," Jasper said, growling low in his throat.

"You're quite welcome," she replied smugly.

"We _should_ thank you," I whispered, and they all looked at me.

"If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't know they were coming to kill us."

We continued the re-enactment of my dream several more times until the sunlight poured in through the window.

"Well it won't be through the day," Alice explained. "It will be at twilight. They won't risk exposure. And I can't see anything past that."

"It would help if we knew who _they_ were," Jasper suggested.

"I've told you about everyone I saw," I replied.

"I would appreciate an explanation as to why you are discussing Maria," Dad demanded, his lips forming into a thin line.

I hadn't heard them come in, but I was so happy to see them that I finally lifted from Jacob's lap. I ran to them, and they opened their arms to me. Mom gave Dad a quizzical glance that suggested he had about ten seconds to explain to her what was going on. I started again from the beginning and was happy to have him there to translate for me.

"They're bringing an army?" Alice exclaimed, in a shrill soprano voice. "Why?"

"That's a bit dramatic," I said glumly. "With Tayte on their side we have no chance."

"Bring it on," Emmett interjected. "We won't go down without a fight."

"It's a fight we can't win," Mom countered. "We have no time to gather help."

"We should think about evacuating those involved," Jasper stated. "Jacob, your pack should be warned as well."

"We can't leave the humans unprotected," Jacob argued.

"They aren't coming for the humans," Jasper urged. "They will leave them unharmed."

"So we run?" Jacob shot back. "We take the chance? Lives are at stake here. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't really put anything past that wannabe."

"He's right," Dad agreed. "Aro's first priority will be in getting changed back. If he has Demetri on his side, he could use him to follow us, but if he doesn't, it won't matter who he has to harm to find out where we are. He _will_ find out. Lives will be lost."

"Without being able to predict their numbers," Jasper said. "We are flying blind."

"Maybe not blind," I countered, getting an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked, resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Do you suppose we could pull Takoda from his first class?" I wondered.

"Only if we grab him _before_ he makes it to the bus stop," Jacob replied, warily. "Why?"

"We need his eyes," I explained.

"And his wings," Jacob added, finally catching on. "Let's go."

We were moving out the door before another second ticked by on the annoying wall clock. I had never noticed it before, but in having finally paid it the proper attention, it was the only thing I could hear. Tick. Click. Just like the steps of the army coming to slaughter us.

I didn't have much hope that the added eyes would save us, but it would be nice to at least have some idea of how grossly outnumbered we were. Jacob phased as soon as we were outside, and I climbed onto his back. Part of me wanted to steer him away – to some place safe where we could be together, but that was the selfish part. I was long past making choices that only benefited me. I leaned into my russet wolf and tried to feel nothing as we sprung forward except the whipping wind against my skin. I would miss that.


	26. Fall Back

**Chapter 26 – Fall Back**

Having the little heart-to-heart with Takoda had been nerve-racking. Jacob had been right about catching him before the bus arrived. As it was, we had spent a great deal of time explaining to him why he would need to skip out of his first period class.

He seemed to be the only teenager I had ever met who actually enjoyed school. Jacob had quietly explained to me that Takoda had the unusual pleasure of imprinting on his grade eight teacher. Poor kid.

I had somehow managed to convince Jacob to leave us alone for the transformation. I had wanted the 'big reveal' to be a surprise, among other reasons. If I failed, I didn't want to have to endure the disappointed look on his face. I wouldn't have been able to survive it.

His thoughts had reminded me of Seth's – clean and pure. His vanilla scent had eased my anxiety, and I had decided how best to help the boy show them all just how willing and able he had been to be a part of the team, even if it meant stepping away from them to ensure their safety.

Like Leah, I would need to make sure to be there on his re-phase, so that I could further advise him on what to do, but it needed to be after school. I had wanted him to spend the rest of the day as normally as possible, without allowing himself to phase. If I wasn't there, I had worried that instinct would take over, and his body would shift to the wolf it was familiar with. He had been needed in another role, and I had no doubts that he was up for the task.

The only trick would be in making sure he kept himself high enough up in the sky that he would remain out of the reach of Tayte's power – or anti-power, if you wanted to get technical. There wouldn't be much margin for error. It wasn't like Takoda could simply re-elevate himself if he was changed back mid-flight due to poor space gauging. He would fall to the earth and be consumed by our enemy.

I had advised Takoda that keeping a mile girth would more than save him, but it would be difficult to get a clear view of the ground below from such a distance. I had a plan for that too, and I wouldn't share it with anyone until after it had already been executed. I had known there would be resistance. It was the only way to avoid an argument. We didn't have time for arguments. It would be easier to ask forgiveness than to seek permission.

When we arrived back at the house, the added faces were welcomed. I felt a little more confident moving forward knowing we weren't alone.

"Marcus," I addressed him, before rushing forward to embrace the vampire I now considered a friend.

"I am remorseful that this visit it non-social," he apologized.

"You came," I reminded him. "I'm glad to see you again before…"

"Perhaps I can use my position to sway him," Marcus suggested.

Chelsea stood a few feet back, annoyed at his obvious affection for me.

"I'm sorry to say that my sisters have again shamed me," Nahuel said sadly.

Kachiri reached out to touch his arm lightly.

I wasn't about to place any undue blame on Nahuel. I wouldn't hold him accountable for their actions. It was not my intention to force loyalties.

"Look at the bright side," Jacob offered, pointing to Alexandria. "You've brought _her_. Doesn't she sort of outnumber the other two?"

Lexy smirked before bringing her hand to her lips, kissing her palm, and blowing it toward Jacob. I took a step back from Marcus, which put me right in front of Jacob. I was prepared to stomp on toes if I needed to, but he simply curled his arms around me. I liked the feeling of being cocooned, and I hoped that I would emerge a beautiful butterfly.

"I've brought reinforcements as well," Marcus stated. "They are gearing up for possible battle, though I do hope it can be avoided. They will arrive with plenty of time to spare."

"You've been briefed?" I asked, not really wanting to go through it all again.

"Yes," Marcus admitted, sadly. "I'm afraid I should have realized sooner this would happen. I had hoped…"

"We all wanted a happy ending," I interjected.

"It might not come to a fight." Mom argued. "Tayte will block our abilities, but he will block theirs too."

"If all Aro wants is to be changed back," Rosalie said. "Why not just do it and be done with him."

"_If_ it were possible, it might placate him for a while – maybe even a few decades," Dad explained. "It might even spare our lives, but it wouldn't prevent a war. Unless Marcus relinquishes rule to him, there will be battles over power."

"And I cannot," Marcus said, sighing.

"Whether we fight today or a hundred days from now, we will fight to protect what is just and right," Nahuel declared. "The Volturi that I had come to respect was nothing more than a organizational forgery, but I believe that with Marcus maintaining control it can again live up to my expectations. So we must ensure this happens."

"Then it falls back to power again and our lack of strength," Jasper reminded us. "Maria is guiding her army, and several of the guard have sided with Aro. We cannot look to the wolves, because Tayte's presence inhibits their phasing. We are at a severe disadvantage."

"Then we make Tayte our first priority," Jacob stated, more than happy to oblige. "Problem solved."

"They'll expect that," Grandfather advised.

It was the first time that he had spoken. It was almost like he felt his humanity created a mental disability as well. I knew that wasn't true. His thoughts, whether from a vampiric or human mind, were still valuable. We needed his rationalization and experience from his time with the Volturi when the three ruled together – or at least pseudo-together. He'd been steering clear of all tactical planning, and his reappearance was appreciated.

"I've broken Tayte's magnet before," I reminded them. "I could do it again."

"But you can't control the valve," Grandfather countered. "You would be opening up everyone's powers in doing so."

"But I could shield us from that," Mom stated.

"And put another target on your back," Dad argued, his face strained.

"We are all targets, Dad," I admonished.

Jasper paced back and forth, and I knew he was formulating a plan. Aside from his ability to keep an emotional handle on the situation, his ability to strategize was astounding. When he stopped suddenly, turned on his heels, and faced us, his determined look scared me a little.

"That's a horrible idea," Dad said, growling low in his throat.

"What's a bad idea?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes when Jasper stepped closer to me.

"Giving him what he wants," Jasper replied.

#

The plan was to give Aro what he wanted and to use the transition time as a distraction for our strike. Since I would be predisposed with Aro, someone else would have to take out Tayte. Jacob's pack would be behind the tree-line in human form, awaiting the ability to transform and join us.

Jacob didn't like the idea of leaving me unprotected, especially since most of my training had consisted of mental strengthening and not hand-to-hand combat. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion to make him understand that as a human, he was useless in protecting me. You would have thought resigning had killed him – but that was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

Marcus had brought several members with him – Renata, who guarded him. Corin, who could alter his appearance and planned to pose as Marcus during the battle. There were others who were named, but the one that caught my attention and surprised me the most was Felix. Having his strength on our side would be exceptionally beneficial. Emmett was less than impressed by this and had hoped if a fight was inevitable that he would get to choose him as an opponent.

This brought our team to roughly twenty-three, not including the wolves – who would be involved once we eliminated Tayte. While we didn't know how many we were up against, this seemed like an adequate number for defense. I allowed myself a small glimmer of hope.

When I heard the sound of thunder, I knew I was about to find out a more accurate number. As we stood in the field waiting to be informed, everyone looked at me suspiciously. _Crack._ More thunder. They knew that Takoda had been tasked with reconnaissance, but they weren't aware of what other abilities he possessed in his shifted form. _Crack. _The sound was so loud that it vibrated my eardrums.

The cracking in the sky brought with is a fierce wind, and I couldn't help from smiling despite the impending situation. The trees swayed, and as he approached their movement strengthened into a dance. I had succeeded in changing Takoda's animal form. What I had given him was something far more powerful than a mere bird. Takoda, the youngest and smallest wolf had taken the sky-watcher role to a whole new level. Something told me they wouldn't find anything humorous about his new form.

When he swooped down, scurrying feet quickly retreated to make room for his landing. Takoda was easily the half-size of a whale, and I couldn't help noticing how he caused some of the vampires to shudder. Takoda was no longer the smallest. The others – particularly those from his pack – stood in awe, staring at the great Thunderbird before them.

When Chelsea jumped off his back, I watched the awe morph into anger. I had hoped that allowing her to participate in the recon mission would help to settle their nerves about her. While I wasn't overly pleased about the situation between Seth and Chelsea, I had decided to make valid efforts in accepting his choice. It wasn't like he could change it. We needed to support him and stop making him feel like he had done something wrong.

I had plans for Chelsea, and it was a huge leap of faith to trust her for such an important role. She would be my personal guard during the confrontation. I was hoping that with maintained physical connection, I could deter Tayte's magic and leave her free to work with manipulating the opposition. I was the only one excited about this prospect, but no one argued that it was worth a shot.

"Forty-one total," Chelsea reported. "They are about two miles out. At the pace they are moving, they should arrive in five minutes."

"The army," Jasper pressed on. "Newborns?"

"Some, but not many," Chelsea replied. "Maybe five to ten. I couldn't get a clear view, because they were keeping them pressed into the center."

Jasper frowned.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's unlike her to have that many mature vampires in her army," Jasper explained. "Things have changed since I was there. Her tactics have changed. I can't predict her actions."

"It doesn't change our course," Dad interjected. "Without their leader, they will be confused and easily resign without her guidance."

"And they won't be as strong," Felix added. "Their maturity will work in our favor."

"We'll soon find out," Nahuel stated.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, and I felt like the cocoon again. I didn't exactly want him to let go, but we had no choice. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_I love you,_ I informed him, reaching up again to kiss him more passionately than before.

_I love you too, Mrs. Black_, he replied.

I felt something wet on my cheek, and I knew he was crying. I forced myself free and pushed him toward the trees.

Takoda took off into the skies to keep a watch around the parameter. They wouldn't be able to attack us from behind. The pack was out of sight. Thankfully their scent remained. I might not have had the strength to play my part without it. Chelsea was standing slightly behind me, with her hand reaching up against the skin under my hairline. Having her fingers so close to my pulsating jugular made me a little nervous. My nerves helped center the control I had on her gift. I could feel the connections of everyone around me, and it strengthened my resolve.

Corin stood at my side. He truly did take on the appearance of Marcus, and made a fantastic impersonator. The limitation came with his voice and scent, but I would be doing the talking, and with all the other scents around, individualizing his was difficult for me. I knew it wouldn't give him away. Marcus was at the main house with Kachiri, Rosalie, Grandfather, and Grandmother. While we had suggested that they find a better hiding location, they preferred not to leave. If we lost – which was highly possible – running would only prolong their lives minimally.

I heard our enemy before I saw them. Their steps ticked in unison with the seconds on a clock. We had run out of time.

I wondered for a moment how Aro had managed to keep pace with them, but I quickly realized that the vampires on either side of him were supporting his weight by his elbows.

"Ah, lovely Renesmee," Aro said in a voice that sounded much more hoarse than I remembered it being. "So we meet again."

"Never under good circumstances, it seems," I replied, narrowing my eyes.

I glanced quickly around the group. Santiago and Afton were on either side of Aro, having been the ones who carried him. Tayte was a few steps back, sandwiched between Alec and Jane, and he refused to make eye contact with me. Guilty much? Demetri and Heidi were on the outsides of Jane and Alec. Dayanara, Cathain, and Maria formed a straight line in front of the perfectly rectangular army. The remaining members of the guard, who I wasn't familiar with were positioned in varying locations between the army and Aro. The formation would have resembled an arrow from the sky. I wondered what Takoda would think of them pointing at us in that way.

"Marcus, dear brother," Aro said to Corin. "I have missed you."

Corin merely nodded and passed on the hand Aro offered him.

"Such unnecessary strain," Aro said, eyeing Corin warily.

"You've plenty of allies behind you," I reminded him, redirecting his attention. "You should focus on what you have instead of what you want. It might surprise you the lack of strain involved in doing that."

"Without ambition resides normalcy," Aro stated.

"Without mediocrity, there is nothing to gauge highs and lows," I countered.

"I would assume that since you made yourself so readily available, you are aware of why I am here," Aro said, smiling.

"Well, you're here to deliver my wedding gift, of course," I returned, playing coy. "You really shouldn't have."

I didn't miss Tayte's smirk; nor did I overlook Jane's glower.

"What's the matter Jane?" I asked. "Is your boyfriend unwilling to commit?"

She growled then, and Tayte extended one hand outward and over to block her movement forward. He made a rather effective seatbelt. I tried to map out how Corin would get to him. It would be difficult since they had placed him in the formation's center, but it wouldn't be impossible.

"I think you've been playing with the dogs a little too much," Aro noted. "Their uncivilized manner has contaminated you."

"I'd rather _play_ with them than to continue this civilized ruse," I informed him. "You can sugar-coat your words, but it doesn't change their base flavor. You might smell divine to me right now, but I know you are still full of crap."

As much as I despised the man, I couldn't overlook the temptation of his SCALL blood. I wanted to bite him more than anything, to taste the sweet liquid that would temporarily soothe the burn scorching my throat. I was dying of thirst. One little drink wouldn't kill me. I had only bitten two others in my entire life – Jacob and Mom. If the third time really was the charm, then biting Aro would give him what he wanted.

He sighed. "You always were in such a rush, weren't you?"

"Well, I would like to get this over with by nightfall," I stated dryly. "I've had a long few days."

"I'm going to allow you the privilege of changing me back," Aro informed me.

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't," he said confidently. "Or we will destroy you."

I felt a shift in the emotional connections, and I knew Chelsea was working from the back to the front, loosening the loyalties of those farthest away first.

"In case you failed to notice," I said, gesturing to our group. "There are enough of us here to make that difficult."

"Have they ever fought without their gifts?" Aro asked, eyeing them each with his ice-blue spears.

"Have they?" I countered, motioning to Alec and Jane.

"I wouldn't expect my dear children to battle, of course," Aro assured me. "This is why we have enlisted Maria."

When I felt the ties were teetering on the brink of separation, I decided we were as ready as we were ever going to be. I stepped forward, and Chelsea moved with me.

"Whenever you're ready," I advised Aro. "Just know that if this doesn't work, I did try."

"You have such little faith in yourself," Aro said, frowning.

I passed one more glance at Tayte, and I saw his face twitch. He was nervous. Why? He'd shown his true colors. Why would he worry about it? Unless…Maybe he knew my limitations and realized I wouldn't be able to accomplish what Aro wanted, and he was edgy because he was waiting for the gavel to drop and the fight to begin.

I swallowed down the hard lump I felt starting to choke me. I wasn't worried about not being able to change Aro, specifically. He was only a distraction. The real test would be to save Rosalie, but if I wasn't able to restore her to vampiric status – could anyone?

Yes. One person had the benefit of human and vampire blood mixed together with something else – something contagious. Nahuel was venomous. His venom, while potent to humans would also be able to penetrate my cure. I didn't dare look at Nahuel, because regardless of the situation, I didn't want Aro realizing his importance.

I had spent so many moments in the spotlight that it felt nice to be able to fall back from it for a few moments. I was content with Aro thinking it shined down on me. It would help in defeating him.

"I'm waiting," Aro stated, tilting his head to the side and smiling.

"So you're here to deliver my wedding gift, after all," I mused. "I can think of nothing I will enjoy more than envisioning you writhing in pain for the next few days."

"A temporary inconvenience," he said, tapping his jugular, which pulsated under his finger. "When it's over, I might even be so appreciative that I will offer you a place in the Guard."

Chelsea hissed from behind me.

"Oh please," Aro retorted. "You didn't honestly think I would let him rule uncontested, did you?"

She was about to ruin our whole plan.

When I tried to take another step forward, I felt Chelsea's grip on my neck tighten again. Two terrifying things happened at the same time. One – Chelsea wrapped her free arm around my waist, while continuing to squeeze my neck. Two – Tayte pushed past Aro and detached her from her body, before removing her grip on me entirely. She was going to kill me to keep me from biting Aro, and he had rose to the occasion of hero once more.

Everything happened so fast. Tayte was reaching out his hand to me, and I was trying to coordinate my thoughts. Whose side was he on? He had told me once to trust him, and I didn't see any way around it. I took his hand.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Pause**

The first casualty of war was Maria. Cathain and Dayanara struck before she realized what was happening. Her lack of preparation was the only reason they were able to dismember her so easily. It was a final act of bravery for them, because the army swarmed them seconds later.

The army – now without direct leadership – advanced. Aro was the second of the opposing force to perish. His human form was trampled. This was the last thing I witnessed before Tayte was pulling me closer to our defense line.

The last time I had physically touched Tayte, I had experienced the displeasure of recognizing every power around me. I was more prepared than I had been then. I divided the gifts in my mind into districts, easily sorting through the ones I recognized first. They were those of my family. The others were separated with a little more difficulty, but I was still able to differentiate between them and organize them in a functional way.

We starting losing more team members quickly after that, and as I tried to individualize each loss, time seemed to slow. I was forced to watch the death all around me in slow motion.

Corin was dismembered by seven over-eager newborns, who seemed content to use their strength unnecessarily. He'd managed somehow to incapacitate two before they overtook him. There was a ripping sound of his granite skin that reminded me nails on a chalkboard.

Several of theirs had fallen as well – Heidi, Santiago, and several of Maria's army. It wasn't enough. We were losing too many, too quickly.

I looked for Jane and Alec and instantly felt the hum of Mom's shield around me.

When we lost Paul and Keme at nearly the same time, I started to panic.

Tayte was at my side, fighting tirelessly against those who tried to get too close to me. Jacob arrived not moments later, but allowed Tayte to be my hero while he fought of more of the army.

"You're going to have to do something soon," Tayte advised me. "This isn't going to end well otherwise."

What could I do but watch as the people I loved were slaughtered around me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth emerge through the trees. He had not phased. He had lost Chelsea, and I could tell by the look of defeat in his eyes, he had no intention to fight. Nor would he preserve his own life.

When Afton decided to capitalize on his weakness, I opened my thoughts to Jacob.

_Seth._

Jacob stopped mid-step and ran toward him, shoving bodies out of the way as he tried desperately to get to him. I held my breath, aware that he would never make it in time.

Just as Afton would have reached out and easily destroyed Seth, a thunderous boom exploded through the field. Takoda grabbed Afton in his teeth. The movement was followed by a large crunch as Takoda finished his mission to protect Seth.

Jacob pushed Seth with his snout, but Seth was unresponsive. His eyes were glassy and distant as Alice emerged from a group of vampires and forced Seth on Takoda's back. In response to the group who had followed her, Takoda made one movement with his wing. They went flying back a few hundred feet. He lifted from the ground, far enough to be out of reach though still able to afflict damage when they came too close.

Mom and Dad worked simultaneously on Demetri, who somehow managed to kick out and send my mother careening into a tree some forty yards behind her.

In her disoriented state, I felt the loss of the shield. While Dad had managed to incapacitate Demetri, ripping his head from his body, I felt the familiar, debilitating agony of Jane's gift.

The tears formed in my eyes as I looked to her. Jane's cocky smile was enough to give me strength to fight against the pain she was inflicting on me. As the anger built inside me, I felt the drills minimize to needles. I knew exactly how I planned to deal with the little witch. She smirked again – for the last time.

I took the power of what she was pushing into me. Instead of cringing away from the pain, I welcomed it, absorbed it with my two-way mirror. I sent back to her exactly what she was sending to me. When she fell to the ground, I kept pushing outward, unconsciously moving toward her against Tayte's urges to stop my advance. Jane twitched on the ground, and I did not relent until she stopped moving altogether.

Again I heard Tayte telling me to stop moving, but it was like a whisper in my mind. I was beyond being able to rationalize. It was too late that I realized why he was telling me to stop. He could have cared less about Jane. He was trying to stop me from walking directly into the drifting cloud of Alec's gift that was inches away from my feet.

On the other side of the field, Alice had built a fire and was working relentlessly to throw lost limbs into it. A vampire was wrestling with her over a limb, and Jasper assisted – throwing the limb - and the vampire - into the fiery grave.

When I stepped into Alec's mist my sight was instantly taken. The only thing I could see was a black hole that would undoubtedly suck me inside. I was without any feeling. The wind from Takoda's wings was non-existent. The sounds of teeth tearing flesh were not heard. I was in a deprivation chamber, void of all my senses – but one. My strongest sense, the one I had come to lean on lately, still seemed to be working and stronger than before.

I smelled my family with their variant floral candy. I smelled the wolves with their tree-spice scents. Finally, and most importantly, I smelled Jacob. He reeked of bonfire, but it was so far away. When the scent changed to house-fire, I knew it meant trouble. My wolf was in trouble. I had to save him.

Inside the overwhelming darkness I found my light – a tiny little light in my womb. I drew from its shimmer up and throughout my body until it reached my skin. The nothing Alec had placed around me was immediately dispersed. This brought all my senses to life at once, revived and fresh with strength. I opened my mouth as the white heat, blinding and burning, worked its way to a crest in my throat.

"Get down," I yelled.

The right people listened. The wrong ones ignored me. The magical fire inside me demanded release. There was so much more to it than mere flames. This fire held all the magic that I was absorbing. Mixed with it was a possibility to end this battle. To save the rest of us. To make things right. To reverse polarity.

I inhaled deeply, and as I exhaled, the light blew outward from my lips in a solar flare. It was as though time paused. I steadied my projection and was able to keep the beam to an admirable size of three feet in height and a good four feet above the ground – high enough to avoid a crouched wolf. That's all I needed to destroy them all – all those left standing. It spread out from my body as though I was the center of its gravity, the center of the universe. As the ray reached each erect and frozen form, it obliterated completely the top portion of their body.

I was fully aware that it took only seconds, but as I watched it unfold in slow motion, I was terrified and awed by the intensity and power of the flash. Within minutes it was over.

When I closed my mouth, the light disappeared – like someone had flicked the switch to off.

Half-destroyed forms fell to the ground. Those who had survived stood to survey the damage.

We had lost much more than I wanted to believe – Cathain, Dayanara, Paul, Jared, Chayton, and Keme. Looking around, I let out a visible grimace when Jacob came toward me. He had several bleeding wounds on his body, a notably seeping gash on his head, and a forlorn expression. The battle-wounds would heal quickly. The emotional damage would leave scars that might never fade.

He wrapped his arms around me, gasping as my body inadvertently collided with fresh lacerations.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

While I realized we were locked in a silent moment, and we might not be ready to celebrate our victory any time soon, I couldn't figure out why he would apologize to me. Had he done something wrong? He was alive. I couldn't imagine anything being more right than that.

"I couldn't save him," he persisted.

I felt the fresh liquid trail down my face. They weren't my tears.

"Who?"

"Nahuel," he replied somberly.

My own tears joined with his, and I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Those who had the ability to cry joined me, mourning such a devastating loss – not just Nahuel but all the fallen, even on the enemy side.

War could not be expected to happen without the loss of life. We understood this, expected this, but it didn't make it easier to face it after the battle had ended. While we had several who hadsurvived – an enormous percentage comparatively – had we truly won? Was there ever a winner when death was necessary?

We had our lives. We had our futures. We had nothing to fear in the way of retaliation. All the loose ends of our lives were being nicely stitched together, creating a perfect, seamless circle.

The world would continue to revolve, with or without us in it.

I had spent so much time in my life fighting against my instincts, trying desperately to seek out answers about my abilities, because I never truly felt as though I belonged anywhere. I was far too different from everyone else to belong on either side. So I looked at being in the middle as an impossible venture, with gravity pulling me in both directions.

I was more than the balance between them. I was exactly the opposite of everything around me. My original powers, the ones I was given innately from my parents, were based on inverting what they could do. I could push my thoughts outward, whereas my father took them in. I forced people to feel affection for me by breaking through their barriers, just as my mother worked to keep people out. I was a reflective surface – a two-sided mirror. The most important thing I would ever do would be to make sure that when people looked to me, when they were seeking a clear view, that they liked what was staring back at them. I would make sure that they did.

As I paused to look around at my support network, I had no doubts I could accomplish that. Breathing in deeply the smell of chimney-fire, I knew where I wanted to be.

_Take me home,_ I pleaded.

_For you the world,_ he replied, easily.

_I'll settle for a _nap¸ I admitted.

Even though there was an air of sadness around us, and a lingering silence, he managed a smile for me. I finally understood how appropriate his inappropriate humor was. Without it, we would never pull through any of the pain. If we couldn't pull through any of the pain, we would not be able to honor the memory of those who had died fighting because of their faith in us.

_We're going to get through this, right? _I asked, staring through my tear-filled eyes.

_Have a little faith in us, _Jacob suggested.

_I have a little Faith in me, _I admitted.

He sighed and shook his head. _You mean after all this time you still aren't willing to see that you're not alone in this?_

_I'm fully aware of how _not-alone_ I am right now, _I assured him, fluttering my lashes.

_I`m having a hard time believing you,_ he stated.

_Allow me to show you, _I suggested, moving to place my hands on his cheeks.

I smiled when I pressed the thought into his head - a baby. Our baby. Faith Bell Black.

I smirked when he did the weakest and most embarrassing thing, and I finally understood what it looked like to everyone who had ever witnessed me doing the exact same pass-out move. I lowered him carefully to the ground and faced our audience.

"He's just being a baby about the baby," I said casually, "Can someone carry him home for me?"

I started off into the trees, unable or unwilling to explain anything to them just then. I needed my sanctuary more than anything. When the cabin that Jacob built finally came into view, I smiled.

War could not exist without casualties, but inside my cabin – outside the firm grip of reality – I could enjoy something far more powerful than myth or magic. I could enjoy my husband and continue with the honeymoon we hadn't had yet.

Felix deposited Jacob on the couch, and I smiled at him as he shut the door quietly behind him. I settled into the comfort of the soft, plush couch and planned to wait impatiently for my husband to wake up so that we could work on removing the virtue of our new sofa.

Yes - there would be scars, but they would fade over time. What wouldn't fade was the love I felt for my family, new and old. For my husband. For the new life growing inside me. Smiling, I settled my hands protectively on my stomach and closed my eyes. I might or might not dream. It wouldn't matter either way. My dream come true was sitting right beside me. And waking up to him every day for the rest of my life would never be enough.

**Play**

We waited impatiently to hear any news. Rosalie was sure she would be able to survive the birth. I knew she wasn't strong enough. The little fighter inside her had all the strength of his father. Emmett didn't look hopeful either, and it was one of the few times I saw his generally carefree demeanor make room for brooding.

"They're doing everything they can," I assured him. "Do you want me to leave so Jasper can help you?"

I had a thorn in my side. Being pregnant wasn't altogether unpleasant for me, but it required Tayte's constant presence, which had grown increasingly tiresome. Jacob was amazingly receptive to the need for him to be around, and he was thankful for the fact that he had saved my life in the battle – and presently was saving me from the life-force inside me.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. And I had dreamt. In my dream, our baby had torn through my womb, killing us both. She was magical as well – and had the ability to shift at will. She could morph her physical being into anything she wished – human and animal alike. The problem was that she didn't come equipped with the instant intellect I had, and so she didn't realize that phasing while inside me would be detrimental to us both. She could read our thoughts and see what we saw. She wanted to be like us, which meant contorting her body to an adult state prematurely.

Tayte negated her ability to do that. While I had to wait for my body to catch up to my mind, Faith would need to wait for her mind to catch up to her body. Until she could do that, we would need Tayte to stick around.

This brought with it another inconvenience. Seth refused to come home until Tayte was far away from Forks. While he understood what had happened with Chelsea, he was unable to look past it. He was afraid he would kill Tayte if he was around him, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to me. The end result was a prolonged absence.

When I heard Rosalie scream again, I felt Jacob's hand close around mine for support.

Emmett paced back and forth. Whatever happened, I knew he would be the best father he could to their son.

"Maybe you should go up?" I suggested.

"Last time she threatened to kill me," he said, looking horrified. "I think she might be able to."

"I thought you liked a challenge," Jacob reminded him.

"It's only fun to play when you have a chance to win," Emmett replied. "Chance. I'm going call him Chance."

With that Emmett rushed up the stairs.

Several moments passed, and Rosalie screamed again. This time it was different, muffled. It sounded wet, and I yelped. There was movement above us, followed by directions, and Jacob's house-fire scent flooded my senses.

"Open her chest," Carlisle commanded. "Faster. Pump faster."

Then I heard the cry, and Chance was rushed downstairs in a blood-covered blanket.

Esme reached out her hands with the blood-filled bottle that was prepared. I moved from the couch to catch a glimpse of the newest member of our family. He was beyond beautiful, with the violet eyes of his mother and the gorgeous dimples of his father.

"He bit her," Mom said, and she smiled.

It was the first time she had smiled in what seemed like two months.

I thought about it for a moment, and my conclusion brought a smile to my lips as well.

"She's changing!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Mom stated.

Tears of joy instantly followed. I couldn't have been happier with how Rosalie's ending played out. She had taken a terrible risk. While not realizing an intimate encounter with Emmett would leave her pregnant, she had taken the chance. She'd gotten what she wanted, and the price seemed too heavy for her to pay.

When Nahuel had been killed in the battle, I was sure Rosalie's debt could only be paid in the loss of her own life, but Chance had different ideas. He'd immediately bitten his mother. He had taken the steps Nahuel would have taken to try to save her. His venom was coursing through her veins.

"Don't worry pretty baby," I crooned at Chance. "You're momma will be with you just as soon as she can."

"Woohoo!" I heard Emmett yell, and I was sure the transfer would be a success. "We scored."

"She'd better be," Esme scolded. "I don't think my floors can withstand much more of these types of games."

**Fast-Forward**

_I really don't see why I have to wear this stupid dress_, Faith complained.

"You want to look nice for his visit," I said sternly. "Seth has waited a long time to meet you."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't understand why this is important, but before you were born Seth was a very important person in my life," I continued. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see him."

_Yeah well_, she said sourly. _No one was stopping him from coming before now._

"I've already explained that to you as well, Faith," I persisted. "Tayte took from him the reason for his existence."

_But Uncle Hero saved you – several times_, she argued, using the name he had coached her to refer to him by. _I don't understand why he has to be the one to leave._

Fifteen years was a long time to wait for Seth to come back. Faith had taken a little longer to reach full physical maturity. She understood the necessity to be with Tayte, and my need to repay him for his kind – though self-serving presence – by agreeing to tell him where he could find Carolyn.

It had surprised me when he requested the change, but I think that he knew in his heart the only way he could win her back was to be human like her.

All in all, it hadn't been horrible having him around. He was like a fungus. He grew on us after a while.

"Still not talking, huh?" Jacob asked, peeking his head around the door frame.

"Not a peep," I said on a sigh.

Immediately, Faith phased into a parakeet, and chirped annoyingly while flying around the room – she was determined to make a liar out of me.

"Your daughter has your sense of humor," I scowled.

"And your stubbornness," he added.

Faith immediately phased again, this time into a donkey.

"Very funny, Faith," I said, shoving Jacob out of the way and closing her door. "Get dressed. Now."

"Hee-haw," was the only response I got out of her.

"Technically you just spoke, you know," I mumbled, and I heard movement in her room.

"I don't know how they survived me," I said, stomping down the stairs and then collapsing on our well-worn sofa.

"In her defense, she's only been able to use these new talents for a few days," Jacob said, sitting down next to me. "She'll get bored with it soon enough."

"I hope so," I grumbled. "So who all is coming?"

"Leah's bringing Mike, Mike Jr., and Alicia," Jacob began. "Embry and Dria, but I imagine Andi will make an appearance."

Embry had imprinted prior to the battle – on Alexandria. I don't think I could have ever envisioned a better match. She would never bore him, at any rate.

"Takoda is bringing Chilali," Jacob said, smirking.

I gave him a practiced slap on the arm. He still found it funny that they were married. Takoda hadn't followed through with the wooing until he was twenty-five, which put his once-teacher at a healthy age of thirty-six. It was entirely acceptable, in legal terms. Jacob still found it funny to harass Takoda about his affection for cougars.

"You don't have a lot of room to talk, you know," I said. "You were after my mother for a while. She was older than you."

He gave me a dirty look before folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah, poor baby," I feigned sympathy. "Aren't you happy with your ending?"

He gave me his trademark smile. "Always."

Quil and Claire were the first to arrive, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Chance. When more started to grace us with their presence, I was happy for the open space of our cabin, which made it easier to maneuver.

To have so many people I loved in one place was beyond fantastic. The double-wide doors were open, and the party was spilling out onto the porch and the lawn. We made it a potlatch, which saved me from having to feed what was undoubtedly every resident from Forks as well as the reservation. Seth was getting a proper homecoming.

When he stepped through the door, I barely recognized him. His physical form was the same, trapped at the healthy age of eighteen which meant he was still phasing, but his eyes showed his true age. He looked tired. The cord that used to keep my battery pack charged had worn with age.

I ran to him, hugging him tight enough to effectively push the air out of his lungs. He thankfully smelled the same, the maple and marjoram scent soothing me. The written letters and phone calls weren't enough. They could never affect me like having him so close.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered so quietly that I doubted even Jacob would have been able to hear.

"I heard there was a party," he said casually. "Thought I should stop by. You look great. Where's my mighty Alpha?"

Jacob could have easily made him come back at any time, but he would never do that to him. He had allowed him his space, knowing he would take his rightful place as his beta when he was ready.

Jacob jogged in from the kitchen, picked Seth up, and spun him around. He tousled his hair before patting him soundly on the back a few times.

"Welcome back, bro," Jacob said affectionately.

The interaction was filled with both happiness and pain.

"So where is this fiery daughter of yours that I have heard so much about?" Seth wondered.

I sniffed the air. It would be a lot easier to locate her by her smell than it would be to find her form – because she absolutely refused to stop shifting. She'd already morphed into every visitor that had arrived – even Emmett, which had caused her a definite wardrobe malfunction. It was rather amusing seeing Emmett in a hot pink sundress though.

"She must be changing again," I groaned. "At least she's keeping Alice busy buying replacements."

"She's coming down now," Jacob said proudly. "Seth. That's my little Faith."

I watched Seth, feeling a definite pride of my own. When his jaw lowered, I tilted my head to the side. Jacob hadn't seen it. It gave me the added second I needed to remove his arm from Seth's shoulder.

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you, but I'd like to do it outside," I said, trying to keep his eyes locked with mine.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I just want you to remember how happy we are to have Seth back," I said thoughtfully.

"Of course we are," Jacob said, laughing. "What's gotten into you, anyway?"

My father couldn't overlook the opportunity to do a little face-rubbing. He slid his arm around Jacob's shoulder.

"Son," Dad said smartly. "I was afraid I would never see this day come."

Jacob's confusion remained, until Dad physically guided him to what he was witnessing. Seth had taken the introductions into his own hands and was speaking rather sincerely to Faith – whose cheeks flushed as pink as mine did on a nightly basis at bedtime.

Jacob's skin started trembling, and I was pretty sure I had never seen Seth move so quickly in all my life. At least they made it out the door before Jacob phased. Replacing the kitchen island seemed to be a yearly ritual.

I was sure I would have some sense of loss soon, but in that moment that only thing I felt was relief. Chelsea had died before she could release the faux connection, and as such Seth had spent the last fifteen years thinking that the only woman he could ever love was dead – at Tayte's hands. While I was sad that he had spent that time alone, and mourning, I was also glad to know that the imprint to Chelsea was never real.

At the end of the day, I honestly couldn't think of any other person I would have chosen for my daughter, other than him. I thought of Seth as a son already. Getting Jacob to see reason, well that would be a battle of its own. I was willing to fight it. After all, I had forever. So did they.

I moved to my daughter, who was shocked and amazed all at the same time. She was everything good in my world, and I loved her more than anything.

"Let's go find your father before he does something he regrets," I suggested.

"Hee-haw," she said, rather affectionately.

"Yes, he definitely is _that_," I said, laughing.

"I just imprinted on Seth," she whispered.

I stopped in my tracks. I really hadn't thought of it like that. Who had imprinted on who? It wasn't worth questioning. Everyone had their happily ever after – that's the only thing that really mattered.

**Authors note** - Thanks for following me on this journey! If you haven't had a chance to review, now would be a great time to let me know what you think. I am going to add some one-shots in a series called "Perspectives" This will be different character POVs. It was wonderful writing this all from Nessie's POV, but sometimes I wonder how other characters are feeling. I am starting this little series with Takoda's POV. These aren't a necessary read and won't affect the story in any way, but if you've ever wondered what someone else was thinking during Lunar Phases or Reverse Polarity, I am taking requests for specific situations. If you have any you would like to see, please let me know. I will see what I can do ;)


End file.
